The Guardian
by 500NightsOfHolmes
Summary: With the apocalypse raging on, Beth and Daryl have to stick by each other's side in order to survive. Daryl passes a helping hand who decides to move things along. Daryl and Beth have to put their differences aside and realize what they've gotten themselves into.
1. Chapter 1

(AN/ I do not own The Walking Dead nor any of the characters. I do own my OC. All Ideas and opinions are my own! Read and Review!x)

Chapter One  
Needlework

Day three of running from flames. Day three of hiking and walking and jogging and sprinting. Day three of having nothing. Having no-one. Beth was hungry and Daryl was tired. There was nothing they hadn't tried; snares, cages, arrows. Everything. And they still went hungry. What they did have was normally halved but when Daryl heard Beth's stomach rumble after she had eaten and went to settle for sleep, Daryl would hand his half over and take watch. They needed one person with a full stomach for a clear way of thinking. That was Daryl's theory any way.  
Along the winding road they had found themselves on on the fourth day. The sun was cold but around them was bright. Daryl led in front with his bow gaining more weight with each step he took. Beth dragged her feet behind with what little equipment they had. Her mind normally wandered on these long hauls but today in particular, Beth was on a mission. A mission for food and for shelter. They walked right over the horizon and then some; both of them looking for a sanctuary for the night. They passed barely any walkers on their travels and Daryl was thankful. He didn't think he had the energy for any violence. When Beth stopped walking behind him, Daryl turned,  
"'t you doin'?"  
She was silent and was looking into the trees, picking out something.  
"I- I think that's a vegetable patch..." Her voice trailed and her legs carried her off towards the opening in the trees. Daryl rolled his eyes and followed behind, readying his bow just in case. Beth fought against branches and leaves before collapsing to her knees at the tiny wooden fence which was in a square shape. Another patch neighboured it but it was rotten and practically fertilizer. They had been left too long.  
There were trodden leafy tops in the healthy patch but they just didn't care. A smile crept across Daryl's lips and excitedly, he moved past her,  
"Go'n see if there's a house!"  
She swallowed hard and dropped the small sack of equipment. The top was unclipped and things were moved around for the vegetables. She pulled up carrots and potatoes from one strip and then celery and two grown turnips from another. When the sack was filled, Beth fought to hack at the stem of a small but luminesent pumpkin. She took it into her arms, knife still in hand. Of the six strips of vegetables, two were cleared and the others were left to grow. The sack and her arms were now heavy from all of the vegetables harvested in a rush.  
"Daryl?!" Beth hissed out when he was nowhere to be seen. She hung like aged meat waiting for him to come back. In due time, he did, his smile brighter than ever.  
"A house. Jus' up this hill here. C'mon, girl!" Daryl hadn't been like this until before the turn. Estatic was the word that crept into Beth's mind. Like a kid at Christmas time.

Daryl led the way again, bow over his shoulder and knife now at his side. Beth lugged the vegetables behind him with a small smile on her face. Finally, for the first time in what felt like forever; they would have beds to sleep in. Duvets to cover them.  
Everything was short lived when groaning came out from around them. Like moths to a flame; they were surrounded. This time, they had that energy. To stab and to tear and to pummel to the ground. By God, the energy was there. Leaping out of them like tigers onto prey. This was _their_ territory now and _nothing_, not even walkers were taking it away.

They were dragged into a pile not far from the small house and left to rot and burn by a fire that Beth excitedly made from dry leaves and her reading glasses. Afterward, she made her way up the small steps to the front porch where Daryl had already opened the door. There were no noises from inside despite his banging and stomping. Beth grinned at him with her arm cradling the pumpkin and the sack of vegetables straining on her shoulders. He gestured for her to go first with a shaky hand and warm smile.  
Inside was warm and loving. Cosy and quiet. It was aged but very well kept. Tidy and collected everything was. Pictures hung above a small fireplace in the front hall and a small set of stairs lead right up to the bedrooms from the second you walked in. Beth turned to her left where a quaint living area rested. Plush fabric armchairs and a grey fabric setee. There was a rug in front of a television between the furniature which had barely been trodden on. Behind the sofa was a dainty step which went to a miniature study with a computer and a desk lamp. She looked back to Daryl who was on the other side of the house where the kitchen and pantry was. He stepped into the hall with his crossbow in front of him,  
"Guy 'nd his old lady. Dead." he breathed out and Beth took in the breath. Daryl gestured for the door, "'ll take 'em out, bury 'em in the yard. 'ts only right." Beth nodded and opened up the front door for him. She sat on the bottom step with the sack of vegetables beside her as Daryl carried each body out and placed them by the steps to the house. An elderly couple. The woman with an apron and the man with a moustache and age spots. Beth thought to herself how terrified they must have been, in this house, so isolated and alone and all of a sudden; completely surrounded by volatile groaners. She swallowed harder and harder with every hit to the soil Daryl made with the shovel.

From outside, when Daryl stopped for breath, he glanced to Beth at the bottom of the stairs. Her knees at her chest and her head facing towards the kitchen. He knew how delicate a soul Beth was. How much this must have gotten to her. He called out to her,  
"Hey! You 'kay?" thoughts of Hershel filling his mind the more he looked at her.  
Beth looked up with her big blue eyes, the biggest blue eyes Daryl had ever seen, and a flat smile. She nodded. Daryl gulped a little before getting back to digging. The next time he looked up to her, she was gone.

The front door slammed shut and locked behind him. Beth, now in the kitchen preparing the vegetables, jumped before turning to the other counter. The pumpkin sat pride of place on the empty dining table. He strutted in like he hadn't just buried an old couple. The dirt on his face glimmered with sweat and the exhaustion showed in his eyes. Beth sympathised with him through their eye contact as he spoke;  
"Seen generators out back. New 'uns. Seen uh water tank not far up 'uh road too" He placed down his bandana on the pale blue counter top and readied his cross bow, " 'll check the bedrooms. 'll start 'em generators up then go look f'r some squirr'ls f'r yuh." With that he was gone. She didn't have the time to tell him to rest. To recharge. Like a washing machine, Beth's stomach jolted with realisation.  
Despite being surrounded by the perfect home with full reinforcements on windows and doors and a pantry full of kept goods, Beth was hollow and cold.  
There was a rumble of a single generator from out back and a quick whistle of a tap. _Must be the water _She thought and turned to the sink where she was peeling the vegetables. There were tinkles on the other generators from the knife that Daryl was clutching. It echoed around Beth's head. _They must be solar _Beth hummed, _Did they know this was going to happen or were they just eco-friendly?_ What she did know was that they would have enough power for as long as they chose to stay with the seemingly new power.

x x x

As the sun slowly fell, Beth chopped and rinsed vegetables. A pot with slowly warming water was on the hob full of salt and some pepper she found lying in cupboards. In her own world, humming along to a song from the deep recesses of her mind, Beth doted around as the water came to a boil. Peeking in cupboards and looking through drawers for anything that she and Daryl might find useful. That's when it happened. A shot rang out through the surrounding woods and Beth darted for the back door, vegetable knife quickly taken into hand. "Shit!" She huffed and started to go towards where the noise came from. She left a trail, dragging the toe of her boot behind her as she ran. The closer she came, the more scuffling and shouting was heard. She leaned by a tree and a hand came over her mouth. Sticky and warm. Like blood. But a sudden comfort took over.  
"Beth, what yuh doin' out here?" Daryl whispered and held her close. He released his hand and she huffed again,  
"I heard a shot! Didn't you?!"  
"Yeuh! It was aimed at me. Skimmed ma arm just there," He pointed to his left bicep which dribbled blood and tree bark, "Some frat pricks want mah damn squirr'ls!" Darly was quiet and stealthy, heading out from the tree trunk to pick up the knife he had dropped. Everything was quiet so he went. Bending down to pick up the knife, Beth breathed a small sigh of relief until a gun clicked and everything went still. Her arm was taken harshly in a broad hand whilst Darly had a revolver pressed to his temple.  
"Brad, you didn't mention her!" The man who held onto Beth was excited and almost shouted at the man with the gun to Daryl's head, "Hey, lady. Wha'tyou doin' out here all 'lone? Hmm?" His voice was now predatory. The man looked Beth up and down as they walked slowly. The intent oozed from every pore of his body and Beth was grey with fear. Daryl's stomach soared with fire. It burned within him; hot, knowing he couldn't grab her away from the slimy mongrel and protect her.  
"Hey, shut up, alright?!" He spat back, "Damn. Just a girl, Todd!"  
Daryl started to straighten up and Beth was walked over to him. Darly took Beth's forearm into his hand and the gun remained to point at his head. His belt of squirrels was fumbled with and they dropped to the leafy ground with a shlump. Another man appeared from the dense trees. He seemed calmer and less violent than his minions. Beth stepped slightly behind Daryl and his grip tightened, almost cutting off the circulation to her hand.  
"Brad, put the gun down." The guy smiled and stretched his arms behind his back, holding them there, "We don't want any trouble," he said, advancing over towards Daryl slowly, "You know yourself how tough it is trying to catch things out here," Again, he moved closer until he was right under Daryls nose, "would you at least _half_ them with us, please?"  
Daryl's eyes turned to slits and he looked at the two guys beside him who were giddy. The squirrels were already over one of their shoulders. Daryl sighed and moved to turn his head back when he felt a sharp sting in his neck. Beth gasped and he felt her muscles contract as she pulled from him and stabbed the man in the head. Coursing through his blood was an icy concotion. He felt like his veins were freezing in place as Beth was staring deeply at the two quivvering men before them. Slowly, with the ice in his veins now melting to a pleasurable heat, Daryl collapsed beside a tree and Beth had scared off the other two men with just a small step towards them. The squirrels had been dropped. Beth threw them over her shoulder and turned to Daryl. He groaned, face down in the leaves.


	2. A Day in the Stables

_**(AN/ Thank you for all of the followings and favourites! It really means a lot to me! Please read and review!xx)**_

Chapter Two  
A Day in the Stables

"Daryl! Hey, c'mon! Get up!" Beth frantically tried her best to pull him up but he was gone. His legs were liquid and his mind too. Daryl groaned and blubbed his mouth like a fish needing water. Beth managed with all the strength in her body to get his heavy, injured arm over her shoulder. She could only drag him from there.  
"'M FINE! C'N DO IT M'SELF!" He lolled his head around and Beth grunted with every step trying to find the trail her boot made. As Daryl mumbled louder, her patience with him started to strain.  
"Daryl, shut your ass! You're gonna attract more walkers!" She hissed down to him. There was only silence for an answer. Daryl was asleep.  
In time, as it was almost pitch dark, they reached home. Everything was as it was when she left it. When Daryl was settled on the sofa in the sitting room, Beth checked every bedroom at least twice before double checking the locked doors and windows. They were safe for the night. Beth let Daryl come to in his own time. She started a small fire in the fireplace and lit a few candles in the kitchen so she could see what she was doing.

x x x

Time ticked on and eventually, when the Grandfather clock struck eight o'clock weakly, Daryl Dixon awoke. On his back with a swimming headache and a throbbing bicep, covered in a lavish woolen throw. The house was drowned in the strong stench of vegetables and coal.  
Fighting, he managed to push himself up and wander to the front hall,  
"Beth?!" He called. There wasn't an answer. Daryl walked to the empty kitchen and took a place beside the stove where a large pot bubbled contentedly. He stuck his pink finger into it and immediately put it into his mouth. Proper food. "Beth?!" Daryl hollered again. there was a reply from the bathroom which was at the very top of the stairs.  
"I'm in here! Come up!"  
Daryl furrowed his brows and chewed at his pinky, "Y' sure?! I don't wanna if y're... 'ndecent!"  
"Daryl, I'm fine" Beth laughed down to him and he made his way to the staircase. The bathroom door was ajar slightly. The closer he got to the bathroom door which now appeared to glow amber, he could smell roses. Fresh roses and citrus.  
"Beth?" queried Daryl when he finally got to the door. He pushed it gently with his knuckles and seen her sitting on the edge of a steaming bath, surrounded by candles. "The hell's this?" He asked.  
Beth came to his side after turning the water off and smiled up at him brightly. He looked at the bath with an almost shocked expression, "Well, when I had bad days at school or a bad day in the stables, Maggie would always do this for me. It would help me relax and help me breathe a bit easier..." Beth spoke as she studied Daryl's deep graze from the bullet. He stood in a warp. "I wanted to do this for you as a thank you. For keeping me alive and feeding me and keeping me warm and teaching me things and making me laugh when I thought I couldn't laugh."  
Daryl felt her give him a gentle hug and he patted her shoulder, completely blind sided by her strong gesture, "It was the best I could do with what we got and I thought that could do with some unwindin' and relaxin'". Daryl slightly nodded and gulped. She remained at his side for a few moments before pushing away to hand him a plush white towel and face cloth, "I'll leave you to it. Just drop your clothes at the door and I'll get 'em in the washer. Then there's a stew on boil for when you're done. 'Member and wash that" Beth looked at his graze.  
Daryl accepted the towel and the cloth and placed them on top of the closed enamel toilet seat lid. Beth left him to it and the door latched closed behind her. He took the seat on the edge of the tub and took everything in. How warm everything felt. How secure he felt in this company he had been taking for granted. It was all short lived when he imaged what Merle would say. 'Damn pussies take baths, son!' 'Go dip in the damn creek, boy!' Daryl screwed his eyes up at these thoughts and put the bottom of his hands to his eyes. He huffed and sighed away all the bad thought he had. And then she appeared.

Like it was yesterday. Sitting on top of the wicker hamper, her dress finely pressed and pure. Her boots polished to within an inch of their lives. It was Vivian. "Get in the damn bath, little brother!" She laughed and Daryl had to blink plenty of times before it would register. Merle's little sister, Daryl's big sister, right in front of him in the flesh. But not from this age. She was no older than Beth and held herself like a true woman. Daryl's mind tracked all the way back to his childhood. Viv was there; teaching him how to set traps and how to be a good boy to adults and know all his manners. Little Vivian with the long brown hair and the dark brown eyes and the olive skin. She was no more than four years older than him. But she knew everything there was to know. Vivian is partly the reason Daryl is the man he was right there in that bathroom. If it wasn't for her, Beth wouldn't be stewing the squirrels that Daryl had caught her. They wouldn't have reached the house if Daryl hadn't ventured further. Vivian pushed, but only pushed if she knew he could do it. Then Daryl's mind raced. It raced to the fire. The fire that killed his mother. Viv was there, almost a woman, pulling him from the smoke into the bushes when Merle was nowhere to be seen. Viv normally came into his head when Daryl was in dispair. When he feels like he can't carry on. Vivian guides him through the bad. "I hope you know what this girl is doin' for you," Viv smiled at him. Daryl was bewildered.  
He had heard her voice in his head. He felt her presence sometimes but never thought for a second he would see her again. Daryl looked at her deeply then closed his eyes, picturing the day they last spent together before Merle took over and polluted his sister's teachings.  
Their father was on a drunken rampage again in a beaten up old shack they had found in the middle of nowhere. Viv had placed Daryl into her bedroom closet and decided to face up to the vile man. Daryl peered through the wooden slats and watched as the man with a dirty white vest and grey slacks slapped his pure-as-snow sister around like he was swatting flies. She didn't yell because she never would've wanted to scare her brother so much that he would come running out the closet to help which he had done on several counts. But this time, when she had her hand to his chest, he just knew to trust her. Daryl watched her trying to fight back. "I'm taking Daryl to grandma's and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!" Viv spat and a revolver appeared from their fathers pocket, placed to her temple and the trigger was pulled. Daryl bit back the tears and chewed at his lip so hard he could taste blood. Vivian went silent. Daryl's walls crumbled.

She seen the hurt in her little brother's eyes, "Don't be upset... I'm still here." Vivian was gentle and leaned across to him on the edge of the tub. "I know you think about that day, Daryl."

"Don't" He was stubborn and chewed at his thumb nail, looking her straight in the eyes. She enjoyed his stubborness. It made her laugh knowing that he couldn't help it. Her eyes glittered in the light of all the candles and her hand sat on Daryl's knee,  
"You have came so far with this girl, Daryl. And you can see she cares about your feelings. Heck, she drew you a damn bath because that's what she thinks makes people feel better."  
"Hey! 't was a nice thought, right?!" Daryl darted at her. Vivian leaned back and crossed her arms,  
"I didn't say it wasn't, Daryl. She's a pure and delicate woman who cares. Do not push her away like you have done before." Vivian had lost her smile and was now serious. Her arms unfolded and she pointed to the bathroom door, "You will put your clothes outside that door and then you will get your stanky ass in that tub. Am I clear?"  
Daryl nodded and Vivian relaxed, "I didn't teach you to be a tin can with a swingin' rock for a heart, now did I?"  
"I appreciate what she's doing, it's jus'... I'm not one for floatin' flowers in my tub..."  
Viv laughed and Daryl started to undress. She turned to face the wall. He folded up his clothes and placed them just at the top of the staircase, his boots and socks on top of the pile, before locking the bathroom door and taking his place in the tub.  
"You're not one for washin' either!" Viv turned back and smelled all the different acutriments in the room. Daryl gave her the look. The look of _'you gotta be fuckin' yankin' me'_ he commonly gave to the likes of Glenn or Carl when they asked dumb questions.  
She giggled to herself and went to the shelves above the hamper. High class bath salts. Expensive soaps and luxurious moisturizers. "You've hit a real gold-mine here, little bro, the both of y'all..." Vivian chuckled to herself and Daryl winced as his graze touched the water,  
"Wouldn't be here 'f she di'nt see the patch, 's all". She rolled her eyes and sat back on the hamper,  
"You have a great place, full of power and water. Stay here with her, Daryl. Be safe _here_ with _her_," His sister pleaded. Daryl looked up at her and then down to the water, guilt filling his face. Viv sighed,  
"Can't. She h's to find her sister 'nd I gotta find..." Daryl stopped and thought. Who did he have? Nobody really apart from Rick and Little Ass Kicker. He seen Vivian nodding in the corner of his eye and then sunk right down into the water with a deep breath. When he resurfaced, Vivian was gone. All that lingered was a cold air in her wake.

x x x

Downstairs, Beth scavenged for bandages and rubbing alcohol. Anything at all she could find for Daryl's arm. That was when his footsteps slowly made their way down to the front hall. He followed his nose to the kitchen. Beth stopped dead in her tracks with a gauze and some bandages. Daryl adjusted the towel at his waist before heading toward the dining room table. "Feeling better?" She chimed and sat down beside him after grabbing one of the candles from the counter. Daryl nodded and raised his eyebrows slightly,  
"Y'don't tell anybody!" Beth laughed a little and gestured for him to put his elbow up on the table. She worked in silence, Daryl's eyes always on her. As she worked, she could feel Daryl subtly sway back and forth. Beth tried to work fast so he could rest.  
"It's still in there, in your blood, in your brain. I'll take watch tonight." Beth was final with her word as she wrapped his bicep in white bandage.  
"Nah, nah, nah, nah. Nah, you get s'me sleep upstairs." Daryl said in a calm tone but his eyes were furious. They had walked for days and she had barely slept. It was the least he could do. Beth looked up to him with a matching look,  
"You got shot today! You were drugged, goddamnit, you are gonna sleep tonight!"She was forceful and Daryl leaned back into the dining chair. He stretched his shoulder and brushed his fingers over the bandage as Beth went over to the stove and furiously stirred. Daryl used his forefinger and thumb to press his eyes and he took in the deepest breath.  
"Alright." He huffed out and Beth turned with a glimmer in her eyes.  
In a better mood, Beth plated up the squirrel stew and took it through to the living room where the small fire crackled.

They dug in like rabid animals, both even going back for seconds. Their night in together was quiet. That was until Beth went to take watch from one of the bedrooms which had a piano. She brought the stool over to the large window and perched with her legs crossed in the darkness, only a candle for company. Daryl was dotting around downstairs, double checking everything was secure despite Beth's reassurance. The stairway creaked with Daryl's steps. He pondered through one room, rummaging around in drawers and closets.  
A short while had passed and he made his way down the hall to the room Beth was in. Dressed in checkered shorts and white tube socks, Daryl pushed the door open and took a step back, "'m sorry. Thought it w's empty"  
"It's fine. It's the only room with a double. Take it. I'll go next door." Beth smiled and pushed herself up to put the piano stool back to it's original place. Daryl shook his head,  
"Nah, stay. Play somethin'". He moved toward the piano and when Beth gingerly took a seat and raised the lid, he scouted over to the bed. As though he had forgotten about the scars that littered his back, Daryl coolly drew back a thick gingham blanket. Beth turned as though to say something but didn't bother, "What?" Daryl questioned in his low and husky tone before a large yawn came over him and he lay down. _What happened there? Who would do that to you?_  
"I-I don't know what to play" She coyly muttered and rubbed at her eyes. Daryl had an arm behind his head and the bed throw was over him. He didn't care what she did anymore. Wether she played a melody or not. The fact was; they were together, alive, well fed and with plenty protection. His voice piped up which made Beth fully turn,  
"J'st sleep then. W're locked up. Take a day off, damn!" He chuckled and Beth hung her head, scuffing her boots on the wooden floors. A smile was on her lips, big enough for Daryl to see under her hair and the shadows.  
"Can't. I don't want to dirty the beds..." was all she said before going to the window and taking watch. Daryl eyed her for a short while in the dark. Her shadows. How lost she looked. Distant and uninterested. Everything was absorbed. Taken down to even the finest details. From the way she scratched her nose to the way her body moved with each breath. It soothed Daryl; comforted him just enough enough for him to fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Daryl's Clouds

Chapter Three  
Daryl's Clouds

For the first time in a long while, Daryl heard the birds twittering in the trees high above the house. The sun beat through the weak sheer drapes and struck his face. He shaded his eyes before pushing himself up in the bed. By God, it was the most comfortable sleep he had in years. The fluffy pillows and the thick blankets that surrounded him made him want to throw his body back down and sleep for months. But his eyes scanned the room he had shared with Beth. She was nowhere in sight. The bedroom door was closed over and his newly washed clothes hung on the back of the door. She was a busy bee when she wanted to be. Daryl uncovered his body from the blankets and stumbled over to his clothes which had a note pinned to the lapel of his vest.  
_Breakfast/lunch is in the oven._  
_Fresh juice in the sink._  
_Beth x_

Daryl was dressed and the note was now inside the pocket of his fresh smelling torn jeans. Daryl Dixon wasn't embarrassed to walk around in clothes that now smelled of sweetpea and lotus. It was something he reveled in as he made his way towards the stairway, leaving the mess of a bed behind him. His boots marked the newly mopped hallway and he breathed out a chuckle, "Damn workhorse!" He reached the bottom of the stairs before worrying about her absence. The front door was still locked and the windows were latched. Daryl's brows furrowed and he searched around for her. The sitting room was untouched from last night and her note remained true. Fresh croissants baked low in the oven and there was a jug of fresh orange juice in the sink surrounded by ice cold water. He looked to the dining table where the pumpkin remained but with a basket of fruit in front of it. Peaches and apples and various berry assortments. He leaned against the stove and crossed his arms, "Beth!" He hollered. There was no reply but there was a sweet melody brewing from the upstairs bathroom. Daryl made way for the stairs and then heard static. There was tuning and eventually it settled to a low-volume easy-listening channel. There was a damn radio. A damn radio that worked! Daryl took the stairs two at a time and knocked on the bathroom door gently. "You found a damn radio?!" He was excited but kept his face calm when she opened up the door slightly. Her head appeared, smug as ever,  
"I did. When you were snoozin' the mornin' away! It was in a cupboard in the kitchen, why?" Beth smiled and her eyes glittered. Daryl noted the shower running and the steam growing and decided to step back,  
"W' can talk after y'r shower... 'll be downstairs" He weakly smiled and made his way down to the kitchen,  
"I'll change that gauze after you eat!" Beth called out to him. A smile pulled in the corner of Daryl's mouth and his stomach grumbled in a way different from any other grumble. It was light and pink, like clouds where bouncing from one side of his torso to another. He brushed it off to hunger. A very gentle hunger. Without thinking anymore on it, Daryl grabbed the nearest plate and switched off the oven before piling the fruit high.

As Beth stepped into the shower with the radio buzzing around in the background, she sighed. Not a thank you for the food or the clothes. No notice of the mopping and the hoovered rugs. She was trying to make this place the best for both of them and it was only her that was noticing and appreciating. Beth was trying her hardest not to get upset by her efforts going unnoticed by the big lurk of a shadow that huffed around a crossbow and a stiff upper lip.  
The hot water rushing over her softened the harsh dirt at the ends of her hair and parts of her skin. The bathroom did smell like flowers and fruit from Daryl's bath the night before but now with her body being washed of all the horror and impurities, it was more like raw sweat and effort that surrounded her. She grabbed the soap and lathered her whole body until she resembled a slim snowman then washed it all off. The water beneath her feet was murky with bubbles on top. Beth had tried her hardest to keep her anger about the ungrateful son of a bitch who sat in the kitchen eating the food she made for him without so much as a 'thanks, Beth' at the back of her mind. But it was so prominent, screaming to be heard by his unsuspecting ears. The shower was switched off and a towel was draped around her.  
Heavy on her feet but sure not to slip, Beth darted downstairs and stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Daryl was mid-bite on a peach when he turned to her. The water dripped from her and wet footprints lay behind her. "What?" He asked in a husky tone and a laugh at the back of his throat. She was a sight. Ears red and arms hunched like she was ready to fight.  
"You! If you think I am makin' your damn bed, you have another thing comin'! If you think I am washin' your clothes again, Dixon, I don't think so! If you think I'm gonna make you anymore damn stews, I don't fuckin' think so! I am not mopping up after your lazy ass to get a slap in the face afterwards! I'm not doin' it anymore, Daryl! You make your food, clean your clothes, run your own damn baths from now on!" Beth was furious and Daryl's eyes were wide, his mouth half-full with fruit skins and jaw ajar. What could he say to that?!  
"Beth, I was gon' make my bed after y' change my dressin'..."  
"Oh! And another thing! Do it yourself! I ain't doing your damn first-aid work anymore either!"  
"Beth..." Daryl breathed and swallowed his fruit before setting the peach onto his plate and smiling at her,  
"Why are you smilin'?! This isn't funny! I'm serious!" Beth spat at him, the rage building and building within her. The more she spoke, the more Daryl smiled and fought laughter  
"Do you hear yourself?! Y're standin' in a damn towel shoutin'! That's funny!" Daryl now chuckled and Beth's anger ceased at the simple smile on his thin lips, "Y've not slept in days. Y're hungry 'nd tired!" Daryl was now making his way over to her and he looked her in the eyes. After-the-storm into turquoise. "Thank you, Beth, for doin' all those things for me" He pronounced each word fully so that she would have nothing to complain about later.  
Beth hung her head and it was like she was crying. Daryl bit back his smile. Her arms came up and her hands covered her face. Daryl had no idea what to do but smile and pray she didn't see. But she took in deep breaths and this worried Daryl, so he put an arm around her bare and moist shoulders to comfort her. Kinda.  
Beth threw her head back now with a wide smile and the lightest laughter which brought back Daryl's clouds. They were warmer now and felt like they were travelling up his stomach to his throat. "Okay!" She said through her laughing, "Okay! I-I'm sorry I shouted. Sorry. You're right. I'm just tired. I-I'll nap after dinner-" Beth looked at him and the smile was tearing her from ear to ear. Daryl shook his head,  
"Nah, _we're_ goin' to bed aft'r dinn'r. Because w're safe here now. I told you."  
Beth pressed her lips together and sighed a deep sigh, her cold breath brushing over him.

Before Daryl could absorb himself in her anymore, there was a crackle. A loud crackle from the radio in the bathroom as if it was tuning itself. Daryl floated past Beth and took to the stairs. She followed behind quietly. He held out his hand behind him to her collarbones to keep her back when they reached the top of the stairs. The crackling and the tuning slowly ground to a halt.  
"_Ter...us. Term...us. Termi...us_" The words from the radio stuttered and choked. Beth furrowed her brows and tightened the towel that surrounded her. Daryl's light footing carried him towards the radio on top of the hamper where he picked it up and brought it out to the hall. "_Tho... who... urvive... Termin_.." The voice got clearer the more Daryl hand tuned it. Beth moved the antenna after Daryl moved his hands from the nodules. "_Terminus. A sanctuary for all. Those who arrive survive. Terminus. A sanctuary for all. Those who arrive survive_."  
Beth looked up at Daryl who had squinted his eyes in thought. He brought in deep breaths as they listened to the repeated message. There was a glint of hope. A shimmer of drive. She couldn't admit that she shared his excitement. But maybe Maggie was there. Maybe Judith and Sasha and Tyreese. Maybe they were all there. Abruptly, Daryl tuned to her,  
"W'll go in th' mornin'. They might be there." And that was it. Decided. There were no arguments between them about the quick decision.

From the moment that Beth was dried and dressed in her fresh clothes, they scavenged all over the house. Beth took downstairs and Daryl- upstairs and outside. Beth opened all cupboards and drawers in the kitchen with two bags on the dining table beside Daryl's unfinished brunch. A tall rucksack was for food and the smaller one for medical supplies and water. The taller rucksack was almost full with cans and packets. The smaller one was practically empty if not for a box of band-aids and two bottles of water which lay under the sink. Daryl bounded downstairs with a large duffle bag half full of ammunition and weaponry with two hip-flasks of Jack. It sat on a dining chair with a heavy thud. "What you find?" He queried as he dusted off his peach from earlier and used his free hand to rummage through the bag.  
"Well, there's some cans of fruit and chilli. Some packets of space food and a box of band-aids. Used all the bandages on your graze..." Daryl nodded,  
"J's gon' have to be careful, ain't ya?". Beth rolled off his dig at being clumsy and gestured to his arm with a faint smile,  
"How is it? Want me to change it with what we got?" She asked. Daryl raised his arm and took a seat up on the blue counters. Beth worked as gentle as possible pulling the gauze away from his bicep. Her fingers were ice cold but they were soft and light, like feathers to his skin. He let her work, and whilst she did, Daryl took in everything. The concentration and the care she was taking. How that one wisp of electric blond hair fell past her forehead countless times and frustrated her. Beth was a _beautiful_ girl, of course, there was no denying. Daryl often wondered how remarkable a task it must have been for God to piece together such beauty. The hard work showed in the glimmer of her turquoise eyes and white smile. But she was fragile, like porcelain yet strong enough to make Daryl's palms go damp.

Beth completed his arm with two band-aids crossed over together and a bandage to keep it all clean and dry. Daryl's skin was soft to Beth's surprise. Like velvet beneath her bony fingers. As she wound the bandage around him, she kept her eyebrows knitted to look full of concentration. Really, she was scared. Daryl had always reminded her of a lurking beast. It would go for so long being calm and together and then it would just snap out of nowhere and tear you to shreds. Daryl often set her on edge like that, scared that one wrong move cold make him flinch back in pain and withdraw further into himself than he already had done. It was the last thing Beth wanted to do to Daryl. Hurt him.

Time passed on as they readied themselves for their long travel the next morning. With a can of chilli from the backpack and some fruit in their bellies, they made their way upstairs to get a full night's sleep before the journey. Beth took the single room at one side of the hallway and Daryl had the middle room where he had slept before. The sky was pitch dark again and the clouds that covered them were a thick murky grey. Beth had her knife beside her in the bed and Daryl had his fully loaded crossbow on the floor beside him. "Try 'n rest as best 'you can. It's a long trip." Daryl warned through the open doors and the wall. Beth smiled to herself with a growing tint on her cheeks. She would rest fantastically knowing that he was in the room next door with his bow, ready to take down anybody that dare entered their abode. "Do you miss 'em?" Daryl huffed to her, his arm resting behind his head as he lay, relaxed on the comfy bed. Beth hummed in return which Daryl accepted as a 'yes'. Hell, he missed them too, "I miss Lil Asskicker the most!" He smiled a small smile which went hollow quickly when Beth replied with comfort,  
"Just keep hope, Daryl... We'll see them soon. I promise..." A thick silence filled the spaces between their bedrooms and Beth fought back some tears over her missing family. She knew Daryl felt the same, but he was too manly to show it to her. He laughed around things to make her and himself feel better. The silence was slowly broken after a cough and sniff from Daryl's room,  
"G'night, Greene." Daryl laughed, making himself comfortable under the duvet and the blankets.  
"G'night, Dixon..." Beth said back to him with a bright smile in her voice, the tears drying at just the richness of his deep voice and blew out the small tea-light candle which was flickering by her bed.

Rolling thunder clouds loomed over the quaint little house for hours, waiting, lurking before one single _CRACK_ through the sky. This was what woke Beth from her sleep. In a cold sweat, she sat up to be accompanied by the belting rain which hit the leaves on the ground and the windowsills. The thunder continued to brew in the sky and Beth was scared. Woken from a horrific nightmare into a dark, loud atmosphere. It was most frightening to her. She took the knife which lay beside her and wrapped herself in the light blanket which was draped over her duvet. Tottering quietly through to the next room, Beth yawned. Daryl was heavily sleeping. His breathing deep and laboured. She moved closer to the bed as gentle as she could. He didn't stir. "Daryl? 're you asleep?" Beth asked into the quiet. She knew he was. Daryl huffed, scratching his left ear before turning his head to the other side. He settled, bringing the duvet up closer to his face. His breathing continued. It was risky but Beth needed the comfort. With her own blanket surrounding her and her knife in her hand, she made her way onto the empty side of the bed, facing inwards to Daryl's side. Her head rested on the pillow near the very edge, some of her hair falling delicately onto Daryl's pillow. This was as close as she could get to comfort without the beast turning volatile towards her. Her eyes which were burning from exhaustion closed and a deep, thorough sleep took over Beth.

x x x

"'choo! 'choo! 'choo!" A high voice woke Daryl, his hand automatically directed towards the crossbow. A sniff followed and his eyes opened slowly. He stared at the dark ceiling before looking across the bed. Her body was there. His eyes further scanned. Beth was asleep beside him, her head buried into the blanket which covered her. She was holding herself together as tightly as possible with her shoulders just brushing Daryl's side. Her hair half-on and half-off his ribs. A thunder roll broke through the therapy of the rain and made Daryl look to the window. He knew that's why she was here. It was clear in the way she slept. Close, curled up, covered; hoping nothing from the skies would hurt her. But he knew it would never happen. Because _he _was there. _To get to her, they'll have to get through __**me**__ first- don't care if it's a damn snowflake or a lightning bolt_ He thought to himself. He used his left hand to adjust her blanket around her shoulders and brushed her hair gently back into place, his fingers lingering for a short while at the ends. Everything about her was gentle. From the ends of her hair down to the way her feet overlapped as she slept. Daryl had to look away before he picked at every detail that made her astonishing in his mind. His hand remained on her shoulder as he turned his head towards the dark window and drifted back into a deep sleep.

(AN/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was particularly tricky to write! R&amp;R x)


	4. Dirt

Chapter 4  
Dirt

Thudding onto the softened mud, rain pelted down. Three days since they had left the haven and were on their own, finding Terminus where they thought Rick and the others would be. What got them from day to day was the idea of hopefully having a comfy bed again like back at the house. A comfy bed and a good hot shower. It pushed them from day to night but the longer time went on, the less they believed. The less they hoped.

It was early one morning, just as the sun had broken through the trees and the leaves that remained on their branches. Daryl handed his crossbow to her and taught her how to shoot. "Baby steps" Daryl gruffly said behind her. Her eyes narrowed down the length of the bow as she set her focus on a small bird. She tried to remember everything that Daryl had taught her over the past few days during fleeting conversations and comments. From behind her, he breathed quietly, "take your time." Beth felt her cheeks flush with pressure and her palms started to weep with sweat. In the blink of an eye, the arrow shot through the bird's neck, not distressing the chest muscle. Daryl put his hand on her shoulder before taking off to pick up the fallen bird.

That was when the growl came. Ten yards at the most from behind Beth. She turned, seeing nothing. Daryl grabbed the bird quickly and stood behind her, knife drawn from her holster which sat on her hip. "You c'n do it." He said and Beth took a small step forward, looking around the autumn colours that surrounded her. Each step got her closer to the groaning and the throaty moans. Through a clearing she stepped and her foot went down a small rabbit hole, a small snap was sounded. Immediately, Beth fell to the hard ground but the bow was aimed towards the walker. It moved closer to her and each bow missed by just inches. Daryl felt it right when the walker was centimetres from Beth to step in and drive the knife through its soft skull. Beth dropped the bow and leaned back to pull her foot gently from the hole. Daryl huffed over the walkers body and watched her recover herself, "Y' alrigh'?".

Beth whined and she got to her feet, using a nearby tree to help. "I'll be fine. Let's just keep movin'." She looked to him and he was too busy looking at her foot to notice. The concern in his eyes made Beth think as they walked. The concern stuck with her the whole time. Why would he be so distraught by my foot goin' down a damn rabbit hole? She thought, It's not like he wasted any time in helpin'... God, the pain hurts a lot. It's worse than I thought. I have to stop. I gotta. But, he wants to keep goin'. He could get so mad and walk off. I can't risk bein' left m'self. It's burnin'. Daryl we gotta, damn we gotta, we gotta-

"Daryl, can we stop a minute?" Her voice burst out of her. Daryl brushed away some branches and they stepped out into an open, wide, green plane. He was quiet, much to her surprise. She had expected half-sighs and grunts, maybe even some boot scuffs to the grass. But no. Daryl was calm, giving her a small nod. Beth put her back pack down and leaned beside a tall oak tree, clutching her ankle, rubbing it through her boot. Daryl took a quick scan of the area. Small white headstones were scattered across the land. They watched it together in awe. The serenity of it made them grateful. They didn't need anymore walker-drama to top off the day. The bright yellow sun flooded the headstones and Beth made her way to Daryl's side. "It's beautiful..."

He looked at her with strange fascination. Only Beth, pure, golden-hearted Beth would make a masterpiece out of a wreckage. "Look, a house..." Her voice was careful and she waited a few moments until Daryl looked away from her to look at him. He didn't have the excitement in his eyes like before. He knew what surrounded them and Beth thought that was maybe why he was reluctant.

Beth grabbed her pack swiftly before heading towards the small white house with a small limp. Daryl had noticed and out his hand on her shoulder to stop her in her tracks. "Hop on..." Daryl laughed and took off his pack,

"A piggy-back?" Beth questioned and went to stand behind him.

"A damn serious one!" Daryl said bluntly but with a smile in his voice. Beth nodded and put her hands onto his shoulders before giving a light jump. He let out a chuckle from nowhere as he adjusted her and they were like a jigsaw. Perfectly moulded to each other. Beth took a hand from his neck and he bent so she could pick up his pack. After that, he walked slowly with her on his back, laughing as he done so,

"What's funny?" She asked and held on a bit tighter as he avoided a little bug in the grass,

"Y're not as light as you look, 's all!". Beth gasped slightly and smiled, putting her head down onto his shoulders. They came to a headstone and Daryl slipped her off his back to look. 'Beloved Father' the stone read and Beth shuffled a little bit closer to Daryl. She thought of Hershel. Her dearest father. The greatest man she had known. Daryl thought of his own. A good-for-nothing son-of-a-bitch. It was at this moment, Daryl felt her hand slipping into his and gripping it tightly. He held back a flush of warmth and decided to look up and take in the moment as Beth thought quietly beside him.

She was there, watching them both, her hands in her jacket pockets and her heels digging into the dirt. The peach dress fluttered around her knees. Her long brown hair swished around with the gentle breeze and framed her face. Like their mother in her healthier years, Vivian stood gracefully with her eyes on her brother and his companion. Daryl looked at her directly and she looked at him, the gentlest look she could have given. The look of 'it's alright. It's all over now' and the look of 'it's going to get better, I promise, Little Brother'. Beth knew nothing of Vivian, barely knew anything about Merle if Daryl was honest. Vivian was the only thing Daryl could have to himself. His own secret refuge. His own brand of comfort.

Vivian started towards them both slowly and Daryl held onto Beth's hand, matching her strength. She sensed he was feeling something but his face was unreadable as he stared off. There was a dying fire behind his eyes and the slightest tweak at his thin pink lips but nothing else flagged up on her radar. Right now, in this moment as he stood beside her in the autumnal sunlight and a breeze enclosing them both, Daryl was just a man remembering what once was.

How he had just wanted to hug her. To let her know absolutely everything. But she already knew. She had been there. Followed every step and observed everything he done. Vivian was approaching the headstone and Daryl bit back the tears. It was something about Beth and Beth's hand in his and his ghost of a sister just an arms length away. Her hand lay across the headstone with a small smile on her lips to match his trembling one. She watched Beth's mind race and felt Daryl's eyes burn on her. A step closer she came and the more Daryl held Beth's small, soft hand.

A hatred burned inside of him, knowing there was no stone set for her. There was no white marble laid in her memory. Just a space in a dense forest. Viv read it in him. The guilt and the self-loathing that had built up for years. That had shadowed his mind every damn day. She took her hand from the stone and stood by him, placing her hand now up on her little brother's shoulder. At this moment, Daryl let a single tear slip from his eye. Vivian used her other hand to wipe it from his cheek. She was cold but extremely soft, like she had a constant haze about her. The smoothness of her against the roughness of his stubble made Daryl shiver all over. "It's alright. Let it go, baby brother." Her voice was like the finest China when she spoke. Daryl fought the words in his throat. That was it. She was dropping her hand from his face and his shoulder. She was leaving him again, "When everything is finished, and the dead no longer walk among you, bury your guilt with me..."

She was gone. It was the wisest thing she had said to him directly over the course of their journey. It was words that stuck, like superglue to skin.

Daryl's gasping sobs made Beth look up at him and they filled her with hurt and pain. Suddenly, all the shouting and the aggression from a few days previous didn't mean shit. They were like dust specks in the wind at this moment. She took her small pale hand and put it over their already joined hands. It only made Daryl cry more. Beth chose her words carefully, "Is it Merle?"

Daryl sucked air through his teeth and wiped his eyes before looking down at her.

"Don't matter. Just countin' blessin's."

x x x

"BETH!" The voice called after the car through the grumbles of the hungry dead. "DAMN IT! BETH!" It called again, feet slamming against the gravel road. Like slabs of concrete, his feet carried him as fast as they could into the dust trail of the beaten up black car. Sweat poured from him and tears fell the further he ran. How could he be so dumb to send her outside on her own, with a sprained ankle and barely any weapons? He cursed to himself as he ran. Faster than he ever had in his life before. What sick son of a bitch would steal a damn girl?! A damn dirty hick family looking for a kick! He couldn't think of Beth being used in such a way but the more he chased the car and the more he realized he was alone, the more the thoughts were apparent. Day turned to night twice-over. Two days of chasing a shadow, Daryl was broken. He threw down his cross bow and pummeled his fists into the hard brown bark of a nearby tall tree, cursing himself out as he done it. Everything had just built up inside of him and now was the time to let it out. He didn't care what attention it attracted. He had to fight these demons one way or another.

Throaty cries came from deep within his body. Each blow to the bark was harder than the last but it wasn't like he cared. Until now, Beth was just a tag-along. Someone he had to keep alive for someone else. But, Beth was his foundation. The drive and the power of the duo. Without her, he was muscle with no purpose. She always made the sun shine brighter and the grass smell sweeter. How could he let this happen?

Daryl slid his bloody fists down the bark slowly before turning and slumping by the bottom of the trunk. On his knees he wept, looking up to the passing clouds. His hands drove into the dirt and he started to pull it up in large fistfuls, whining into himself. In a burst of anger he looked at the blue sky, "I AIN'T DONE NOTHIN' WRONG! I AIN'T!" He didn't know whether he was shouting about Beth being kidnapped or his sister and all the injustice he had done her. Everything that were simple separate in his head now swirled into one big blurry mess. And his head hung low after that. "I ain't. I ain't..." Daryl's weeps became quieter and his knuckles started to throb with heat and pain. He brought them to his wet pink lips and breathed warmer air over them, soothing the stinging. He felt himself rock gently back and forth with every breath he took.

"You have gotta pick yourself up, dammit." Her voice as sharp as a blade sliced through him, "Lying around here like walker bait."

Daryl shook his head and laughed.

This was so fucked up beyond belief. He couldn't catch a damn break. He felt a hand shove his shoulder twice. "Dixon's do not break! Get up!" Vivian crouched down beside him with a hand harsh on his knee,

"You were nice at the grave..." Daryl hissed out at her through his internal pain which was wrapped around his heart like razor wire. Viv laughed through her nose and turned serious in a matter of seconds,

"Well... Y' can't be lying out here, shoutin' for every man, woman and damn child to hear ya! At least at the grave y'were quietly cryin'." Vivian was as cold as ice but Daryl knew himself it was for his own good. Her shovin' and her pushin'. "That girl is out there hopin' and prayin' that you're gonna find her before it's too damn late. And here y'are. On yer knees in the dirt whinin' like an old dog."

"Don't know if y'noticed, I've been runnin'. Two days. Two nights. And nothin'." Daryl glared at her from the corner of his eyes. "I got her damn Pa in my head just shoutin' that I'm a good f'r nothin' hick who never should've even looked her way... A-And there ain't nothin' I can do. So get off my back!" He pushed himself up and shook his hands gently to air out his knuckles and the blood. Vivian stared at the dirt before following him with fire in her steps. She hesitated behind him for a second before shoving him onto the road. "Fuck you!" Daryl shouted and turned. Viv pushed his shoulder forcefully and this only made him more angry, "Hey! Stop it!"

"Get yourself together, for God's sake! You are Daryl Dixon. You do not give up so easily!"

"Get off my damn back and leave me alone! I was doin' fine m'self until you tip up full of damn grace!"

This silenced Viv. She stared at Daryl and chewed at the inside of her cheek. He huffed out his nose like a raging bull and pushed past her to pick up his crossbow. There was a pull in her voice, a tug at her heart,

"Daryl, that girl is out there terrified. I'm just sayin' that crawlin' on your hands and knees and prayin' to God isn't gonna help her..."

"Well, y'wanna gimme a damn map so I can find her, huh? Or are you just gonna stand there and talk cryptic shit until I understan'?!" Daryl shouted back at her and came to her face, millimeters between them. Viv ran her tongue over her teeth and looked at him through slits,

"She is the damn light at the end of the tunnel, Daryl, damn it... I hear y' thinkin' at night. I do. I hear every thought that goes through y'," Daryl looked at her with his face heating up. He bowed his head slightly and rubbed at his eyes. Vivian shoved his shoulder once more and turned to take off up the road, "So, I'll go and I'll leave y' to do this y'rself. I'll take my damn grace. This is y'r business. I have other things to do than try and talk damn sense into you. Just keep y'r damn wits around y'." She said with a bright fire glowing in her eyes. Daryl gruffly hummed as she walked up the road into the distance. He scuffed his boot and looked the other way towards the three-way crossroads. He brought his hand to the back of his neck and harshly massaged the area. "Shit!" He grouched to the tarmac and let the crossbow slip from his hand. His best chance at getting Beth back was gone because of his sick temper. He knew she was trying to help and she knew fine well how to help. Letting his breathing return to normal and his blood pressure to lower, Daryl sat at the crossroads with his head resting in his hands. Two people Daryl had lost in two days and he didn't know if he'd ever see them again. The thought plagued him.

**_(AN/ I want to thank absolutely everybody has read this so far and has followed and favourited it too! This is an unbelievable reception! Thank you all so much! I hope you have all enjoyed it so far! R&amp;R xx)_**


	5. Failed

(TW:Rape)

Chapter 4  
Failed

_Carl was groaning on the ground. Daryl was shouting, being pummeled into the hard grit and metal of the truck, fists digging into him anywhere they could. In the blink of an eye, Rick's teeth were tearing into Joe's grizzly neck. Stunned and with the feeling of stomach acid churning within him, Daryl sunk his eyes to the leafy road, trying not to feel it anymore. The night he offered blood in order to save the man with the answers because there was nothing else to fight for in the world. Pussy-whipped and carrying the heavy load for the pricks who would kill anything that moved. Fessing blood. All to save his partner, his friend and Carl. All gone in an instant because Rick would take nothing more from Daryl. Michonne fought back and Carl was pushed to her. But as Michonne clutched Carl, Daryl kicked back and he pushed when he felt like every muscle in his body opted out. His reserve of power coming from Rick's determination. _

_xxx_

"Daryl, get up! Get up, they're coming! Get up!" Maggie pushed at Daryl's left shoulder and patted the side of his face. Groaning and stretching, his eyes fluttered open and it was still dark inside the container. Normally light cracked in from small corners when he was awoken. But no. It was the middle of the night to him and Glenn and Maggie taking their watch as if they were still at the moved on to Carl and then to Abraham. Slowly, everybody slid up the metal walls and gripped whatever make-shift weapon they could. Daryl held on to his belt. The footsteps approached and the door to the locker was drawn open with long drawn metallic screeches. Daryl made eyes to Rick whose hand was tight on Carl's shoulder. The man stood, young, handsome, with a perfectly trimmed goatee. A bat in his right hand and zip ties in the other. The sky was a rich royal blue with golden and pink clouds stretching across the tall buildings. "Good morning, ladies! Who wants to come up for my morning work-out?"  
This was regular. The other day it was Glenn who had came back black and blue, blood running from his nose and mouth. Rick shook his head at Daryl who had taken a step forward. It was only right. Rick's head dropped and he brought Carl closer to him.  
Big good-for-nothin' lump just lurking in the same corner of the cell day in, day out. It was just what he deserved. Even weeks after it had happened, the guilt was still raw in his gut. It wasn't over until he had paid for his pathetic mistake. The young man smiled and made his way over to Daryl. Daryl was calm and he held his wrists out for the zip-ties to be applied. Instead, the bat was lifted and it rattled down onto his hands. Daryl let out a strong yell and everybody moved back to the other side of the holder. Rick had Carl behind him and Michonne and Glenn at his sides keeping everybody back, away from the dangerous young hot-shot.

Daryl felt his knees go weak beneath him when his leather vest was stripped from him and thrown to Rick. Next came his shirt and that pooled at Daryl's feet. He held his breath and the tie was wrapped around his hands, binding them tightly together. His back was alight with scars. They throbbed around their borders and burned through him. The scars he knew she had studied that night in the house just before bed. He felt her eyes braise over him but not a word was said. He went back to the night, knowing what was going to happen and all he could do was wait for the swing of the bat.  
Rick turned Carl to face the other way but he wouldn't. Carl wanted to know just how hurtful a person could be.  
Blunt thuds rattled around the container, making sure everybody, even Eugene and Tara at the furthest corner could hear. The yells from Daryl struck deep into Maggie and Glenn held her as tight as he could, making sure that if this guy turned on them, Maggie would be as safe as possible. "AAAGH!" Daryl wheezed out when the bat beat into his side, a rib definitely cracking under the strain. He couldn't shout for help. He couldn't sound out words. Just air rushed out of his lungs every time he took a breath. Huffing and panting, Daryl couldn't cry tears of pain. They had evaporated in angst and sorrow days before. He tried his hardest to stay in the house with Beth, their squirrel stews and hot running water. The chime in her laugh and the silk touch of her fingers. He tried his hardest to replace the wooden bat with the silk.  
It wasn't long before the young man had Daryl beaten to the ground, hammering down his arms, over his back and down to his legs. Eventually, Daryl started to shake with shock. His body was cold and everything was sharp. The young man, who was heaving with excitement, stopped his swings and bent down to Daryl, whipping a Stanley blade from his back pocket. Everybody waited with baited breath. Daryl just closed his eyes and thought hard about the good things. He could almost feel the cold steel pressed in at his neck, but instead, it was against his hands, loosening his restraints. Daryl didn't move a muscle, paralysed with agony. The young man's breath in his ear cooled him further and made him shake a little bit more. A laugh came from the mans throat and he turned as if to stand up to leave.  
_Thrrrrrip! _From the top of his right shoulder across to his left hip. The steel vibrated down his back in striking pain which made some parts deeper than others, catching on waves of skin. Daryl's breath ran from his body, his chest just cold and quivvering within him. The young man wiped the blade on his jeans and headed out to the yard, closing and locking the container behind him.

Beads rolled down the side of his battered body and some pooled in the centre of his back. It was cold. Colder than he was. His skin completely on fire but this cooling liquid equalizing him. Daryl's mouth was dry. Hands were cold and feet matched. Rick and the others stood in awe at Daryl's wheezes and gasps of sudden pain. People slowly started to surround him but Daryl just lay and tried to blind-side his physical pain with that of a more mental state. This was the place he had set out to find with Beth. This sanctuary where he could keep her safe at all costs because of the big tall fences and high-rise gates. But it could've been her beaten and broken on the ground, stripped and humiliated in front of her family. How could he have been so naive to trust a radio advertisement? She wouldn't be gone if he hadn't dashed up the stairs that afternoon to grab the radio, her wet feet patting along behind him. Her sounds bounced off the inside of his head making both pains unbearable. He started to wretch and heave, his body shaking violently. Glenn peeled off his sweater and handed it down to Maggie who was attempting to be as delicate as possible with Daryl's injuries. Outside, there was muttering,  
"_Who's taking it today? Is it Gareth_?" One voice asked, deep and low.  
_"Yeah he has morning. Then we take over at night. You know that's how it works, Bill!" _The other voice shouted.

* * *

_Clang. Roll. Jingle. Clang. Roll. Jingle._  
The noises swam around Beth's head in the darkness. Cold and hard the floor was against her side. The wall at her back matched. Barefoot, Beth lay, curled up in the darkest corner of her small shoe-box room in a place unknown. Ice shivered over her from the open but barred window. The sun was slowly rising when the large metal door to her room opened quickly as a tray of bread, beans and water was pushed in. It was re-locked and Beth didn't budge. It was as though the cold had frozen all of her joints and muscles and even her thoughts. The past couple of days, her mind looped on one particular day. The day the news came of the grocery store incident. No questions had to be asked. She just knew from the look in his eyes. The sympathy he exuded toward her for comfort. How quickly she changed the thirty to a zero on her small board. This thought would often crack her into tears and allow her to cry herself to sleep. That was the only way it could happen now.  
"_I'm glad I didn't say goodbye, I hate goodbyes" _  
It flashed to her and then faded into the darkness.  
"Me too..." Beth whispered into the growing light of the room.

She gently pushed herself from the floor, pulling down and adjusting her polyester/nylon combination top and bottoms. In the dark light of the morning sky, the were a dull blue to match the painted walls. Her chilled feet brought the tray of food over and she slowly nibbled at the stale, dry bread with shaking hands. Then, she heard the steps. The heavy, clunking boots on the linoleum outside. Immediately, Beth backed up into her corner and held her knees close to her chest. As the lock in the door turned, Beth brought her hands to her ears, shaking her head from side to side. "Morning, blondie..." the voice drawled, "that time again, ain't it?"  
"No! No! You can't keep doin' this!" Beth yelled and the door slammed shut, heavy steps coming over quickly,  
"HEY! Shut your trap or I'll shut it for you!" The man was now down at her face, jaw between his thumb and forefinger. Beth looked at the man's deep dark eyes filled with intention and hurt. Her breath rattled around inside her hollow chest, battering off of her quickly thumping heart. She was silent and her eyes were wide. The mans beard brushed against her cheek as he pecked at her neck, cold, slimy kisses.  
"Please stop..."Beth whimpered out, her hands gripping at her top tightly, twisting the fabric as his hand roamed over her shoulder. The man didn't listen. Beth swallowed down the sour taste of decaying yeast and her stomach growled with adrenaline and fear. The mans hands gripped her shoulders tight and she felt grimy the more he groped at her bruised and beaten skin. Bile threatened to escape Beth's lips but she held her tongue as the man ventured further with her. Pushing into skin and gripping until there were bruises. Gnawing at thin flesh and pinning down bone. Beth could only lie on the cold floor and look to the brighter wall near the open window. She ground her teeth as tears slipped from the corners of her eyes, trickling over her nose and onto the floor. "Please stop..." She whispered. Everything burned. Every blink she took burned. Each breath she inhaled scorched her. She just wanted it all to finish. Right there and then, her world to sink into darkness and never glow.

A bang from down the block left Beth to lie alone on the ground, her body chilled to the core.  
_"Okay, it's gonna be soon. They're takin' up space and people are hungry!" _The mans voice shouted from down the corridor in another room, "_Yeah, I'll be right there_!"  
This couldn't continue. Crying herself to sleep. Cradling nothing in her arms. Being a toy for all who pleased. No. It couldn't go on. Beth lay in the same spot where the man had her for the remainder of the day. Until the sky went dark around her.  
If he wouldn't come to her, she would go to him.

When the block went quiet, Beth scootched gently over to the door. Pulling from the bottom of her sock a bobby pin. She knew it was a long shot but she had to at least try. She bit off the rubber ends and untwisted it until it was a long peice of wire. After the guard done his final round of the night before their feeding time, Beth started to pick after a while of waiting for the final footstep. Slowly and delicately, Beth picked and picked. Eventually the sound came. The polite click. A relieved sigh escaped her involuntarily. Beth pulled herself up with the help of the plastic chair from the opposite corner of the room and her palms sweated against the cold, steel doorknob. She pulled it open trying to silence the squeaks with slow motions. Beth prayed into herself as her foot stepped outside the door into the forest-green glowing corridor. She looked at all of the closed doors up and down, wondering just how many people were used. How many people were beaten and starved every other day. Gently, Beth closed the door behind her. It was silent. The only noise being her deep and low breaths. She started for the nearest exit. To her right, two doors away. The cold plastic on her feet made a sticky noise with each step. The door was no different. Sticky with god-knows what. The door lead to a stairwell leading up to the watch tower or down to the basement and the back door. With only small candlelight leading her down, Beth gripped the handrail and stealthily moved. Gentle and silent, just like Daryl had taught her when creeping up on animals.  
_Baby steps_ He whispered in the back of her head just before she reached the bottom. Beth relished her hand as it tasted freedom through her gentle finger tips. But it wasn't to last.  
"_Son of a bitch!" _A voice shouted from all the way up the stairwell. She was frantic now, pushing down the bar and running into the wild night with nothing but the clothes on her back. Beth dashed for the tree-line and was clear by the time the flood lights were lit and the sirens were sounded.

Speedily, Beth pounded down on the surrounding forest floor, putting as much distance between her and the glorified torture chamber as her body allowed. The were howls not far behind but she kept on. She leaped logs and dodged what walkers she came into contact with, leaving them to chase her pursuers back to base. Her arms were sometimes being snagged by thorn bushes and tree branches. It didn't stop her sprint.  
Her foot caught on the root of a tree and she was sent soaring over a large hill, rolling and tumbling all the way to the very bottom where a tree met her with a harsh embrace. The air was knocked from her. Her brain rattled around in her skull and eventually settled with a rhythmic thumping.

_(AN/This was a particularly hard piece to write! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for all your support! Read and Review x)_


	6. Fistful

Chapter Six  
Fistful

_Surrounded by greenery and rolling grass hills, Beth lay in what seemed to be a luscious meadow. Insects buzzed around her and flowers gave her a polite smelling. Her eyes were on the solid blue sky with white dusted clouds. _  
_"Wh'tre you doin' here girlie?!" A gruff voice broke her from her sanctuary. Beth looked to her right and immediately retracted her arm from the grass towards her body. Merle had a hand behind his head and a smile on his face. "How'd you turn out here?" He laughed and his knee knocked hers. Beth was hostile and looked back up at the sky, pretending he wasn't there beside her, ruining her perfect afternoon doing nothing._  
_"Beth, what're you doin'?" The other voice hummed from her other side. They were standing this time as the shadow cast over her. An immediate smile came to her face and she jumped up from the green, throwing her arms around him, exclaiming, _  
_"Daddy!" with tears in her eyes. _  
_"Now, now. Ain't no need for tears, blondie!" Merle was now standing beside them both, a hand on Hershel's shoulder, _  
_"Darlin', y'can't be here. It ain't right for you," Hershel looked her dead in the eyes with a hand on her shoulder. Merle nodded, _  
_"But, Daddy, I wanna stay here with you!" Beth whimpered, her eyes occasionally flickering to Merle who appeared younger but not a day older than fifty. Hershel glanced downward to Merle's general direction, _  
_"Listen, Cinders, there a shit-load that you gotta do before y' join us. Ain't right. Ain't time. Y' gotta get Maggie. Get Daryl. Heck, the damn Nubian Queen!-"_  
_"I think what he's try'na say is you gotta go back, Beth."_

_She didn't argue with this. She took a glance around her. She was back on the farm with her Daddy and Merle, of all people. Beth exhaled and closed her eyes. A gentle hand landed on her shoulder from behind and she turned, opening her eyes. "C'moan." She smiled and started to head for the tree line slowly. Beth tilted and squinted at the sunlight now beaming upon her. Like a model straight from the pages of a dated collectors magazine. So graceful and elegant with each step through the grass. Her hand was outstretched behind her for Beth to grab on to. Her long dark hair was still in the comforting Georgian summer. Beth was entranced at how the woman before her moved. Walking as though she was as light as a feather whereas Beth just clumped around behind. "Lots to do." The woman's head turned and her fresh white teeth flashed for just a moments. The glint of chocolate in her eyes almost hypnotized Beth. Beth outstretched her hand with a deep sense of trust in a woman she had never clapped eyes on before. Her hands were soft as silk against Beth's. They walked in silence to the treeline, Merle and Hershel just standing, hands in pockets, watching. _  
_The woman stopped gently in her tracks and turned to Beth. Nude pink pressed against grimy green in a warm and delicate embrace. Beth relaxed into her as though under a spell, falling deeper and deeper into a state of opulence. _

"Shut up!"The deep voice said in the darkness, thudding something with a heavy object.  
"Here, set Judy down here. It'll have to do." The richer, feminine voice said. Surrounding her was strong but thin arms, hems of shirt sleeves digging into her back. Beth's eyes fluttered open into the wooden surrounding from a mystical dream. Pain swelling her from within, she gasped for breath and a face looked down at her. Thin and pale but brightly smiling. It was Carol. Beth was set down on the hard wood flooring but she immediately sat up, ignoring the burning agonies within her. Beth threw her arms around the woman before her and held her tight. The first face she recognized that was alive and breathing in front of her. Then the gurgle came from a make-shift crib. Tears pricked Beth's eyes and she looked away from Carol's embrace to the box on the floor. But, her happiness didn't seem to last when everybody cropped into the front of her mind,  
"Everybody?! You've found them?!" She asked, gesturing to Judith and Tyreese, "You've seen them! Heard from them!"  
Carol slowly shook her head,  
"But I'm working something out" Carol reassured. A muffled shouting came from the corner of the room. Beth turned to see Tyreese in front of a shabby man. A face she could pick up. A face that was easily placed. The hospital. Her eyes widened and so did the man's. _They knew._

_x x x_

From the very pit of his stomach, remorse brewed within him. Even with the thumping pain from the previous days beatings alive in his body, everything else took over. The internal bleeding and the bruising was not Daryl's top priority. With the remorse slowly bubbling through him, disgust slowly emerged as he lay in the corner of the metal container. Maggie snuggled into Glenn's side, basking in the streak of sunlight coming from the door. Abraham and Rosita scuffed their boots on the ground as they rubbed wooden sticks against the sharp edge of one of the corners. Michonne sat with Carl and Rick, devising possible plans for attack whenever the door would open again. He nibbled on his thumbnail, watching Glenn tightly hold onto Maggie. She felt his eyes branding her. There was an uncomfortable shift in the air which made Maggie and Rick look to Daryl who was now pushing himself up from the ground. He winced and he sighed with every movement but he eventually stood tall. Broken, but tall. With a hand in his pocket and a thumb at his lips, Daryl looked at Maggie without saying a word. In his pocket, Daryl's fingers ran over the thin piece of notepad paper, his thumb ghosting over the words _Breakfast _and _Fresh Juice_. Eventually, his finger met the indentation of _Beth x._ Ever since the day she had left him, he studied the words and recited the note in his mind. Daryl let out a gruff sigh.  
"Is there a problem?" Rick asked, slowly standing from his squat position.  
"Hm! Yeah!" Daryl hummed, gripping the paper between his fingers in his pocket.  
"Daryl, c'moan over with us. It ain't right for you to be sittin' like that everyday, y'rself." Rick was stern but his hand gesture towards Daryl was gentle.  
"No, what ain't right is that she was too damn busy botherin' about Short Round when her damn sister is off in the back of some hick's car! _That_ ain't right!" Daryl snapped and took his hand from his mouth, throwing gestures in Maggie's direction, "It ain't right that y'all were too damn busy worryin' if Glenn and Maggie were safely together when she's out there in the fuckin' cold and surrounded by damn walkers! That shit ain't right!" Daryl was yelling and his hand crumpled the aper in his pocket. Maggie stood and walked to him with business in every step,  
"How dare you say I ain't worryin' about her!"  
"Did you once look for her when you were tryin'a find _him_?! From what I seen,_ Glenn go to Terminus, Maggie! Glenn, go to Terminus! _Not one damn sign for your own fuckin' sister! Not one! And you are all she's got!" Daryl stared down at her, his ears and his cheeks at boiling point, "Am I the only sorry fucker that gives a shit if this girl lives or dies?! Cause I seem to be!"  
"We got bigger things to worry than a girl who's lost in the woods! We gotta get outta here first!" Abraham shot at Daryl. Like a raging bull, Daryl started quickly for Abraham.  
"You selfish son of a bitch! How dare you!? How can you say that!?" Daryl aggressively took his hand from his pocket, the note crumpled in his white-knuckle fist. Rick slipped between them both and put a hand on Daryl's heaving chest. There was shouting and defending between Daryl and Abraham and Rosita and Carl but Daryl's blood got hotter by the second.  
"Hey, why don't we jus' go 'n cool off, yeah? C'moan," Rick moved closer to Daryl, placing his hand now onto the taller man's shoulder,  
"You start on Maggie for not carin' but have you found her and brought her back?" Abraham slyly said and quickly, Daryl turned to him, fist raised high above his head. His teeth ground together and fire came from his throat.  
"HEY! Hey! Dar'l, c'moan, man, c'moan!" Rick pulled Daryl's shoulder towards his corner again and Daryl dragged his feet, fist slowly lowering and releasing.

x x x

"So how long have you been here?" Beth whispered as Tyreese tended to the slit above her brow,  
"Well, we jus' found it when we found you lyin'. A damn lucky find if you ask me..." He smiled and was gentle with her skin, disinfecting and dressing as soft as possible. The man from the corner of the room laughed when he heard an engine approach,  
"Who have you called?" Tyreese asked, "Hell, how did you call them?!" He stood tall above Beth and Judith uncomfortable whined in her make-shift crib. The door of the car slammed and suddenly, both Beth and Tyreese prayed for it to be Carol returning with food or hopefully, the rest of their group. There was a rattle at the door and the man in the corner called out as though drunk,  
"IN HEEEERRRRRE!" He sang and the wooden door was kicked open. Beth's eyes locked with his and there was a fire burning in him. Tyreese stood up with his hand on his knife. The man held his hand up and tried to side step Tyreese.  
"Look, man, I'm here for her."  
"No, please, God! LEAVE ME ALONE! What do you want with me?!" Beth screamed as the man's hand grabbed her arm, dragging her out into the forestry. Tyreese fought to pull her back in but it was too late. She was tossed into the passenger side of the car, doors locked tight. She clawed at the window and the door, screaming for Tyreese to smash something in and help her. But again, before he could pick up a claw hammer and batter in the windshield, the man was turning the key in ignition and revving away up the dirt path. Tyreese cursed into himself, gritting his teeth and tending back to Judith in the box.

_(AN/ Sorry it's a short chapter. I've just been a bit busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review xx)_


	7. Do You Remember?

Chapter 7  
Do You Remember?

_Kicking his feet on the yellow chair beside him, Daryl grimaced at the children outside, frantic. The door clicked and she walked in, tall and old but with no grey hair, _  
_"Daryl, tell me; What's been going on with you and the other boys?" The woman made way to the desk and sat down with a gentle smile. Daryl never looked away from the window. All the normal kids ran around in their jeans and yellow sundresses, larger than life and he was stuck inside. "Now, Daryl... C'mon, you can tell me. I wanna hear your side before I hear theirs."_  
_"Jack... And them other boys..." He slowly drawled out and picked at the peeling white paint on the windowsill. The woman nodded and sorted her lilac cardigan before he spoke again, "They said things about my momma 'cause they don't like me" Daryl looked down at his feet that were still kicking the yellow chair. The woman nodded and picked up her telephone, dialing the office. Conversation vibrated the air between them both and within minutes of silence, there was a knock at the door. "C'mon in, boys. Have a sit down beside Daryl here!" The Principal gleefully said when the door opened. Three boys walked in with their knitted sweaters and collars sticking out, pulling away the kicked yellow seat from Daryl. The taller boy, Jack, took a seat. The other boys stood. _  
_"Yer daddy left y'all yet?!" Jack laughed and the other boys sneered. Daryl turned from the window and got to his feet, getting right into Jack's face. He shouted,_  
_"Shut the hell up or I'll kick yer damn teeth in!" _  
_The principal ended her conversation with a teaching assistant and closed the door to her office, "Now, boys! Stop this! This is no way to act!" She harshly said and put her fist down on her desk. Daryl scuttled back to his chair by the window and brought his knees up to his chest. _  
_"He started it, Ma'am!" One of the smaller boys said and threw a paper ball at Daryl's head. He didn't flinch. _  
_"Enough!" She was stern and she was disappointed. But, after a few moments, she collected herself and calmly sat behind her desk again. Looking at Daryl, she started in a whisper, "Now, Daryl, no matter how much these boys upset you, it is not okay for you to put a dead skunk in Jack's backpack, got it?!" She now hollered. The boys laughed and make snide comments about Daryl amongst themselves before she turned to them, "And for you three! You don't never talk about someone's momma and pa like that ever again! Y'all shouldn't even know those words that you threw at Daryl!" _  
_The boys were quivering at her anger which made her cheeks flush and neck vein stick out in just the slightest. Daryl sat and looked, expressionless, out of the cracked window. She left the young boys in fear as she dialed another number. "Yeah... Uh Huh. The sixth graders, yeah... Dixon... And Barnott... The skunk, yeah... 'Kay... Yeah, she's all... Yeah... Alrighty... Thank you. Thank you, bye-bye!" _

_The phone had been hung up for an hour. Daryl had barely moved from the principals office when the principal came back. The other boys were taken away by their parents and she had kept him safely in her room until she arrived. There was a blur of conversation that increased slowly, "__**Again, I am dreadfully sorry for takin' you outta school for this with yer mid-terms comin'... It's just... Your mother is a touchy subject right now..."**_  
_**"I completely understand... A-And it's fine. It was just Driver's Ed. I'll handle him."**_  
_The door creaked open and eleven year old Daryl gnawed at his lip. Terrified to turn, he pretended he didn't hear her voice coming closer to him, "Daryl, what's goin' on?". Like a hot knife through butter, Daryl melted at her comfort,_  
_"Nuthin', I just wanna go..." He sighed. Her hand rested upon his small shoulder and she gently pulled for him to stand up and walk out with her. The principal gave a gentle smile to the both of them and closed the door once they were down the hall. _

_They walked in silence for most of the way, kicking dirt and leaves under their feet. But Vivian stopped and they took a detour. A longer way home. _  
_"Look, Daryl, I ain't gonna scold ya. You don't deserve that. You jus' didn't know how to deal with yer anger in a way that didn't involve punchin' his damn mouth in! I get it!" She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and brought him closer to her with a gentle tug at his arm. The autumn sun was warm on their backs as they trod through the thinning trees to their home. _  
_"I wanted to scare 'im-"_  
_"And you did! Just a little bit too much!" Vivian laughed and Daryl cracked a small smile up at his sister, _  
_"I know. He jus' made me so mad. Don't hate me, yer all I got!" Daryl's smile went sour and Vivian stopped again, crouching down in the orange leaves with a delicate look,_  
_"Daryl, I said I ain't gonna scold ya. I ain't angry and I don't hate ya! You did what you thought was right, jus' like I told ya..."A soft hand rubbed his grey shoulder and pulled his backpack up. She smiled as she sharpened him up and her eyes glittered when she looked into him, "But, we kinda gotta work on how you do things properly, now, don't we?!"_  
_Daryl nodded and looked down to his sneakers which were muddied up and grubby. The soft hand brought him back up to look at her smile. "Now, smile. Everything's alright again. Don't let 'em see ya cry," She pointed at his nose as though he was a baby and Daryl smiled boldly at her. _

_When they started walking again, Daryl's nose pricked a scent. Scorched rubber and fire-wood. He put his hand across his sister and they stopped for a third time. She furrowed her brows and followed Daryl's eyes to the sky. Belching black smoke. Before Vivian could register, Daryl's pack was dropped and he was racing through the trees to their scorched house. He muttered as he ran. She chased behind, catching his tail end hopping up the front porch and into the thick darkness. She dropped everything and ran in behind, calling for him with a piercing scream. Downstairs was just smoke and she couldn't find her baby brother. She followed the murky air up to the bedrooms. "DARYL!" Vivian screamed out and there was no reply. Each step was hard on the stairs and across the hall to their parent's bedroom. The door was wide, orange and amber glowing rapidly. Viv fanned in front of her face to clear the recurring smoke as she peeked into the bedroom. A carton of cigarettes at the foot of the bed and the burning body of their mother on top of the mattress. Vivian felt no sadness. No guilt or melancholy looking at her dead mother who had smoked out the house trying to balance a cigarette in her fingers with a glass of Jack at her lips. Of course she would've been sleeping. Doped up on booze and prescriptions. She would've been gone before the flames had even started to catch. Vivian grabbed the door handle and slammed the door behind her, screaming for Daryl once again. _

_Vivian checked all of the bedroom and had to grab a towel from the bathroom to filter her air. She stumbled down the stairs where the air was thinner and searched for Daryl. He wasn't in the kitchen and he wasn't in the sitting room. She checked the pantry and even behind the sweaty armchair. "DARYL?!" Vivian screamed. _  
_"I'M HERE!" He huffed from the back door, coming out from the closet with the crate of stray puppies and their mother at his feet. They whined and yelped as the smoke strolled down the stairs thicker than before. Viv started for him immediately and swapped the towel for the crate. She held her brother in front of her and pushed him out the front door onto the porch. After setting the crates down on the grass and grabbing a gasping Daryl from the porch steps, she slumped into the dirt and held Daryl close as he tried for air. The mother of the pups walked around the crate, sniffing and pawing._  
_"I jus' wanted to save 'em!" Daryl huffed and panted for air. Vivian nodded and panted herself. Approaching sirens got louder and it wasn't long before the entire force showed up. When it came to the puppies, Daryl was beside his sister, wrapped in a thick blanket, the fully grown mother mutt at their legs. After trying the puppies with oxygen, a fire-fighter came to them both on a tree stump with the crate in his hands and with a grey expression. Daryl immediately started to cry and Vivian took hold of the crate with the four lifeless puppies._  
_Without thinking twice, she grabbed a shovel from the mossy shed and started to dig four separate graves,_  
_"NO!" Daryl wept, "They're brothers and sisters! Keep them together!" He demanded and shrugged off the shock-blanket. As she dug out the earth, Daryl took each of the small puppies and places them inside of the blanket. Apart from the roar of commotion nearer the house, they both worked in silence. The mother came to the blanket and started to whine, which made Daryl weep again. Vivian hopped out of the hole and picked up the blanket of puppies, looking Daryl straight in the eyes, _  
_"Y' can't save everybody." Her words were final and after Daryl had filled in the grave, he threw the shovel against the tree stump with angst and guilt. Regret that he hadn't ran fast enough.. The mother lay on top of the mount of dirt, crying and whining, not moving. Daryl moved to his sister and looked up at her sweaty face ashen with smoke and muck, _  
_"I might not be able t', but I'll sure as hell try! You__** always **__tell me to try!"_

(AN/ Sorry! This is kind of a filler chapter! I hadn't properly planned out the next chapter quite yet and I didn't want to write it if it's not perfect. So this is just kind of put together for you guys, giving some background to Viv and Daryl! I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!xx

.PS. Thank you all so much for your support for this story! I am thrilled at the reception it has been getting! I'm so glad you like it so much!)


	8. Way of The Wicked

Chapter Eight  
Way of the Wicked

In the dark box which had some rays peeking through small cracks nearest the door, Daryl 'patrolled' what he could. He had his belt wrapped around his fist, ready to fight whoever dared to enter what was now _their_ domain. Like a lion protecting his pride, Daryl took slow steps. Rick and Carl buffed what they could of their belts and other instruments on the cracked wooden slats which held the container upright as Abraham, Michonne and Tara went over God-knows-what in whispers. Daryl occasionally stopped at the small cracks to have a glance out to the wide world. It was beautiful, what he could see of it, but it wasn't as breathtaking as it had been before.  
He moved away from the crack in the weather-worn metal and slumped to the dingy ground so his feet could recuperate. It was as he put his head back to the metal and hummed a familiar tune to himself, he heard it. Scuffling, huffing and the occasional 'OW!' tossed in. Slowly, Daryl's head twisted towards the growing commotion outside. With fragility, he pushed himself further into the metal wall and sat bolt upright. He looked down his nose to his small dark corner as he listened. The slash on his back from days before lit up and set his body into an uncomfortable disposition. Daryl's eyes squinted as the man outside began a conversation with what seemed to be a hostage. Another poor soul lead like lamb-to-slaughter by the radio waves and signs. From the man's tone, he had intentions and Daryl could only deduce it was a woman by the advances the man made by pushing them to the other side of the container with a purring sound. His eyes closed as to concentrate harder and a lump hit his throat like the opposite of a tonne weight. It came from nowhere and made him struggle for air. His brain was live with thoughts of the worst. Daryl prayed silently into himself as the purring continued that Beth had gotten the hell outta dodge of this place. His mouth started to mimic his silent prayers which made Carl look up.

Carl delicately excused himself from Rick's company and made his way to Daryl with light feet but before Carl could even imagine a conversation to happen between the pair, Daryl's hand slowly raised as if to silence Carl's thoughts. He studied Daryl's contemplative expression and knelt beside him as quietly as possible to hear the talking from outside. Daryl's silent breaths and Carl's wavering hands on his lap made Glenn suspicious.  
"Hey, are those guys here to let us out?" Eugene plucked from the corner behind Michonne and Abraham. With that, Daryl jumped to his feet making Eugene back into the corner, fearing that he had angered Daryl. Daryl's hands beat off of the echoing metal. At this point, Rick got to his feet and arranged his belt around his fist much like Daryl's had done earlier. He went to Carl, a and on his shoulder and the other on Daryl's to calm him. Daryl howled out, "You filthy son' a bitch! Y'all take yer hands off her!" his fists continuing to wrap and clatter at the corrugated iron. This stunned the others who looked up to the yelling beast completely bewildered. Rick tried to pacify Daryl but he called out, "Damn, man! Rapin' her!" which was preceded with mumbles and yells.  
Rick took a step back when he heard the slump from outside and the footsteps in the gravel. Daryl continued to beat the metal and shout. Rick pushed Carl behind him into Michonne and Maggie. The door to their containers was whipped open with a loud roll. With fire in his soul and anger in his eyes, Daryl had barely reached the opening before he was sucker-punched back inside to his corner.

Carl watched as Daryl was thrown around like a crash-test-dummy by the man from outside. His chest thumped with his fast heart beats and he looked outside, knowing that they could all run. But fear paralyzed each and every one of them. They were completely hypnotized by Daryl's hollering out to them for help. Carl's eyes danced from outside to inside, outside where the sun was shining to inside where it was grey and murky. He slowly pulled away from Maggie's hold and moved closer to the door with a side step before being stopped by Abraham's strong, beefy arm. He looked up and Abraham was thinking the same. They could go, right now, cause a riot, but maybe never see the light of day again. Carl sighed and Abraham put his arm flush to Carl's chest to keep the young boy from moving any further and blowing everybody's chance of surviving. Carl looked out of the container into the wide open world he couldn't run into. And he seen it. _He seen her_. Face scrunched with tears and clothes, that weren't her clothes, sodden with blood and everything else. Her ponytail had slipped down to her neck and some strands clung to the wound at the side of her head. She sniffed up her tears and rubbed her arms, looking around before her eyes locked with his. Carl widened his eyes and Beth done the same. He dipped his head and tilted it as if to question _'how in the hell are you alive?' _  
Her mouth stretched to a false, worried smile, as though to reply, _'I don't even know myself how I got here'. _She nervously scratched up and down her arms, terrified to peer around the edge of the container.

As quickly as it had all started, it had ended. The man gave a final swing into Daryl before strutting past everybody who watched and slammed the door back over, cutting the eye contact between Carl and Beth. He stood in front of her with a smile, her chin between his thumb and forefinger, "Nothin' to worry about." And he pressed his lips forcefully onto hers. Beth leaned back with disgust but there was nowhere she could squirm away to. No corner to run to. His tongue traced her tense, pursed lips and left a scarring taste whenever she would take an in-breath. He walked her to the main building with his arm around her back, hand resting at her side. Beth's nose was wrinkled but there was nothing she could do about it. "I know you know them. I know they're your crowd." The man said once they were inside the 'church' of the building. "You were watchin' the boy. And he was watchin' you."  
"Sorry..." Beth whispered and tried to move away from him but his grip around her was tighter than ever,  
"Look, it's fine. Call me Gareth, Baby. You don't have to worry about them anymore. They'll be fine."  
Beth's stomach churned and she took all of her energy to not hurl. they started to walk again, "You don't go near _that_ container," Gareth demanded, "You do not try to escape. You do not _even look _in the direction of that container," Gareth said with his hand now in hers as he walked her through to the large warehouse area and he stood her in front of a bloodied gurney with odds-and-ends of mish-mashed body parts left over, "or that'll be _you_" and he pointed to a loose index finger. Beth washed over with white and immediately felt clammy.  
What in God's earth was she involved in _now_?

_(AN/ Thank you again for all your support! In reply to Maykit's review on whether or not I am following the show; I am using the show as a guideline and going into Beth and Daryl's emotions as best as I can, adding in my own little parts and slight twists along the way. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it for you all! I feel that this chapter is quite rushed but if you're all happy then so am I! Please feel free to inbox me any ideas you might have for future chapters! Any criticism is good criticism in my books. Thank you all so much!xx)_


	9. Nobody

Chapter Nine  
Nobody

_"I believe you, Daryl..." Carl whispered in the cold of the night, "That you went out for her and everything else..."  
__Daryl sighed and looked down to the kid in the pitch dark,  
__"Thanks... I just gotta... Gotta see 'er 'nd say 'm sorry." Daryl looked aay and back to the other side of the container, "I stopped lookin'."  
__"Daryl, you done everything you could to bring her back-"  
__"Her family is here. Glenn. Maggie. You-"  
__"And __**you**__." Carl poked the side of Daryl's arm gently, "Y' just gotta keep on with it, don't you? We'll get out. And __**we **__will find her. I promise."_

Thrust into her hand was a bat dented in with fragments of bone, hair and blood. She stood idly in the corner of the tall grey room, tears threatening to escape hery eyes onto the concrete floor. From a table, an apron was thrown to her,  
"Put it oan... Now!" The guy ordered. Beth started to shake and dropped the bat to the ground, fumbling and stumbling over the tiers of the plastic apron. The man watched as she done so but stepped in to tightly knot the apron behind her. Beth closed her eyes as his sour breath moved over her shoulders, through her ponytail and down her back. He pressed a quick peck to her cheek and went over to a further table which had body parts assorted atop of it. The man tightened up his gloves and held onto the handles, "I'll take this out then we can get on with it! Pick up the bat so we can start, aight?"  
He wheeled the table out as Beth crouched to the floor, grabbing the bat and standing again to tall, burly men escorting hostages into the room. Each of the men were pushed to their knees in front of Beth, the silver trench behind them. The bat was clutched to her chest and she scanned up and down the row of eight. One of the back-up spoke to her with a silky voice, "You got this, _new one_?"  
Beth hitched a breath and nodded, shrugging off the man's hand on her shoulder before he left.

Immediately after noticing Bob, Beth dropped the bat and fell to her knees in front of Bob, pulling the rag from his mouth, "What are you doin' here?!" Beth whispered, checking over him for marks, bruises, cuts- anything at all. Bob just shook his head,  
"I don't know! We thought it was a good place!" He sighed and tried to calm a frantic Beth. Beside Bob, Rick struggled. She scuffled over and took his rag out and he had a predatory look in his eyes, "Rick, don't hate me! I'm so sorry! I was tryn'a find you. I didn't mean to be with them! I'm sorry!"  
Rick shook his head, "It's fine. It is. Just keep a distance. We're getting outta here. Don't worry." Beth nodded at his orders. Rick started to crack and turn his neck, ready, waiting for the perfect moment. Beth looked down the line to the others, her heart sinking. The purple and the blue against the olive and the brown. Beth scuffled further down the line and left Rick and Bob to talk quietly. Beth pulled down the rag past his stubble and his bruises as Glenn carefully watched the door and listened intently for the tingle of the gurney wheels on concrete. He didn't say anything to her and she didn't say anything to him but she placed both of her hands to the side of his rough face with delicacy. Without cracking a wrinkle to his face or agitating a bruise, Daryl limply smiled to her, his lips seperating to talk, "Fancy runnin' into you here!" He huffed out and Beth hung her head,  
"Daryl..." She breathed with her eyes filling up again. Daryl moved his head further into her left hand, nuzzling in like a kitten would to a blanket.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" Daryl hummed quietly to her hand. Beth's heart swelt in her chest and she took in the deepest breath,  
"Daryl, don't..."  
"No, I didn't. You ended up here. And I was takin' you here to find Maggie. How could I h've been so damn stupid to not know-"  
"Daryl, _nobody_ knew what was here..." She sighed and she got to her feet, her hand still against Daryl's face but after a moment, she pulled back and grabbed her bat. Daryl immediately pressed his head to the belt of her jeans as though for a hug. She laced her free hand across his shoulders, eventually kneeling back down in front of him and wrapping both arms around him tightly, gently sighing into him. There was a clang of metal on metal. Glenn groaned to her and Beth took in a final breath before standing tall and placing the rag back into Daryl's mouth with sad eyes, her hands and eyes lingering for a short second. Scuffling, Beth pulled up the rags back to Rick and Bob's mouth where they held them between their teeth.

"C'mon! Over here." The man walked over from the empty gurney and stood behind a young blond man, his hand gripping his hair. When Beth was positioned by the mans free hand to behind the blond man, she let out the breath she had been holding in since Daryl. "Just a quick, heavy swing."  
Beth quickly shook her head and the groans and muffled yells erupted from the man in front of her. "C'mon! Quick! Quick, fast, fast, hit him!" The man was shouting to her and Beth gave a large swing to the back of the man's head with a dull thud. Beth gagged when his throat was slit and the man pushed her along to the next person, getting closer and closer to Daryl and Glenn. The point of the bloodied knife prodded her shoulder for another swing. Biting the inside of her cheek, she swung again and moved on without being told. As she thumped the third man's skull, Beth caught Daryl looking down but towards Glenn as though to catch a familiar sight before he dies. When the bat was raised a fourth time, Gareth stepped in with his notepad and scribbling pen. He muttered words to the man with the knife and nodded as he wrote,  
"Having fun?!" Gareth laughed and looked her in the eyes. Cold, like stone made her shiver all over and her stomach turned. "Go on. Kill Short Round. Go." Gareth stepped closer to Glenn and crossed his arms, "Go on..."  
"I can't... Y'know I can't..." Beth pleaded and Gareth made his way around to her, hand firmly on her shoulder when he got there,  
"Alright, baby. Alright. But if you don't beat Short Round, you beat the Hell's Angel" and Gareth booted Daryl's zip-tied feet, "He's just been a pain in my ass since he got here..."  
"NO. I'm not touching them!" Beth hissed at Gareth and the man with the knife swiped the bat from her hands.

Suddenly, the room around them shook. Dust fell and rocks tumbled from the ceiling. The dust covered the survivors who were looking amongst themselves worriedly. Rick had the flicker of time in his eyes and tilted his head, gripping god knows what in his hand. Beth looked around to see if anything fell down around her. "We're gonna find out what that is. You got it here, right?" Gareth leaned behind a tense Beth and was recieved with a grunt from the man with the bat. Gareth nodded and picked up Beth, violently tossing her over his right shoulder and carrying her from the room kicking and screaming whilst giving Rick the look of 'kick his sorry ass' which was accepted. Daryl didn't even up look as Gareth dragged her away.

_(AN/ Three chapters! I know it's a short one! Thank You all so much for reading this far and thank you for all the support you have given me. I'm sorry if this isn't as good as it normally is. I've just not been fully in the zone this week. Sorry, sorry, sorry! I hope you think it's aight ;) Read and Review!xx)_


	10. Hang Up

Chapter Ten  
Hang Up

"Just gon' let 'im turn! C'mon!" Rick yelled throughout the room, dancing around the limp bodies beside Glenn. He swiftly got to his knees and cut the zip tie from Bob and Daryl's ankles. Daryl tended to Glenn and in no time, they stood tall and united. They scavenged around the room for anything useful to use as a weapon. Bob dragged a knife along the metal table before slipping it into his belt whereas Glenn and Daryl remained un-armed until they reached the largest meat-locker known to man. The entire place just down right reeked of sour, decaying meat. It hung from the ceiling and lay strewn around the room. Rick looked around frantically with his arms tensed, "You come across them, you kill 'em. You do not hesitate!" He ordered. As Daryl slipped a large blade from a wooden work bench, Glenn put his hand gently onto his shoulder with a sympathetic look. The door was only mere inches away before Rick stopped and turned into the three followers. He had his hand out in front of him as though layin' down the law, "What we seen in there; we don't tell Maggie-"  
Glenn's throat made a noise but Rick looked him dead in the eyes with words of stone, "She's already _moved on. _She's said her goodbye's. You all know that. For a second, I think we actually all had... But we can't risk regurgitatin' everythin' again for everyone... The fact is; _for now_, Beth's alive. We know that. Keep it to yourself." Rick was now looking at Daryl who was busy turning the blade slowly in his fingers, his face hollow and eyes blinking slowly.

Rick gestured for Bob and Glenn to take front lead out of the meat locker and out into the yard where the train-cars were. With stealth, Rick and Daryl walked slowly behind,  
"'m sorry I didn't listen to ya, man... It's jus'... We've been like this for so long and it's easy to mix up reality with dreams- I know that..."Rick sighed and Daryl held his hand out in front of Rick's chest but continued to walk,  
"t's fine... She's alive. 't's fine..." Daryl repeated with his monotone voice. Rick swallowed hard and shook his head,  
"Look, we got it out here. Go grab what you can." Rick looked Daryl right in his dark blue eyes. His lips said one thing but his eyes read another to Daryl, "We'll get you where we left the bag."  
"Jus' get Carl out alrigh'..." Daryl's final words to Rick were bold before taking off in another direction for another door. Armed with his heavy blade, Daryl beat his way through a few dozen cannibals, leaving a bloody trail in his absence. After trodding through more dingy meat lockers and slaughter houses, he eventually came to the front 'office' where he caught Gareth packing a bag in such a rush, it left a draught behind him as he moved. He watched silently for a few moments before stepping out.

The sunlight beat through the high up windows but eventually became clouded with the smoke from outside. Gareth stood in the centre of the large room with a breathless face. Slowly, Daryl took steps towards him and slowly, Gareth took a few steps back,  
"Where is she?"  
"Where's who?" Gareth laughed nervously. Daryl took a quicker step towards him,  
"Beth. Where... is... she?" Daryl was surprisingly calm but Gareth was thinking at one hundred miles an hour on how to get out of this unscathed. He desperately babbled and Daryl peered through his black and blue eyes, "You tell me..."  
"She's gone, man!" Gareth shouted,  
"WHERE HAS SHE GONE?!" Daryl screamed back and made Gareth shivver like a new puppy in the cold.  
"Uh-buh-uhh-uh- S-s-she's gone out the front gate! The front gate with the other guys!".  
Daryl straightened up from his predator-like stance and walked quickly to a terrified Gareth, stripping him of his bag and his firearm. They were thrown to the floor just before Daryl took Gareth by the scruffs of his shirt and threw him down to the cold ground. Daryl placed his knee on top of Gareth's chest but still gripped the flannel,  
"You tell me damn straight where she went! Who is she with?!"  
"You'll have to kill me!" Gareth said with a growing smile and laugh. It wasn't long before Gareth was full on cackling with the whole weight of Daryl on his chest, "You'll have to kill me!" He continued to cackle and Daryl thought long and hard before he hissed,  
"Fine," and pressed down hard, making sure there were a few crunches beneath him before standing. Gareth breathed whilst continuing to laugh loud as Daryl grabbed zip ties, the small bag and the gun. He pulled Gareth to his feet and held him by the scruff of the neck. "Walk." Daryl seethed with such rage like a black bull seeing the colour red.

Through the front door Gareth was shoved, protecting Daryl from the walkers but Daryl didn't dare let the walkers scratch the worthless piece of shit in his hands.  
"_What're you doin'?!" _A gentle voice shrieked from Daryl's side as he pushed Gareth through the herd to the front gates, "_Daryl Dixon, you answer me right now! You leave him! Go and find Rick, God dammit_!"  
He felt a hand pull and tug at the sleeve of his jacket but he ignored it. Like Rick had said, dreams were too easily transfused with reality. "_Daryl! Listen to me! Daryl_!". With a tear in his eye, Daryl pushed Gareth faster as though he could outrun her. Up the steep slope of dirt and leaves Gareth was forced, a smile still plastered onto his smug, white-trash face. After Daryl walked him for a short few meters, he plucked for a thick tree. Gareth was pushed against it and his hands were zip-tied at the back of it. Daryl paced for a few ticks before facing Gareth and speaking slowly,  
"Y'know what attracts 'em, don't y'?"  
_Daryl. Don't do this._  
"Y'know it's blood... Like sharks."  
_Daryl stop. This isn't you!_  
"Just a drop is all it'll take. The smallest _slice_..."  
_You ain't my brother no more, Daryl Dixon!_  
Her words against his started to build within him, the fire of anger turning to the fire of disgust, self loathing and self pity. It all came too much and Daryl lashed out on the helpless Gareth before him,  
"If you laid a finger on 'er!" Daryl hollered between Haymakers and right hooks. He huffed out a breath with each hit to Gareth's face, "If you touched 'er!" He screamed with an uppercut to Gareth. He was now full on weeping and he stepped back to look at the mess he had made

Gareth's face dripped with thick blood and saliva but a smile was still on his face. With the energy he had, he mustered out a chuckle. Daryl stood in front of him, no anger, no hatred. Nothing. But something inside burst and Daryl strut right to Gareth's face, lifting his filthy chin with his finger,  
"If you somehow survive _this_ and you dare come and find us... I'll kill you. _Flat out _this time."

"So, what'd you get?" Rick asked a quiet Daryl as he approached with nothing and nobody behind him. Daryl just shrugged and looked up at Rick. Rick just nodded at Daryl's blank expression and left him to stroll along at the back of the group.  
As Daryl lurked behind, he could feel the pressure build again just like it had done back at the cemetery with Beth by his side and in his hand. This mix-up of feelings and the force of growing-up he put on her shoulders- Oh, how he wished it would all just pour out onto the dirt and leaves and he could be done with it. He could just hang up his jacket and bow on a tree branch and pray to God that it happened quickly. Carol lead the way towards the small little hut where Tyreese stood boldly with Judith in his arms. Daryl's body sank even further. Carl and Rick had Judith. Abe had Eugene, Tara and Espinosa. Glenn was tightly beside Maggie and Sasha gripped both Bob and Tyreese in her thin arms. Michonne gushed over Judith and Carol started for Daryl but got the coldest reception. "C'mon, pookie." She smiled a bright smile and gave Daryl a brisk cuddle. It was at that moment, Daryl just let it all go. He sobbed quietly into her shoulder. Carol rubbed his back and held back her own tears. Someone had to be strong. They hugged like this for a while before Daryl pulled back and laughed to Carol's shock.  
"What's up?" She asked in a gentle tone, rubbing his arm softly.  
"I need a damn house to trash, that's what!" Daryl chuckled through his tears and for a second, he almost believed that he might come out of this okay. But when Daryl's smile fell flat and his bottom lip vibrated with tears, Carol pulled him in again. She soothed him with a gentle brush over his shoulders and he retracted so deep into his own head.

_Y'know... If you hadn't taught her all those things, baby brother..._  
_**V, don't...**_  
_Oh, Daryl hush! Y'know I'm right._  
_**Y' might be but it doesn't make anything easier... Jus' wanna hold her hand again and really protect her. Y'know, like I shoulda done**_  
_You did, Daryl! You know you did. I don't know how many times we can tell y' that... _  
_**But she's standin' there not twitchin' her ass! If that was you, I wouldn't sleep 'til I found ya! I wouldn't!**_  
_Daryl, y' don't gotta prove nothin' to me- I know you wouldn't. That's just who you are. It's your nature to give more than y' get..._  
_**I don't know where to go anymore. Jus' knowin' she's out there... when she could be here... with us!**_  
_Daryl..._  
_**With us! As a damn group again!**_  
_Daryl... With you._  
_**Well nobody else is givin' a damn, so who else does she have?! 'm the only one who has to make things right with 'er... She's out there 'causa me. She's lost 'causa me... Out there scared, cold, probably bleedin' or dyin' 'causa me...**_  
_Daryl, you're being dramatic. It's Georgia. It's like thirty degrees all day. _  
_**Well I don't know- you're dead, you know everythin'! You're up there with all the good people! Ask her mama or someone to be with her or somethin'! She can't be alone out there no more!**_  
_They always are, Daryl! Beth is out there survivin' 'cause she learned from the damn best, you got it?! You focus on keepin' these guys safe. It's the most you c'n do f'r now. _  
_**Right, Viv, fine... Fine...**_  
_I know how hard your taking it out on yourself. You ain't had one nights sleep 'cause you been takin' everybody's damn beatin's. Ain't sayin' they deserved it, but you don't deserve getting sliced to pieces like a slab of bologna just because you took your eyes off of her for a split second. You gotta lay off yourself. Please, Daryl... Please_

_(_AN/ A longer chapter this time! I really do hope you guys are enjoying this! Thank you for all the support you are giving me! Love you all! Read and Review xx)


	11. Found Pt1

Chapter Eleven  
Found Pt.1

They had walked for so long. So long on the same terrain. No stones. Just sticks. The days weighed on them and with each hour, their bags seemed to gain in weight. They all lugged their bag from one shoulder to the other and back again, swapping occassionally, hoping for a lighter bag. Judith was shared around much like a bag, but a bag that could smile and push you on until the sky was dark. But before long they had reached the refuge of a church with the help of a man going by the name of Father Gabriel. Daryl would often exchange looks with Rick. Looks that read worried and attacked. But the church itself was nice. It was secluded and barely damaged, so still freshly white and wooden.  
On the first day, Gabriel had led them inside to where they searched high and low for a reason not to stay. But it was all too good. They could find nothing on him and nothing in the church. Rick was the first to bring in a rucksack from outside. Then Carol followed, then Tyreese and then Glenn. If it was good for Rick, it was good enough for them.

When Rick had lead part of the group out on a food run, Daryl stood with Carol at the front steps of the pristine church. Birds tweeted just like they had done before. The sun shone just like it had done and Daryl was promptly re-warmed. The was still an icicle that hung by his brain but with every day they moved with, it melted slowly into virtually nothing.  
"Y'know, I don't trust 'im... He comes outta nowhere and just happens to be unscratched by this. It's not right..." Daryl said as he tossed rucksacks into the church door with Carol standing with Judith in her arms,  
"Daryl, I'm sure he's fine. We have a roof over our head for the first time in a long, long while. Enjoy it!" She chuckled and bounced Judith gently around in her arms,  
"Guess so..." Daryl hummed and picked up his own small bag he had aquired from Gareth, carrying it inside with Carol and Judith following close behind. Gently, he dropped his bag into the second back pew and took a seat, looking up to the grand gesture of Jesus on the wall. His hands dropped to between his knees and his head slowly bowed. Carol took the seat in front and turned slightly, resting Judith on top of the pew. She gurgled and excitedly moved. It pulled Daryl's lips into a smile and in time, he looked up into Judith's deep brown eyes. An overwhelming wave of comfort took over and Daryl picked her up, taking her gently into his arms. Jude continued to gurgle but looked up to him with such admiration. Daryl softly rocked her and bounced her and it was though day had turned to night in, what felt like, the blink of an eye.

After the cans of food were set into the back room, everybody slowly came together. Merrily and gayly, the group tore open more than enough cans of food and popped the top off of a few bottles of communion wine before sitting around the candle lit altar in the flickering amber. Rick had already swiped Judith from Daryl long before Daryl even bothered to move towards the rest of the group and eat. For the first time in a long while, his mind no longer raced, his thoughts no longer screamed out at him and his heart returned to normal beats. Things within Daryl were peaceful and he couldn't quite understand how. Maybe because he was in such a sacred place. But, then again, anywhere with a fully functioning door and a strong roof was sacred at this point in the world. Daryl couldn't think of any other reason than that. He had heat and he had shelter, lots of food and he was surrounded by... that's right... not everyone.  
"Come and eat! You need it!" Glenn chirped from the edge of the front pew, gesturing Daryl's bowl in his hand. Judith turned to the voice that called out and her eyes caught on to Daryl's. She bounced herself in Rick's hold with a sharp giggle. It was like she knew Daryl would come over and play with her. And she was right. Daryl wasted no time after Judith looked back to him to make his way down to the body of survivors. He took his bowl with a small smile from Glenn's hand and walked around the longest way to sit down beside Rick, Judith and Carl. His first spoonful of food was given to Judith as Rick fed himself the remains of his bowl. It sloppily fell from her mouth and down her chin which could only make Daryl's heart tinkle with warmth. A bolt of giddiness shot from his heart around his body giving him goosebumps at only Jude's clumsiness. After Daryl had fed her what had fallen down her chin, he stuck in himself to the chunks of what was meant to be chicken and bacon.

It went down like slime but he grew to enjoy it over the coming minutes. Judith leaned from Rick's legs for another mouthful from Daryl and he just couldn't resist. It could've been her big brown eyes or her soft, round face. But he couldn't say no to her. When Rick wasn't looking, Daryl would feed her small spoonfuls and then, when Rick turned back, she would sit as proud as punch looking up to him.  
"Y' full, huh?" Daryl smiled at her when she wouldn't take any more. Judith relaxed into her fathers legs and watched Daryl eat his scraps. There was a good feeling about having proper food in him. It was a feeling that made him feel like he could tackle lions and wrestle a gorilla. It was a good feeling. But, of course, he was far too tired to do anything other than lay down. His bowl was polished clean and handed back to Glenn. The groups hilarity slowly died down when Judith grew uncomfortable. Carl and Michonne took her off of Rick's hands and patrolled around the inside of the church with her. Gabriel came from one of the back rooms with a pile of blankets,  
"They aren't the freshest, but they ought to do." He sat them on top of the altar between two large candles. Daryl picked up the scruffiest one then started to make his way back up to his pew with a book borrowed from Glenn. It wasn't until Daryl was comfortably propped up against the side of the pew, draped in the warm blanket, that he realised his choice of fiction. The Great Gatsby. Daryl huffed and rubbed his eyes.  
_A damn chick _book he thought to himself and looked over to Glenn as though to trade the book for something else more enthralling, like a piece of string. Daryl laughed in his head before rubbing at his growing stubble and opening up the first page with not the highest of expectations.

Sasha, Bob and Carol had their own corner of the Church, Glenn and Maggie had the two central pews and the DC crew walked round and round and round in circles, waiting for the first burst of action. Eugene sat idly on the pew in front of Daryl, not talking, barely moving and barely breathing. Rick appeared from one of the rooms with Judith freshly washed and clean in nice new soft clothes. Carl welcomed her to the floor and they lay beside each other with blankets around church was serene and, at a push, it was relaxed. Exhaustion filled the air in the candles radiant glow. They felt the heat on their skins and it just made them all the more tired.  
Strongly,Michonne stood at the window behind Daryl, watching, waiting, longing. Surprisingly, Daryl was thoroughly enjoying the novel Glenn had handed him and was a couple of chapters in when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Michonne. A shiver ran through him before he ear-marked the page and looked up to her, "Look at this...I don't know if I'm seein' right..." She said with a smile which beared her top set of teeth. This rarely happened; only when she was truly happy. And, honestly, she had every right. They had a place of their own, for Heaven's sake.  
Daryl got to his feet and removed the blanket from his shoulders in a grump, all the blood rushing to his legs and giving him a chilling sensation in his feet. Michonne stood behind him as he gazed out the window into the darkness. He saw nothing but trees outlined by the moon. Daryl shrugged and turned to Michonne with a disapproving look in his eyes, "What?" He questioned but Michonne turned him back with her hands on his shoulders, "'s it a deer or su'hin?" He whispered. But then, as the final word rolled from his tongue, he could see. Emerging from the treeline; the delicate flower. In the moonlight, a bluebell emerging from the dirt.

Daryl pushed off from the window ledge and went straight to the church door, nervously excusing himself past Espinosa. The door was left wide in his wake as he tottered down the four white steps onto the bark chips. As though he was paralysed with every emotion ever conceived, Daryl couldn't advance. His voice was slow in his throat,  
"_Beth! You're alive!_" A voice called from behind him. Maggie first came from the door and then one by one, person by person, they piled past him to bring her closer to their home. And he could only stand with his arms by his side and his eyes so wide, so disbelieving but full of gratitude. Daryl let his eyes slip up to the sky and he said his thanks in to himself when everybody was ushering Beth inside. As he looked to the evening sky ad said his thanks, he could've sworn the smallest star in the sky got a little brighter; like it had heard his words. When his eyes fell back down to earth, he could barely catch a glimpse of her with everybody hurrying around her. Michonne stood at the bottom step and followed Daryl inside with her arms crossed. He made his way back to his pew and wrapped the blanket back around himself, gnawing at his thumb as he watched everybody gush over Beth's return. Daryl debated whether or not to continue reading on with his book or just turn over and go to sleep.  
He stayed up and watched from the dark corner. A couple of times, Maggie's eyes fluttered over to him but didn't dare linger. It's not like he hadn't noticed. She read his fury. She could feel his relief but felt the fire intended for her. Feeling it right not to spoil Beth's return, Maggie made her way up to the corner and sat in the pew behind him,  
"I'm-"  
"Don't." Daryl cut her off abruptly with a slight headshake, "The only son'a'bitch who believed me was that damn boy down there beside his daddy. Y'all laughed and y'all ignored me. I know what y're gonna say and I ain't listenin'... Go back to y'r sister. Make use of what you got with her..."  
There was a slight pause and the air between them shifted as Maggie let out a soft sigh,  
"Thank you, Daryl." Maggie brushed off Daryl's stubbornness and her comment made him turn,  
"For what?" His voice was low and quiet, slightly muffled by the thumb at his bottom lip,  
"For gettin' her this far." She ended the conversation with a firm hand on his shoulder and a gentle kiss to his head.

Maybe, after all this time, he had done _something_ right.

* * *

_(AN/ BETH IS BACK! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I loved writing this one because of the anti-climax! She ain't gonna see him that easily! AGGH! I hope you liked it! I love you guys! Thank you for all the support and reviews and follows etc. I really appreciate it! Read and Review xx)_


	12. Found Pt2

Chapter Twelve  
Found Pt.2

During the night of her return; Daryl barely looked her way- he didn't even move from his bench. He thought it best to allow her to recover on her own; talk to whomever she wished.  
With the book in his hands and his knees up at his chest, Daryl slowly slipped back into 1920's New York. The blur of frivolous conversation was drowned out by Gatsby and Daisy's intimate dialogue. Oh, how his heart bled for Gatsby's crushed heart that slowly came together again. How could Gatsby do it so easily? See her and his whole world returns to a happy medium? How?  
Daryl's world merged with Gatsby's and almost, he felt like he was there, puffing on a Malboro in the Buchanan's dining room. A voice trickled through into the book,  
"Hi..."  
Daryl looked up quickly and his eyes met with her. They were always so blue and wide and she always seemed to have the most bewildered look on her face.  
He hummed as a reply and she took a seat near him, "I-I didn't know you read..." She smiled gently and Daryl brought a hand from the book slowly up to his lips. He nodded and marked the page again before setting it down between them, "Oh... Gatsby-"  
"'t's Glenn's. He let me borrow it. Y' can have it." Daryl stated and gestured to the book. Beth scootched in closer to him and the book,  
"Daryl, I don't want the book right now." Beth's sincere voice rippled through him in the most comforting way. He looked to her with his thumb at his lips, "I wanna talk to you," She started and picked up the book, moving closer to him and bringing her knees up to her chest, "frankly, I don't wanna be babbled over anymore. They wanna know how I've got this far and how I done it... They don't care who I was with, what they did-"  
"What _did_ they do?" Daryl quietly probed for an answer, his lips relaxed and waiting for the outburst after she answered. But Beth's eyes flickered up to his and her lips fell apart as though she was trying to find words. Daryl nodded and thought back to the day before. His words to Gareth. His warnings to Gareth. He could only pray Gareth came looking,  
"I don't like to think about it... What matters is that I'm alright now." Beth's smile gave Daryl's burning hatred a cool blow of air, "C'n only forget, right?" She sighed and turned the first page of the book. Her eyes went over the words and flipped to the next a little too quickly. She whized through other pages before tossing it to the other side of the pew. Daryl took the blanket from his legs and offered it to her with one hand. Thankfully, Beth accepted but wrapped it around both her shoulders and his. They watched their surroundings quietly fall asleep and relax into gentle conversations,  
"You got ta see Judy again." Beth muttered, remembering back to the night of the storm. Daryl blew a small laugh from his nose and nodded,  
"Yeah, 'did! It w's like I wern't even gone!" Daryl's lips came to as smile when his eyes settled on a sleepy Judith in Carl's arms as he leaned against the altar. Beth's large doe-eyes locked onto Daryl's profile and it was harder by the second to look away.  
"I know y're angry, Daryl. F'r not protecting me like you shoulda... Don't be angry anymore. Y' tried. Everyone know's y'did. I know y' did. A-And there's no way I can thank you enough for it! You're one of the good people left." With that, Beth pulled her eyes away from his face and focussed on Glenn stroking Maggie's hair. Daryl's heart gave an extra hard beat at the tail end of her words and he looked down at her,  
"There's nothing to thank me for. You got here yourself. Y' didn't need me." Daryl hummed and watched Beth shake her head and laugh,  
"Look, think of it how you want but you helped me and there's nothin' you can do to change that."  
Daryl smiled at her boldness and ran his thumb across his bottom lip.

"'m glad y're back" hummed Daryl and Beth looked up quickly,  
"I'm glad you're here." She replied. They both smiled and looked back out over the scene together.  
For a long while they sat up and talked about everything and nothing at all. It was all just words to kill the awkward silence of the church. Rick would often look up and caught the end of Daryl's laughter. Abraham would glance from his stance across the church and see how wrong he was.  
"Know what I really miss?" Daryl started and flexed his feet which were up on the back of the pew in front of them, "Good mac n' cheese. None of the canned crap!" He chuckled but Beth sat up shaking her head, laughing,  
"Nah, nah, Fritos! I miss Fritos!"  
"Hey, you still get 'em if you look hard enough!" Daryl argued and leaned on his fist, propped up by the arm of the pew. Beth continued to shake her head,  
"No, good Fritos that aren't months old and stale. Fresh Fritos!" She groaned and laughed at her longing.  
"I miss... Hm... What else do I miss?" Daryl questioned himself and Beth sat up and looked right at him, their eyes meeting with the same passion,  
"_Nutella_!" They groaned and pointed in sync.  
"By the spoonful?" Daryl peered his eyes and smiled at her,  
"By the fingerful!" Beth laughed and hid her face away in shame.

They all watched from their 'slumber' over their pews as Beth and Daryl cackled together, draped in the one blanket, not caring if their squawks attracted walkers or not. Rick perched beside Michonne and watched at the wide, bright smiles that had been missing for so long from the group. Beth would push at Daryl, completely unaware of the blackened skin and grazes beneath. Rick would wince everytime she would touch his shoulder or side. But Daryl didn't seem to notice. Her pushes brought no cries of pain and no sudden retreat into himself.  
"It's what everybody needed." Michonne smirked at Rick who was still wincing, "Some laughs."  
He shook his head with a weak smile and looked over at Judith and Carl, both watching Daryl's laughter in complete bemusement. "We ain't had it for a while. Not like this. That's real, that." She nudged Rick and moved with her blanket over to her pew. Rick laughed to himself for a bit before turning back to Carl and Judith,  
"C'moan, don't stare," He smiled and gestured for Carl to come and sit beside him. Carl walked but didn't look from Daryl's direction,  
"It's just weird, that's all." He said as he sat down and turned to face his dad, "what's goin' on? He's like forty!" Carl huffed and Rick laughed again and put his arm around his son's back, "It's not funny, dad!"  
"Carl, everybody's gotta have somethin'. Everybody's gotta have a tonic!" Rick smiled down at his daughter and disregarded his son's strong grimace,  
"But, dad-"  
"But nothin'. Daryl's had everybody taken from him; his brother mainly. Beth's had everybody taken away too; her momma, her dad, her brother-"  
"But she has Maggie-"  
"Carl- you leave them be. Drop it!" Rick chuckled and gestured for the bed set up on the floor for him and Judith, "Get some sleep."

"I don't like it..." Maggie hummed from her blanket in the bottom corner of the church.  
"Yeah, you didn't like Jimmy either but that happened."  
"Glenn, he's too old for her." Maggie quietly stated and pushed herself up against the wall, "It ain't right."  
"Maggie, Daryl's a good guy. I think- now, hear me out here- I think your dad woulda liked him around Beth." Glenn said quickly and moved away from Maggie slightly,  
"What?!" She asked with a disapproving frown,  
"Well; think of everything he done for us at the prison; he done the vast majority of the runs, he went out for Judith's formula off his own back! Daryl is not a bad guy, Maggie! Beth sees that in him. We all do."  
"Well, she's too young for him, then!" Maggie argued and looked over to her sister who was in stitches of laughter in the space beside Daryl, "She's only eighteen-"  
"And look at her. She found her way here herself. She has a good head on her shoulders. She's a strong girl, Maggie! Why are you so against this?"  
"I don't like the way he looks at her is all!"  
"What, the way I look at you? The _same _way I look at you, Maggie." Glenn glared at Maggie and shook his head, "You look at them both and tell me that they make each other un-happy. That they make each other sick and angry... Oh, yeah... You can't because they don't!"  
"Why are you on their side all of a sudden?" Maggie hissed and grit her teeth,  
"Because they've both had such a hard going at this! They deserve some happiness! You ain't gonna stop that!"  
"Oh, really?! She's my sister- what I say goes around here with her. I'm gonna talk to him in the mornin'." Maggie turned abruptly from Glenn's direction and immediately pushed herself to go to sleep. Glenn pushed away from Maggie completely and went to join Sasha and Bob who were still wide awake with conversation.

Daryl turned conversation swiftly from life to the book he held in his hands. He poked fun at some of the language and some features of the book so far and Beth couldn't help but laugh at the sarcastic comments and snarky jokes.  
"I find it horrible that Gatsby just dies like that, though!" Beth huffed out her laughter which started all over again when Daryl slowly turned his head to her, "Didn't get that far, did ya?" She covered her mouth and stifled a giggle. Daryl's hopeless smile turned into a laugh and he hung his head,  
"I don't believe this shit!" He hummed,  
"Oh, come on! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Beth chuckled through her fingers and Daryl looked up to her, shaking his head. Beth let her laugh out fully and put her forehead onto his shoulder, "Sorry! I'm sorry I ruined the book!"  
"Somehow, I don't believe you, Greene. When y' say that and laugh at the same time..."  
"I am! I am sorry!" She was still laughing when she looked up to him. He wasn't laughing anymore. Her stomach done a flip. "Gimme the book." She smiled to split the tension. Daryl done so without breaking their eye-contact. But she did. Beth looked down to the book and flipped to the last few pages. _Thriiiip. Thriiiiip._  
"Now... you can create the ending you want." Beth handed him back the thinner novel and crumpled up the yellow-aged papers, shoving them into her back pocket, "So, will Gatsby get Dai-" Beth was cut off and taken by surprise by Daryl's large, bulky arms around her thin shoulders, his head resting on her neck.

(AN/ YOU GUYS! I got very emotional writing the last two chapters. I didn't want anything to be too easy for them in this chapter. So I plucked for a tight embrace at the end. I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope I haven't kept you guys waiting too long! I'm so thankful for all of my readers, followers, reviewers etc etc! It all means the world to me! Read and Review! I love you guys!xx)


	13. Wormy

Chapter Thirteen  
Wormy

The next morning, everything was a hundred miles an hour. There was reinforcements being done on the windows and some pews were moved to the side of the church to make more room for everybody. Outside, scavenging occured and weapon reinforcements were made. Beth helped Daryl with digging holes across the muck; she would hold everything he didn't need and they would trade sometimes. "So why're y' doin' this?" Beth asked and glinted at him in the sunlight,  
"Well... If there were any walkers, they'd hopefully walk into the hole and get stuck. It'd break their ankle so they can't move. Easier to round up."  
"Oh. I'd never 'a thought 'a that. Clever!" She stated and Daryl handed her the shovel in exchange for the trowel,  
"'m glad y' think so. 'Cause we're doin' it all day!" Daryl laughed and dug into the dirt as deep as the trowel would allow him to. From the steps of the church behind them, Maggie stood with her arms tightly crossed over her chest. Rick stood beside her with Judith and they both watched as Beth stopped Daryl abruptly from digging.  
"Hey! Careful! Hey, little guy! What you doin', huh?" Beth crouched to the hole Daryl had dug and picked up the squirming worm in her hands. Daryl moved away slightly and swallowed hard, "What? Don't like 'em?" Beth laughed and got back to her feet, holding her hand out to Daryl who was trying not to look. Beth mocked and followed Daryl around the zig-zag of shallow holes with the worm in her hand,  
"Heard y' talkin' t' Glenn last night" Rick's husky voice carried through to an upright Maggie with a stern face, "Y' can't just tear everything away again..." Rick defended and bounced Judith around gently, still watching Daryl and Beth, "I mean, y' can try, but everybody out here and everybody in there ain't gonna help ya."  
"I feel like I'm the only one who sees the bad in this-"  
"Nuh, uh, Carl does too and I'm gonna tell you exactly what I told him; everybody's gotta have somethin'. So suck it up and get on with it. We got bigger things to worry about-"  
"But she's my sister-"Maggie scuffed her feet on the church steps and kept her voice low,  
"And _he_ is my brother," Rick turned to face her and tilted his head, "and y're not standin' in the way of anythin' anymore." He was harsh and it made Judith squirm in his arms. As though Maggie had ignored every word, she stepped down onto the dirt and called out to Beth,  
"Beth! C'mon, need y'r help inside!"

With that, Beth placed the worm in Daryl's mucked but capable hands and made her way over. Glenn appeared at Rick's side and stroked Judith's fine hair,  
"She isn't going to listen, you know that." He sighed and Rick only glared over at Daryl with the small wriggling worm in his two hands, "She has something on her mind and she's going to say it. I'm just waiting for him to explode."  
"He ain't gonna do that. I know it." Rick glanced down towards Glenn who was still stroking Judith's hair, "And if he does, we are gonna be right here, got it?"  
Glenn nodded at Rick and took his hand from Judith, shoving them into his front pockets as Maggie welcomed Beth into the church and closed the door behind her sister. Her boots clunked on the wooden steps and dragged through the dry dirt over to Daryl who idly stood with his back to the sun. Rick and Glenn took in breaths through their teeth and watched on.  
"Hey!" Maggie greeted with her hands loosely in her back pockets. Daryl hummed in return, watching the worm move in and around his hands, "What'd you think y're doin'?" She asked and turned to bask her face in the bright warm sunny glow. Daryl looked up from the mud and squinted,  
"What?" He questioned,  
"What do you think you're doin' with Beth?" Maggie snapped in almost a sweet way, her eyes blinded by the sun and a smile on her face. Daryl looked around, thinking about where this had suddenly all came from. Heck, last night, Maggie was practically kissin' his ass for keepin' Beth safe for so long. But now_ this_?!  
"I don't know what y're gettin' at. But Beth's a good girl. She's a nice girl."  
"And that's all she's ever gonna be for you. She's eighteen, Daryl-"  
"Hey, hey! What do you think I am?" He questioned and shrugged his shoulders forward in a defensive manner but sure not to drop or hurt Beth's slimy little earthworm,  
"Honestly? You want me to be honest?!" Maggie chuckled into the sunlight and Daryl stood with a sad frown, "Alright; I think you're a dirty redneck biker hick with a thing for younger girls..."  
Daryl stood hurt in the sun with his brows overshadowing his eyes,  
"After everythin' you said to me last night; 'bout keepin' her safe, lookin' out for her... Y' think I'm out to get her or somethin'?"  
"That's exactly what I think. Without her daddy in the picture no more-"  
"Don't go there, Maggie. You know I ain't like that!" Daryl pleaded and started to walk towards the church before Maggie's claws dug into his arm,  
"I'm jus' sayin'; you keep your filthy hands away from my little sister or so help me god-"  
"What?! You gonna kill me?!" Daryl shouted back with a wavering voice. Rick handed Judith to Glenn and put his hand to his revolver, making his way over to the duo,  
"What's goin' on?" Rick asked aloof. Daryl looked up with sad, longing puppy eyes that had a sharp flame behind them,  
"'m a sick redneck biker hick who likes little girls."  
"Apple don't fall far from the tree, now, does it?" Maggie hissed and Daryl looked up, his frown pulling down his face. A whimper came from his throat, knowing if he fought back against Maggie, Beth wouldn't speak to him again. Wouldn't even acknowledge his presence.  
"Hey, now, Maggie- you know Daryl has laid down absolutely everythin' he had to find her and bring her back to you-"  
"I don't know what he's done to her when he was 'lookin' after her'!"  
"If I _had _done what you're suggestin', she wouldn't have talked to me all night last night until the damn sun came up!" Daryl sunk his head to the ground and started to walk towards the treeline with the worm, "'m goin' on a run."  
"Daryl, you need a weapon!" Glenn hollered,  
"I DON'T!" He yelled back and walked away with the worm.

Rick squared up to Maggie who was fully fuming at the tall son'a'bitch, "You've really crossed that fine line. You couldn't have left them be. You know how he feels about her-"  
"And I know how quick that can change to somethin' else. I'm doin' her a favour-"  
"By sendin' Daryl away with no weapons, no food, no back-up?! God knows when this group will see the front of him again!" Rick argued quietly, "After everything he took back at Terminus, after every time he tried to warn us; every cut, bruise, gash and graze he has?!" Rick was like a raging bull with his hand still on his revolver as the church doors creaked open,  
"Daryl?" Beth wondered, her full body slowly emerging onto the steps beside Glenn, "Where's Daryl?" She asked and shaded her eyes from the sun with her other hand on her hip. Maggie guiltily stood beside Rick and went to speak, "Where did he go?!"  
"Beth, I done what's best!" Maggie started back for the church, dodging the holes,  
"Maggie! Why?! He wasn't doin' anythin' wrong!" Beth argued and ran down the steps onto the grass where her sister met her,  
"Beth, I had to do what was right. He wasn't good for you-"  
"W-what? Y-you sent him away because we had a conversation?! Because we get each other, Maggie?!" Beth had tears fighting in her eyes and Maggie put her hands onto her sisters shoulders,  
"Beth, I done what was best for you!"  
"Maggie! You don't know him like I do! He is one of the kindest people in this crowd! How could you?!"  
"Beth, please listen to me-"  
"No, Maggie, you listen to me! Daryl Dixon is the nicest person I know. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here with you again! He pulled me through all the shit and the dirt and this is how you thank him?!"  
"Beth, you don't really know him!" Maggie pleaded and gripped on tight to Beth's shoulders. Beth took a couple of deep breaths before gesturing to Glenn,  
"And you really know _him_? You shacked up more times than you had a good nights sleep-" With that, Maggie sharply smacked Beth's left cheek bone and for a second, felt powerful; in control. But as she saw Beth cradle her cheek and step back from her, Maggie crumbled,  
"Beth... Beth, honey... Beth, I'm so so sorry, I'm sorry!" She pleaded again but Beth dropped her hand and went up to the porch, grabbing one of the long knives that had been acquired from Terminus. Beth confronted Maggie for a final time and glared deep into her sister,  
"When I come back with him; which I will, no thanks to you and your big mouth- you do not look at him, you don't talk to him, you don't even think about him, Maggie. You leave _me_, and, you leave him alone." Beth's anger radiated to Maggie and she knew she was wrong. When Beth was walking towards the woods with the large knife, Maggie realised just how tight knit her and Daryl were.

As Beth entered the treeline that Glenn had gestured towards, Rick hollered,  
"You need someone with you, Beth!"  
Beth replied, fighting through leaves and branches, "I don't!"

"Why, I gotta haunt her damn dreams after that!" Vivian shouted, walking furiously behind Daryl with large strides to keep up, "How dare she?! Who the fu-"  
"Viv, don't. It ain't worth it... She'I'm over it anyway." Daryl huffed and pushed more dirt into his hands for the little worm to play around in. Vivian kicked the dirt beneath her feet,  
"Damn! I gotta just show up and smack her around!"  
"You don't gotta do that. It's only Maggie." Daryl defended quietly and continued walking further into the deep forestry,  
"Nah, nah- I'll fucking show up and be like; "_hey, heard you were talkin' smack about my baby brother_" and she'll be all like; "_who are you_?" and I'll be like; "_his damn sister. Fight me!""_Her outrage and impressions made Daryl laugh and pull up to a fallen tree stump, "I'm serious! Nobody talks to you like that and thinks it's okay! I swear to the Big Guy up There, I will-"Vivian gestured to the sky and Daryl shook his head with a thin, hurting smile  
"You're not gonna do anythin'. It's just Maggie. She'll get over it in a few days."  
"And you're so sure about it?" Viv sat beside him and watched the little worm still move around, "Why do you have _that_ anyway?"  
"Me and Beth were diggin' holes and she asked me to watch it when she went inside..."Daryl smiled down at his hands and Vivian put her hands to her chest,  
"So with Maggie yellin' and your face trippin' you, you didn't let this little guy fall or die or nothin'?"  
"Nope."  
"And Maggie doesn't think you're a good guy after all of that?"  
"Nope."  
"Well, damn. She is one hard nut, isn't she?"  
"Yeaaaah, but, jus' gotta let her have it-"  
"But, Daryl, why do you just buckle under?!" Viv questioned and stroked the small worm in her brother's hands,  
"Heck, I don't know! 'Cause if I fight back, Beth'll get upset that we aren't gettin' along or somethin' like that. She don't deserve to be upset." Daryl sighed and looked up when some branches were crunched into the earth. He quickly shuffled all of the dirt and the worm into one hand as he readied his other.  
"Daryl?!" She called from some few yards away. His hand relaxed down and the dirt was evenly shared between them again as he awaited her arrival.

_(AN/ There you have it you guys. Some nice fireworks! I've waited so long to write out this chapter and it came out better than I had hoped! I really hope you guys have enjoyed it so far and I'm so thankful for the support! If you have any ideas for future chapters please leave a review or PM me! Thank you guys so much! I love you! Read and Review!xx)_


	14. You

Chapter Fourteen  
You

The leaves were scrunched under her boot as she took a step closer to finding Daryl sitting idly on a fallen log. "DARYL-"  
"'m here!" He huffed to her and Beth stopped in her tracks, listening for more sound, "Beth..." His voice lead her through the roughage to his fallen tree. He had displaced the mound of dirt and the wriggling worm on top of the log as he carved into its side with a sharp rock.  
"Hey, you..." She sighed and walked slowly towards him, trembling with fear in case he lashed out, swung for her and clawed at her. But he didn't move. Daryl reminded Beth of one of the kids she would look after during her work experiences at different day-cares. No matter where she went, there was one. The one kid that sat away from the others, would scrawl paint all over their paper and wipe his hands on his cargos afterward. But now, with permanently stained jeans and a sharp rock instead of a brush, the young introvert sat. Daryl hummed in reply and didn't seem to flinch when the groan of a walker popped out of nowhere. It was far off enough for Beth to sit with him and try and drag him back to camp.  
"Daryl..."  
"Nah...Don't even try," He snapped in a quiet voice.  
"Daryl! Come on! She didn't know what she was sayin'-"  
"Don't d'fend h'r. She's righ'. Y' don' me hangin' over y'-"  
"Daryl, you aren't!" Beth's brows were knit together tightly and she almost scowled at Daryl before noticing that the worm had wriggled out of the dirt. Her heart swelled and her eyebrows relaxed. Beth reached out her hand to pick up the worm and for a few moments, she debated her next move. After putting the frown back on and gently slapping Daryl's shoulder, Beth thrust the worm in his face until he looked up, "If anythin', y're hangin' over _him_! Y're hangin' over Wormy!" Her scorn turned into a bright smile which Daryl copied but only slightly. A laugh escaped his throat which he coughed off to nothing but Beth retracted her arms proudly. They sat for a while watching the worm in Beth's creamy white hands before she spoke, "If you were to leave... You'd have to come back with me and get _supplies_ and say 'bye' to everyone..."  
"Nah. I could take off in _that_ direction and you'd go in the other direction. I could survive-"  
"Daryl..." Beth started to plead as though fighting a losing battle, but she shrugged it off and put on her strong voice, "Look. Fine. If you_ really_ want to leave this group because of _Maggie_\- of all people- then... finish digging the holes withme. Can't leave any unfinished business behind you."  
"So I'm y're workhorse now?" Daryl chuckled darkly to himself and Beth shrugged silently.  
Daryl tilted his head to look at her. She raised a brow and pressed her lips together, "It'd help the group a lot..." Beth went on to drone when Daryl turned back to chipping at the bark of the tree. "We could find Wormy a family..." She continued and caught a glimmer of Daryl's smile from under his hair.  
"If I come back, will you stop callin' him Wormy?!" He asked in almost an angry manner. Beth widened her eyes as Daryl spoke again, "God...His name is _Eric_!"Daryl laughed which gave Beth a sigh of relief.  
"Yes! Promise!" She quickly said and got to her feet. Beth offered out one of her hands to help him up as the worm danced around in her other.

There was a rush to the church windows and door. People climbed over one-another to investigate Abrahams gun-cock. Beth eventually emerged with Daryl just behind, the worm still in tact in her hands. Rick turned to Michonne, who then turned to Maggie who was sitting on Daryl's pew, staring at the large Jesus statue on the front wall. The bright sun shone down on them both back out in the greenery, resuming what they had started. Rick took his hand from his gun eventually and took a step out into the sunshine. Carl and Tara followed behind, armed with other tools to reinforce the outsides of the windows and door. Rick instructed them to start out back, taking Abe and Espinosa for back-up. The foursome went swimmingly. Like nothing before had happened, Daryl was thudding into the dirt and Beth was holding the trowel for him. Proudly, Rick stood out on the steps with his hands on his hips, overseeing the duo. "Hey... What's gonna happen now? He left and it didn't look like he was comin' back." Michonne was quiet with her words, trying not to let Maggie hear,  
"Yeah, well, sometimes things change. I'll talk to him later. Make sure it's all ironed out." Rick was smiling gently out at them both but it slowly melted when there was a screech of wood on wood and a gurgle from Judith.  
"I gotta apologise." Maggie said from behind him.  
"Nope. Y' don't. Beth said leave 'em alone so you leave 'em alone... But then, you won't listen to me so why should you listen to her?" Rick seethed at Maggie before hopping down the steps and going round to the back of the church to be with Carl.

"Trow'l..." Daryl muttered and lay down the shovel beside the dirt pile and held out his muddy hands. An uneasy groan came from Beth and she slowly placed it into his hand, "W's goin' on?" He laughed, having to take a second look up at Maggie coming towards them both. The laughter was non-existant now as Daryl straightened up, throwing the trowel down beside the shovel.  
"What?!" Daryl almost shouted, clearly hurting from her words of poison earlier. Maggie shook her hands out in front of her and looked Beth in the eye,  
"I just want to apologise-"  
"Like you did _last night_?! Apologies don't meant shit to you, Maggie!" Daryl argued and threw down his hand, Beth slowly moving between them both.  
"I meant it last night and I want to mean it now, Daryl!" She retaliated with deep, sad eyes. Daryl shook his head and turned to face the sun for a second,  
"Maggie, I told you- leave us both alone. We are fine alone, believe it or not." Beth stepped forward towards Maggie and put her hand on her shoulder, "Please. I'm safe out here. I'm safe now. I've got this."  
Maggie rubbed her lips and scruched her hair back off of her face before taking a step back with a nod. _Thank you_ Beth mouthed before Maggie strutted away back in to the church. Beth sucked air through her teeth and spun on her heel to make her way towards Daryl. "I'm sorry..." She sighed.  
"No. She cares. Like everybody else does..." Daryl defended after taking in a couple of calming breaths, "She wants you to be safe."  
"I am safe with you. And she knows that." Beth looked up to Daryl in the sun and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Can it just stay like this?" Beth hummed to herself and pushed back off of his shoulder to put her hands on her hips. "Warm and sunny. It's perfect." Beth fluttered her eyes closed and felt the warm air around her. As best as she could, she ignored the buzz of insects around her and he stench of death everywhere.  
"It's Georgia." Daryl bluntly said with a smile in his voice. Beth opened one eye and glanced to him, "It's always warm and sunny in Georgia!". She shook her head and smiled before looking back to the sun,  
"You know what I mean!" She laughed, "Everything to stay still and warm and no more people storming off!" She peeked out of one eye again and seen Daryl smiling to himself with his hands in his pockets, "Y're needed here, Daryl. We wouldn't be here without you." Beth whispered to him, taking her hands away from her hips and going to him, gently pressing her lips to his shoulder.

Where her lips touched his olive skin, it set alight the rest of his arm and then the rest of his body. It wasn't a painful, blistering burn. It was satisfying, like the internal burn after an intense work out you had done the day before. Where you could feel every muscle, joint and tendon squeak and creak all at once. Daryl could feel it even standing still, rooted to the ground, he felt everything jolt inside of him.  
"Come on. Let's finish diggin' and get somethin' to eat." She sighed onto his skin and patted his arm ever so softly, her fingertips lingering at his bronzed shoulder. The tips slid down the rest of his arm slowly and then Beth continued on digging with the trowel.  
Daryl brought his hand out of his dirty pocket and reached across his collar bones to grip onto his shoulder like it was suddenly going to dislocate itself and drop to the floor. What was once frozen deep inside of him now started to glisten in the heat of her lips on his skin which seemed to be everlasting.

(AN/ This chapter was kind of slow, I know, I'm sorry. But I'm glad you're still reading this far so that's something I'm doing right. Thank you all so much for your support and everything that comes with it! I love you guys! Thank you! Read and Review!xx)


	15. Trouble

Chapter Fifteen  
Trouble

The nights were getting colder and in the mornings, the grass was often crystalised. It was agreed one night during a fine meal of canned beans and sausages that everybody within the church would sleep in a huddle in the centre of the church floor to consume the heat.  
Coming in from his outwardly patrol around the church and the wooded areas, Abraham set down his rifle at the door once it was locked. Candles flickered around the perimeter of the church floor and over the top of the altar. In the centre of the space was just a mound of blankets and backpacks. Glenn was already sleeping in at Maggies neck and Judith and Carl were the same on either side of Rick who was propped up with a backpack. Daryl had one arms behind his head and his legs crossed over each other whilst he read through the pages of _Gatsby_. Gabriel was saying his nightly prayer happily at the altar. Abraham joined the spiral of the group and wrapped his own blanket around him before shuffling deep into the centre of the crowd and falling fast asleep comfortably. Despite every other person suitably relaxed, Beth and Michonne walked around the church.  
"Y'all wanna stop doin' that!" Eugene muttered making Michonne turn and watch him, mid-walk. "First sign of goin' crazy. Routine."  
"You'll know I'm crazy if I start walking against the current." Michonne shot back. Beth chewed on a thumb nail, thinking hard about everything she could. Michonne lowered her hostility and apologised for snapping, "Nobody's been sleeping right. What's a bed without a pillow?..."  
"We make do with what we have," Rick smiled up to her. It came to Beth quickly and it was out in the air before her brain could process the idea,  
"Some of us could go on a run..." She suggested and people started to look towards her. Daryl set his book on his chest and peered his eyes, "We'll be here for a while so why don't we get things to make it more home-y... Could get some _pillows_, maybe change of clothes for everyone..." Beth's uncertainty was clear in the shake of her voice when nobody replied to her idea, "We go maybe in groups of four?" She now looked at Rick who's eyes were calculating. She could see the cogs of his brain effortlessly turn. Rick took a breath.  
"'lright... Tomorrow morning. Me, Beth, Carol and Glenn'll go and see what we can see." Rick stated. Nobody seemed to argue. Daryl looked over to Rick and spoke up,  
"'ll go a hunt. We need real food."  
"Alright. Just a day hunt." Rick agreed and his partner turned back to facing the wall.  
"Good call, Beth." Maggie mumbled up to her sister with a limp smile. Beth smiled back warmly,  
"_I_ thought so."

Bright and early the following morning, Rick and his followers left the cosy church quietly and left the others to sleep. The cold air and the even colder growing breeze was a smack in the face for each and every one of them. Glenn offered his sweater to Carol who greatly appreciated the gesture but declined, knowing the day would get warmer eventually. But Beth, on the other hand, reluctantly accepted Daryl's woolen poncho. Beth wrapped her arms around herself and walked after Rick and Carol tiredly. Glenn marked the trees they passed with a bulky stick of chalk and prayed for a dry day. The huddle had been walking for no more than thirty minutes when Rick stopped them at a small opening. He turned to Daryl instinctively,  
"You come back here and you wait for us to arrive, alright? We'll do the same." Rick ordered. A nodding Daryl took in his surroundings. It was seemingly quiet but the twittering of birds and the scuttling of rodent were apparent. Rick pulled a map from his back pocket. It wasn't as large as the one they used back on the farm but it was marked to perfection with meeting points, lakes and even some nearby mountains. Rick held it to Daryl's stomach and it was swiped into Daryl's front pocket. Rick gave him a nod, his eyes strong and powerful for the time of morning. It surprised Daryl a little that Rick was so motivated to go and find _pillows _of all things!  
They patted Daryl's shoulder one after the other for luck and a fruitful hunt and made way behind Rick, but Beth waited behind. As Daryl adjusted his crossbow, Beth handed him a small knife. He looked at her befuddled,  
"Just in case there's not enough arrows." She said but Daryl started to shake his head. Beth took his hand and opened up his palm before placing the handle of the knife in it. Her fingers closed his over and she tiptoed to peck his cheek, "Be careful." He hummed back in response, now gripping the knife tightly in his hand. She jogged to catch up with Rick and in only a few moments, they were gone in search of better things.

Back with the others, all way quiet and all was hungry. Their scavenging was lacking. They had only passed a run down old shack which was pretty much cleared out. Few of them lost hope. Glenn was the only one full of life by the time the sun was fully up. He lead most of the way since they had left Daryl behind.  
"Hey!" Glenn whispered out to the others from a couple of yards away, "I think it's a house!"  
The others, who had stopped to rest for a couple of minutes, made their way slowly over to Glenn. He was edging around the opening of the trees, "It's a backyard!" He laughed and brought out his knife just like the others. Glenn lead the way into the backyard and it was Rick who walked off further excitedly,  
"It's a goddamn caul de sac!" He laughed. Glenn, Beth and Carol walked together and met with Rick at the front of the house. Around them were tall white houses with empty driveways and knocked over garbage cans. It seemed untouched. "Carol, you and Glenn can take that house there and the garage too. Beth, we can do the one over the road. We'll get you back here in fifteen minutes." Rick was now matching Glenn in frivolity. It brought a small smile to Carol's face. The pack split in half and took on the houses. Beth lead Rick to the opposing house that Glenn and Carol were searching. She readied herself on the front porch with Rick's small pocket knife as he rattled on the door. Everything was quiet. And so they proceeded into the home that was just gushing with expense. Mahogany flooring and genuine Persian rugs. Rick whistled in awe at the surroundings whilst Beth delicately traced her fingers over picture frames in the front hall.  
"Right, we don't need food or nothin' like that. We still got enough cans back at the church. What are we out here to get, boss?" Rick smiled with his hands on his hips. Beth took a second to realise that he was talking to her,  
"Oh, me!" She laughed and adjusted Daryl's large poncho on her small shoulders, "Erm... Well, we need pillows. Michonne doesn't shut up about the crick in her neck from sleepin' on her pack!" Beth smiled and looked around, trying to find anything else the group might need, "Whatever else you think we need-"  
"No, you tell me. Whatever you say; we will pick it up." Rick assured and moved over to her, "It's good you called for this, Beth. We've all needed a real good stretch out." He placed his hand on her shoulder before eventually bringing her into a hug.  
"You done a good thing for Daryl the other day. Standin' in like that. We all heard inside." Beth sighed when Rick pulled away from her,  
"Beth-"  
"No, I'm serious. Even after everything that's happened, you're not afraid to set the law right with us."  
"Well... Can't let everything go to shit over one person's opinion, right?" Rick chuckled and pushed Beth's shoulder gently, "C'mon. Let's go get some pillows." He smiled and the smile was returned with even a nod. Beth made her way up the tall set of stairs to the second floor with Rick only a few steps behind. Cautiously, the knife was gripped tightly in her hand as she made her way to the first bedroom. Rick searched the other bedroom whilst she worked in the one. Everything was so grand and perfect, Beth even felt a little bit guilty at taking the pillows and a couple of shirts from the closet just in case the family was going to come back. But she couldn't dwell. She didn't. Rick shouted for her in another room and quickly, she dashed to him.

_Walkers_. Lots of walkers. Hanging from the ceiling with dingy ropes around their neck. Rick was only at the door of the bedroom but his face was ghostly white. It had been so long since any of them had seen walkers in such a vast amount but Beth was feeling particularly brave. Her bag was thrown to the side along with the couple of pillows she had grabbed. Rick could only watch and sweat a cold sweat as Beth got down to the ground. She army crawlled underneath the walkers to the bed that remained untouched where she stood again. Rick evaluated during Beth's mission for pillows and shirts and underwear. The room was in good shape, apart from the dozen of walkers dangling down on thin ropes. Their groans were deafening to a nervous Rick. Beth's courage inspired something within him to kill the walkers where they hung. And so he did. His knife was raised high as he jabbed one, two and then three walkers. But, on the fourth stab, peices of the ceiling started to crumble and fall down around him, "Beth! C'mon! We gotta go!" He called to her in the closet. She came out backwards, struggling with a walker at arms-length. Beth had clothes between her teeth and a pillow under an arm. The further she stepped back, the more likely it was for her to knock a hanging walker and bring the whole house down. "Beth! You gotta keep still for a second! Just hold them there!"  
"I dropped the knife, Rick! It's in the closet!" She called back to him, her voice muffled with the clothes, almost crying with fear, "What do I do?!" She asked when the walker was getting more bitey with her.  
"Try and knock 'im down! Kick 'im down!" Rick shouted to her with more ceiling pieces falling, "C'mon, Beth!"  
There was a long struggle before the walker was pushed down, its neck snapping on the edge of the bed, making it easier for Beth to crush its skull with her boot.

"It's been twenty minutes..." Carol paced around the garage of the house that had just been looted. Glenn wasn't too phased. They were big houses.  
"They're right there. C'mon." Glenn chuckled when he strolled past Carol and met Rick and Beth halfway. Rick seemed frantic over Beth, "What happened in there? What's going on?" Glenn queried, throwing his bounty over his shoulder. Beth caught her breath and let Rick explain. The shock had thrown him so Beth filled in the gaps.  
"Lots of walkers. A very weak house. Lots of stuff for camp." She bullet-pointed and smiled at Rick who had colour growing in his face again, "There's some shirts and boxers, some socks, a couple of pillows. Rick has some chocolate in his pack, some matches and a couple of bags of chips too!" Beth was proud of her mornings work but was now more than prepared to get back to camp in time for breakfast.  
"We got some couch cushions, an iPod with a charge so these guys must not have left long ago. The battery is like, what, eighty-percent?" Glenn looked to Carol who amusingly nodded, "So there's that, we can track the time. We took the charger just in case, you know?"Glenn shrugged and thought as Beth lead the way back to camp, "We found a couple of books, got some of those, another blanket- but it's like huge; like four people max. under it, y'know?" Glenn laughed whilst the rest of the pack took a deep breath of relief at the end of their ordeal,  
"We had a couple of walkers but they were easy enough to kill. Got a couple 'extra candles too! So, there's that." Carol added as they trecked back through the forestry to their meeting point with Daryl. The group walked back in good spirits, excited for a belly full of food upon arrival.

As they approached the meeting point not far from the church, a swift _'chue_ sound whistled through the air above them and a large, beefy bird fell from a branch. Beth clutched her chest as though her heart would jump out and run away in fright.  
"Did I scare ya?" Daryl mocked, stepping out from tall bushes to approach the bird that lay in the centre of the group. Carol rolled her eyes and tried to regulate her heart beats and Rick just patted Daryl on the back for his safe return. Glenn was the only one not smiling. Daryl picked up the bird and went to him, a finger pulling at the corner of Glenn's mouth,  
"What if you had shot one of us?!" Glenn asked and took Daryl's hand from his mouth,  
"I've been following that bird for the past twen'y minutes. Believe me, I wouldn't of shot you!" Daryl smiled and ripped the arrow out of the bird's chest whilst taking lead of the group,  
"What else did you find?" Beth chirped up and gripped the straps of her bag tightly,  
"Well, 'found a fox, beautiful thing; and 'found couple'a chipmunks" Daryl smiled, plucking the feathers from the bird as they walked, "they're already at the church. Just came back out to wait on you guys comin'." He looked down at her and of course, as always, her big, blue doe-like eyes were watching him, "What'd you find?" He hummed. Beth took a deep inhalation and focussed on the path ahead,  
"Well, we got some cushions, pillows- we found a neighbourhood, so- there's clean underwear, socks, shirts _and_ I got you_ these_..." Beth swung her pack around to her front and rummaged for the tiny carton still in their film. "'Cause you've been given a hard time-" Beth smiled and handed the pack of cigarettes to Daryl,  
"Lucky Strikes! How'd you know?!" Daryl laughed quietly to himself,  
"Found 'em in a closet under a pile of cheque books. There's matches in my bag too for 'em,"  
"Y'shouldn'a went through the trouble..." Daryl looked down to her with sympathetic eyes, "You didn't have to."  
"Daryl, it's fine. It was no trouble. Really." Beth smiled up to him and eased him into a chuckle which brought his hand with the bird around her shoulder and a peck to the top of her head as a '_thank you_'.

* * *

_(AN/ So there you have it! Chapter fifteen! I'm so glad you guys enjoy this fic! I can't thank you all enough for the support! I love you all! Read and Review!xx)_


	16. Lori

Chapter Sixteen  
Lori

_What fresh hell is this? What?! No! No! I was completely in control of this! Why did he have to just go and thank me like that?! No! God! I had this! _Beth screamed furiously into herself, walking back to the church with Daryl and the others. Daryl's arm was still draped around her like fine linen, his hand tight on her shoulder with the bird dangling. "Lucky Strikes, damn!" He would chuckle to himself and shake the packet in front of him a couple of times. Beth would smile at his appreciation and it would sometimes completely envelope her mind that her feet would lose track of where they were going and she would trip over nothing.  
"Where's that fox, Daryl?" Rick sped past him when they approached the church.  
"Just lay it out 'front. Them stone steps." Daryl replied and took his arm from Beth's small shoulders to lead Rick in the right direction. Beth clumsily dragged her feet through the leaves, ignoring the burn from Glenn's stare only a couple of feet behind. The early morning sun stroke through the trees and fell upon the white church where all hell was seeming to break loose. There was disturbed shouts and calls from inside. When the threesome came down the side of the church, they peered in the window at Rick who was aiming his gun and shouting god knows what. They picked up the pace and immediately tossed their baggage to the side when they stepped in. It was empty. Carl was quietly feeding Judith on a pew against the wall as Michonne stood tall with her sword beside one of the two back doors. "Now you tell me where-in-gods-name they went!" Rick demanded with the gun flush against Gabriel's temple. The nervous man was sweating and shaking. Like a shadow, Daryl moved around the space that had been left behind, crossbow at his side and the bird still in his hand.  
"Look, hey! Abraham took them to DC with Eugene. They took the bus."Tara spoke up from a corner, "They told me to wait behind and let you guys know then meet them a few miles down the road..."  
"B-But Maggie wouldn't have left..." Glenn whimpered, "We said together!"  
"Look around," Rick took him to the side quietly and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Maggie's gone. Alright?" Rick's looks flickered between Glenn and Beth but Beth was too busy unpacking to bother her shirt-tail about who was there or here and why, "We're just gonna have to get stronger here ourselves until we hear something..."  
"Hear what?! Nothing works, man! There's no electricity! No phone lines!" Glenn lashed away from Rick and went to the small bathroom which Michonne was guarding. Daryl paced for a few steps before looking to Rick for instructions, but the bearded man had nothing. As though defeated, Rick stood hunched and with his head in his hands.  
"They must'a been plannin' to go..."Daryl mumbled and he looked down from Rick.  
"Alright. Everybody together, c'moan! Hustle!"Rick called like a coach calling a team meeting, "Glenn! C'moan!". Everybody gathered slowly; even Father Gabriel took a place within the team but Glenn had made no movement from the bathroom. "Alright. Here's how it's gonna work; Carol, Carl, Michonne and I will stay- get this place secured real tight, Beth, Daryl; you're goin' a run- try and find medical supplies, we'll need 'em if it's just four or five of us. Tara; you run and you catch up with Maggie and Abraham. They'll need people on the road-"  
"I'm going with her! I'm going to find Maggie!" Glenn shouted from the locked bathroom door. Its lock unclicked and he swung it open with a gust of air flushed up to his face, "I'll go too."  
Rick nodded and the group split to different areas of the church. Daryl took Beth to an empty space and lay out the large map from his back pocket on the floor. They both scanned over it and Daryl scrawled directions onto it with a blunt pencil, "So this is wh're y' got to today..." Daryl muttered and circled an area on the map,  
"And I think there's a town or somethin' just a few miles over." Beth pressed a finger above the rough circle and Daryl nodded,  
"Alrigh'. We'll go there. If th' houses ain't touched, the stores might be th' same." Daryl looked up at her and they both nodded with each other before jumping to their feet and grabbing empty bags.

Rick bid each person adieu at the doors of the church as they went in different directions. Tara carried weaponry as Glenn carried a large rucksack of supplies. Beth carried Daryl's crossbow and he held onto her knife tightly with a bag slung over one shoulder. "You think they'll come back with anything?" Carol asked from beside Rick, arms crossed and a smile on her face. Rick shook his head and laughed,  
"I think they'll get everything. Don't worry 'bout it!" He looked up at her and smiled.

Beth was storming ahead of Daryl, well past the meet-up point from earlier, crossbow not even tainting her with its weight. She huffed and she puffed with each step trying to reach the houses from before in no time at all. Daryl pressed his lips together, daring to speak a word to the rampaging blond before him. Beth would let out a grunt every so often and would lash out at herself every time she got caught in branches or cobwebs, "Hey, 're you alright?" Daryl asked calmly, almost taking a step back in case she took it out on him. Beth stopped just when they reached the treeline of the houses and turned to him with wide eyes. Her chest was heaving and her nostrils were flaring. Daryl definitely stepped back onto his foot and toyed around with a fallen leaf waiting for her to speak. "I am not alright, Daryl! I am not." Beth said, immediately taking down a walker with no hassle at all with the crossbow. It fell not far behind Daryl and he took a step forward when he seen her eyes water up, "I am not alright with people just leaving anymore, Daryl! I am not alright knowing that you brought back a fantastic catch and nobody is there to even eat it! I am not happy that everybody had planned this! I am not alright!" Beth fell to tears and the crossbow fell to her feet and it leaned on her calves. Daryl watched in fright at the outburst, debating talking anymore or just staying silent. Beth brought her hands to her face and she caught her breath in a couple of pants before starting again, "I am not alright that Maggie doesn't tell me these things! I'm just not happy that my own sister doesn't even treat me like a sister!" Beth rubbed her eyes and picked up the crossbow almost immediately before starting for the caul-de-sac. Daryl took after her but not before taking a glance at the walker which had came from nowhere behind him.

He caught her eventually at the centre of the street and his rough hand gently tugged her shoulder back, "Beth! Hey!" He sighed and spun her delicately. Her red eyes couldn't look at him but when he took both of her shoulders into his mucky shovel-hands, she glanced up at him, "Hey, look..." He started, "Beth, it's alright to not be alright sometimes. Okay?" Daryl weakly smiled and laughed, "You just gotta show her what you can do without her. Gotta show her that you don't always need her, even when you really, really do. Y' gotta show her that you've got it, alright? That you've got it covered yourself?" Daryl gently shook her shoulders for a smile, but it wouldn't appear, "Well, shit, Beth. C'mon, when she's out savin' the world- a world that probably won't be saved-, you've been here savin' our asses no matter what! That's what matters,"Daryl was now on his knees looking up to her, "This is all of us. On our damn knees! We are all kissin' your ass because we don't wanna do you wrong,"  
"Daryl, get up! I got it!" Beth laughed and wiped away a tear,  
"No, we can't do you wrong, Beth! We just can't. Like, yeah, we can pick a fight with Maggie and maybe win, but with you, with you, Beth- there's no hope!" Daryl smiled and Beth nodded in agreement. Daryl got up and she tightly hugged him. Almost frozen, Daryl stood and let her calm down, "If it makes y' feel better, y' can sing all the way to the town?" Daryl laughed and Beth copied,  
"I don't wanna sing."  
Her words broke a piece of Daryl that he didn't even know he had. It was somewhere in the strained and over-worked chest of his but it radiated all over him, making a pinpoint difficult. It broke easily like glass but fell deep into his stomach like a lead weight. Deep concern washed over him but he continued to smile for Beth. "Thank you..." Beth sighed and softly hit her head against his chest, "I'm really sorry I shouted. I feel like all I do is yell at you." She pulled away and wiped her eyes, "I mean, I yelled at you back at the house when you had done nothing wrong. I shouted at you now for nothing again! I don't understand why you still bother!" Beth took her hands away from her face to look at a hollow Daryl. He was stunned for words and his open mouth made no noise. His head shook and Beth shrugged, fluttering her eyes to stop her crying before taking her knife from his pocket and moving away from the street to the trees behind the house Rick and her tore through.

Daryl followed her with the crossbow and called to her, "I do it because I don' think you deserve the treatment you get! I mean, it's not y'r fault that you w'r taken and y' couldn't come back to Maggie. None of this is fair on ya!"  
"So you keep talking to me out of pity?! Is that why you bother? You think because Maggie stops talking to me that it's the end of the world for me?!" Beth harshly turned back to him, a flash of hate filming her eyes,  
"No! I think y' could use a friend! That's what I think!" Daryl fought back and he had to refrain from shouting any louder when he heard some walkers grumble from a darker corner of the trees, "Y'know, that's why I bother! I've been on your side since the first damn day, Beth! Ever since the prison! Since the day Lori died, I turned to you! The day we really lost someone!" Daryl stopped her in her tracks but he kept walking ahead, himself now on a rampage. Beth followed behind quickly in the air stream he remained behind, trying to keep up as best as she could,  
"Daryl, what do you mean; '_turned to me'_? What the hell does that mean?!" Beth prodded him in the shoulder but he didn't stop to turn around.  
"Nothin'... Just keep up! Don't matter!" His voice was a lot calmer than it had been but his strides were bigger, if anything, "Forget I said nothin'."

(AN I know! I know! It's been a while and I feel terrible! But here you have it! Chapter Sixteen! Thank you guys! Read and Review xx)


	17. The Yellow Brick Road

Chapter Seventeen  
The Yellow Brick Road

"Hey...I thought they'd be back by now." Carol whispered to a pacing Rick as she lit the candles around the church perimeter. The evening breeze wafted through every crack known in the church and for the first time in a long while, the haven shuddered.  
"It's only been a week. Just a week. They might'a found somethin'." Rick gnawed on his lip and his eyes frantically darted about the church,  
"Dad, he wouldn't of let them be this long. It's not right," Carl began, gently rocking baby Judith to a calm state in his arms, "I know it's not like we can do anything but would it hurt to think about it?"  
"Carl, stay out of it. Your dad's got this." Michonne placed her hand on Carl's shoulder but he was resilient,  
"No! This run was meant to be three days tops. We're pushing on the seventh day! I know there's not many of us but what we do have- we could go and look for them-"  
"CARL! No! He has it. They'll be back. Just one more day." Rick fought back which awoke Judith and she started to wriggle uncomfortably in Carl's grip,  
"Oh, when was the last time you said that? Oh, yeah! Yesterday, and the day before that! C'mon, Dad! We have to try!"  
For a short while, the church was silent. Carl's comments were ignored, much like Carol's and even Gabriel's. Rick paced faster and furiously looked around for some sort of inspiration. That's when it came. The yelping from the woods. From the trees.  
"RIIIICK! CARL! SOMEBODY!"  
It was Beth. It was a frantic Beth.

Darting to the door of the church, the entire group piled out onto the grass, "CAROL! SOMEBODY!" She called out in the dark to the group,  
"BETH?! BETH, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Rick hollered back and decided to follow her voice far beyond the church. He strutted across the grass, dodging the holes and the pikes that stuck out. His hand was tight on his pistol and his strides were long,  
"RICK, PLEASE!" She screamed and stumbled into the darkening greenery. She sprinted directly past the holes and into Rick, "Rick, thank God! Rick! Oh, God! RICK, please!" She buckled down and gripped onto Rick's shirt ever so tightly,  
"Beth, hey! It's okay! What's the matter!? Where's Daryl?!" Rick asked attempting to pull Beth upright. She was shaking like a frightened puppy and the tears flowed freely from her eyes. She refused to answer and so, with the help of Carol, Beth was taken inside.  
Shaking from the cold and fear, Beth lay in the centre of the church with the remaining blankets around her, her hands nervously rubbing over one another,  
"SHIT!" Rick called and kicked the door,  
"I'm so sorry, Rick! I'm sorry!" Beth whimpered from the floor but he turned, not angry. Barely any emotion on his face,  
"Beth, tell me what happened."  
"Alright..." Beth quietly said and pushed herself up with help from Gabriel and Michonne.

X X X

_"Daryl, I'm sorry I shouted at you, but you were being such an ass to Noah! And I'm sorry I seem to be annoying you, but we have got to get out of here alive, together, okay?" Beth's harsh words made Daryl turn from the sidewalk,_  
_"We don't even know this guy! Why are you wantin' him around?!" Daryl shot back in a hushed tone, _  
_"He said he knows about a hospital, Daryl! He knows other people-"_  
_"And what?! For all we know, they're gunnin' for any new comers, Beth!" _  
_"Don't be so uptight like that... Please, Daryl... We have nothin' yet for the group. It couldn't hurt tryin'..." Beth sighed and leaned against a streetlight, waiting for a reply from Daryl. He scuffed his boots against the pavement and took a wide look around the tall, crowding city they had found themselves in. He then hung his head, thought for a moment and looked over to an exaspirated Beth, _  
_"Fine... But we are in and out and headin' home by nightfall. Got it?" Daryl moved over to her and watched a smile grow on her face. She nodded excitedly and wrapped her arms around him as a thank you. Daryl sighed and shrugged her off quickly when Noah reappeared with a look of knowledge. He approached the duo with wide eyes and a quizzical air around him, _  
_"Alright, the hospital itself is a few blocks over. There's a Food Lion just round this corner if you wanna stock up for your trip back?" Noah queried and Daryl huffed in response. _  
_"That means 'yes, thank-you' in Daryl-talk." Beth smiled at Daryl before quickly glancing over to Noah. Daryl shook his head and picked up his crossbow from the sidewalk where it leaned against the concrete wall of a tall building they had just spent the night in. Beth handed him the small bag they had taken from the church to stock with supplies, but so far, all they had was a bottle of water, some weak painkillers and three band-aids. _

_Noah clapped his hands together and rubbed them before turning and leading the way towards the store. Daryl lurked behind Beth slightly before her hand grabbed his and pulled him forward quicker, _  
_"Look, we can get Judy some things from here then if the hospital is anything to go by, we can get everything else. Please, try and look at the good side of this," Beth sighed, feeling Daryl's discomfort about extorting themselves further than they should be, "Think about it like this, please; Noah is our missing yellow brick on our broken yellow road. He's leading us to better things."_  
_"What? That didn't make sense!" Daryl sighed and laughed at Beth's efforts to make things better than what they were. She just groaned and let go of his hand,_  
_"I'm try'na make it easier to do, for us both. You think I like followin' a stranger in a big city with walkers round every corner? No. So, yes, laugh at my comparison, Daryl. I am tryin', here!" Beth shoved his shoulder and laughed herself when Daryl shook his head again, "Alrigh'! It was a dumb thing to say! What're y' gonna do? Sue me!?" Beth smiled up to Daryl and this time, he pushed her in front gently,_  
_"Hey, pass me out the smokes-" Daryl began but Beth turned to him, _  
_"Nuh uh! You're comin' in with us to get stuff for Judy!"_  
_"I don' know the first thing 'bout babies, so, my smokes, please?" He smiled politely back and fluttered his eyelashes for a second or two. Beth rolled her eyes and handed Daryl a single cigarette from the packet in her front pocket, "Y'know, y' can gimme them back. I'm no chain-smoker."_  
_"Nope. You went through four in five minutes last night. No. It'll kill you." Beth sighed before letting a small laugh out, _  
_"Beth. For Christ's sake; look around. We're dead in the water!" Daryl threw his head back with a small laugh with the cigarette hanging from his bottom lip, "Can I get a match?" He asked. _  
_Beth stopped them at the corner of the street and pulled the box of matched from Daryl's pack, scratching one of them quickly against the side of the box. She held the flickering match in front of him, "Wanna light it or what?" chuckled Daryl. Beth gave him a look, a stern but loving look, before eventually lighting his cigarette. The match was tossed aside and it burnt out when they started to walk again. _  
_"Daryl, will you ever tell me about Lori? Well, about that day? What you meant?" Beth pressed on gently as Daryl puffed away when they strolled down the street behind Noah. He was quiet and it was only as Beth started to enter the store with Noah that he spoke. _  
_Scraping his cigarette against the wall of the store, he smiled at her and handed over his empty pack as she held the door open for herself. Through the glass, he continued to smile at her and it had been the longest time that Beth had seen such a gleam in his eyes when he spoke, "I 'unno. If we get out alive, 'suppose so."_

_Happily, Beth moved around the store, pulling together what she could find for Judith and wondering about Daryl's cryptic conversation killer. Occassionally, Beth would glance up and out to Daryl who would be kicking around the sidewalk with his bow down at his side. His hair would often cover up his face but sometimes, if she timed it right, she would be able to see both of his eyes. Both completely glazed over in thought and worry. Then it struck. The direct contact with the hood of the car and his indent into the windshield. He was thrown over and it was then, Noah dragged Beth to the darkest corner of the store, hushing her and keeping her quiet. Through the one glass pane, Daryl lay lifeless against the sidewalk, his body battered and scratched up. There was blood and there was lots of it. Beth immediately felt her stomach jolt into her throat and she gagged in shock. Noah incessently whispered to her about what had happened and who had done it but it was white noise. Her throat ached to scream but nothing would escape but a gurgled yelp. When the card sped away with Daryl in the back seat, Noah got to his feet and immediately dropped his bag and his weapons, "I'll go and get your friend. I know where they're taking him. Can you get people?" Noah asked, cracking his knuckles waiting for Beth to reply. Stunned, she nodded and looked up at him, "I'll stay with him. I know where he's going. It's where I ran away from." And with that, Noah was sprinting out the door and down the street after the car._

X X X

"So I ran back. I didn't know what else to do!" Beth clutched a mug of hot water in her hands. Rick stood from his squatting position and done a quick walk around of the church before returning to Beth,  
"Alrigh'...We'll go. Tomorrow. Rest as much as you can. You'll need it." Rick said to her sternly and she nodded. Rick left her to be alone with her thoughts and Michonne for company.  
"I thought it couldn't get any worse." Beth sighed and placed down her mug beside Michonne and turned away before any conversation could be started. As Beth attempted to make herself comfortable, an uncomfortable feeling pushed at her hip. She groaned and pulled her jeans up, hoping it would solve her problem. But no. Beth took her hand and felt around in the pocket, only to pull out the crumpled packet of cigarettes which would lie beside her head all night, protected by her hand.

(AN/ I loved writing this chapter. I hope you guys liked reading it! Read and Review! I love you guys!xx)


	18. Hair of the Dog

Chapter Eighteen  
Hair of the Dog

_In the smokiest dive bar in all of Georgia, with the lowest country songs on repeat on the jukebox in the corner, Daryl Dixon nursed a Jim Beam with his older brother, Merle, at one of the stickiest, dried up pine tables from all around. "Y'sure y'should be drinkin'? After... Y'know?" He questioned to Merle who was knockin' 'em back like glasses of water. He shrugged, the way he always did and ordered another, _  
_"Well, they don't work like they used to, brother, where I am. They don' give y' that MMMH! Y'know?" Merle laughed and kicked back in his chair, pulling out a pack of smokes and tossing them carelessly onto the table where they hit against Daryl's short glass. _  
_"W-Where 're y' now?" Daryl asked lightly, shying away when he felt his brother's eyes fall on him. Merle's laughter and smile fell away to a stern look when he leaned forward, right into Daryl's face. _  
_"I ain't nowhere. I'm left rottin' in that place... There ain't nothin' after this." He quietly said to his younger brother as he took a cigarette from the pack. Daryl sat in silence, his fingers fraying the corner of a cardboard beer-mat._  
_"Merle, shut up! You talk some amount of shit!"The familiar voice shot back from the other side of Daryl. _  
_"HEY! I'll kick you back into livin', you li'l bitch!" Merle argued and leaned away from his brother now puffing away happily with a grin on his face, _  
_"Come on! Try me! I dare you! Come around this table right now and kick me into livin'!" She shot back to him and threw a beer-mat at his face, hitting just above his eyebrow before falling onto his belly. Daryl moved further into his chair and left his hands out on the table, his fingers moving from the mat to the cold glass, "Look at you. He pumpin' you with whisky and you ain't even fully dead."_  
_"I'm showing him a good time, bitch. I ain't bein' whimsical. I ain't floating around the damn subject like you've been this whole time!" Merle flicked his cigarette ash into his empty glass, watching his sister so carefully around his baby brother. _  
_"Well, you have your priorities and I got mine. Unlike you, I'm actually here to help Daryl."_  
_"What the hell does Doctor Phil want with a damn bar?!" Merle chuckled heartily to himself and clapped his hands slowly, watching the growing frustration in his sister's face. _  
_"Stop fightin'. Stop it. Damn, stop. Stop." Daryl immediately said, clenching his fist and slamming it onto the table. _

_Vivian laughed and pushed herself from her seat, "We ain't fightin'!" She stood behind Merle and wrapped her arms around him, "We're jus' catchin' up, ain't we, big brother?!"_  
_They both laughed together happily before Viv moved back around to Daryl, putting her hand on top of his. She took her other hand and brushed the hair out of his face, talking gently to him, "What do you want?"_  
_"I don't know what's goin' on. What's goin' on?" Daryl looked to her and then to Merle with the saddest blue eyes, "What's goin' on?"_  
_"You gotta decide, baby brother! You come with us or you go back to Rick," Merle started, moving closer to Daryl so that the three of them focussed on the glass of whisky in the middle of Daryl's hands, _  
_"Before; we'd tell you to go back or come with us. But, honestly, you're fucked up so much that it's your decision... I know it's hard to understand but you have the choice." Vivian pressed her forehead to Daryl's shoulders and Merle patted his other shoulder comfortingly._  
_Daryl sat and thought for a short while. He weighed up his options and pushed his drink away from him, _  
_"I wanna stay here. Wherever you are. With you." Daryl sighed and looked to his sister who was praying for the opposite, "Why you lookin' like that? You don't want me here or somethin'?" And he looked to Merle who had the same look in his eyes, only stronger and colder. They were both silent and Daryl pushed his glass even further away from him, eventually standing and walking to the hazed over window, "Why d'ya want me out there survivin' for nothin'?! There's nothin' back there! I ain't gettin' outta this alive and you both know it! Let me stay here! Let me come with you!"_  
_"Daryl , if you choose here, there's no goin' back. You have a choice to live and see everything get better! You have a choice to help people again! To be there for people and save people, Daryl! Damn it, you could live to be something! You could be an old man on a damn porch swing if you wanted to!"Vivan went to him and took the newly applied cigarette from his mouth. It was tossed to the side and her hands rested on his shoulders, "you'll be like this... comatose, for a couple 'days. Think about it. Don't throw it all away because your damn brother gave you a welcome-home drink. Sleep on it. It's all you can do."_  
_Daryl's eyes watered and he looked at Merle who was agreeing with everything that had been said. His lip trembled and he turned back to Vivian who gently brushed at the stubble on his jaw, "I don't wanna leave... I miss you-"_  
_"I know..." Merle sighed from the table, "We know."_

"Alright, Beth. You know where they are. You're the smallest and probably the quietest. If you can get in, find them both, and get out- we'll do the rest. We'll spot you." Rick stated as they all huddled together in the centre of the deserted car park. Beth nodded and dropped her cardigan and bracelets to the floor,  
"I'll try and be as fast as I can-"  
"If you're in too long, we'll go in after you. So don't worry." Tyreese patted the small woman's shoulder and Rick gave her a tight squeeze of a hug,  
"It'll be fine. We'll come out fine." Beth reassured herself and the others, pulling from Rick to be on her way. He gave her a nod just before she crossed the street and into the tall shadows of the buildings.  
She sloped in and out of crevices. In and out of gloomy shadows until she could hear the groaning of walkers all around her. She armed herself with a small pocket knife and tried her best to breathe slowly and steadily as she started to climb up to the drastic streak of light a few feet above her. She grunted quietly and gripped her knife in between her teeth as her nimble fingers carried her heavenward. The noises of groaning ceased but the buzz of conversation built up the closer she came. Luckily it was quiet and she pulled herself up into what seemed to be a janitor's cupboard. Beth brushed off her jeans and pulled her shirt before taking the knife from her hand and slowly moving towards the small grey door of the closet.  
"I'm goin' for lunch! Dawn, I done my round! I'll be back in an hour!" A broad voice bellowed down the corridors.  
"Alrighty! Make sure that the patrol car is doin' it's full circuit before you eat, alright?! Can't have any other loosies lyin' around the street like that damn biker in thirteen!"  
Beth grit her teeth when the doors slammed shut and the conversation faded. Thirteen. That's where to go first. Gently, her fingers pressed down on the handle and she was out in the open. Knife by her side as she glanced around the nurses station for documents on Daryl. There was nothing but lint and empty cans of soda. She looked around for room numbers and luckily, there was one room door open. Beth gripped her knife and slowly glided over, sticking to the wal immediately like something out of a Bond film. She readied herself before sliding in behind the door making sure nobody would ever know. There were sounds of boots squeaking on linoleum and whistling echoing through the corridors. Beth covered her mouth to hush her breathing when the boots halted by the door,  
"Decent man like you shouldn't be out in the open..." The man chuckled and swung the door closed, Beth now exposed fully in the room. Her eyes fell upon the man linked up to almost every machine possible. His bruised and beaten body lay beneath the thin sheets and his tattoos shot out clearly to Beth.

Gently, Beth walked over to his bedside and placed her hand on his sheathed foot. "Oh, Daryl..." She sighed and her other hand crumpled into a tight fist around her knife, "I'm so sorry this happened to you... I'm so sorry!" Beth whispered and took her hand from his foot and watched as the machines breathed for him, "You were meant to be the last man standing. That was _your_ job! You can't leave me now! I won't let you, Daryl Dixon, I won't!" Beth wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed quietly before taking his ice cold hand into hers, "Daryl, if you can hear me, you listen to me; you are not going to die here like this. Not in this bed or anywhere near this damn city, y'hear me?! I won't let that happen to you!" She paused to wipe her eyes once again and clear her throat from the heavy rock that lay in her chest, "You're too good for that... Hey! Rick's waitin' for you! An-And Glenn is waitin' back at the church with Carl! They're waitin' for you. Just you..." Beth stopped when the squeak of boots came again. She stopped her breathing and moved back to her place behind the door, her eyes not moving from Daryl's lifeless body. The door creaked open with a blur of conversation following,  
"Yeah, he was checked five minutes ago. He's still here, Dawn. Hasn't moved since you hit him..."  
"Well, leave him for now. Shut that door and get back to the elevator shaft. You're needed." The woman demanded and the door was closed and locked shut. Beth sighed heavily and peered through the crooked window blinds to see the duo strutting off together again with their hands at their belts.  
"Shit!" Beth sighed and pulled at the door handle before dashing to the window and opening the curtains. Her eyes frantically searched for Rick but he was nowhere to be seen. She shaded her eyes and looked further from the grimy window to the top of the car park. Sasha. Sasha was there with a fully loaded sniper. Manically, Beth waved and gestured hoping to catch the wavering gaze of Sasha and Tyreese. From what Beth could see, Tyreese alerted his sister and they had both locked on to the level and the room Beth and Daryl were in. Sasha gave a nod and Beth turned back to Daryl. She gently pushed a machine aside to stand by his head which she gently touched. Her slim fingers combed his hair out of his swollen and broken face and she placed her other hand over the space of his heart trying to feel what might have been left, "Daryl, they're coming for you. Alright? They are coming to save you. You're getting out of 're coming back. You're coming back to Rick a-a-and Judy and Michonne... Y-you're gonna come back to _me_. I need you, Daryl. I need my best friend back. And I'll never forgive myself that this happened to you because of me... If I hadn't stormed off so quick or if we hadn't left the church in the first place..." Beth hung her head in sobs, her tears falling onto his scarred and bruised arm, "Daryl, I need you to wake up, okay? Please... If you won't wake up for me, do it for Rick. Please, Daryl, please!" Beth's voice turned hoarse and into a cough as her head rested down on his arm. Her body shivvered with sadness and what remained of her voice, rasped out a quiet and barely-there, "Please... 'love you."

_(AN/ Oh, guys! I'm sorry it's been a while. I've been trying to wrap my head around the mid-season finale. After looking at all the different theories that people had on Tumblr, I was filled with more hope than ever and I returned to continue this fic for you all! I hope you like it! Read and Review!xx)_


	19. The Final Line

Chapter Nineteen  
The Final Line

When the boots squeaked again, Beth dashed to the door, pressing herself deep into the wall. A foot stepped in and the door came millimeters from Beth's nose. Her breath was caught in her throat and her nails clawed into the beige walls. She rolled her lips together tightly and screwed up her eyes like a child would playing hide-and-seek. "Beth?" The voice whispered out but she remained hidden, "I know you're here. I heard you next door. Now c'moan," The voice was harsh and the door was pulled from her. A sigh of relief fell from both of them and they hugged tightly, "your people; I signaled them too. They should be at the doors by now-" Noah pulled away from Beth and took her hand into his as though to run, "Beth, c'mon! We gotta go!" Noah hissed but Beth stood, rooted right to the floor,

"I-I can't leave him here- and we can't just go runnin' around this place!" Beth yanked at his arm and brought him inside the small industrial room, "We have gotta get a plan. At the doors, there'll be cops. And there'll be cops back up over this side of the building. We stay on _this _floor; this _section_ of this floor- and take out who we can. You never bite off more than you can chew." Beth was stern and her eyes were hard at the foot of Daryl's bed. Noah listened carefully and frantically started to look around for some sort of weapon when the sound of shots were apparent. The monitor beside Daryl beeped slowly midst the gunfire beneath them. Beth handed over her knife to Noah and placed her hands on his shoulders, "You stay with him; watch the windows- I'm gonna look around the nurse's station again; there's gotta be somethin'- a monitor; I remember a monitor! I'll shout for you." Beth instructed and the knife was tightly gripped in Noah's right hand. He agreed with her and moved from her hold and took place by the window, watching both Daryl and the outside world. Without taking a second look, Beth left the room cautiously and moved quickly to the nurses station. All was silent apart from the aggression beneath her feet and the growing groans of hungry walkers that followed. She brushed her sleeve over the old monitor and awakened it with a bump to the keyboard. The screen split slowly into four. As she watched the scene unfold before her: the battery between _them_ and Rick; Beth's hands wandered for a weapon. But nothing. Unarmed and alone for now.

The group moved past the bodies that lay at their feet and they crawled across the screen into the next quarter. There was a rumble from the entrance doors at the bottom of the ward and Rick and Tyreese pushed through them with Carol and Sasha in tow; some stragglers in uniform sheepishly following, "BETH?! NOAH!" Rick shouted and the sound vibrated through the entire ward. Beth shoved herself from the station and appeared before Rick and the group. Rick let out a thankful sigh and they walked quickly in Beth's direction,  
"There's more. I don't know where they went. There's two more floors-"  
"Where's Daryl and Noah?" Rick asked with his hands firmly on his hips. Beth turned and lead them towards the room which was strangely silent and discomforting to all who entered. Rick let his hand come to his mouth and Carol made her way into the room to sit with Daryl,  
"He hasn't moved since I got here. His monitor; I don't know if it's broken or somethin'- I don't know how old everything is or how much it's been used-"  
"Alright. Someone stays with him at all times. That's getting laid down right now. He is not left alone in this place... Tyreese, and Sasha; you guys clear the next floor. Noah, you come with me. We're gon' move the bodies. Beth; you can find food here or you can go and get the others- bring them here to stay." Rick tapped Noah's shoulder and lead the way out of the room and down the long corridor. Sasha looked to her big brother with wary eyes and started to walk slowly out of the hospital room,  
"You'll be okay?" Tyreese muttered to Beth.  
"Of course. I'll go quickly. He needs his clothes for when he wakes up." Beth smiled to Tyreese and left the room by his side, exiting the hospital the same way she came in.

X X X

_"It ain't no damn game-show. You wake up and you fight. You die and you leave all that unfinished shit behind you." Merle's gruff voice tumbled around Daryl's dark mind. Everything was black around him and it was evident he was lying down. But, Daryl felt clean. He was clean. His hair wasn't matted and his clothes weren't damp with sweat and mud. Like crisp clean linen. _  
_"Don't you listen to him. It isn't the end of the world, Daryl-"Vivian's soft voice trickled through into the darkness and Daryl seemed to relax more into his horizontal position. _  
_"The hell it is, little sister! He don't get a second shot-"_  
_"You don't think I know that Merle!" _  
_"Stop fightin'! I can still hear!" Daryl fought to shout. His mouth didn't move but his throat contracted and strained with the words. _  
_"No. You don't fight it, anymore. It's easier if-"_  
_"Merle Dixon, don't you dare finish that sentence. Look, Daryl; you're only thirty-five-"_  
_"I'm thirty-four-"_  
_"Look, it doesn't really matter! You have a good fifty years left here and you're gonna give up because you just so happened to get smashed up by a car in the middle of an apocalypse?! Hell no! You wake the hell up and you help your group! They need you!" Vivian argued and her voice seemed to come closer the more she thought. Then Merle jumped in, his voice not even remotely varying in volume. He was just right there; in Daryl's ear from the get-go,_  
_"Or, fuck them and not worry about gettin' your next meal from a damn tree trunk! It's easier like this. You don't feel nothin' but relaxation-"_  
_"Merle, the easiest way isn't always the right way. You know that-"_  
_"Stop shoutin' over each other!" Daryl's voice fought again against the back of his teeth but nothing seemed to come out. There was a deafening warped siren surrounding the voices and Daryl's body and he frantically looked around in the darkness for his brother and sister,_  
_"This is it, Daryl." Vivian said calmly over the screeching, "Your body's giving up. You've started bleeding again. You can fight that!" Her voice got quicker and quieter and before Daryl felt tremendous pressure on his chest, she spoke once more, "Stay where you are."_  
_"I don't wanna..."_

"C'MON! DARYL!" Carol's weak arms pushed down onto his bruised torso and grit her teeth as she put all her weight onto her hands, "DARYL!" Carol shouted through to him. His eyes didn't even flutter. "RIIIICK! SASHAAA!" Carol turned her head from Daryl's bed and blared like a siren to anybody who would listen. The squeak of boots came 'round from the doors and Rick immediately ran in,  
"Nah. Nah! Carol, get Noah!" Rick demanded and threw his weapon to the side and hopped up onto Daryl's bed, his legs going to either side of his best friend and his denser hands almost shattered Daryl's ribs for sure, "DARYL!" He bellowed down to the body, "NO! HEY, NO!" Rick thrust his arms continuously above his friend's heart but the machine beside them squealed a mournful beep. "You ass. I know you hear me in there!" Rick laughed manically and continued to pummel into Daryl's torso. "You wake the fuck up! Wake up! Wake up, Daryl! Daryl, wake up! Hey! No! NO! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Rick's laughter fell to tears drastically and he dropped from the bed with his hands at his hips. The group gathered one-by-one at Daryl's room door.  
"Who's going to do it?" Noah asked. Rick turned sharply and shook his head,  
"_Nobody_... We're moving ward. Get that belt." ordered Rick, gesturing to Daryl's pants and boots by the chair.

X X X

With Maggie and Glenn carrying Judith and her supplies, Beth took front and center with Abe and Espinosa, their arms brimming with the blankets, cans of food and clothes from the church,  
"How much further?" Eugene asked and looked around at the tall buildings. Tara armed the group with Michonne , taking stance either side of the pack as they walked,  
"Not long; in here!" Beth said and lead the way down the dark alley to the fire escape, "It's been a day or two. The top floors should be cleared."  
The group halted by the fire escaped and started to push as much of the clothes and blankets and tins into their packs and luggage for climbing. Carl went first with Judith draped around his front, held in place with belts and pulleys. Slowly but surely they both reached the top safely. Beth went next followed by Gabriel and Glenn. Packs were handed up and what they couldn't carry was set beside near garbage cans to pick up later when the front doors were cleared. Beth lugged around the pack full of cans and Daryl's recovery clothes. Only a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt were lying around the church and anything was better than nothing. Again, she lead the way, taking Judith from Carl so he could help Eugene with the weaponry. The fire door was thrown wide open and it was easy access down to the room where Daryl had lain for the past few days.

He wasn't there. Beth's hands grew clammy around Judith's body and she started to look around for people she recognized. Eventually, she seen Carol coming down the corridor she walked two days before with Rick. She wrung her hands as she walked but stopped, gesturing with her head to follow her. Maggie whispered to Glenn and Abraham about the luck they had in finding this place. Beth's heart raced. He had woken. Why else would he have been moved?  
The group passed through the doors and wound down corridors aplenty before seeing the huddle of packs and weaponry from Rick. They dropped their bags and food and clothes. Beth fought a smile as she walked into the large room where everybody sat quietly. Her breathing stopped and her heart collapsed within her. Daryl lay with his hands and feet strapped to the posts of the bed. The machinery had been removed from him and he seemed grey. His eyes were cemented shut.  
"What?" Beth asked quietly in sheer disbelief,  
"A few hours after you left. We tried-"  
"Not enough..." Beth's voice shook and Judith started to squirm, "Not enough. You _didn't_."

(AN/ Sorry it's been a while! I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for taking so long! Read and Review xx)


	20. Away

Chapter Twenty  
Away

"What do we do? We can't leave him?" Glenn asked quietly to Rick in the hallway of the grey and green hospital. Carol stepped into the private conversation with her body tensed,  
"We bury him as he is. We tie his hands and his legs up and give him a proper burial. He was one of us. He _is_ one of us." She stood strong in the doorway with her arms flush across her abdomen, "We let him change in his own privacy. And it won't be tonight by the looks of things."  
Rick was nodding slowly and from where he stood, he peered into Daryl's room, watching the lifeless bodies surrounding their fallen hunter. Carol floated back into his room and they all awaited Rick's somber instructions. It came some minutes later. Glenn entered first.  
"Alrigh'... We bury him tonight. Take him to a nice spot; there's some cars out back. We build a coffin. We gag him, hog-tie him. Gabriel; you're doing a service. He's not gettin' left behin'."  
The group was silent and their nods came slowly. Rick agreed with their lament and clapped his hands,  
"C'moan; Tyreese, Abraham- there's two pick up trucks. Start 'em up and' we'll be down soon," Rick instructed, "Sasha, Michonne, Maggie; gather up all the supplies we have and load them into the trucks. There should be gas in the boiler room. Stay together. Espinosa, Tara; start building the box," Rick's voice started to croak and he looked to Carol and Beth and Carl. Eugene stood idly by with Glenn at the window, "W-w-we can carry him down, Glenn. Eugene,"  
"What do you want us to do, Dad?" Carl jumped in with Judith growing frustrated and hungry in his hold. Rick's hands secured tightly around his hips and the tears in his eyes were producing at an alarming rate,  
"Take Judith to the car. We gotta wash him. Get him clothes-"  
"His clothes. We put them on him. We do." Beth quietly said and went to the chair where his clothes were gently folded, "We'll wash him, wash these, and get him in the... The...-"  
"Coffin." Carol finished Beth's words which were obviously too painful to say. Beth picked up the clothes and left the room with her head low, Carl following after her with Judith in his arms. Rick glanced to Gabriel and Glenn who were collecting cloths and buckets before looking to Carol who was already combing back Daryl's hair.  
"I'll help Tara. Jus' shout when y're done." Rick sniffed and used the back of his hand to wipe at both of his eyes as he left.

Day turned into dusk and they were on the road again. Glenn sat with Maggie in front of the box which harboured Daryl's lifeless body as Beth and Carl knotted the ropes at his hands and ankles in the trunk of the truck. Abraham drove upfront, Rick by his side with his head in his hands. They passed fields upon fields before Glenn started to tap at the window, "Here." Was all he said. Abraham swerved into the side of the road, only just avoiding the ditch beside them. Beth held onto the white cotton cloth tightly bound around Daryl's wrists and hands. Carl tugged at the heavy-duty white rope which connected his ankles to his wrists and nodded with a soft smile to the body. Maggie tugged open the trunk and Beth adjusted the hair on Daryl's face to hang just like it had done the past year.  
"C'mon. Put the top on." Maggie was kind in her words but Beth couldn't bring herself to let go of the cloth.  
"Don't... Please don't make me." She started to weep, not even turning to face her sister who was surprisingly sympathetic to her. Maggie placed a hand on Beth's shoulder as though to rush her and Beth drastically pulled back from the coffin and swerved to hop out of the truck. She stood idly back as the box was dragged back and the lid was slammed on. Tara and Michonne stood watching Abraham and Rick dig deep into the earth. Beth stepped forward as Daryl was placed gently as possible into the deep pit. Her throw of dirt was the first after Gabriel's kind words. It landed, strewn quickly over the vinyl plastic top, dropping between the gaps in the crossbow which brandished the coffin. She didn't linger, much like Rick and Glenn. They immediately walked back to the truck, taking the same place as before. Beth brought her knees up to her chest and felt around in her cardigan pocket for the note she retrieved from Daryl's cargos. It was held in her hand so tightly for the journey far away from Daryl's resting spot.

The days went by quiet. Even the day of Tyreese's death. There seemed to be no tears. Tyreese was laid to rest by his sister's fair hand and it was agreed within the group that they'd stop running. They would settle in one place. And so they did. For a while. Before Aaron came.  
His kind words of comfort and persuasion brought the group from the woodwork of the old farmhouse and to the town of Alexandria. A haven with running hot water and pantries upon pantries of rich food. It was almost too good to be true. When they were asked calmly to turn over their weaponry, Beth's eyes shifted to her older sister who nodded softly as if everything was perfectly fine.  
They were walked to their houses; told of their interviews to come the next day. Beth barely moved from Glenn and Maggie's side. Nothing could've been this well preserved in this day in age. The first night was spent in Rick, Carl and Judith's accommodation. Every one camped out family-style on the living-area floor. Nothing seemed to smell of death and must and sweat anymore. It was fresh jasmine and lotus blossom or strong cologne if the men shaved. They all seemed to revel in the smoothness of their back teeth and minty back-taste of the mouthwash; the comfortable damp behind their knees and between their elbows after they washed. Rick settled beside Glenn and Michonne with a cool beer in his hand. He chuckled with ease just because he could. Maggie couldn't stop feeling her soft, clean hair whilst Carol kept smoothing down her fresh pyjamas and slippers.

"They would'a loved it." Eugene plucked up from the corner of the living-area beside the window. Rick scoffed in agreement and sipped on his beer, thinking deep. The group looked around at each other in response to Eugene's comment. They weren't the ones to bathe, to care for luxuries. But sure; they would'a loved it.


	21. Down With The Worms

Chapter Twenty One  
Down With The Worms

From Maggie's quaint little house on the end of the street, the commotion from the front gate was apparent. Beth leaned over the porch balcony and watched her sister sprint to pull Glenn from one of the Alexandria lot again. There was a ball of confusion rolling around on the road tarmac and again, nothing felt new. It was like being on the outside. As Maggie dragged Glenn to his feet and away from the man, Beth returned to her seat on the porch. The book beside her was carelessly over turned. It didn't interest her any more than the rest of the books did. It wasn't right to be enjoying all of this with half of the group dead. Of course, it had been four long, quiet weeks since Tyreese was laid down. So five now without Daryl. The days creeped past Beth, and she knew they done that to everybody else. They tried to sweep it away from them. But Beth understood. They had new, cleaner lives to live. She tried to not let it anger her that they had forgotten. But even sometimes, she herself would wake up in the morning and not remember until lunch that her best friend wasn't around anymore. He wasn't going to come through their front door with the catch of the day hanging on his belt and ask to borrow a book. It was just a strange, terribly thought out fantasy now. When she would remember, she'd almost always stop whatever she was doing and make room somewhere within her for him.

But the days went on. Day turned to night and back again. Rick patrolled every morning at precisely seven and in the evenings at nine. Nobody knew if he done it for his own peace of mind or for the benefit of everybody else but it seemed to calm him in the morning and give him something to look forward to at night. Michonne would often accompany him and they would talk over everything from the prison to losing Tyreese. They'd remind themselves of where they came from and it wasn't something they were ready to give up. Beth found herself as the baby-sitter of Alexandria. Surrounded almost 24/7 with frightened babies and toddlers. She had hoped for a quieter position like working in the pantry or even a housekeeper but, some days, Maggie would help out and it wouldn't be as stressful.  
A particular night in the dead of December, frost seemed to cover the roofs of the houses and glitter the paths around Alexandria. Beth was leaving Mrs Bristow's two bed-roomed bungalow after caring for her seven month old the whole day. Her jeans were pulled up tighter around her waist and her cardigan was buttoned as much as it would go. Careful steps traced down the paths towards Rick's home for the evening. Michonne and Eugene had prepared a meal for the entire family for Thanksgiving and New Year combined. They knew it was nearer one of the two holidays. She walked steadily across the quiet road, meeting the eight thirty curfew in a clean sweep. Beth slipped her bag from her shoulders as she stepped up the porch stairs. An incessant rattling from the other side of the tall wall made her look to the entrance. The entire wall shook with the force of this one source. Without thinking more on it, Beth poked her head in the front door and called Rick out to the porch to let him hear the noise,  
"I know it's curfew but can we check it out? I don't know how long it's been going on-"  
"Yeah, c'mon. Drop your stuff." Rick calmly instructed and he hopped callously down the steps. He lead the way and Beth sheepishly followed behind. His light came closer to the iron wall and he waited for the sound to happen again.

A thud vibrated across the wall after careful moments of silence between them. Beth turned to notice some faces appearing in the windows of the dormant homes. "Who's there?!" hissed Rick through a tall gap in the wall. There was just huffing and sighing followed by a forceful push to the wall. "I'm gonna have to ask you t' calm down. What is your name?"  
"It could just be a walker, Rick..." Beth whispered but Rick shook his head,  
"They ain't that strong... I'm gon' ask you again, what is your name?" Rick lowered his gun and handed his torch backwards to Beth, "Keep it on the lock..." He instructed. Beth nodded and done as Rick told. Her steady hand illuminated Rick's handiwork on the padlocks and chains. He cocked his gun before sliding open the gargantuan gate in front of him.

Like a sack of potatoes, the body fell from the gate to the hard, icy ground, bound completely in rope and cloth. Thin and worn; completely destroyed and used. Crossbow laden over his back he pushed himself further into the walls of Alexandria. A trembling whimper came to Rick and the gate was immediately brought over and re-locked. The flashlight never moved. He disturbed the silence, exuding howls of agony and torment which burned him.  
"Get Glenn and Abraham." Rick's voice found itself in the air, his brain startled and body rigid in fear. Beth placed the flashlight by the crossbow, turned, and grew into a sprint. Rick stood over the churning body and frantically looked around at the houses. Lights were on and the eyes watched every move of the body. He could've sworn by looking to the ground, he was now definitely insane. This man was in a field, really, in a make-shift box and dead. But Rick knelt down and attempted to tear at the rope which connected his wrists and ankles. He quickly worked at tugging and yanking in one way or another to free the soul from his restraints. The pace picked up as it started to dawn on him the disasterous mistake he had made. Rick hummed nervously.  
The footsteps hurtled down the cold cement and he was lifted, the crossbow clattering to the ground. Over Glenn and Abraham's shoulder he was carried. Rick swiped the flashlight from the ground and Beth pulled the crossbow up into her arms. They followed the fraying rope and calls of pain in complete horror.

(AN/ Thank you so much for reading this fic! I really appreciate all the support and followers and alerts etc etc! Thank you so much! I love you all! Read and Review xx)


	22. Resurrection

Chapter Twenty Two  
Resurrection

Three Weeks Previous  
_Silence. Mind numbing silence all around. Brain scrambling headaches that came and went; painful enough to knock someone out for a good few days. But not today. The warm, moist air enveloped him. The lungs within him wheezed and heaved with each breath. There was entirely nothing but black. Reaching out to the box but halted. Tugging furiously but nothing. _  
_**Shit.**_  
_Despite the gut wrenching crick in the back of his skull, he turned from one side to another, his breath bouncing back to him. His whole body submerged in the sticky heat of two weeks exhalation and the backlash of the car wrecking his body overwhelmed him. Everything came to be too painful to even process. His mouth was dry from the rag tightly tied around him, making it impossible to call out to anybody. The stench of stale death and decay suffocated him further. His mental pain was too great to even call for his sister's help. This was it. It was almost definitely the end. Now that he had moved around, tried to break free, the oxygen had depleated. He tried his hardest to relax in the evidently confining space but it was hard. The hardest thing he had to do. Lay down and die without a fight. _

_Minutes past. His mind reeled as best as it could. Judy. The group going hungry. Everything tried it's hardest to motivate him but he remained sturdy. A second time he relaxed into the vinyl plastic bottom of the box and let the sweat drain him; the hot air suffocate him; the restraints confined the bull. Seconds passed slow, dragging through his brain, making the end all the more painful. _  
"You have gotta pick yourself up, dammit." Her voice as sharp as a blade sliced through his painful silence, "Lying around here like _walker _bait."  
_His eyes shot open. _  
"He just needs a match to the fuse!"  
_Daryl looked around, ignoring the seering pain in every cell of his body. His feet started to kick. His hands started to pound the plastic above him. Like an outer-body experience, he felt himself battling the plastic coffin bound and gagged. The pain turned euphoric almost. His deflated muscles now tingled like they had done before. His wrists that were once on fire now bubbled with excitement. His elbows got involved and his knees joined. Soon, he resembled much like a fish out of water in the corner of a boat, lashing out in any way possible. Grunts fought through his throat. _

_Soon enough, the plastic split above him. Dirt flooded in and his final breath was taken. His fists pushed through and the dirt surrounded him. He worked quickly, wiggling his way up to the surface with every ounce of strength he had left, his boot catching on what he guessed to be his weapon of choice._  
_The first gasp of air was rejuvinating. Then the burning came when he started to drag his legs up onto the grassy field. For a while, he lay, still fully connected with rope, relishing the cold air of the night. The groan of nearing walkers made his tranquility dissintergrate and he started to kick the dirt away from his resting place. He struggled to re-dig the ditch but it was managed before he was the walker's next meal. He manouvered himself back into the semi-deep hole and attempted to grab the crossbow. But, with his hands and feet working in tandem, there was nothing he could do. Daryl crawled from the hole at an alarming rate and proceeded to army crawl as best he could to the nearby treeline, allowing the hole to become a dead end for the decaying corpses. He was safely in the trees company where he held himself upright and felt the air cool the outer wounds of his body. The wind whistled around him and almost sent him to sleep. But, a metallic rustle in the nearby leaves made his eyes open wide. Across the forest floor, his crossbow was kicked by seemingly the wind. He let his eyes flutter and the heavy steps came closer, _  
_"Lean the fuck over." The voice commanded, laughing. Daryl, betwixed and utterly delirous agreed and leaned so far that his head rested on his knees, "You had your two-week-free-trial. Time's up." The voice chuckled happily in Daryl's ear. The excrutiating pain mounted his shoulders and a hot hand took hold of his head and quickly pulled him back against the tree, "Get walkin'." It ordered. _

_And so he did. Day after day he found himself travelling quiet roads, shuffling like a prisoner on death row. He never did know what it was that made him walk so far for so long. Living off of tree leaves and sap was alright. For the first hour. It tore at his insides and ripped up his throat seconds after entering his system. He never knew where he was walking; he had no sense of direction or place in the world. He followed only tire tracks and the way of the birds. His feet navigated him slowly, treacherously past herds, through trees. He walked trance-like day and night. He was driven but had no idea why. He followed his feet, thought no more of it but came to a stand still. Cold, rock hard and smooth to his growing beard. To the taste it was metal. Solid steel. Solid metal anyway, he was sure of. He dropped to his knees and fell head first into the cool wall. Ridiculously sobbing, he felt his feet give up and argue that no more ground was to be covered that day. He gently rattled his head against the metal and thanked his lucky stars for the dusting of icy frost which soothed his burning wounds once again. In the brightest flash of painful light that flooded to his side, his brain regurgitated all he could remember._  
Breakfast/lunch is in the oven.

Fresh juice in the sink.

Beth x

X X X

* * *

(AN/ Thank you everybody for the support! I'm guessing that last chapter was pretty predictable. I'm very sorry if it was! I hope you enjoyed this one! Read and Review!xx)


	23. Neither One Prepared

Chapter Twenty Three  
Neither One Prepared

_"Rick, I've been hearing complaints about an unknown body... Walking around?"_  
From the front door, the conversation flooded throughout the house. From the top of the perfect house in the very back bedroom, Beth sat with an unconcious Daryl. A common doctor had visited the very first morning and strapped him up with splints and braces. It didn't seem to stop the determined Daryl from getting out of bed, ripping them off and walking to the other gate at the opposite end of Alexandria. Maggie had found him early one morning, pulling at the chains, trying to get out. It was a terribly sad scene to come to every day. During the day-time, he wouldn't move. He wouldn't turn from the window. He wouldn't breathe a word. Not to anybody. The doctor had linked him up to strong painkillers. Nobody ever knew if they were really working. No food went into him, no water- any nutrition. When night fell, he would turn his head to face the ceiling and return to sleep.  
Beth gripped a book in her hands, scared to open a page in case he was to wake and she wouldn't be fully focused for it. Beth felt it strange to see Daryl so mellow and relaxed. It was strange to see the marks left behind on his wrists that were sure to scar and the swollen soles of his feet from the continuous walking day after day. It was odd to have no motion coming from him. Not even a sneer or a peer of the eyes. Just nothing.  
Beth heard Rick argue Daryl's case downstairs and the head of Alexandria was adiment that Daryl would be interviewed, mute or not. This angered Beth to such a level she hadn't felt before. But before she could even think of confronting the conversation downstairs, Michonne had already joined,  
_"He isn't himself. Give him a few more days..."_  
_"He is _already _on borrowed time. I can't give any more time to a stranger-"_  
_"Daryl isn't a stranger. He's one of us_!" Glenn intervened and Beth let one of her hands go to Daryl's bedside,  
"You have to wake up, Daryl. You're gonna be out on your ass again!" She pleaded quietly to him but there was no response. There was a soft knock on the door and Abraham entered,  
"Hey!" he murmered and Beth turned to him in her solid wooden chair, "Maggie's put out lunch. You wantin' some saved or you comin' down?" asked Abraham. Beth just nodded and placed her book down. Abraham full entered and closed the door quietly behind him, "My mom always told me that a watched pot never boils. He'll come 'round soon-"  
"I know. I know he will. He has to. I know it's killin' him to be cooped up, no independence- I know... I think he just wants to be back out _there _after everythin'. It's home."  
"We all left home, Beth. And we'll get back soon enough." Abraham placed a hand into his cargo pocket and slowly left the room in silence. Beth took a look back at Daryl's sunken face and hollow eyes and a smile pulled at her lips. She left him quietly to his slumber and walked steadily down the stairs to the kitchen for something to eat. Her sister greeted her with a hopeful smile but was shot down with a gentle head shake. It set the mood for lunch. Quiet. Reserved. Talk only of recovery.

The slightest creak of a floorboard made the entire group look directly above them; the slightest flutter of air in the vents. His lacerations on his fists and arms weren't seeming to heal and that worried Beth throughout her lunch. The thought occurred quickly and stewed in her brain. It plagued her. Noah read the fear which radiated from her and sat down beside her with his own plate of rice and chicken. A limp arm rested around her and he smiled,  
"We're all scared. We're all thinkin' the same thing... But, if he fought through _death_, the walkers, the coffin, the weather- he will wake up from _this_. He will see how upset it's makin' _you_," Noah held her tighter than before and laughed, "Don't worry. I bet he'll be up at the crack a' dawn tomorrow bringing home rabbit or somethin'!"  
Beth appreciated the thought and she laughed with him but the thought niggled at her.

_Creaaaaak... Squeaaaaak... _  
Beth looked to Noah and put her empty plate down on the coffee table. Rick was first upstairs with Carol close behind. Daryl was up and turned from them but halted in his tracks to the bathroom. He huffed air from his nose as he breathed and turned his head to look at them,  
"Whuh?" He asked calmly and his hand rested on the door handle to the bathroom,  
"Daryl..." Rick sighed and made his way over slowly but Daryl retreated to the bathroom door,  
"No... _Don't_. I don' wan' anymore 'my bones snapped; don' wan' my lungs collapsin' no more. Y' done enough-"  
"Daryl, you were dead in front of me," Carol chipped in and over took Rick gently,  
"Well I ain't...! Leave me alone." In the dark shadows, Daryl disappeared and locked the door behind him. Beth started back downstairs delicately, utterly terrified. Never before had she seen rage like it under so much control. He was The Beast again. Completely removed.  
The group left him to it; left him alone and went on with their duties around the town. The house cleared out; Carl taking Judith a stroll around the town, Abraham escorted Carol to her place, Glenn in tow with Tara and Rosita. Eugene walked around with Beth in the cold sunshine, avoiding the looks of the nosy Alexandria residents. Rick leaned against the railing of the staircase at home and called nervously up to Daryl,  
"We're goin' out! Gabriel's going to stay with you for now!"  
"Don't need nobody!" Daryl yelled back, the sheer anger and frustration clear in his throat. The front door was slammed shut.

Hours ticked by on the grand clock which brandished the mantle. Gabriel couldn't ignore it much longer. His murmerings upstairs grated on his brain and the stairs were eventually climbed. Gabriel tread carefully down the hall and peered into the room where Daryl had lain nights previous. He was busying himself, wrapping up his torso in thick bandages and tape with his pants back on and his boots lying by the bed. Gabriel knocked and entered but it didn't deter Daryl. As he finished his torso, he grabbed left-over tape and started to wind up his feet and his ankles, "What 'you wan'?!" He snapped. Gabriel stuttered and rubbed his hands together,  
"Y-y-You're going?"  
"Hm.." Daryl responded and looked up to him slightly before shaking his head,  
"B-But you're wanted, n-needed here!" Gabriel started to nervously pace by the bottom of the bed.  
Daryl just repeated "Hm" and pulled his shirt over his head without thinking twice about it. Gabriel gnawed at his lip and thought hard on how to keep Daryl contained,  
"Y-y-you're not going to shower o-or eat?"  
"I wash in the rain. I eat leaves. Ain't never done _me _no wrong!" Daryl got to his feet and slipped into his boots,  
"Y-you're not even going to thank them for _anything_?" Gabriel asked and stood before Daryl. Daryl seemed to inflate and straighten up, towering over Gabriel. His burning dark eyes torched Gabriel's soul and his heart rapidly hit off his chest,  
"I thank them for not puttin' a knife in my skull and for untyin' the knots... That's it-"  
"You have wounds, grazes that need to be treated- muscles to build up again; you'll go out there and die!" Gabriel argued and started to shake with fear and the slow breath's Daryl took,  
"I walked miles- probably 'round in circles with _herds_ on my tail!" Daryl shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE TELL _ME _ABOUT DYIN'!"The volume and richness of Daryl's roar made Gabriel flee the room and out the front door of the house.

Gabriel wildly dashed around the town for Rick, hands clasped tightly together in fear.  
"Oh, dear! Oh, my dear God, Rick! You have to come back, now!" Gabriel had burst into the front office of Alexandria just as Rick was readying himself to sit with Michonne and Deanna and discuss the patrolling of the grounds, "It's Daryl..!" Gabriel huffed with sweat pouring from him, "He's uncontrollable!

(AN/ Beastly Daryl! I really hope you enjoyed this one! I loved writing it! Read and Review xx)


	24. Voice

Chapter Twenty Four  
Voice

With his aching back hunched and his slick black hair covering most of his face; he walked slowly, dragging the crossbow across the ground with a mute ripping sound. Passers-by watched in shock and awe, terrified to approach the beast; their hands holding near their loved ones just in case he swung for them in a fit of delirious rage. In the chill air, his huffs of breath fogged the way forward. He was calm.  
Gabriel was almost tugging at Rick's jacket sleeve to get him into the street. Slowly but surely, the family was dragged into watching in awe. Like freckles emerging in the sun, their faces would fall and they would be halted in their tracks. "W'as he doin'?" They would whisper among themselves. The birds which fluttered by them saw the scene unfold.  
He walked like he was being escorted to death-row and the officers who had helped him on his journey walled the way to the chamber. But this was his choice.

Beth pulled from the silenced conversation with Eugene by the allotments, handing him the small basket of vegetables, and started to walk down the side of the metal wall and meet him at the grand, weighted gate.  
"What're you doing? Daryl? C'mon. It's safe here," She tried to take his hand gently from the metal locks and chains but the tanned fist didn't move. Beth laughed, believing it to be a foolish game he was playing to secure his status in the safe-zone. But it didn't last. On a second attempt of trying to persuade him with kind words, Daryl's knuckles became white and he yanked his hand away from hers, pulling the chain in his hold. Links fell with a metallic tinkle. There was a click from afar and Beth looked under the dark hair in fear, "Daryl..." She whispered-  
"Daryl," Rick spoke bluntly. Beth watched for movement in Daryl's eyes but there was nothing. They were fixed on the corrugated steel wall. "Don't do what you're gonna do. Don't put everybody in jeopardy, now..."  
A discontent growl climbed up Daryl's throat and through his nose which made Beth pull back slightly. She scanned the faces of the surrounding crowd for Maggie or Abraham. But nothing, "Now, you lashed out on Gabriel-"  
Beth looked deeply at Daryl who had now lowered his head slightly in shame, Beth guessed, "Gabriel understands. _We_ understand. It's been a tough ride..."  
Daryl's hand raised slightly and he placed it over the lock of the gate. In fear, Beth could sense the growling coming from the other side of the metal. She let a moist palm rest on Daryl's battered and bruised forearm,  
"Daryl, don't... You're not fit enough to go back-"  
"I AM!" He bellowed and lifted his head, "I AM!" And with it, his hand dragged the wall with such force it screeched its way across the ground and everybody was looking out to the forestry and the road ahead. In utter fear, the crowd froze and Rick walked quickly to behind Daryl and the gun was placed to his head before Daryl could even take another step. He forcefully put his hand upon his friend's shoulder and attempted to turn him around. Which he did, but without an altercation,  
"Don't be so rough, Rick! Rick, be gentle!" Beth argued and fought against Rick's brash hold on Daryl's arm. The barrel of the gun now faced Daryl's forehead and he softly fluttered his eyes closed and sighed.  
"If you shoot me... They will only come quicker," Daryl slowly said and Beth managed to peel Rick's now-limp hand from Daryl, "Let me go."

Rick looked his friend in the eye and seen nothing of what there had been before. This wasn't a graze to be fixed. Rick pushed the gun into Daryl's skin and in turn, pushed Daryl backwards to the open gates of Freedom. "Daryl! You can't go! Not again!" Beth followed the dark shadow out of the gate and looked back to Rick, ordering the gate to be kept unlocked. Rick's mind ran over the same, sinister track that was first conceived when Daryl fell through the other gate on that frosty night. _He_ was needed. Rick's arm raised a second time and as he watched Beth hold at Daryl's tensed arm, trying gently to pull him back. He held it and held it until Beth stopped walking and slowly started to walk back to the gate, leaving Daryl to his niche. She held her arm and softly, took a final look back to the man who had saved her life more than once. That's when it came. The shot which sent her backwards to the cement road. Maggie screamed a blood curdling scream whilst the entire population of Alexandria gasped and started to murmur loudly.

_You've waited enough... __**Go**_

The crossbow was set down and Daryl turned sharply with his eyes wide and his feet rapid. He hovered and the toe of his right boot soon became puddled with thick, rich blood. He seen red. But that wasn't important. Beth's eyes lolled around and her skin was icy white. Sickness settled in her stomach. Daryl's hands hovered over her head, too, unsure of exactly what he should and shouldn't do. His eyes flickered up to the pale faces of the crowd who were in simple shock. The fire erupted from his throat and fought past his hard teeth,  
"WELL HELP! GET HELP! RICK!" His shout simpered into reassuring words over Beth's gushing left shoulder, "C'mon. C'mon." He mumbled and tried his hardest to slip his weak arms underneath her and lift her, "SOMEBODY!" He screamed at them, "Help me!"  
Maggie ran from the back of the crowd and Aaron followed. They helped Daryl pick her up and keep her upright. Maggie applied pressure to his little sister's shoulder, her other hand securing Daryl's aching body, whilst Daryl waddled back through the gates, carrying Beth like a child would carry a doll. He needed gravity's help. Aaron ran back with Daryl's crossbow and pulled over the gates with help from Glenn and Abraham. Daryl walked Death-Row again slowly to Maggie and Glenn's small home, his large tan hand now softly cradled around her delicate head.

(AN/ I personally love this chapter like omg! I hope you all do too! Thank you for your support. Love you all. Read and Review!xx)


	25. I'll Wait

Chapter Twenty Five  
I'll Wait

_"She's resting. The bullet wasn't wedged far. She'll be off her feet for a few days and her arm will be out for a few weeks. We have a physiotherapy treatment for when the time comes." _A kind practitioner explained to Maggie and Glenn in the front room of their home as Daryl sat by the closed bedroom door, his back straight against the wall as though on watch. He turned over a loose end of a bandage in his hand waiting for Glenn to appear and dismiss him from the premises. But that never came. He was fed and he was watered. When the night drew in, Maggie sat opposite him for a short while with her back against the bannister to the stairs. She left a blanket with him after he refused to take the sofa or even the spare room next door. Maggie made herself scarce after giving Beth her final check for the night. She disappeared to her bedroom with Glenn quietly following. He handed Daryl a night-light and a couple of books from the small shelf downstairs. Glenn disappeared too. With the blanket almost tactfully covering his dried boots, Daryl had time to think in the silence. With everything wrong he had done in his life. Every time he forgot something in a bar. Every time he smashed the empty beer bottles against some elderly person's porch as he walked home from the liquor store late at night. Not giving his sister, or even his brother, a funeral. For Daryl, everything fell upon him when he least needed it. But he would tell himself that was how he could carry the group as far as he had done. Merle would say it was 'character building'. He carried ghosts with him every waking minute; some good, some most definitely bad. And no matter how hard he tried, he found himself wound up by her side to take the bad demons away, conscious or unconsious; she done it.

His legs started to go numb and his body grew colder as the sky got richer. He draped Maggie's blanket over him and started to pace the length of the corridor. On the fifth turn of his boots, Daryl was drawn to the hall window where he heard an intrusion on the front porch. Torn between not leaving Beth's side and putting the intruder on their ass, Daryl walked to the bottom of the stairs and watched the windows in the darkness for movement. A creak of the boards outside made Daryl walk cautiously to the window by the front door. He ground his back teeth together and turned the lock of the door.  
"Daryl!" Rick gasped at the door opening but Daryl went to turn back inside,  
"Get your ass off this porch before I kick it off.."  
"You were gonna walk into a herd. You were gonna lead them here to destroy this place! You gotta listen to me, Daryl-" Rick argued back in a hushed hiss.  
"You didn't have to gun _her _down! She lost a lot'a blood!"  
"You know I _had _to... I-If I hadn't; would you be out there still? Would we be here?! No. We wouldn't-"  
"_That _jacket is messin' with you. Because you have a jacket, you can shoot anyone?! One of your _own_?!"  
"If I hadn't, you'd be back where you were a month ago! Alone and hurt-"  
"Get off the porch, Rick. I'm done talkin' to you-"  
"Daryl, I ain't movin' until you accept why I did what I did!" Rick placed a hand on the wall beside the front door, almost pleading,  
"Rick... I'll say it once. And only once to you, so you better listen good..." Daryl looked over his tightly pulled shoulder to Rick and then fully turned to the hopeful light in Rick's eyes, "Don't touch her or hurt her _again_. God have mercy on you if you do." Daryl huffed out through flared nostrils, "I gotta get back to her."

And he did. Rick's heavy boots left the porch and the house was silenced again. Daryl took to his post once again for the night and rested his head against the wall behind wasn't worth it to open up a book. He was too exhausted to do anything but breathe.

Rick walked into his home and locked up the door, slipping past a dozing Michonne on the sofa to get to his bedroom. He was prepared for bed quickly and slipped into the sheets, letting his bust-up with Daryl subside into a slumber. The hours passed. He tossed and turned. It was eventually Judith that awoke him with her whining. Rick lay for a short while, enjoying the warmth of the bed. He reflected on his granulated dreams which involved Merle on top of him, beating into his face with his knuckles like his life depended on it. In another segment of the dream, Merle climbed off of him and Rick was dragged to his feet by small hands. These small hands pushed him against hard stone and held him there. An unfamiliar face held him against the stone for some time before pulling him away and shoving him harshly back into it, sending cracking sensations up and down his spine. This went on for only a short while. He was let go from the small hands around his shoulders but one hand took both his cheeks between the fingers and he was face to face with the unfamiliar woman. She was no older than twenty. She had muttered words Rick couldn't quite remember and she pushed him backwards with her fingers and left him but not before giving a sharp backhand to his left jawbone. Rick chuckled to himself in his bed at the ridiculousness. It was only until he seen to Judith and brought her downstairs for her breakfast that Carl started to look strangely at his father.  
"You gonna eat your cereal or what?" Rick laughed, Judith on his hip as he prepared her soft food.  
"Dad. Did Daryl beat you up last night?" Carl said worriedly. Rick peered his eyes at his son and laughed it off, walking with Judith to the front hall where he looked into the mirror. Clear as the sun in the sky, his face was brandished with the imprint of finely manicured nails and a scratch beneath his right eye. An uneasiness fell over him, making his skin crawl and sweat cold.  
"It looks like he did... C'mon. Eat up. We got a long day, Carl." Rick turned back to the kitchen and smiled at his son who now ate happily on his cereal.

(AN/ thank you for reading this far! I hope this chapter clears things up for you all :) Please Read and Review; feel free to PM me if you want to know anything else about these past few chapters! Love to you all xx)


	26. Mended

Chapter Twenty Six  
Mended

No movement came from the room. No noise came from the room but it didn't stop Maggie slipping in with some orange juice and a bowl of warm water. From the banister outside, Daryl heard the one sided conversation;  
"Good morning, Bethy... The doctor's comin' today... Drink this... You gotta eat something," Her voice was soft but it was deeply hurt when the sleeping body didn't reply. Daryl jumped from his sitting position and poked his head in the door. Maggie looked up slowly as she tightened Beth's sling around her neck, "Hey... You wanna help?" Maggie asked quietly and straightened up. Daryl looked at Beth peacefully relaxed on her white linen bed sheets. He nodded and held out his hand as though to take the empty plate of food from the night previous. To Maggie, he was Oliver from Oliver. Begging, pleading for a purpose in an otherwise helpless situation. She handed him the empty plate and he headed slowly back out the door, looking back and silently whining like a Golden Retriever who had permanently lost his best friend. Maggie stood at the foot of Beth's bed before jolting into action, opening up the window to let in the cool morning breeze. This seemed to wake up an aching Beth. She pushed herself from the bed to sit up but Maggie was quickly by her side. "Hey... good morning!" She whispered down to her little sister who was surprisingly smiling wide at the sunlight coming through the drapes. Beth went to rest back down again and whined in sheer agony, "Don't worry... The doctor said he'd be here and gone by lunch-time. Just take it easy, now," Maggie sat by her sister and smoothed her hair out her face, "Sleep okay?" She questioned and beamed brightly. Beth shrugged lopsidedly and gestured for her juice,  
"It was alright. My back hurts 'cause I ain't been stretchin', but I might take a walk downstairs today or maybe the allotments-" She seen Maggie's wide eyes and scoffing smile, "If it's alright. It ain't heavy liftin'!" chuckled Beth before sipping her juice which Maggie held for her,  
"Well, if you do wanna push yourself, you ain't goin' alone; just in case you take a trip and hurt your shoulder," She laid the law down and Beth reluctantly agreed with her sister's surprisingly lenient idea.

Obviously, upon hearing the conversation from outside, Daryl gently knocked on the door before entering. He carried a plate again but this time with a small sandwich and a small red apple beside it, "Jus' thought y'd be hungry, s'all..." He murmured nervously as he entered and sat almost beside Maggie with the plate. Beth smiled kindly at him and stretched to take it from him but he met her halfway and placed it beside her on the bed to stop her straining. Maggie placed the glass back onto the bedside table and excused herself quietly to a waking Glenn in the room next door. Daryl shuffled to where Maggie sat and laughed with his head low,  
"I thought you weren't gonna talk to me no more when you woke up that day..." Beth looked down to Daryl with the sandwich in between her hands. Again, Daryl laughed and leaned back on the bench to her and seen the worry in her eyes, "You were scarin' everyone... Then you went crazy at Gabriel. I-I don't think he'll come near no more," Beth smiled at that but Daryl studied her still, "We knew you weren't gonna stay with us here. We knew you'd leave-"  
"But you didn't know you'd get hurt like this-"  
"I've been worse..." Beth quietly said and took a bite from her small sandwich. Daryl let her eat and got up to leave quietly but she stopped him, "Do you want to go to the allotments today? I was meant to pick some vegetables yesterday," Daryl turned and looked at her before crossing his arms across his chest,  
"Alright," He said confidently which made Beth smile, "When you're ready."

The doctor stepped foot in the house which had a thinner atmosphere than it had the day before. Everything was easier. Daryl walker with his back straighter and a relaxed face. There was no frown or shadowed eyes like there had been before. His clothes were placed into the washer, after asking Glenn's permission delicately and the instructions to the machine. He watched from the dining table where he sat draped and wrapped in towels, the clothes going round and round and round in the foam. The timer ticked down slowly and the doctor didn't seem to work quickly. It must have been intricate work to change and sanitize such a delicate wound. Daryl pressed softly at the greenish-yellow bruises now fading from his whole body waiting for the spin cycle to finish.  
It came in time and as the clothes aired out on the sunny porch, Daryl made his way up to the bathroom for a long, well deserved, hot shower. Some open cuts stung and some bruises were sensitive but in almost no time at all, he was clean and fresh and feeling twenty years younger with almost half a ton of mud swirling down the drain. Towel dried and feeling a bit more energetic, Daryl padded around the downstairs of Maggie and Glenn's quaint little home, meeting the doctor on his way out to pick up his clothes. He seemed to cower away from Daryl when he turned and glinted from the sun. Daryl attempted to be kind but nothing worked so he just turned back out to the town and spoke quietly,  
"Is she alrigh'?" He asked and gripped at his vest and jeans. The doctor sighed and nodded eventually,  
"Half an inch over; she'd have bled out by the time you got her here. It was lucky and it was quick acting...She'll be sore for a couple of weeks but there's rationed medication with her. She will need help with a lot of things-"  
"Got it." Daryl nodded and took his clothes to go indoors, the doctor almost jumping onto the steps below him. Daryl gruffly huffed and closed the door over for it to be opened moments later by Glenn rushing off to go on a run. Daryl changed into his newly dried clothes after they ran around the dryer for ten minutes and sat on the sofa with his crossbow by his side and a book in his lap. He scanned the pages absent minded until there was slow movement from the bed.

Slowly but steadily, Beth climbed down the stairs, gripping the railing with her good arm. Maggie's jacket was placed over her shoulders and Beth was already at the front door before Daryl could get up from the sofa. "Don't be too long. Come back in time for dinner. It'll get colder quicker," Maggie came down the stairs and chewed at the inside of her mouth, "Be careful, please. Please, don't get it infected, please." She panicked and came to the last step and Beth smiled back at her,  
"I'll be fine." She promised.  
Daryl walked directly behind Beth, ignoring the looks of the townsfolk who grimaced at his security over her. "C'mon. It's fine. They don't understand you." Beth said confidently, holding her arm in the sling as she pushed open the small gate with her thigh. Daryl looked at the dirt beneath him and then to the small meter squares of vegetables. It reminded him a lot of the first patch of food they came across after the prison and the little house that followed.  
Beth lead the way from the top of the little garden with her small wicker basket which Daryl offered to carry for her but she refused and allowed him to pull up the root vegetables. Beth squinted as he done so for the radishes and laughed,  
"You showered. You cleaned!"  
Daryl nodded and looked up to her in the chill sunlight,  
"Yeah. Gotta take advantage, y'know?" He joined her in a chuckle before placing three radishes into the empty basket. Daryl got to his feet and sighed before wiping his hands on his clean pants,  
"And you washed your clothes again! I think we are looking at the beginning of a new man!" She smiled up to him and moved onto the next little patch and read the small tag. Potatoes. "Look. These ones are grown!" She chirped and pointed with the basket to the quadrant in the far corner near the fence. He went where she gestured to and started to pull up the large potatoes,  
"Y'know, I kept this the whole time- fresh and dry since the day you gave it me," Daryl said, fishing into the inside pocket of his leather vest and brought out the small 'breakfast note' she left him in the small little house in the woods. Beth stretched to take it from one of his cleaner mucky hands and laughed, holding it tightly in her grip,  
"I didn't know you were sentimental about these kind of things," Beth smiled and felt a warmth in her heart. Clumsy as she was, it would've been hard to keep something to small and wither-some from the elements for so long. Although it was crumpled, the words were still as fresh as the day she had written it. The edges of her heart softened and held onto it for when Daryl was finished his gardening.  
"You got me as your pack-mule, now!" Daryl scoffed, the note slipping back into his pocket and the basket being taken from Beth as the weight of the potatoes showed in her strain. And he happily done it. It wasn't as though Beth was dragging the basket beside her. Beth was overcome with such happiness and content that when Daryl stopped to count the amount of quadrants left, she leaned with her forehead to the back of her arm, eyes tightly shut and a deep breath of the air in her lungs. Daryl looked up the instant he felt her ponytail fall against him. The urge to turn and embrace her was too powerful but he knew he couldn't He thought of her shoulder and the crushing pain she would endure so he asked her; "Are you tired? Is it hurting you?"  
He felt Beth shake her head and she stood up straight again. Daryl took a final look over the allotment and turned to her with the basket and stood, thinking of something to say. But he didn't have to. She was already laughing and smiling.


	27. Confide in Me

Chapter Twenty Seven  
Confide in Me

Beth continued to smile as Daryl lugged around the basket of vegetables. She felt her leg muscles ache pleasurably with each step she took around the dirt ground. Daryl didn't talk much. He never did. But when he did, it made Beth laugh or smile brighter. They were coming to the end of the allotment patch when Deanna approached from behind. She made herself known with a bout of coughs which made Beth turn first. Daryl adjusted the basket to his other hand and turned and took a lean away from her,  
"Daryl," Deanna started, "You seem to be making yourself comfortable and _acquainting_ yourself with others-"  
"Nuh, I know 'er-" Daryl started innocently,  
"I think it's time for your interview. Please, come with me," She smiled warmly at Daryl before looking to Beth who was unable to carry the basket herself. Deanna started to walk back the way she came and Daryl looked to Beth with slight fright in his eyes,  
"Whut's the interview? Whut d' they want?" Beth read the fear in Daryl's face and smiled up at him,  
"It's virtually painless. They just want to know what your good at and _hopefully_ you'll get a 'job'. It's like a band-aid. Quick and easy." Beth promised and watched his face for the scare to melt away but it didn't seem to go anywhere. Daryl brought his hand up to his scruffy beard and scratched, looking around for a face he knew to watch Beth,  
"Alrigh'...-" He was scared and his mind was already reeling,  
"Just be _you_ and it'll be okay. I promise," Beth grinned and her front teeth ate into her bottom lip with excitement. He was going to be a part of what she was a part of; what the family was a part of. Daryl nodded and set the basket down at his side as he caught Carol walking past the fence with a pocketbook in her hand and a smile on her face as the sun shone on her back. He gestured with the hand that was on his beard and Beth turned to see what it was about. Carol latched on and almost as if it were instinct, Daryl placed his hand on Beth's shoulder and gently pecked the top of her braid before lightly hopping off behind Deanna.

"You _can_ sit, Daryl..." She said once they were in her 'office' in the top room of her home. Daryl's arms were crossed tightly and he stood by the bookcase, watching her furtive movements around the room before she settled in her plush chair,  
"'m alrigh' standin'." He stated, "What's this 'bout?" He questioned and watched her still. Deanna laughed, crossing her legs and placing her hands over her knees,  
"I think that's the most you've spoken since you got here that night-"  
"I talk to people I know." Daryl slammed her jokey comment into the dirt and flicked his eyes out of the window. He watched the sky grow yellow and clouds come over the town. Deanna still laughed and leaned forward into her sitting position,  
"Daryl, Rick has said a lot of kind things about you; your handiwork, your kind nature, your tracking, mainly, stood out to me!" Deanna smiled over at Daryl and sighed when he didn't respond, "Daryl... If you're staying, you're gonna have to communicate with us."  
"I ain't stayin' for you. Or for Rick. I wanted out. That's why Beth got shot..." He chirped up and turned to Deanna, his arms loosening slightly. She nodded and waited for him to continue. It came after he looked around at the room he was in and down at the floor he stood on. His eyes moved behind his eyelids as he collected his thoughts and from where Deanna sat, it looked as though he was waging a mental war upon himself. He spoke. "Look... I stay, you give me any job you got; but you don't think for a minute I am doing it for you or this town."  
She smiled in acceptance and offered the chair to him. Daryl took it cautiously. There was a short pause before she started to talk,  
"Do you like to read, Daryl?"  
There was a pause,  
"Glenn told me that you borrow his books,"  
"Sometimes."  
Another pause.  
"Do you enjoy painting or drawing or anything arty?" Deanna smiled at his growing confidence.  
_'Paintin's for lil girlies called Darlina'_  
_'Oh shut up for once, Merle. You are making my ears bleed'_  
"I-I like sketchin'. Pencil stuff." Daryl took a sigh and pressed his lips together, his elbows now on either side of the chair with his fingers at his mouth, "Don' do it much, now..."

Deanna watched Daryl's fingers bat off of each other in front of him and he reminded her much of a small child in the back of the classroom, completely happy in his own space; alone with his thoughts for company. It made Deanna smile.  
"You talk a lot to Glenn and Beth... Why's that? Did you know them before all of this?" She asked. Daryl shook his head and his fingers continued to bat against each other.  
"Glenn was in my group at the beginnin'... With my brother," Daryl said quietly and looked to her through his hair before going back down, "We all stayed on her family's farm for a time... It was nice."  
"Your brother. Did you lose him?" She pressed and Daryl's fingers dropped. She braced herself for an outburst.  
"I did. I had..." Daryl leaned back in the chair and his feet bounced gently on the carpet, "I had to fight 'im..." And that was all Daryl said. He slipped back into his silence and thought about that day long and hard. His loose hands grew into tight fists on the wooden arms of the chairs and he felt the rush of regret go through him, "I coulda done somethin', y'know?" Daryl laughed and looked to the woman across from him who had a studying look in her eyes. She was examining him. Every inch of him. But she was listening. "Nah... I don't wanna-"  
"That's fine, Daryl. I've heard enough. I'll come by tomorrow morning with your position here," Deanna got to her feet slowly and gently smiled at him again with her hand extended. Daryl nodded and copied her, cautiously shaking her hand. She took a firm grip by the end of the shake which made Daryl's hackles shoot up. But she spoke in a relaxed and solemn voice, "I'm sorry about him. Your brother."  
"I-I don't think he'd like it much. It's too normal." Daryl laughed at his comment, knowing fine well it was true.  
Deanna showed him to the front door of the house in polite conversation but stopped him from leaving, "Daryl, there's a dinner this evening in the community hall. It's as close as we're gonna get to a New Year. You should come along. Bring your friends. I think you'd like it." She opened up the door for him and the sun was finally setting, a cool air swarming over the town. Daryl was quiet but he nodded and started to go down the porch steps, taking a final turn at the smiling woman in the glow of her home.

Daryl walked from one side of the town to the other, knocking at Maggie and Glenn's door. Glenn laughed when he seen through the glass and he pulled it open,  
"You can just come in. It's your home too!" He laughed and Daryl smiled, "C'mon, we're getting ready for dinner at the hall. Did Deanna tell you about it?" Glenn asked as Daryl shut over the door. Daryl nodded. Glenn's smile fell slightly as Daryl's plain face showed through his hair,  
"I'm not goin'." He said quietly and walked through the front hall to the bottom of the stair case. Maggie looked up from the kettle beside Beth who was nose deep in a novel, "Not my thing."  
"S-So what'll you do instead?" Maggie asked and Daryl didn't seem to have an answer. He shrugged slightly and placed his left foot onto the bottom step to untie the laces, "How'd it go with Deanna? Carol was tellin' us-"  
"It was fine. I'll hear tomorrow mornin'." Daryl focused on the laces and one boot was slipped off. The next foot was brought up and unlaced,  
"At least you're getting somewhere. Trying to get a normal life as possible." Glenn took a seat at the swish silver island and smiled with his coffee. Daryl huffed and didn't seem to brush the hair out of his face when he stood up. The boots were picked up and held in his hand as he started to climb the stairs in his worn out socks. Beth looked up from her book and thought hard. When Daryl closed over the bathroom door, they spoke;  
"Maybe he talked about Merle... Sure, she asked us about dad. And, you, Glenn, with your sisters... Hm, I don't know..." Beth thought aloud and Maggie pursed her lips in agreement,  
"So, you're comin' to dinner?" Maggie looked down at her with a swift topic change and Beth nodded,  
"Yeah. Maybe he wants to be left alone tonight."  
"Yeah, must'a been hard reliving it all in front of a stranger with a camera. I feel for the guy." Glenn joined and swigged his coffee.  
"And if he wants to talk about it, he will-" Maggie started,  
"He wont." Stated Beth, "He doesn't share that. Anythin' he got about Merle- he'll take it to the grave."  
The bathroom door unlocked just as the bathroom sink drained itself. Daryl called down in a nervous tone,  
"_I'm goin' t' sleep_."  
"End of the hall! A bed's made up for you!" Glenn shouted up in a cheerful voice, finishing his drink just as Daryl responded in a child-like manner,  
"_Thank you_."

* * *

(AN/ Aaaah! I love the response this is getting. I never thought it would come this far and it wouldn't have if it wasn't for every single reader out there! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review x x)


	28. Feathers

Chapter Twenty Eight  
Feathers

Glasses somberly clinked and people laughed. It made Rick look around nervously with Judith on his lap. He bounced her and Beth watched. Daryl had missed one heck of a dinner and that was all she could seem to think about. Maggie turned in to Beth's side, "I gotta talk to you at some point," She stated before getting up and making way to the bathroom. She looked over the empty seat to Glenn who had a face of hard stone. Whatever it was that Maggie was so desperate to share, she had told Glenn; and by the look on his face, it wasn't something Beth wanted to know. Everybody that surrounded Beth looked preoccupied and busy in their own minds but continued to laugh and chat through glass lips and wooden teeth. Sasha sat distant from everybody else, pushed to the corner of the table to look upon everyone like a starving dog. She was prone to outbursts. And Beth felt sorry for her. In fact, everybody did. To lose your partner and your brother in the same terrible way in the same month almost! Beth couldn't look at her for long due to the rising lump in her throat that provoked tears.

Dinner was settled. The drinks were rationed. The fun seemed to end for Abraham when the beer coolers were closed over. Everybody didn't seem to sit much longer. They walked effortlessly, without a care in the world, with their final glass of whatever they were drinking. Like groups in high school, people broke off into their own conversations in their own self-designated spots. Maggie returned to Glenn with her face quite flushed and her lips pale. Immediately, Beth thought of the flu they all came down with back in the prison. The only thing Maggie was missing were the sweats. They were the killers. She pecked Glenn weakly and apologised to Deana for cutting out so early. Beth followed sheepishly behind with a riddle of worry on her mind.

She walked down the makeshift sidewalk and caught up with Maggie. That's when it was explained. What she had heard. What she had slyly witnessed by the stairwell. Beth couldn't form words. The rage completely took over.  
"W-What? No! Why? Why would he?! H-He'd been saved! We done that!"  
Maggie just nodded,  
"I know... But, until I tell Rick, stay quiet. I'm goin' back - ain't feelin' too good. I'l check on Daryl,"  
"He'll be okay. I'm comin' back too. My arm's startin' to hurt."  
And they did. Mainly in silence but comfortably. Maggie took her hand from her front jean pocket and set it on the railing of the porch steps. That's when Aaron poked his head out of his front door,  
"Beth!" He loudly whispered over though not to wake the sleeping babies in the surrounding homes. Maggie continued to advance the stairs as Beth came to meet Aaron at the foot of his porch, "Hey. You have Daryl, don't go?" Talking of him like he was a rare trading card that the kids of the town might play with- One that glittered in the sun. Beth nodded warily, "It's nothing bad. I was talking with Deana when she was making her way to the party. To save her dropping by tomorrow morning, could you relay a message to Daryl?"  
"I-I don't think he's up for visitors really. Not even me-"  
"Well, even if you catch him in the morning; let him know about his job. Deana's given him a place in the garage- I-I look after it with Eric; that's why she told me. If Daryl wants, he'll be working with us every second day..." Aaron started to smile at this. Beth nodded again and took a step back,  
"Alrigh'... I'll tell him. Thank you," Beth stated and smiled back gently, turning and starting back for Maggie's house,  
"I think it'll be good for him. And for us! We need more expertise!" Aaron called after her, making her turn, laugh and nod in acceptance.

Beth walked into Maggie's quiet little home which was glowing dark in the night. Only a small lamp in the living area was burning and the lamp from Maggie's room flooding the hall and down the stairs. Beth un-clipped her sling for a short while, holding her arm close to her body as she kicked off her shoes quietly in the front hall. There was slight movement from Daryl's room above her and decided that if he was awake, he could be informed of his new job. Beth took the sling from under her arm and held it in her hand as she climbed the stairs. As she walked the length of the corridor, she dared to slightly flex her elbow. And damn, it felt good! She didn't want to push it too far in case she would yelp like a stuck pig and tear up. So, with her good hand, she gently knocked at Daryl's room door. there was nothing. As Beth went to turn in to her sister's room to wish her a good night, a gruff hum came from under the door,  
"Whut?" He asked sleepily. Beth set her sling down onto the wooden flooring and turned the door knob slightly so that only a streak of light entered his little room. Face down and with his arms underneath both of his pillows, Daryl lay calmly.

"Um... I was... I was talkin' to Aaron outside, I don't know if you heard," Beth started to slip into the room and shut the door behind her as she spoke, "Deana wants you to work with Aaron at his garage. Electrical stuff and motors and... Stuff... Bikes, maybe? I dunno," She was light on her feet as she settled with her back to the door, leaning slightly on it. Nothing came from Daryl but a turn of his head, "I-I mean, It's somethin'... Right?" Beth questioned.  
"Yeah... Somethin'." Daryl quietly agreed. Beth didn't really want the conversation to end, despite his fatigue. But, she tore herself from the situation and bid him goodnight in her ever-soft voice. "Beth?" The voice from the fluffy feather pillows croaked and made Beth turn back in to the room. He was pushing himself up now, "Why ain't you out with everybody?"  
Beth shrugged, her strong hand now supporting her weak arm, "I dunno, Maggie wasn't feelin' good and I wanted to make sure you were alrigh'-"  
"I'm fine, now..." Daryl said quietly with his body now resting on his forearms. The room was quiet in the darkness but Daryl heard the pained sighs of the agonising arm, "Take your medicine. Go to bed. It's hurtin' you." He stated and Beth silenced herself. Daryl let his body rest down into the mattress and almost instantly, his dull, quiet snores came. Beth opened the bedroom door, leaving it open just enough for her as she made her way over on her soft feet to brush her slim index finger on Daryl's unfolded shoulder as a token of thanks and good-night. The snore seemed to cease and the head turned with slightly open eyes, "Beth... Go. It'll get worse if you just stand there."  
"Daryl, I don't wanna. If there's somethin' wrong with you-"Beth moved from his bedside and closed the door over once again before taking back to his side,  
"It ain't nothin' important," Daryl turned and pulled his arms from under the pillows until they were in front of him and he was facing from her. Beth held her arm and took to the bed, knee first until she just sat beside his turned body.

Her soft breathing was soft like a cat's purring. It sent Daryl almost back to sleep but her turned slightly so that he faced up to the black ceiling. In the pitch dark he turned his head in her direction. Before he spoke, he thought. He thought of the day that passed in the allotment. The simple, _purely platonic_ peck to the head as a trusting thank-you. _Was it really_? He asked himself, trying to suss the shadow in the darkness. Daryl knew how uncalled for it was but really, what should it matter? She helped him out. She gave him a briefing. Let him know what he was in for.  
In the dark, Daryl continued to watch the general area of where she was. With a sigh and a tone of sadness deeply rooted in his throat, he started to talk, "She brought up Merle... I jus' weren' prepared, 's all."  
He heard her take a sharp breath in almost shock at the delicacy of the subject,  
"A-and, are you alrigh'? Now you've had a nap and- goin' by the state of the kitchen sink- some food?" Beth smiled as she spoke. Daryl could hear it. He could feel it warm his ears and then his whole body. He nodded,  
"Better."

In traditional Beth-like manner, in the dark, she found her way to him, placing an arm over his duvet-covered chest and placing her head at his shoulder like a hug. "I don' like seein' you so sad... You shouldn' be sad anymore- You've had enough for a lifetime."  
Daryl felt her holding back her aching arm with fierce courage, and maintaining the uncomfortable position, but she didn't seem to hiss in pain or whine. So he seemed to embrace her back with a single arm across her shoulder blades, his hand falling on top of her wounded shoulder. Daryl laughed in his mind as his arm rested over empty shoulders, shocked when his fingers didn't make contact with the feathered bones that should have protruded from her back. Tonight, they were sheathed by her cardigan and just the image made him smile to himself.  
If he could have squeezed her tight until there was no air left in her body, he would have. _By, God_, he would have.  
"I ain't _sad_."

_(AN/ Thank you for all your lovely support! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it's taken so long. Read and Review x x)  
(AN 2/ Sorry it was so bunched up and hard to read before! I hope this helps you guys!)_


	29. Closed

Chapter Twenty Nine  
Closed

_"Do you miss it? Out there?"_  
_"Huh."_

* * *

First days are tough.  
The first day of school; too many new faces you'll never be able to remember, stiffened in newly starched clothes to make the best impression.  
The first day of the turn; rioting, screaming on surround-sound, helplessness on every corner.  
The first day of working again.

x

Warmer than any of the other wintry days. The sun was bright and it was harsh- completely drowning the town of Alexandria in a yellow glow. It had been a long time since anybody in the town really heard metallic grinding and shrieking in such zeal. This was Daryl's living now. The minute he had stepped into the garage on the other side of the town, he put himself to work; addressing what the town needed and what equipment he would use for it. Aaron sat on his rusty orange stool with his hands on his knees as Daryl ground down steel beams for a new defense system Deana was planning. He would often turn back to the desk behind him, cluttered with paper and diagrams and blueprints, some stained in coffee and some smudged in pencil lead, to take notes on Daryl's thoughts as he worked. Daryl was thrown into the metal-work, barely stopping for breath or a sip of coffee. Aaron followed Daryl's calculating eye movements for a time, trying to suss how Daryl was feeling with a purpose now. But nothing.  
"So, you didn't go to Deana's the other night?" He smiled at Daryl who was now on the cement ground, lining the beams up to make sure they were as perfect as possible. He barely broke a sweat. Daryl didn't really respond. Something ate at him. "Apparently, you missed a heck of a dinner!" Aaron jested but nothing.  
"So, why di'nt _you_ go?" Daryl looked up slightly and through his hair. Aaron's smile faded. They continued to work in silence until the late afternoon.

x

"Daryl?" The voice called from the front of the house. And he was up; wiping his hands down on a rag, calling back to her. Aaron squinted in the sunlight which beamed through the small window of the garage and the voice came closer, "Maggie's askin' what you're feelin' for dinner-"  
"Oh, uh, I was actually just going to ask," Aaron spoke up and smiled kindly at Beth before looking to his new colleague, "Eric and I wanted to invite you over tonight for dinner. Kind of a first-day-congratulations thing," Aaron was awaiting a reply from Daryl who seemed quite taken aback and shocked, almost ready to resort back into himself, "Of course, we could prepare more for-for you, Beth, if you would like to join us?" Aaron made his way over to both of them from his stool with an eager look. Beth smiled kindly and used her good hand on Aaron's shoulder,  
"I don't wanna leave Maggie herself. Glenn's on a run. Sorry," Beth apologetically looked at Aaron who just nodded in acceptance and focused his eyes on Daryl now who had his thumb nail between his lips. Beth dropped her hand from Aaron, looking at Daryl with a warm smile, "You should go. I don't think you'd miss much anyway. It's only nex'door," She was comforting with her words. Daryl watched her and she nodded as though a gentle push for him to go. He thought about it and with his thumb still at his lips, Daryl nodded,  
"Alrigh'."

x

Beth lingered as Daryl and Aaron cleared away their current project. Daryl walked her through what it was that they were doing and Beth even offered improvement ideas. It was pushing five o'clock when Aaron locked the garage up and decided a time for the dinner. It was settled that seven was an appropriate time. And they parted ways after a wary handshake in response to Aaron's offer.  
"He's nice. I like him." Beth said to Daryl as they started to walk back to the house. Daryl nodded.  
"Hm!" Daryl sounded when he noticed Rick returning from a day-care class with Judith. He was walking the centre of the road with his daughter proudly in his arms.  
"Aw, I miss her. I miss holdin' her." Beth gushed with a smile. Daryl slowed down his walking and his companion stopped beside him,  
"Stay here."  
Beth idly stood on the sidewalk holding her arm, fearing for fireworks. But, deep inside, she knew that nothing would kick off in front of Judy. From what Beth saw, everything seemed calm. Daryl stroked at Judith's little plump cheeks and Rick smiled at both of them. But soon, the smile melted from Rick's lips and Daryl's hand slowly fell from Judith. Rick was mad. He had_ that_ look. Just like when he pointed the gun at his best friend's head. Something worked at his brain and he had a mission. At parts, Daryl nodded. Rick looked around, gesturing to different houses; one of them being Carol's. The more Rick spoke, the wider his eyes got and the more Judith squirmed. Beth always knew there was something off. Even before Daryl fell into Alexandria. There was always a feeling of discomfort- unease that was always there from the minute you woke up until the second you went to bed. And by Rick's stern features, it was coming to a boil. He was on to something.

x

But, it all quickly subsided and Daryl turned back and headed back for Beth. His eyes were hard and they looked around quickly, searching for something. "C'moan." He forced and started to walk towards the house at the end of the road. Beth tried to keep up with him,  
"Daryl! Hey! Daryl!" She tried to reach out her good arm to grip on to his vest but he was too swift, "What did he say?" She asked and followed him quickly and clumsily up the porch steps to the front door,  
"I'll tell you after I talk t' Maggie."  
"Maggie? What has Maggie done?" Beth asked with the door closing behind her. She kicked her boots off and made her way to the stairwell and watched Daryl enter the living area where Maggie was napping on the sofa. He roused her and Beth decided it best to leave them to discuss whatever Rick had mentioned. As Beth drew her bath, the thought niggled at her brain. What was so important? What was going on right under their noses?  
She hummed a tune at the forefront of her mind as she peeled the dressing from the wound on her shoulder in front of the bathroom mirror. The open wound wept and it became hot. Beth ran a face cloth under warm running water to wipe it down but it was throbbing as soon as water touched it. She winced and held the shrieks deep in her belly as she patted it down. The pain was phenomenal and brought a tear to her eye but as quickly as it had started, it was over. It air-dried in the warm bathroom.

x

The faucet stopped gushing water. "Beth?" The gruff voice came from the other side of the door. Beth took a deep breath in.  
"I'm in a bath... Did you sort everythin' out with Maggie?" She questioned and slipped down the tub until the water lined with her wound. She heard a slouch down the wall and a shadow remained permanent at the door.  
"Yuh... You know Pete... The doc who helped y'r shoulder..." He spoke quietly. Beth listened intently as she sponged at her arms with the hot water. And Daryl explained everything in simple terms. Jessie and the boys fearing for their lives. Beth let the sponge drop and she brought the hand to her mouth in shock,  
"S-So, is that what-"  
"Rick was talkin' 'bout? Yeah..." Guilt riddled Daryl's sad voice and Beth turned her head to look at the door. That's when Daryl started to talk again. How Rick had warned him to not get comfortable here anymore. "If he does what he says he's gonna... We'll be back out there again." Daryl sighed now and Beth imagined life back outside. Back to what they came from. But then, she remembered Rick. If it came to it, Rick would never do anything to risk the safety of the group. Not ever. "But, y'r sister was sayin' abou' Gabriel..."  
"I know. I know about him." Beth said and looked back to the wall in front of her.  
"Was it 'cause I yelled at 'im? I- I di'n't mean- I di'n't want anybody t' get the backlash of anythin'," Daryl's voice got quieter and softer and from the light thud, Beth presumed he was resting his head by the door frame.

x

With her toes wrapped around the tub chain, Beth let the water drain and with her wound airing out, she wrapped herself in towels before unlocking the door to Daryl.  
"I don't think it was your fault that Gabriel is tattle-tailin'. We just gotta watch our backs now, don't we?" Beth smiled down to him and slipped to sit next to him, her back against the other side of the door frame. Daryl nodded and glumly looked at the hardwood floor beneath him. The thumb returned to his lips and he moved his eyes up to Beth's wound.  
"If I had known what _he_ was like, I-I would'a taken the bullet out m'self... I'm sorry," Daryl spoke quietly and Beth laughed in response which made Daryl squint his eyes,  
"Don't apologise. Nobody knew." She looked at him with a forgiving smile, "It isn't all your fault. You gotta lighten up on yourself, Daryl." And she reached over to place her hand over his that rested beside him on the floor. She shook it slightly and shimmied over in her towel to lean on his shoulder. They stayed like that for what felt like the shortest while to Daryl before Beth spoke again, "D'you miss him?" She asked randomly. Daryl squinted his eyes and held his breath, "Merle..?"  
Daryl huffed with a small smile, his thumb dropping to his lap, "'very day." Beth politely hummed in response and pulled away from her friend to stand and change the delicate subject. Daryl was left with his right-side cold and his hand started to chill,  
"You gotta go to Aaron's. Take a shower- 'covered in oil and dirt," She laughed, wiping the hand that overlapped Daryl's on the towel. He smiled slightly and pushed himself up with help of the door frame. He lifted a finger to address the wound on her shoulder but she was practically pushing him into the humid bathroom, "I'll get Maggie to dress it!" Beth laughed and Daryl nodded, closing the door over. Beth's laugh dissolved into a sigh and the smile fell to a thin line.

_(AN/ I'm sorry it's been so long and I am sorry if it is not up to its usual standards- I've just been snowed under with school work lately. Anyway, I hope you like it x Read and Review x)_


	30. Just Gone

_(AN/ I hope this spacing is laid out a bit better for you all. I know it's been a trouble for some of you. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this one. This will be part one of two! Please read and review x_)

* * *

Chapter Thirty  
Just Gone

The CD player whirred in the corner of Maggie's living room and Maggie calmly sat beside it wrapped in a thick blanket, knees to her chest and a book in her hands. Beth watched on, daydreaming happily in her own little world. Although her mind raced with the possibilities of Gabriel and Pete, she focused on the hopes of green fields, unencumbered by rotting corpses and fleeing animals. For a split second, Beth thought in detail of what she was missing outside of the walls. The adrenaline, the cool sweats and most importantly, the fresh, heavy air of the afternoons. Inside the metal cage, nothing was the same. Yes, the air was crisp, but it didn't smell of anything. And for some strange reason, it made Beth hungry to be back out there, permanently. They had all had their taste of luxury but this wasn't where they belonged, especially not under these rules.

In nearly no time at all, Beth was thinking of Daryl. That day that he pecked the top of her head before running off behind Deana. It set her on fire all over and even as she thought about it and smiled into herself, the warmth ran over her body again. There was just something there in Daryl that she loved, and it was times like this; when it was quiet and still, she would think of him softly and even dare to delve deeper into that warmth she adored so much. Daryl had often shown glimmers of his soul to her in quick, fleeting bursts but never had they lingered. To Daryl, she was an open-book. To Beth, Daryl was only the first chapter of an award-winning novel that was bound in sleek black-brown leather and had often a torn back page and folded front cover.

"Bethy, I'm goin' to bed. 'Mind leave the door open for Daryl," Maggie snatched Beth from her heart-fluttering daydream and pecked her cheek,

"I think I'm goin' to bed too... Can you just tape this dressin' down for the night? I can never get it." Beth followed Maggie over to the dimly lit kitchen counter and pulled out the medical tape from one of the drawers. After Maggie poured her excess water down the sink, she set her glass aside, and dried her hands on her pyjama pants. Maggie worked in silence, yawning a few times before Beth was able to pull her cardigan back up.

"Mind take your pain medication before you sleep, otherwise you'll be achin' tomorrow," Maggie smiled at her sister and gave her a quick hug and making her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Beth swiftly made a cup of tea and switched the downstairs lights off. There wasn't any point in waiting up for Daryl. It was well past ten and there was no signs of movement from Aaron's. So, she headed upstairs into her own little room and drew the curtains and pulled back the heavy winter duvet of her bed. The foil packet that contained her painkillers was cracked open and she nuzzled in to the warmth of the bed. Sleep came easily and quickly to her, giving her no time to even sip her tea. The comforting thought of nights previous where Daryl embraced her like she was porcelain settled her and made her almost sad. A full hug she had never gotten from him. It was a full hug she had wanted.

The night sky became richer and colder, making Beth wake as the clock hit four o'clock. Her nose was icy and her shoulders shivered. Feeling her right side grow numb, Beth stretched as best as she could and rolled slightly to her left, her legs and head facing the window. But the window wasn't there. The window was dark and blocked and seemingly had a shadow. A heavy shadow. Beth took time to refocus in the dark and she felt a cold air come over her. To bring to blanket up to her neck, she struggled and it was evident that a weight was upon it. Beth took a deep breath in and focused. He lay there, still clothed without his boots which were beside the door, with the most peaceful look on his face. In a deep sleep and soft breathing, Beth wondered if it was the cool exhales which woke her. There was no point in trying to move him. Moving Daryl as he slept was like moving a mountain. It was very curious to Beth but she thought it wrong to even think of complaining. Strangely, Beth felt comforted by his sleeping presence on her bed with only the top blanket over his feet. She snuggled deep in to the pillow they seemed to share and thought back to the night of the storm in the small house in the woods- when she was cold and scared in case Maggie wasn't at Terminus waiting for them. Daryl gave a grunt beside her and rolled on to his back, letting out a deep exhale and his arms rested on his chest. Beth couldn't contain the swelling of her heart, the extraordinary excited-sick feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. She was warm once again.

X

Maggie padded around downstairs fixing coffee and pulling up her socks before she went to meet with Deana. The stairs creaked and Beth squandered down quietly with her cardigan hanging from her. Her eyes were heavy which made Maggie laugh and offer a cup of warm coffee. Beth turned her nose up at it immediately. The skies were grey for a change but it didn't kill Maggie's quirkiness.

"You should always put your sling on in the mornin', Beth," Maggie smiled and started to wash up the plates from the night before,

"I don't wanna wear it anymore. I don't think I need to-"

"Beth, you were shot, like, a week ago. It's best to keep it-"

"I don't need it. I don't feel like I need it. It has to heal someday." She was firm and sat at the counter to push away the warm coffee. Maggie placed down the dishes in the sink and turned to lean with her hands behind her,

"Alrigh', fine. Anyway... Have you seen Daryl this mornin'? I don't think he came home last night?" Maggie stated and watched the front door in case he was to walk in. The hairs on Beth's neck stood on end and she kept a firm face.

"Nah, I think I heard him in the shower this mornin'. Maybe he's just went out early. He might be with Aaron. I-I'll take a look. I was goin' to go and see Judy and Carl later, anyway."

"Right, I'm gonna stop by and see Rick, make sure he's alright with everythin' goin' on. Glenn should be back today so keep the door on the latch. I'll probably see you for dinner!" Maggie was surprisingly cheerful as she held her sister gently and pecked the side of her head. Beth waved her off from the kitchen and when the door was shut, she ran back upstairs to scout for Daryl.

The bathroom was in fact empty and so was his little room at the end of the hall. His clothes from the day before were folded on the end of the well-made bed which hadn't been touched and his small wardrobe was emptied. His bow was gone from under his bed- it was normally taped to the slats that he would lie on but there was nothing except the sticky residue of the duct tape. Beth walked around getting dressed and washed, worried of where Daryl had suddenly vanished to. He had no reason to use his bow any more and there was certainly no reason to take all of the clothing from the wardrobe. Beth made it her mission to find him before the day was out, and in such a small town, it shouldn't be too tricky.


	31. Restless

(AN/ SORRY EVERYBODY! It's been so long, I know! I've been snowed under with other fics and exams. I promise I'll never leave for so long again! I've missed writing this. I hope you guys enjoy this one! Please, read and review xx I love you all)

* * *

Chapter Thirty One  
Restless

It was a nice day. Not entirely the best. In the distance, storm clouds started to brew but it didn't deter Beth from investigating her best friend's sudden disappearance. With Maggie's heavy cardigan over her shoulders, she briskly walked through the breeze of the single street, smiling at the elderly on their porches but with a burning force returning to her face when she passed. The garage was the first stop. It was a normal working day. At least somebody would be there. She edged her way around the outside of the corregated iron walls of the workshop, her fingers sticking to the sleeves of the wollen cardigan from the residue of Daryl's duct-tape. Kids excitedly played behind her in the caul-de-sac but she kept pushing on. With her good arm, the door was opened and her body slowly entered. Everything was dormant. The chair she sat in the day before was untouched. The prints they were so busy working on were pinned onto the messy desk. Sucking air through her teeth and smacking her lips, she decided to turn back and head back into the street to head for Aaron's.

Her head was down and her hands pulled the sleeves of the cardigan tight in growing curiosity. For a flashing moment, she felt like a real Nancy Drew on the tail of a mystery. But it came to her that there were Walkers and there were bad people, relentless in getting what they wanted. She knew that.  
Beth turned out of the caul-de-sac and almost straight into the back of Carl. He turned with his sister in his arms which immediately brought a bright smile to Beth's pale face. She gasped when Carl handed her over and queried into what she was doing walking around and bumping into people. With Judith in her good arm, she explained plainly to Carl about Daryl's vanishing. This painted a frown on the young boy's face. He started to foam and rave about it being selfish or something like that. Beth was too busy relishing the fact that she could hold Judith again, (albeit with one arm straining) to pay attention to the boy.  
"He probably hasn't gone far-"  
"He was ready to walk out before you got shot. I'm coming with you to find him!" Carl stated firmly.  
"Don't you have new friends to hang around with?"  
"Somebody has to look after Judith now that everybody has a job here."

Without it really being discussed, Judith was handed back to Carl and they followed Beth on her mission. There was polite conversation between them, mainly about Beth's shoulder, as they stalked up to Aaron's front door, hoping to find something. A scrap of anything. With Carl at her side with Judith cooing in his hold, Beth chapped the glass of the front door, her hand dropping immediately when she seen the shadow lurk around through the curtains. With a slow creak, the door opened up to a glum-looking Eric. He spoke quietly but with a smile,  
"Hey, Beth. What's going on? Alright, Carl?" He greeted and went to invite them in but there was no time to waste in Beth's eyes,  
"Hey, uh... Daryl didn't come home last night," Beth lied, "And, we don't know where he is. We're worried and just thought, 'cause Aaron's his friend-"  
"They went out a hunt. Before the sun was even up. Nothing to worry about, guys," Eric huffed out a laugh and a smile, going to close the front door,  
"Why are you sad then?" Carl piped up. Beth's eyes widened and she ground her teeth together, waiting for an answer. In the time he took to reply, Beth started to feel foolish for worrying. It wasn't like it was a suicide mission and walkers pretty much flee from Daryl's bolts.  
"Sometimes, they don't always come back..." Eric plainly said and looked past Beth whose eyes were now hooded and glazed over, "But they have. You should tell Maggie," Eric placed a hand on Beth's shoulder when she went to turn her head and watch the van that rolled slowly into the town. The grip was confirming and almost felt like a transfer of hope from Eric to Beth. It was shook gently before dropping and the door was closed again. Beth pushed her lips together and tried to ignore the icy coldness of Eric's lonely comment as she made her way down the porch steps and across the road with Carl in tow. There was a frenzy over the back of the van. Beth held out an arm to Carl when Tara was taken out by some of the citizens. She was taken away. Eugene climbed from the front seat of the truck and stood awkwardly as he did by the vehicle. Glenn tumbled from the back and over to Rick and Maggie. Beth waited with baited breath for Noah.

Glenn's ghostly eyes locked on hers as he held onto Maggie. The breath flew out of her chest. Then another. And another. Like a piece of her had collapsed, Beth took to walking again, this time to her little house. She was left to herself. There were no tears, just the ripped feeling in her chest like she had been clawed by something demonic. It burned and heaved. This was something she was going to have to take. Something she would have to get over. When Glenn entered the house, Beth heard none of what he explained. Nothing of Noah's heroism. Nothing of the decieving bastard that entrapped them. She just watched Glenn blankly. No anger. No sadness. Not even a blink.  
"Alright... These things happen-"  
"It wasn't for lack of trying, Beth, I couldn't hold it," Glenn said after he washed his face in the kitchen sink. She shook her head,  
"Don't start blamin' yourself. We can't have that." She preached and started to unlace her boots, ready to take a long lie down and process everything properly. "I won't have dinner. I'm not hungry." She said quietly and made her way upstairs, leaving Glenn and Maggie with Judith and Carl.

Beth lay on her painful side, watching out of the window to the growing shadow in the sky. She heard downstairs Carl being dismissed to see his father. Long after the door had closed, she heard Judith crying. She stayed. That or Beth was going stir crazy. There wasn't much else to think of except she only had Daryl and Maggie now. And one of them was off the grid right now. It grated on Beth that there were no words. There was no forewarning. And with Eric being as blunt as you like, Beth was shaken and Beth was terrified. She couldn't lose two people in one day. There was no way she'd make it through the coming days. They were a team. Most definitely one of a kind. Too much had passed through them both.

Strangely, Beth dreamt of Merle in a worst case scenario. He would sit happily with his big brother in the dingiest bar in all of Georgia nursing a Jack. Daryl would watch his brother and the girl from Beth's own limbo exchange raucous banter and throw beermats. He would be perfectly safe. He would be more than happy in the hazy light.  
The sky was dark when Beth woke to the sound of a conversation by her bedside. It was hushed and it was barely-there but she heard it. Shivers rushed down her spine, and, turning in the dark but reaching out to feel nothing. It made Beth hop under the covers and watch the room through wide eyes and cold sweat until she drifted off again, the cold stare of the dark burning into her.


	32. Feel Her

(AN/ SORRY EVERYBODY! It's been so long, I know! I've been snowed under with other fics and exams. I promise I'll never leave for so long again! I've missed writing this. I hope you guys enjoy this one! Please, read and review xx I love you all)

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two  
Feel Her

Beth kept her experience to herself, scared of laughter and ridicule. Whispers in the dark wasn't entirely new. The world was in dire straits. Everybody goes a bit mad. But Beth knew she wasn't. Following the past days when she lost Noah, she never felt alone. And she put it down to her loneliness and distance from her best friend. But it haunted her- something did. Walking upstairs to head to bed, something was there. Walking down the hall to grab a book, something was closer. Even lying in bed, it was as though a cold air hung over her constantly. She'd catch things in the corner of her eye and feel subtle tugs at her blankets when she would read on the sofa. It was left to her exhaustion.

"Maggie? Do you believe in guardian angels?" Beth asked over breakfast one morning. Her hands were pushed between her thighs in fear of what her sister would say in reply. "Do you think it's crap?"

Maggie sipped on her coffee and thought, watching her sister who didn't look up from her plate. She sighed and put her hand out for her sister to take it. And she did.

"You'd need one in a place like this," She chuckled, "Why? You got one?" Maggie questioned. Beth squirmed uncomfortably and shrugged,

"It's just cold. It makes me nervous. It's silly. It's just paranoia- it's fear. It's nothing. I'll be fine. 'Just, I think with Noah gone-"

"Beth... Whatever helps you deal with it." Were Maggie's final words on the matter and it didn't settle Beth all that well. But Maggie had a look in her eye, a comforting, reassuring one. That put Beth at ease.

Her days passed by slowly. There wasn't much to hold onto except the growing comfort of being watched by things in corners that weren't really there. Every other hour, Beth had noticed by setting up camp at the kitchen counter, Deanna would stroll past with a look of desperate grief. Her son Aidan was lost along with Noah, and strangely, Beth felt like she could relate to Deanna. She was no strong woman, she didn't rise a town from ruins. But she had lost someone. Beth pondered on the idea of a town meeting in the evening where everybody would sit and discuss Rick's ways of leadership after his very public bust-up with Pete in the centre of the town. That had dragged lots of attention to the new group. Not only that, but whispers spread through the townsfolk of a missing member of both parties. Beth didn't want to sit and hear the negative, misunderstood comments on her close friends.

She was swaying back and forth on wether or not to turn up.

With barely her stomach lined with the dinner she prepared for her sister and Glenn, Maggie rushed in and whisked her up and away to the meeting without taking 'no' for an answer. One of the large coats from the hall closet was thrown over Beth and Maggie guided her towards Deanna's grand home. Beth didn't feel the need to protest. It would fall upon deaf ears if she even thought about backing out. And so, she sat. A rippling fire sat between everybody and Beth almost felt like it was trying to lighten the dull mood. There was nothing pleasant about any of this. Everybody would rip into Rick when they knew absolutely nothing. And that point was made, but Beth was zoned out completely, eyes locked on the fire and ears turned off. She even hummed a tune in her head when she realised Maggie had disappeared. Beth thought out to where Daryl was. What he was doing. How he was. If he was alive. If Aaron was alive.

Everything happened terribly fast. Rick entered and tossed a walker to the ground, snapping Beth and quite a few others from their own little worlds. Beth's gut reaction was to stand and let Rick know that she was on his side.

And then Pete rushed in, setting everybody on edge as he swung Michonne's katana around, eventually striking Reg in the neck. Blood spurted. Blood rushed into the dirt, splattering onto Deanna. Beth's stomach flipped and her face ran of all colour and warmth when Rick put Pete down. The air was exhausted and tense between the screams and slashes and the words,

"Rick?"


	33. Body of Stars

(AN/ Sorry it's been a bit of a while since the last chapter! I am overwhelmed at the responses you have given me! I must be doing something right. I hope you guys really enjoy this one. I loved writing this one so much, I actually had to edit a lot out to make it a suitable chapter length! Please guys, read and review or even drop me an inbox. Your comments give me life! Thank you all so much xx)

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three  
Body of Stars

Everyone looked up from the dirt and fire and blood to see the trio in the archway. Beth felt as though her legs had been swiped from beneath her.

The backpack and crossbow was laid down softly and Daryl moved through Rick and Morgan's stiffness to Beth. Her brows were furrowed but Daryl continued to completely envelope her in him. Arms raising and crushing her tight to him much like a child would when finding a lost toy. He could've sworn that he heard her curse in relief but didn't think to put her down and ask. Instead, he stood with her, feet dangling, squeezing her through the heavy jacket Maggie had given her for the cold night.

People diffused back home to process the shock when Deanna stopped her sobs but it was only then that Daryl put Beth back onto her feet and allowed her to hug him back. Her head was like a magnet to his chest but he didn't breathe a word.

"Why didn' you tell me you were goin'? I didn't think you were comin' back!" She huffed and her hands clasped at his back, refusing to even look up in case she cried.

"I'm back," He soothed in his nonchalant, husky tone she knew him so well for,

"Eric's been so sad. You didn' tell him?"

"We didn't think we'd be gone so long..."

They had found the strength to pull away long enough for Deanna to call Rick and Daryl into her home. Beth made her way home through the blood and ashes. When she opened the front door slowly, it was apparent of the new house guest. Sasha.  
Maggie had made a bed up on the softest couch and their friend lay sound asleep. The sisters looked at each other and the elder crept over to the front hall.

"She's goin' to stay a while. She's hurtin'. Go on up t' bed. I won't be too long after you." Her voice was quiet for Beth to hear and she started to head upstairs. Fresh pajamas were slid on and the curtain were closed for the first time in a while. She had nothing to watch for now.

Under the thick duvet Beth slipped her hair out of its ponytail to lay and rest in the soft glow of the lamp. She replayed the deaths before her only an hour previous in her mind. The brutality of it all happening so quickly. No sympathy. No mourning time. But that was the way of the world now and still, she had the hardest time accepting it.

What helped was knowing that the people that mattered were safe. There was barely a scratch on Daryl and Aaron's eyes were still as blue and as soft as ever. That comforted her. But it made her hungry for that world outside. It was an ever-present hunger that outshon every other thought she had some days.

Her mind flickered from the hunger to Daryl's safety and back again.

She heard Maggie creep away to bed beside Glenn and it wasn't long until the soft snores were heard. In his own time, Daryl slipped back into the house and upstairs- boots and vest by the door. He had debated on wether or not to clean off before properly settling back in. It was probably the quickest shower of his life. His clothes were folded neatly, ready to be thrown into the laundry the next day. The shabbiest shirt from one of the drawers in his room was thrown on, tatty socks and sweatpants too. Although he found it hard to admit, other clothes were just as comfy as his jeans and vest.

Beth was on her side when he crept in quiet as a mouse. But still, she turned from her doze to smile at him. He sat on the chair by her bed and she fully rolled over to her other side to watch him,

"We seen a horse when we were out," Daryl quietly said and smiled at the memory, "Just like your dad's on the farm."

Beth matched his smile but hers was more gentle, like he was reciting a handwritten sonnet. "I knew I had to tell you as soon 's I saw it."

She took her hand from her chest and held it out towards him. The peach-creaminess of her entire being was entirely ethereal to Daryl and impossible to dismiss. Without thought, his eyes traced the dotted freckles of her shoulders and down to her extended hand. So, he took it- his rough hand encasing hers. Her eyes were sleepy and delicate on his calculating and experienced ones but he couldn't refuse. Daryl moved to sit on the edge of the bed, still holding onto her hand and their forearms interwined. Hardy gold on soft rose.

"What was Deanna sayin'? Will she kick us all out?" questioned Beth quietly. Daryl was just as quiet, shaking his head,

"I 'unno. Maybe,"

"But that's okay. We've stayed out there before. We could do it again." She was quiet but eager at Daryl's side, putting her other hand over theirs. Reassuringly, she shook it gently before retracting her hand to puff up her pillow.

"D' you think about guardian angels?" Beth asked when Daryl had just seemed to relax. Almost immediately, his shoulders tensed and his palm sweated against hers, "Like, d'you believe?"

Daryl awkwardly rolled his neck and sniffed before shrugging,

"I 'unno... I think everybody's got somethin'," He admitted,

"I was talking 'bout this to Maggie and she didn't answer straight up. I just got thinkin', I mean, Rick would obviously have Lori- he always need a bit of help. And, you, you'd have Merle probably," Beth said delicately, pushing herself up and turning so that she faced Daryl. He knew she was right but it wasn't something he would readily admit,

"Y'r dad. You got 'im..." Daryl nodded but didn't look up from his lap.

"Wel, I dunno- I don't think I need one sometimes," She stated with a kind smile. This made Daryl laugh a bit,

"And _I_ do?"

_(Yes... You _do_._

**Well, no he don't. You just can't handle bein' bored all the time, missy.**

_Then why're you here?! Oh, Merle, y'know what?! We will fall out-)_

"I think so. Like you said, everybody has somethin'."

It had been a long while since Daryl had heard their voices. A very long while. Not since he crawled tooth-and-nail to Alexandria. With Beth's hand in his and his own guardians bickering in the deep recesses of his mind, he relaxed again into the mattress, knowing fine well he would see them soon.

Daryl shrugged and leaned back onto the headboard of the small bed, letting Beth trace his finger nails with the pad of her index finger. He watched her watch his hand and her finger going round and round and round. With every round, it was like his cooling skin was set on fire again, cooling by the time Beth got back to the beginning. The never ending cycle made his eyes droop but he couldn't bring himself to close his stinging eyes over. He was roped into almost a hypnosis with the way her eyes moved; the way she poured her entire heart into holding his hand.

It had been so long since he had seen his sister. Since he had to choose life. Since his body was paralyzed during his siblings argument. His eyes fluttered from Beth who was still engrossed in touching his skin humming gently into herself, to the wardrobe at the opposite end of the room. She looked proud and she looked charmed. Daryl knew he was in debt to both of them. The woman who had walked him through life, taught him, and the woman who put her entire being into taking care of him. He took in a final look of Vivian, proud and gleaming Vivian, the ever gentle guide, before returning back to Beth. His Beth.

For the rest of the night, they said nothing. Beth sat cross-legged with the duvet curved round her, holding dearly onto Daryl's hand, counting every blessing there could possibly be on the earth that he was there, safe and sound, with her. Daryl watched how she would pause her traces and sigh, her eyes shutting over for a few seconds at a time. She didn't have to say anything but Daryl knew how her heart had bled in his absence.

Outside of the small room in the back of Alexandria, they were on a mission. Hardy and strong together. The ultimate team. They were explosions and shrapnel. With the curtains pulled closed and the rose glow of the lamp, they were home. Lazy Sundays and Soft Rock. They were two book-ends holding together a library.


	34. Completely Together

(AN/ For one, I never thought I'd get to thirty-four chapters. No way in hell did I think I could've done it! But I have and it's all thanks to you guys and your reviews and follows. It really means a lot and I don't think I can say enough thank-you's! It makes me so happy that you guys have stuck with me and this fic! Please read, enjoy and review xx

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four  
Completely Together

Before Beth had even awoken from bed, Daryl was up. His clothes were in the washer and a coffee was on the beam of the porch. The ground and air was foggy and wet with the cold frost of the morning. It was going to be a day for indoors. A cigarette rolled between his fingers as he took in the white morning sky, soft clouds of grey rising and disappearing quicker than Daryl even took the time to notice. He had found the cigarettes in a drawer beneath the kitchen sink and he thought if Maggie had kept them hidden for him. Behind him as he leaned beside the coffee, the screen door creaked, disrupting his tranquil quiet time. It was Glenn. He didn't even have to turn. Just by the tired grunt and stretch, he knew.

"G'morning! Ugh... I slept like a baby- even after eveything-"

"I heard..." Daryl sighed, puffing slowly on the cigarette.

"Yeah!" Glenn quietly agreed, leaning beside Daryl in his pajamas, "What's Deanna gonna tell you today?" He questioned and Daryl just shrugged,

"Pro'ly more work 'roun' here. Where she c'n keep an eye on me-"

"So, her own personal bodyguard?" Glenn chuckled but Daryl shook his head,

"Hope not. Somewhere quiet... I'd like that,"

"What about Aaron? What'll he do?" Glenn prodded but Daryl just mumbled. This made Glenn slightly uncomfortable. He had asked too much. So, he pushed himself back and pulled at the porch beam, "It's good having you back, man. For a while, we all thought it was game-over for Beth-"

"Wha'd'ya mean?" Daryl asked quickly. His shadowed eyes looked up through his hair to the street in front of him, sudden defense in his voice,

"Tara got hurt bad on a run. We lost Noah, dude. Nicholas- Deanna's town asshole, he left us for dead," Glenn solemnly looked down at his feet and let go of the railing.

Daryl stood straight and looked at Glenn,

"Woah, Noah's gone?"

This only pulled a shrug from Glenn. Daryl stared off past Glenn, the cigarette hanging on his lip as he thought. Glenn watched the cigarette burn down to almost nothing before Daryl took his final draw and flicked it onto the grass. His coffee was left with Glenn outside as he climbed the stairs to the hall.

The door was already opening and a yawning Beth stumbled out, her eyes clearing of sleep when she seen him,

"G'mornin'... You got somewhere to be?" She asked quietly and stretched on her tiptoes to shake off the fatigue but Daryl's sad eyes didn't get past her, "What's wrong?"

"Why didn' you tell me about Noah? Aren't you sad?" He asked in a low voice, taking one of her strained, stretching hands from her side. Beth was suddenly wide awake and looking at Daryl with her soft eyes,

"Of course I am. I was going to fill you in on everything that happened at some point. I didn't think it'd be before I washed my face though,"

"Glenn told me about it... Tara? And Nicholas-" His voice got quite angered but Beth just shook her head,

"He's nothing to waste time on, Daryl-"

"He killed him! He killed Noah!" Daryl was holding onto her slender fingers tightly the more he thought on Nicholas. Beth lead him slowly and gently into the vicinity of her small room and he took a seat at the end of the bed, still clutching her hand. "I don't know how you'r'all jus' lettin' him away with this-"

"We tried to plead with Deanna. We all did. She hasn't given anythin' back to us about it-"

"How're you so _calm_ about this?!" Daryl questioned and Beth took a step closer and spoke in her comforting manner,

"Because; if any of us get angry for any reason, at anybody in this town, more than we already have done, we're out. That's it. Tara can't recover, Judith can't grow up safely. We don't get that option..." Beth was strong as she spoke which made Daryl look up to her fully, "We are holdin' it together for them. We hide our upset."

Daryl was quiet and his blood pressure was perfectly calm again. Beth looked at him and raised an eyebrow as though waiting on his agreement to the whole group's plan. It was hard for Daryl to keep his opinions to himself but he knew he'd have to if it meant everybody else's safety. He reluctantly nodded but bowed his head like he had been defeated which made Beth drop his hand and instead, move even closer to hug his head. She cradled it ever so softly in the sleepy haze of the bedroom against her stomach. One hand surrounded his neck whilst the other rubbed at his shoulder reassuringly.

"We can do it. Just put it to the back of our heads... Just... Don't be ourselves."

She felt him nod slightly and sigh comfortably. Before she could allow them both to break and lie and doze together in the early morning frost, Beth pulled away and took his hand again, "We have things to do."

By the time Maggie had brought herself out of bed, the frost had cleared and it was now just a sunny but very very cold late morning. Daryl had put on his newly washed clothes and sipped at a coffee at the kitchen counter. Beth was still in her pajamas sitting adjacent to him. Glenn attempted to pull a conversation from Sasha but there was nothing. Maggie yawned at the top of the stairs and listened to them talk of such normal things.

"_I have Mrs Kirkman's housekeeping to do at noon and then I have Judith the whole day after that_,"

"_I think Deanna wants us to go another run but after last night, I don't know-_"

"_Won't she call you all together if you did?_" Beth's chirpy voice asked before Daryl placed his empty coffee cup into the sink and bid his goodbyes to everybody for the day, his hand resting on Beth's shoulder as he grabbed his crossbow from beside her. Maggie was descending the stairs when she caught the tail end of his 'goodbye'.

"Where's he goin' so early?" She asked with a smile. Maggie was greeted with a tight hug from Glenn and a short peck to the lips before Beth interjected,

"To see Deanna about getting extra work around here,"

"Why?"

"Because of him and Aaron." Glenn stated and handed his 'wife' a coffee fresh from the machine. "And, I think Rick, he's introducing that guy from last night- I don't know, Morgan? Is that his name?" He asked, looking over at Beth who nodded, "I think he's getting interviewed today and shown around so, we'll probably be seeing him."

Beth pushed away from her seat at the counter and tucked her hair behind her ears,

"I'm gonna go get ready. Sasha, you want to use the bathroom?" She asked politely which gained a slow head-shake in reply. Feeling ultimately dismissed, Beth scurried off upstairs with a spring in her step. Sasha copied but headed for the back porch with slow strides. Maggie slid to Glenn's side and sipped her coffee,

"I feel terrible for her." Glenn sighed when he watched Sasha take a seat on the windowsill looking out into the small garden. Maggie agreed with a simple nod and then shook her head,

"She won't let anybody help. But, I'm in all day today so I can keep an eye on her. Talk over what happened last night. Maybe... get her to open up about _somethin_'!" Maggie slid her coffee mug down from her hand to the counter and turned into Glenn for a tight cuddle.

Glenn held her closely and thought of the day ahead he would spend probably in Deanna's horrific company.

"Hey!" Glenn whispered into Maggie's ear making her pull away slightly, "Does it ever cross your mind, like at all, that Daryl doesn't sleep in his own bed anymore?" He questioned quietly so that Beth couldn't pick up on the conversation. Maggie squinted her eyes and fully let go of Glenn to cross her arms and cock her hip,

"What're you sayin', Glenn?" laughed Maggie shortly before raising an eyebrow,

"No! God, no! Nothing like that, Maggie! I didn't mean that-"

"Then what _did_ you mean?" She smiled back at his fluster that crawled up his neck and his cheeks. Glenn shook his head and stumbled over words before leaning down on the counter and taking a few breaths. Maggie chuckled at her husband but he came through eventually which made her laugh even more.

"Like, I know that they're close and best friends but like, what's the deal in there? Does he take the floor or does she sleep on the chair?" He questioned, his voice creaking in his throat, "A-And anyway, wh-why are you so alright with this now?!" Glenn shuddered and put his hands on his hips, jovially challenging Maggie. Her arms dropped and her cup was swiped up to her grinning lips followed by a quick shrug,

"A lot has happened... The way I see it; she brings him up. If she's strong and together, then so is he. If he stops her from goin' back to what she was, then everythin' is fine by me."

"But... No questions asked?" Glenn skewed his eyes at Maggie's acceptance and she shrugged again.

"Yeah. Exactly."


	35. Fallen Feathers

(AN/ Goodness a very big chapter this time. I just couldn't find a decent space to cut it off. I hope you guys persevere with this one. I think there's a lot in this one but you guys might not! Thank you for the support and love. It means so much to me. It gives me motivation to keep this going for you all.  
And to the one review about Glenn being annoying; I feel the same. Like, on the show, he just grates on me so I guess I subconsciously wrote him in like that!x  
Please read, enjoy and review xx

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five  
Fallen Feathers

The sun was most definitely shining on the early afternoon in Alexandria. The brisk air was disappearing. Rick had dropped off Judith at Mrs Kirkman's where she was met with Beth, reeking of bleach and hard work. The man with Rick greeted Beth warily but as soon as she pleasantly smiled and shook his hand, he warmed to her. Beth entered the house once again but with Judith in her hold to hand Mrs Kirkman her door keys and bid her goodbye for the day. She was stopped on her way to the door by the resident who forced a plate of flapjacks on her as payment. Beth 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed at them with Judith before accepting them and leaning in for a hug from Mrs Kirkman. They left with the flapjacks and Beth's first thought was to hand some in to Carl and his friends. Judith's small day-bag was over Beth's bad shoulder as she rested on Beth's good side. The plate was carried on a weak left hand she held into her gut. A couple of kids Carl's age ran past her and Judith and a few other townsfolk before Carl followed behind. Without even saying anything, noticing the rush he was in, the plate was held out to Carl. He smiled and stopped, huffing for breath before taking two and running off behind the few kids. Beth babbled on to Judith who watched her face intently, her hand sometimes excitedly hitting off her carrier's shoulder blade. She passed the garage at the corner of the block but bypassed it completely when she only seen Aaron at work.

"He's over at the watchtower if you're looking for him!" He called when he noticed her walking away back the way she came. Beth look back in thanks and held the plate out to him but he smiled and respectfully shook his head.

Judith gabbed and babbled as they walked down the gated wall into some leafy overhang from the forest. The shot of a bolt made Beth jump and a cold air crept up her neck as she looked around the surprisingly unkept area of the town. They came to a small tower and Beth adjusted Judith on her hip before calling up to him.

"_'Minute!_" Daryl hollered back sounding struggled, "_Gah! Can you catch that_?" He asked, when a large owl fell from the leaves onto the ground away over the other side of the tower.

"My hands are full! I'll trade you Judy for it," Beth smiled. The plate of flapjacks were placed down on the third step to the shallow tower and Judith was brought into both arms. His heavy footsteps creaked around the wooden path and he climbed down the steps, two at a time until he came to the plate and stopped with arms out. He greeted her with a warm smile and Beth ducked under the pathway to grab the bird. "So, what're you doin' out here in the darkest corner of the darkest part of the world?"

"Small world..." Daryl huffed and climbed the steps, the plate clinking onto the pathway where he slouched down against the railings. The bird was dropped at the foot of the steps and Beth jogged up to join them, walking around the tower slowly.

"I brought you those. You didn't have breakfast this mornin'." Beth almost forced but Daryl was already half way through one. Judith sat upright against his chest as he snacked, legs splayed on top of his and she hit at the bow beside them both.

"Don' eat breakfast. Slows y' down..."

This pulled a laugh from Beth who came round to face them both, leaning against the tall tree that was the basis of the tower.

"Whatever..." She had no motivation to fight Daryl on it. She was happy to just let it go, "Why'd she give you the crappest job? You're watchin' trees and fightin' mosquitoes out here!" She smiled and leaned against her hands at her back. Daryl just shrugged and flicked a bug off of Judith's shoulder,

"Why've you got flapjacks anyhow?"

"Mrs Kirkman gave them to me for cleaning her house. It's kinda nice, don't you think?" Beth smiled and pushed away from her hands to look around at the trees again and the distorted view of the town. Daryl didn't answer but instead broke off parts of the half-eaten flapjack to give to Judith.

"It's too normal here. Too many people pretendin' that outside isn't happenin'..." Beth thought out loud and crossed her arms over her chest, "I can't stop thinkin' about out there-"

"Fightin' to see your next meal? Don' think like that-"

"Well, why not? We've done it for long enough."

"I 'unno... safety?" Daryl started to push himself up with Judith to walk over to Beth but she was already doubling back to them,

"If this was all over, I wouldn't mind stayin' here. But it's not... They're out there. I jus' hate not bein' able to help the world, y'know?" Beth's frustration had grown and her fists were balled at her sides. She took a short breath and listened to the rustle of the trees to calm her,

"Y' better settle down; This ain't endin' soon," Daryl said quietly and Beth just nodded in agreement. From the ground where he sat, Daryl slid the plate of flapjacks over to her and she slouched opposite him in defeat.

She numbly ate into one of them , crumbs falling onto her jeans but she was too distant to care.

"D'you remember the day y' found out 'bout this?" Daryl asked, picking Judith up, turning her to face him. She stood on his legs and he held her wrists ever so delicately. Beth thought and nodded with a faint smile,

"It was probably, like, two weeks into it... I was indoors with Maggie- She was helpin' me with an assignment... My dad had been out on the farm all day and he screamed for help. Out of nowhere... We ran out onto the porch and seen him holdin' one of them with a rope and like five or six of them comin' out of the woods after him. He thought he could handle them," Beth gazed over to Daryl and laughed, "We had to get them into the barn... I was so scared. I was shakin' behind Maggie. My dad had opened that barn and my momma was in there!" Beth sighed and shrugged, "I knew she was sick but I didn't think it'd kill her, y'know... I don' think I left my room for about a week!" She chuckled sadly and wiped a tear away as she remembered her mother and father. Daryl watched her carefully as she brushed them away and propped herself back up to look him dead in the eye, "What about you? What were you doin'?" She asked quietly.

Like it was yesterday, Daryl remembered.

"We were in Atlanta, Merle and me, just f'r somethin' to do..." He started quietly and breathed in deep,

"You don't have to, Daryl." Beth stated but Daryl just shrugged,

"We were out huntin', _beautiful_ shack we had put together way out in the farmlands... Hell knows if it's still there..." Daryl was blinking slowly and his mouth had went dry at the memory of it, "We had stopped in for food, somethin' different to see, and we caught the tank rollin' down the street... Heck, people screamed and ran every which way... Merle- he just laughed, said it was 'new government measures'," Daryl was smiling weakly at his brother's laugh running around his head. Beth had shuffled over to his side to listen more carefully. "We turned and tried to get back to the bikes but there was like, two of 'em just comin' out the parkin' lot... More people screamed and we were taken into this store until they were shot down... More came... They just bit everybody who was screamin'... People hadn't caught on and Merle was laughin' at the whole thing..." Daryl huffed out air from his chest in remembrance and looked to Judith who was finding her feet on his lap, "after that we jus' went with it... Some'ow ended up with Glenn 'n Carol. Jus' swept along with it all." Daryl ended his sadness by flickering a look down to Beth at his side.

Although she had been listening hard, her eyes were on Judith and Daryl's rough hands on her delicate wrists. Between his thumb and forefinger he held her up, his other fingers secured on her arm. There was a sharp whistle from beneath them and Daryl swung Judith up from where he sat and leaned over the side with her on his side.

"Daryl?" Rick's gruff and tired voice came from beneath the walk way. Daryl seen his boot kick out to tap the owl and he grumbled in return. His friend appeared from beneath him with the man he rescued beside him. "Morgan, this is Daryl. That's my daughter, Judith there," Rick smiled and held his arms out to take her. Daryl climbed down the wooden steps and dodged the owl that lay with a bolt in its head to hand over the little lady on his arm. Daryl quickly crossed his arms over his chest. Rick cuddled into her and Morgan offered a had to her which she took in her hold.

"Good to get introduced proper... What're you doing here?" He asked and Daryl looked back to the tower where Beth had emerged and was leaning over the other side into the trees. He cleared his throat to turn back to them both,

"Deanna wanted me out th' way of everyone..." Daryl was plain and quiet and Rick stepped forward slightly,

"You di'n't do any wrong... You know that," He firmly said but Daryl just mumbled in response. Without even noticing his change, Daryl found himself gnawing away at his thumb which he normally done when in an uncomfortable position. Maybe it was because he was having a real conversation with someone or maybe because he was cold at the core from the absence of Judith. He didn't really know but there was something toying with his mind. Rick returned to his normal stance beside Morgan and coddled his daughter again,

"Did Beth bring you here? Was she babysitting you? Is she hiding from me?" Rick asked his daughter before he looked up to her, "Beth!" He called with a smile for his daughter.

Creaks of the wooden panels came and Beth showed at the head of the steps, questioning Rick as she climbed down them.

"I need a favour of you, if it ain't too much bother, of course," Rick started and Beth was smiling warmly at both of them. Rick pecked the top of his daughters head before handing her over to Beth who accepted her graciously, "Tonigh', I need the house empty. Deanna wants a meeting. I offered my house. Can you look after Judith tonight? I know she'll be in safe hands if she's with you-"

"Of course, yeah, I'll take her. What about Carl?" smiled Beth down at Judith as she held her close. Rick shook his head,

"He's at a friends. He'll be home tomorrow. I'll pick Judith up in the mornin'. We just really gotta make this meetin' work. We're all on thin ice with this place so we all gotta pull together-"

"Rick, it's alrigh'. I'll take her. Don't worry about it!" Beth reassured and pecked Judith's head. Rick nodded confidently and looked to Morgan,

"'mon. We should get you into a house, let you clean up and eat... Daryl, everybody's gonna be there at seven. Maggie, Glenn- can you tell them?" Rick asked, talking to Daryl as though Beth was invisible now. With the empty feeling pushed into her stomach, Beth turned and stepped over the owl to climb the stairs and gather up Judith's belongings,

"Beth, it was good to see you again," Morgan called up to her, "I look forward to seeing more of you."He smiled kindly at her before Rick walked way with him in tow. Daryls slow steps came up the steps to her and Judith who looked out to the duo walking away. Judith babbled and garbled, slamming on Beth's shoulder and gripping her ponytail braid.

"I was gon' cook that bird up tonigh'..." Daryl sighed which pulled a smile from Beth and a short laugh followed,

"Freeze it. Do it tomorrow for lunch or somethin'." She suggested but Daryl just shrugged the way he always done when he couldn't think of anything else to say. "'Time's it?" Beth asked and turned to him. His eyes were fixed on her but they looked ever so sad. There was always a fire burning in them. In the glance she had taken of him, it was dying. Nothing more than embers. He blinked once slowly and pulled his look away from her to look out at the sky.

"Mid 'fternoon... 'Bout three?" He grumbled quietly and Beth nodded, adjusting Judith on her side.

"We best go. Gotta help Maggie with Sasha and feed Judy," She smiled kindly and started her way down the steps to the dirt, "Will I take this home to freeze?" Beth called up in her delicate voice. Daryl hadn't moved.

"No.. I got it!" He returned and heard her walk off through the dirt and leaves.

The plate of flapjacks were finished off within minutes of Beth's departure and Daryl started to doubt the evening ahead. There was truly no reason for him to be there. Before now, he would go, stand and listen quietly in the corner. After his disappearance and return, he would do much the same but in a darker corner so not to upset Deanna. He really paid no contribution to any decisions made. He only agreed with Rick when the plan was already in motion. He couldn't believe his own thinking; he'd much prefer a hot shower and a book or even falling asleep before ten. He had grown accustomed to the quiet life with nothing to stab or tear apart. Daryl had no idea what had toned his life down to a point where he could actually start enjoying it. Well, he had thought, but he was in the furthest position from admitting it.


	36. Six Hundred Miles to Georgia

(AN/ Another long chapter! I've tried to write this out as best as I could. I hope I can get across to you guys all the emotions and feelings here. This, I would say, is our plot twist. Please read, enjoy and review x)

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six  
Six Hundred Miles to Georgia

The clock in Rick's front room crept past ten. Everybody was gathered in the front room and hall, all trying to listen to Deanna's soft but broken voice after the small coffee break. She looked disheveled and had every reason to be. They had discussed new rotas for the perimeter checks and even Reg's funeral that would take place at the end of the week. She took her place in front of the fireplace and one of the council handed her a folded sheet of paper.

"Now," She began, "It is obvious that our jobs are running scarce among us all. There's only so many positions that can be made. In my hands I have a list of the few people to be... how do I put this?" She paused and looked down at her hands before flicking her look back up to the room with confidence, "_Exiled._.. From the community."

Everybody held their breath. Rick's stare hardened on her. His chest raced; knowing that the group would have no place here by the end of the night. "Now, this list is not a reflection of their hard work but cuts have to be made for this community to thrive. These people I hold in my hand have been a credit to us since their first day of working. It is with a heavy heart that they are exiled," She inhaled deeply and started to unfold the paper. In the corner by the bookcase, Daryl leaned against the wall and watched Rick's strong hand on his holster, slowly clutching it but with the strongest poker-face. Abraham's arms flexed across his chest and closed his eyes slowly when Deanna exhaled.

"First; Eugene Porter of Rick Grimes' group," She said. Abraham's nostrils flared and his eyes widened, an arm dropping to wrap around Eugene's back. His ears fired red and Deanna's voice shook when her eyes moved to the second name, "John Levans of Arthur Simmon's group..." Deanna cleared her throat and looked up to Rick with fear in her eyes, "Maggie Greene Rhee of Rick Grimes' group," Her hands now shook. Daryl's eyes raced to Maggie who had almost fallen into Glenn, her face pale with shock and tears spewing from her eyes. Daryl's heart beat frantically in his chest. Out of rage. Out of fear.

"I'll take her place!" Glenn stated loud into the quiet living area but a soft head-shake from Deanna dragged a sharp sigh from Glenn's chest, "I _will_! I'll go in her place!"

She ignored his attempts to replace Maggie. Deanna rhymed off three other names; Rosita Espinosa being one, before stopping again and wiping her lips. Her voice was uniform as she spoke.

"I have two final names on this list. When I read them out, I expect the called few to return to their homes, pack their belongings and be gone by sunrise..."

Glenn shook with such raw, concentrated anger as Maggie leaned on him. Daryl let his head fall back down and he leaned into the shadows. He prayed hard. He prayed with every fiber in his body. Deanna took a final breath,

"Beth Greene of Rick Grimes' group,"

The other name was silent to them. Maggie screeched a blood curling cry, her body wrought with agony. They had all been sentenced to death. Daryl stepped out from the book case and his neck almost tore from his shoulders at the speed he turned to Deanna with.

"No." He said plainly with his jaw tight, making his way through the brokenhearted few who were banished from Alexandria. He swung the front door open, the glass almost shattering with the impact on the wall. Carol followed quickly behind with her cardigan flailing after her.

Rick stepped forward past the leaving few, his hand on Maggie's shoulder but she shoved it off and stood in front of Deanna with throbbing red cheeks and burning eyes,"She ain't even here to defend herself!" Maggie screamed at her, "How could you?!" She demanded, "Eugene saved your sons ass after he killed Noah and you kick him out with us?! You... You..." Maggie shook with such sadness and rage that her fist flew into Deanna's jaw, dislodging a tooth and certain crack of bone. With a cry, Deanna fell onto the Persian carpet and held her face, feeling the blood flow over her fingers. Maggie turned and broke down into sobbing. Glenn was too shaken to shed a tear. Rick held his strong stance before leaving Deanna with her council, Michonne coming to his side as he stormed away behind everybody else.

Beth was softly sleeping on the sofa with Judith curled in at her side. Sasha had remained inside with her for company. They had barely exchanged three words between them until they both fell asleep. It was the shouting and calling in the street, the screaming and wailing that roused her. She pushed herself up and held Judith close to her, soothing her back to sleep as she walked to the front porch. The entire community was out at the far end of the street. Beth cradled Judith's head and held her tightly when the shouting grew violent. She watched from the porch bench and heard Maggie's distinct agonised cry. It was the same cry she had given when their father was beheaded before them. Same pitch. Same volume. It made Beth worry and blood run cold many towns over.

With only her pajamas for warmth, Beth climbed down the steps slowly, sleep still in her eyes and the slimy residue of slumber on her tongue. Her feet were soft on the hard tarmac ground and she winced at the icy chill in the wind. The shouting and screaming brought many lights on around the neighbourhood and some elderly stepped out onto their porch or front garden with their dressing robe sheathing the wind. They gave her concerned looks as she walked towards the large crowd with Judith slowly wakening in her hold. Beth quietened her with soft shushes and gentle pecks. She tried to stop a few stray people who were angrily walking away from the crowd but none seemed to stop. She spotted Eugene walking away from the crowd with Abraham and Espinosa at his side. Beth made her way over to the trio and they all looked at her sadly.

"What's going on? What's happening?" She questioned, her eyes darting back and forth from the crowd to the trio. Abraham laughed in disbelief and shrugged,

"Pack your bags, kid. You're outta here." he said and his voice reduced to creaks and tears. Beth stepped back and her jaw fell agape slightly,

"I'm what?" She asked in such shock. Eugene was pouting his bottom lip as Espinosa tried to console Abraham, "Eugene?" Beth prodded. He nodded and tried his best not to cry. Beth took in a deep breath and already tried to piece together a game plan. "Who else?" She asked bravely.  
"Y'r big sister!" Abraham scoffed angrilly. Beth's tongue ran over her teeth. With caution, Beth handed Judith to Espinosa and walked barefoot into the heart of the crowd.

"BETH!" Maggie wailed and clung onto her sister when she caught eye of her, "Oh, Beth!" She sobbed but Beth was neutral. She was waiting for this. It was due one day. She held her sister back and rubbed her back, a fire in her heart, pushing her on. She had been dragged through the depths of hell before. They all had. It was the shock that triggered the cries and the tears.

"When does she want us gone?" Beth asked calmly. Maggie fought for breath and pulled away to hold Beth's face in her hands,

"By mornin'."

Beth nodded and returned to hugging her sister,

"We'll be out before then." She said plainly but strongly. Maggie held onto her sister dearly as Beth thought hard. She was terrified. She was everything. Some part of her was thrilled to be back doing what she had been trained to do. Other parts were worried and frightened. But her leadership fought that. It would be fine. There was nothing to think about. They had a group. They had supplies. Some of them would have to be taught how to handle some weapons but once Maggie had straightened her thoughts and Espinosa grabbed hold of reality, there'd be more than just Beth to lead.

Beth pulled away fully and gave Glenn words of confidence aside the crowd. He was left wondering where this Beth had sprung from. She was no longer a frail and easily-upset girl. Her head was on and was ready to bite the bullet. She was given the rest of the exiles names from Michonne who had passed to comfort Maggie and Beth nodded confidently. Glenn had a glimmer of faith in their survival.

On her way to find Daryl, she was given looks of sympathy by the likes of Morgan and Carol who now stood by her side. Rick was trying to diffuse the crowds back home with thin patience. This had pushed him too far.  
Walking to the garage, Beth caught up with Daryl who was completely tensed and shaken with anger. She spoke softly to him as though she'd still be there when he woke up. "Daryl..."

"Don't... I jus' got you back... Jus' don't..." He was quiet and remained facing away from her.

"We don't get to be upset, Daryl. Not anymore," She started, "You know that,"

"It ain' like it was before... It ain't! There's things-"

"Tell me. Daryl, help me. Tell me where to take them, tell me what to avoid. I need your help. You've been out there. Tell me,"

This made Daryl turn and his eyes were vacant but he laughed through the sadness,

"You're leadin'?"

"For now... Maggie's scattered and Rosita, she's near enough mute- I gotta find this John guy and tell him who _I_ am-"

"Beth, I-"

"No, Daryl... You tell me where to go. Tell me what you learned. I will listen and I will lead them there." She crossed her arms and looked at him with a tight expression. Daryl was reluctant to say anything other than 'Beth' but he slouched down the wall of the garage and leaned on his knees.

Beth walked over slowly when he started to talk,

"There's people out there. I- I don' know who they are but they're smart... They take walkers, put 'em in these food trucks- it's like they boobytrap places with walkers- invitin' places, safe places," He spoke slowly and Beth knelt down beside him in the mud, "'t's where we foun' Morgan. That's North o' here... Go South... Stay South,"

"Thank you,"

"Don't stray from South. We'll go runs and find you-"

"Daryl, it's fine... We'll make it. We will. Stay South, don't stray-"

"Go right down 'uh Georgia. Go _home_... Don' turn back... D-Don't let new people join. Whatever you do," Daryl looked up at her bright eyes and had to look away as quick as he started. Beth agreed quietly and Daryl fought around in his pocket to pull out the crumpled, faded and stained note-paper. The same one she had slyly slipped back into his pocket before he reanimated in the back room of Maggie's house. The one she took from his coffin. The very same and it caught her breath. She leaned back from him,

"That's yours. It's all you got-"

"Well, you take it and you bring it back to me." Daryl took her hand from its curled up fist on his shoulder and held it out open. The note was dropped into her soft hand and closed over itself with his tough, rough hand. "Wherever and whenever... you give me that back."

It was this that had made Beth uncomfortable about leaving. She started to doubt her survival without her mentor and best friend behind her. But, from the fall of the prison right up until this moment, Beth confidently remembered all he had taught; tracking, hunting, simple survival. Enough to keep her and her new group alive long enough to see the end of hell. She placed her head on Daryl's shoulder as he encased her hand with both of his.

"You're goin' soft on me, Daryl Dixon!" She laughed quietly and burrowed into his shoulder until her hair fell over her shoulders. Daryl just smiled through the pain of losing her again and gently shrugged,

"I don' care. Might never see yuh again-"

"If you ever needed me-" Beth began to ask but before she could reach her point, Daryl said;

"I'd walk the miles back to Georgia to find you." Daryl looked down at his hands and her lone left hand covered both of his.


	37. Interview

(AN/ I'm back! I am so sorry it has been so long I have just been so busy! I've been working on other fics and college and a new job and pulling together ideas for this one! Anyway, after a _very_ long wait that I am very sorry for, have chapter Thirty Seven.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven  
Interview

Beth's hand over his tightened and she sniffed back whatever it was she was feeling to push herself up to her feet but she stayed put. Daryl raised his shoulder slightly to get her attention, "Hey..." He muttered and turned his head slightly. He felt her chin rest on his shoulder and smiled down to the ground where she sat, "Don't you have an army to lead outta here?"

Beth laughed to hide the tears and deep rooted sadness in her throat.

"I do, don' I?" She started laughing but ended with a weep. Daryl turned to look at her fully and raised his arm to place it around her and bring her closer. Their hands had broken apart and Beth shielded her crying eyes from Daryl as she had moulded to his side,

"You c'n do it, you made it here. Y' c'n make it back," Daryl whispered down to her as she sniffed and tried to pull herself together. He rooted deep into their many discussions, the days they talked about nothing and everything all at the same time. "You 'member Lori?" Daryl said, "A-And you 'member I said I turn'd t' you when she died?" He straightened himself up and pulled Beth up beside him,

"Yeah, we argued-"

"I di'n't lie... You had the potential to be as strong 's her. You di'n't know it but you were... Y' kept ev'rybody so happy, y' kept us positive, ev'ryday was a good day when y' were 'round. Y' di'n't know that- the prison, the li'l house, y' di'n't know 't the time but y' do now. Now, I know you c'n go out into that 'nd do f'r them what y' done f'r me!" Daryl looked her dead in the eye with almost anger. But it was determination and passion, "You keep 'em walkin', keep 'em eatin'-"

"Be Lori," Beth stated confidently and quietly, understanding where Daryl was coming from, and sat up straight from his side. Daryl took her chin in his thumb and forefinger,

"Be one better... Be Beth Greene."

With that, Beth took in a deep, comforted breath. She nodded and gripped Daryl's crumpled and aged note in her hand with zeal. Daryl let his hand fall from her but Beth caught it and held it in both of hers for a short moment before dropping it again to wrap her arms around Daryl's neck and squeeze him tight. He felt her nodding against him and her tears were gone. He heard her whisper "Alright" only moments prior to her pulling away and standing. Daryl held his hand up for her to help him up and she laughed as though she'd be there with coffee in the morning. Her hand was extended as her toes sunk into the damp mud when she pulled him up,

"Thank you... We'll figure su'hin' out to get you back..." Daryl said quietly and didn't even bother to wipe down his khakis before swinging his bow up onto his shoulders. Beth didn't seem to mind much,

"Can I take that with me?" Beth smiled when he started to walk back out into the street. He stopped when he hit the sidewalk and looked back to her delicately stepping on harder bits of mud,

"Sure as hell can't but you c'n carry it up t' my room 'f y' really want!" Daryl chuckled deeply and held his hand out to her for when she hit the concrete. Her slender fingers gripped onto the palm of his hand and she scuffed her feet on the kerb,

"Nah, you can carry it! I got enough to do." She smiled up to him as he held her balance. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

The town was abuzz until just past four. Bags were packed and waiting by the gate. The small group had showered and dressed themselves in the clothes that they entered in but they were freshly washed and pressed. The sun had a few hours left until it rose. Maggie lifted a map from the kitchen counter and stepped out to the leaving party by the gate. She hit it against her hand numbly and as she reached Glenn, her hand was soft on his face. The few stood opposite those who mattered most to them bidding their final goodbye's. Maggie and Glenn were in such close proximity but Daryl had his hands on Beth's shoulders. Her cardigan was buttoned and her jeans were back on.

"Find a place to camp. Stay no more than three days. They can smell-"

"I know. I remember," She reassured with a smile and a hand skewed on top of his.

Deanna cleared her throat and few people moved out of her way. Abraham stood with his back to Rosita and Eugene, arms out over them both. Glenn clutched Maggie's arms refusing to let and Michonne stood behind her with deep sorrow in their eyes, understanding just how powerless they were for a change,

"Abraham-" Deanna softly said,

"No, I'm goin'. I am _goin'_ with them!" He argued,

"Yeah! I'm going with my wife! I am leaving with them!" Glenn joined. Beth sighed and her eyes fluttered open and shut. The quicker they were out, the quicker they could be safe and have a camp set up. The quicker people could move on with their lives. This wasn't the end and everybody knew it. If Daryl stuck by what he said about figuring something out, they'd all be a group again by at least July.

"I ain' gon' fight to go with ya'... I know you got this," Daryl muttered down to Beth as they both watched on to Deanna trying to squirm her way through to the lock of the gate. Her face was swollen from the right hook Maggie had given her, "South. Stay South."

Beth nodded and turned to look up to him. Daryl continued to watch Glenn's useless fight to go with Maggie. Beth pushed herself to her tiptoes and placed her lips gently to Daryl's gruff cheekbone and stubble that covered it. For a second, she fought to pull away and rest back down on her feet but with every ounce of willpower she had, she done it. Daryl looked down at her and held a finger out to her,

"Hey, it ain' goodbye, alrigh'? You give me my note," He said softly and Beth nodded in agreement, "You don' stop 'til you see somethin' you recognise." Daryl proudly smiled down to her, pulling her into a tight cuddle as the lock clicked open and the gate started to roll. It was a hug that made the core quiver with excitement and disbelief. It made the fingers go cold and the wrists go numb.

It broke Daryl's heart to let her pull away from him and take her first real step out into what felt like the wild, her knife on her side and heavy pack over her good shoulder. Maggie reluctantly went next, followed by John and then the other guy who's name Daryl had blocked out with Maggie's scream. They all left without a second look to Deanna. Glenn shook on the spot, completely wrecked with raw tears and gnawing on his lips with emotion. Daryl crossed his arms over and drew his eyes away from Beth to watch Glenn. He shook his head constantly as Deanna stood by the lock of the gate, waiting for it to be slid back over and for them to go on with their lives. The crowd started to dissipate slowly back to their homes, the sobbing and comforting hugs following suit. All that was left in the coming light in the sky was the group. All with sallow looks on their faces and rage in their hearts. Rick hesitated a few times before making his way over to Deanna at the gate, stopping one of the townsfolk from closing it over completely.

"What possessed you to make this decision?" He asked calmly, "And do _not_ bullshit me."

Deanna looked up at him with wide eyes and her swollen lips trembled,

"W-We needed to free up rooms a-and conserve food-"

"You kicked them out to save _food_?!" Michonne piped up and took heavy strides over to her, "Some of your own-" Her faith in Deanna was questioned and her arms crossed tight over her chest

"W-Well that's how you hold a strong community. Cuts have to be made-"

"That's what _runs_ are for. Food. Clothing. Materials to expand this place!" Glenn snapped and like a child, slammed his foot down onto the tarmac, "You don't throw people back out there!" He shouted.

Rick felt the heat of anger swell in his stomach and without thinking on it, his hand took to Deanna's neck and jaw tightly, squeezing the pain in her mouth until she was fit to burst. He held her head up strongly and looked down at her, almost examining the fear in her eyes,

"_Rick_," Carol said lightly and made her way over but he held a hand out backwards to stop her. He breathed coldly into Deanna's face before pushing her out past the gate, her face still in his hand tight as ever.

"I could leave you, drop you where you stand and let you thrive or die... Lucky for you, that group you sent out, they all have strong heads on their shoulders. They've been out there and lived. They can do it again ten times over... But, could you?!" He asked through gritted teeth, "It ain't the suicide mission like you though', is it?!" He raised his voice and gripped tighter at her jaw and neck. Deanna started to whimper and Carol took Rick's hand to pull him back. "It's your lucky day... I'm gonna bring you back in here, bind you to a chair and interview you myself. Jus' like you did to those underdogs out there. Gave 'em a false reality, di'n't you?" Rick seethed with rage but with a voice as soft as a child's, "Things are gonna change, startin' with who's in charge." He stated and yanked Deanna back into the walls of the town, pulling her by her face and neck to her house at the bottom of the street, walking slow to ensure she felt the pain. Michonne walked by his side, trying to talk him round to a gentler inquisition but he had none of it. Carol followed Abraham in the walk to Deanna's interview. Daryl made his way slowly over to Glenn. He sobbed idly, still facing the gate, sniffing with his shoulders hunched,

"How are you still... _you_?" Glenn asked and tried to bring himself to look at Daryl. Daryl watched the other walk away and stood by his friend,

"I got _faith_ in them. I know where they're goin' if we ever gotta catch up-"

"Dude, we _do_!" Glenn yelled and threw his arms down, looking at Daryl with such disbelief, "You know where they're going, we are going after them!"

"Glenn... B'lieve it 'r not, they c'n hold their own out there!" He hissed and his nostrils started to flare, "They ain' gon' be perfect but they'll make it-"

"Make it _where_?!" Glenn demanded and started to walk away from Daryl to catch up with Carol but Daryl leapt after him, yanking his shoulder back and stating quietly,

"Back home!"

Glenn was dumbfounded at the idea and went to question Daryl but Daryl beat him to it, "If it takes too long f'r us to settle this place, they'll find Atlanta- a place both Maggie and Beth know- and we'll go t' _them_. If we get this done quickly, we go and bring 'em_ back_. That's how it's gon' be!" Daryl said carefully, "Keep y'r fuckin' head on and trus' me!" He warned, taking after Abraham and Carol, leaving Glenn behind in shock and awe.

* * *

Outside the interview room, the group had huddled. Daryl explained his thoughts to Rick as plainly as he had done to Glenn. Rick strangely laugh and nodded,

"Well, I'll sleep a bit better knowin' somebody's got a plan to get them!"

Daryl's tense brow relaxed and for once in his time with the group, he felt a strange wave of praise. Rick had his hand on Daryl's shoulder and Carol tapped her foot impatiently,

"What'll you ask her? We already know everything she has!" She sounded panicked but Rick reassured her with a glitter in his eyes,

"We'll scare her."

And Rick went in first, followed by Daryl who was readying his bow. Deanna was secured to the chair with cable ties at her hands and duct tape at her shoulders. Daryl thought it felt like a bad-cop-bad-cop routine. Daryl paced around behind her slowly as Rick set up the video camera,

"You don't have to do this! You can be in charge of this place, Rick-"

"I already am." He looked up from the tripod with eyes of stone. Deanna started to panic and tried to turn her head to Daryl,

"Daryl, D-Daryl, I'll bring her back! It'll be like she never left!" She pleaded. Daryl's stern face melted into that of concern and temptation and he looked over at Rick who was shaking his head. Daryl was the good-soft-cop now.

"You wouldn't do that, because that would mean bringing back her sister and bringing back Maggie would mean bringing back Eugene and so on... Don't fool yourself!"

Deanna shivered back into place on the chair and now looked straight ahead at Rick. He was making himself comfortable on the plush sofa. He crossed one leg over the other and expanded his arms out over the cushions. He watched her, breathing ever so slight, taking her by complete surprise when he spoke, "How long were you plannin' on gettin' rid 'f them?"

Deanna fought for words, "How long?!" Rick pushed himself forward and reminded Daryl of a jungle cat tormenting prey. His eyes reflected those of a maniac but Rick knew what he was doing,

"Two weeks! Three weeks tops!" She wailed when Rick came closer to her. He retracted slowly back to the sofa for the next question that came after the longest pause.

"Why them?" He asked calmly. She knew what would happen if she didn't give an upright answer. Before speaking, she thought to herself but heard Rick cock his gun the minute her eyes shut over, "Why? Them?"

"They done nothing!" She hollered when she felt the barrel of the gun being pressed to the dip of her neck. Her eyes shot open wide and Rick's nose was no more than an inch from hers. He raised an eyebrow and encouraged her to continue, "They didn't do anything for us-"

"No, but Eugene saved your son's asshole friend, didn't he?! He drove Tara and Glenn back here! Didn't he?!" Daryl yelled and took her by surprise. She nodded and tears started to pour down her face,

"Yeah-"

"So why him?!"Rick pushed further with the gun at her neck and her hands splayed behind her against the back of the chair. She whimpered and whined but Rick didn't move from her.

* * *

The sun was coming up when the first ten miles were walked. Maggie, still shaken, unfolded the map when the group decided it was best to stop and re-organise. Eugene and John were on Walker-Watch as Beth called it. The others grouped around the map and Beth pulled a pen from her backpack. They decided to mark off how far they had walked every time they stopped. It was time consuming but it had to happen.

"So, what'll we do now?" Rosita questioned, feeling the chill of the morning on her skin. It prickled under the sun but she quickly rubbed her arms to heat herself up. Beth looked around as Maggie folded up the map from the tree stump where it was lain.

"It's not long past seven... It'd be too early to set up camp now..."She started, dropping her pack to the bottom of the stump.

"We could keep walkin'... Just for another five miles or so, find maybe a store to bed down in-" John piped up and Maggie pushed hair behind her ear, nodding at the idea. The map was handed to Beth who handed Maggie the compass in exchange,

"You wanna lead?" Beth asked quietly, fitting the map into the front zip of her pack where it rested with bottles of water and simple camping equipment. Maggie looked in the way of South on the compass and nodded,

"Yeah... Okay." Maggie said plainly and pulled her pack up onto her shoulders before getting the attention of the others, "Alrigh', like John suggested, we're goin' to keep walkin' for a few miles or until we hit a store. We'll bed down, get somethin' to eat. We all alright with that plan?" Maggie questioned to the few blank faces. Rosita was the first to nod, and then John.

So, Maggie lead with Eugene at her side after the short break they had taken. The others followed behind whilst Beth started to get acquainted with the man whose name came after hers. A man of middle age with salt-and-pepper hair and a kind face. He carried a dagger in his hand and a large gun on his back. He spoke of the things he had at home; the bunker where he was meant to be, the sword collection he kept in his office, and the survival guides he had kept from being a boy-scout. He explained to Beth how he and his wife were to stay in the bunker with their young son. He explained how his son got over-confident and ran off to tackle to walkers with his friends and how he was the one to try and bring him back.

"So, you and your family; were you close to here? Virginia?" Beth asked before taking a single sip of water from one of the bottles that was being passed around. The man just laughed and shook his head,

"California. Sacramento, to be picky." The man didn't seem to notice Beth's astonishment at the distance, "I drove for most of it trying to find my boy. Didn't notice any of the road signs until I was already in Texas. Had to get gas like my life depended on it, pulled in and the first thing was the accent. I knew I was too far gone already so I just kept going. Got up to Kansas, had to change over cars a few times but finally gave up on the border. Missouri. I found a bike, had to fight off a few biters along the way..." The man had stared off into the path they would tread and his kind face warped to that of sadness, "I don't know how far I came on that bike but I got to Kentucky, I think, and just gave up. Just wandered aimlessly until Aaron found me... He brought me in when I just wanted to be eaten. I've been doing this since the beginning and it doesn't get easier!" The kind man now started to weep, stopping his walking to shield his eyes. Suddenly, the whole group stopped and Maggie light-footedly pranced back to Beth and the man,

"There's a herd! A _really_ big herd... What do we do?" She asked and the group started to crowd around the man and Beth. Beth sniffed and peered over Maggie's shoulder and thought of a decision.

"Alrigh'... Just listen before you say anythin'... If I can run fast enough, like I think I can, and lead them down that road there through the fields, I can try and keep them goin' that way instead of turning that corner and coming _this_ way... I'll double back and find you back here..." She thought but Maggie shook her head,

"No, you are not goin',"

"Maggie, the more time we waste trying to figure out something to do, the closer they get and the less likely they are to turn around. If we get into those trees over there and let Beth run, we might have a chance of survivin'." Rosita said with her arms crossed and her eyes frantically flickering around from the increasing herd to the group,

"Not alone," Maggie pleaded her sister as she started to drop her pack,

"I'll do it," Eugene stated. A smile came to Beth's face and she handed Maggie the rucksack,

"If you can, climb a tree. Get out of their sight." Beth stated. Maggie was reluctant to nod but Eugene was already walking towards the herd. The sisters gave each other looks of confidence and Maggie handed a large stick that lay by the road to Beth,

"Hit it on the fence. Make noise."

So Beth caught up with Eugene and the group fled for the cover of trees not two miles from where they had stopped to think. They walked down to the intersection where the herd had met them. Their feet picked up and they screamed and hollered for the walkers to follow them. Beth shrieked and Eugene yelled, probably attracting more walkers than they were trying to steer away. They would sometimes stop and let the walkers catch up and then start again, running just as fast, calling the same demands to the hungry crowd behind them. This was the most alive they had both felt since the entire thing began. It was like toying with fate now. Teasing it. Going right up to its face and shaking a knife at it and it had never felt so good. The fresh adrenaline that had been harbouring for weeks and months now pushed down into the dirt road of the abandoned farm with the heel of a boot.

"BETH! I'LL TAKE THEM!" Eugene shouted across to her as they ran further up the road, eventually coming to the front of the farmhouse. It was only a small thing that they could use later. The walkers were slow behind but nonetheless ready to give up. Beth leaned on her knees and huffed and puffed, "Go back... Get them and take them here... I'll distract them..."

"But... how far can you go?" Beth wheezed and looked at the on coming herd. She scouted around from her low stance for a tree to climb before they noticed. There was a small evergreen by the small white barn on a couple hundred yards from where they stood,

"As long as you need to get them here." Eugene said and Beth gave him a tight hug as a 'see you later', 'good luck', and even as a 'goodbye'. Beth ran for the tree and started to climb it before she was noticed. She heard Eugene's wails and shrieks and his feet on the grass of the field. The loud crowd soon came and went and she hopped down from the bug ridden tree to scout her group.

* * *

The all-morning interrogation ended past noon. Deanna was left stuck to the chair when Rick and Daryl exited. Carol hadn't left the corridor outside. She was eager to find out what was said. "We'll have something to eat first. I gotta get Carl. Judith's with Mrs Kirkman." Rick said calmly, "Someone has to stay with her."

"'ll do it." Daryl offered quietly and went back into the room, hearing no more of the conversation outside. The bow was set on one side of the couch and he took the other side. Deanna sat bolt upright and pushed herself as far into the chair as she could to get as far away from him. "Relax... Ain' ever raised a hand to a woman in muh life and I ain' startin' now. I jus' wanna hear y' say it again. All of it." Daryl relaxed back into the sofa and crossed his arms over his chest, "Tell me why you'd do that to Glenn, to Abraham."

Deanna sighed and almost started to cry,

"I am not proud of it, Daryl!" She whimpered and turned her face away from him,

"Tell me." He demanded.

"Daryl... Alright, I can't fight with you... All of them, every single one of them; they done nothing; they made the place untidy; think of it like trimming a hedge, you have to keep it maintained if you want people to stay interested-"

"This ain' no village show. Nob'dy out there cares what this place looks like... 't's pathetic." Daryl looked away from her, head shaking with disbelief, "You got rid of 'em to make it cleaner 'round th' edges?"

"Daryl, don't get me wrong, the Greene sisters, they-"

"Don't you talk about them. Don't. You ain' got a clue." Daryl glared at her now, his arms uncrossing to sit on his lap.

"Well, Eugene a-and Rosita, at best since they got here, they've done one or two things-"

"You di'n't trust them doin' anythin' else because they di'n't look like 'hardworkers'... That's whut you said..."

"Oh, come on! She hadn't worked a day in her life, just like Beth and Maggie, you can tell just by glancing at them-"

"HEY! What did I say?! You leave 'em out of this..." Daryl warned firmly and leaned forward, "Tell me why you sent away your own; John and the other guy. Why them?"

"John, he was under the radar too much, he never wanted to apply himself to this community-"

"How can you call this a _community_?" Daryl seethed and relaxed back into the couch, "You sent away hard workers, my _family_, your family; all to make this more appealin' for potential cus-"

"Residents."

"_Customers_."

Deanna squinted her eyes at Daryl but he held his firm stare. He knew he was right and so did Deanna but she couldn't blow her pokerface if she could help it. She would provoke the beast,

"What makes you say 'Customers'? Surely you know they're not," Deanna stated but Daryl shook his head,

"Nah... You use 'em, throw 'em away. How long was it gon' be before y' threw Rick away? Before y' threw Carol and Abraham and Aaron away? Before y' threw me away? How long?" Daryl stood now and walked the length of the sofa and back with his growing frustration. Deanna fidgeted in her seat and cleared her throat of the blood that leaked from her jaw and tooth socket,

"Daryl... I'll tell you why I sent them away. For real. Rick's not here. The camera isn't recording. From me to you. You deserve that at least from me." She was sweet with her words and Daryl turned to her from the end of the couch. He sized her up and decided to walk around her, to the window, across the back of her chair. "I will tell you, I will whisper to you because I know there's people still out there," She said and gestured to the door. Daryl sighed and felt foolish for coming to her side and crouching. He waited patiently for her to begin, "I got rid of her so that you could feel the pain I felt when Reg was taken from me."

Daryl got up immediately and grabbed his bow, leaving the room empty and locking it behind him.


	38. Atlanta

Chapter Thirty Eight  
Atlanta

Two weeks had passed. Two long weeks. Deanna was held up in the used interview room and the group often came to blows when it got dark about whether or not they should chase after the rest of their family. Rick always was the first to shoot it down; they had a safe place, food, water. Abraham always argued back; they had been with them since the start.

The townspeople avoided the group as best as they could. Alexandria was falling apart by the hour. People refused to work under Rick and Michonne.

Although Daryl had made a fine point of letting Beth go and lead her sister and group to safety back home, he often kept himself to himself just like when this whole thing flared up a few years back. He reeled his thoughts continuously and it was on the Tuesday night at just about eleven, Daryl decided to grab a pack and make his own way to find them. It seemed a strong idea at the time and he knew fine well that they were all tremendously capable of making it but Deanna's words about Reg and the pain she went through; Daryl wasn't dealing with that again. Ain't no way in hell he was going to. There seemed to be some force over him that made Daryl decide to impulsively get away from this place as fast as possible. He didn't know what it was but nothing was right without half of the group missing.

Food cans were softly tossed into his canvas backpack and the bow was loaded by the front door of Glenn and Maggie's home. The bedroom door of Glenn's room was closed over and the light was out. He had turned in early for the night, skipping dinner and everything. Daryl switched the house lights out and braced himself for the world that was back out there. He trod quietly down the porch steps and crossed behind the house to the garden tree-line, hopping his private hunting spot in the chain link fence to lessen suspicion. His feet were light on the bark and branches and leaves and not before long, he was walking the path Beth lead a few weeks before. There was no remorse about leaving everybody else behind. Surely, one of them, Glenn maybe, would understand where he was coming from and where he was walking off to. Daryl told himself within the few paces he had started that he would rest when he could see the sky-line of the city.

* * *

Food was scarce in Maggie's group. They had lost the two good people from Alexandria along the way. Nobody was sure how. The camps were always secure and there was always someone on watch. They theorized and thought but had no more time to ponder. They had reached some sort of town which seemed to be untouched and it was refreshing. Endless days of walking and watching had lead up to their home. That familiar sight.

"Alrigh', we can keep going into the city or stay up here. By the map, we're only thirty miles out. Either way, it's gonna be crawlin' with walkers eventually," Maggie turned, a relieved smile on her face and hope in her eyes. If anything, in the town, there were two stores, a bar and a laundromat. Eugene looked at her, tired and bored, ready to hunker down for the night. Beth had her pack laid down on the road and her hands on her hips. Only Maggie seemed uplifted by the miles they had put between them and Alexandria. The sun was warm and dry on the group, inevitably tiring them out as they stood doing nothing. Maggie put the map into her sisters hand and looked out at the inter-section where they stood. Her head tilted and she didn't hesitate in turning 'round to her sister,

"This is our town. Down there- Hatlins!" Maggie grew more and more excited but Beth wasn't budging. An exhausted sigh escaped Eugene and he sat on the kerb of the intersection, pawing around his bag for water. Maggie didn't give up. She took her sister by the arm and stood her in front of the bar, pointed around at the small stores, the pharmacy and restaurant that had all fallen to shit. Either Maggie was delirious or Beth didn't care; the town wasn't the way they had left it.

"It doesn't mean the farm is still standing. It got burned to the ground," Beth's words hurt Maggie but she couldn't let her sister abandon the last remaining thoughts she had of the farm. Beth let go of Maggie and gathered up her pack, nudging Eugene to stand. "We'll go. We'll look. But then we go to Atlanta. That is where they're meetin' us."

* * *

Two weeks had gone by. Daylight had disappeared in the outer-Atlanta forests. Daryl traced prints and paths carefully. He was so close. He had managed to survive off of berries and small birds he had shot down on his travels. There had been signs of a group on the cold dirt and marks of backpacks and tent poles scraped along trees but Daryl had yet to come close to them yet. The trails would go cold sometimes but in the light of day, Daryl would find them again. On this particular night, he had dropped his small pack against a tall, thick tree trunk, sensing that he knew the area. The creek that he had passed and the vast feilds and dirt roads. When he was building his fire, it all came together. It was the creek where they had lost Sophia. It was the feilds that surrounded the farm. The highway was no more than a mile North. It was decided that in the morning, Daryl would walk the highway into the city again to find the small group. He was pleased with himself; he had made it far from Alexandria with not so much as a scratch. Nobody had noticed his disappearance. Or, they did, and just left him to it. One point or another, they would all see each other again. That was what Daryl told himself to stop him from feeling guilty on abandoning Rick and the town.

His perimeter was set up with rope and empty food cans he had snaked from the kitchen cupboards. The fire was no more than embers. It wasn't roaring and it wasn't dead. It cooked his food and kept his feet warm. There was a rustle, a loud crack following. Daryl was on high-alert. His eyes scanned the darkness and his bow was firmly in his hand. The tins rattled off of one another and Daryl was on his feet. He stood still, calm and ready to attack whoever came into his camp. There was more rustling before a light came from the darkness, right on to the fire and Daryl's tree. There was silence and footsteps confidently came closer. The rope and cans were lifted and Daryl was frozen. A voice came,

"Ah... Daryl, thank god! I've been following you for days." It came closer until the voice was standing over the glowing embers. It was Glenn.

"Shi-it! What were you thinkin', huh?! C'min' out here _alone_!?" Daryl hissed and tossed his bow down by the fire. Glenn chuckled and took off his backpack,

"What were you doing is the question. We _both_ could'a died!"

"I grew up with this shit. You di'n't. Why'd you follow me?"

"To get Maggie back? Isn't that what you're doing? With Beth?" Glenn was confused at Daryl's frustration. If anything, it would be better for them both to have each other's backs.

"Nuh! I jus' di'n't wanna live in that shithole camp no more. All fightin' 'bout who gets to be the big boss, y'know?" Daryl turned his back on Glenn to fall back down against the tree trunk. Glenn wrung his hands together and nodded. There was quiet for a while. Glenn spoke again.

"Where do you think they are?"

Daryl barely responded. He just grunted quietly. Glenn looked into the fire,

"Want me to keep watch? You can sleep for the first time in a few weeks!" Glenn tried to be jovial but it didn't work. He kept his mouth shut and leaned on the other side of the tree to Daryl, decided to rest and catch a few hours. But Daryl was snoring first.


	39. Terminal 7

Chapter Thirty Eight

Terminal 7

The morning came for Glenn and Daryl. The sun was bright and the breeze was blowing against the trees. It was a perfect spring day in the normal world.

Glenn stared at his partner for the majority of their walk up the highway into the city. Daryl couldn't take it anymore;

"What is wrong with you?! Whut? Can I help you?!" He had reverted back to the old-Daryl when Merle was in the picture. Crude, mean and savage. Glenn didn't are to push him any further,

"Look, I'm sorry that I came out here and ran into you. I'm just here to get my wife back and make sure she is alive, alright?! Whatever, whoever you're here for, I don't care- if that takes the pressure off for you... but, man, we've walked for miles-"

"Wha's your poin'?"

"The city's back that way. I thought you of all people would realise that-"

"What?! Nah, this way. 'Mon!"

"Daryl... Seriously," Glenn stopped in the middle of the road. The sweat was dripping from his forehead and through his clothes, "Let's stop. Come on, why aren't we going to the city? It's just back that way. We could get there before it's dark-"

"What if they're not there?!" Daryl spun round and came face to face with Glenn. "Huh?! What if we left it too late to get them?! I don't want to face that shit if they're dead! All this wasted time just like it was with Carol's girl! A waste of my damn time!"Daryl took a step back and decided to take a drink from the crumpled plastic bottle in his pack. Glenn was in shock. Daryl was scared about this. About the outcome. The bottle was tossed onto the road and Daryl started walking again.

"C'mon! I know a place we can stay 'till we get 'em." His voice was basic and seemed to show no emotion as he walked. His arm was still and tensed by his side and the other hand clutched his bow that was over his shoulder. Glenn scrambled to catch up and unloaded his questions onto Daryl.

Their walking continued until they came to an off-road dirt track through some trees. Glenn didn't seem to enjoy the though of staying in the woods anymore. He needed sturdy walls and a good bed to sleep in. "You gon' stand there all day? 'Mon. Just a bit more." Daryl almost smiled and went down the track. There were no car-tyre tracks. It was a single indent in the ground. Bikes.

They ducked under branches and leaves from the smaller, low trees that surrounded the track. Daryl felt his heart swell when they made it to the front path of the cabin. It seemed totally untouched. The wooden steps had rotten and had been well trodden. People had tried to get in. They couldn't. Daryl knew that. There were almost tears but he couldn't let Glenn see. He could almost picture Merle sitting on the worn and distorted bench at the far end of the patio. There were still spilled bottles on the side where Merle used to sit. It used to be white and metal, salvaged from a yard-sale. Now it was mossy green and rusting at the feet. He started for the stairs slowly, feeling almost lightheaded at the state of it. His hand clutched the railing and he took to the shallow steps, reaching the door beside the rusting bench. Glenn's words were quiet and warped. Daryl didn't take it in. He felt around in his pockets and then his backpack, pulling a fine silver chain. The brass key hung on it. His breathing was heavy. If the place had been ransacked, if it had been turned upside down; he didn't know what he would've done. The key turned soundly and it was as though he was a child again. It wasn't dull and untouched. It was lively. It smelled like Merle's whiskey and Vivian's perfume. It was fresh. It was harrowing to be a part of. There was sun in the windows and bacon on the grill. Blankets on the couch and cushions on the bed. Well kept and immaculate for a shabby cabin in the woods. How Merle had found it and claimed it when he ran away from home. How he introduced his siblings to it. How they made it their safe place. It was were Daryl would dream-off to if he were ever in trouble at school or at his real home. There was only good memories of this house.

The day his sister died was the day that the bacon started to burn and the gnats would get in through the screen on the windows. The moths would eat holes in the blankets and nothing was the same. That was how it looked now. Just the way he and Merle had left it. Unkempt. He let Glenn pass into the cabin to drop his stuff and settle in but Glenn remained a hold of his pack.

"Look, I'm not gonna poke my nose in where it isn't wanted but are you sure you want us staying here? It's been locked up this whole time. It's vulnerable now,"

"We'll set up somethin'... Jus' surroun' it t' be safe, y'know?" Daryl muttered, looking around at the sitting area on his right and the kitchen area on his left. His left hand rested on the back of a dining chair and he started to nod slowly. Glenn agreed and set his backpack down onto the coffee table that had also been salvaged. He looked up at the TV and the family items that sat there. A photo frame of Merle when he was a much younger teen and the family dog with Daryl just a child on his sister's knee as the three sat on a patio bench much like the one outside. Merle's face was cheeky but it was bright and it was glowing. Innocent and without a care in the world. Glenn eyed the younger girl and picked up the frame, looking closer. He didn't recognise her and turned to ask Daryl who she was. Daryl was far too interested in the kitchen. He was frozen at the window just looking down into the stale sink. The picture frame was placed back upon the TV and Glenn headed for the door,

"Daryl, it's too_ weird_ being in _your_ house. Dude, I'm going on a run while it's still light."

"I'll come with you. I know a place that was dropped quick when it all kicked off."

Way out at Atlanta International Airport, Beth and Maggie were out on the runway, trying to find supplies in the abandoned cars and bags of luggage that had been overturned. So far, the bags were empty and the cars only had gas. No food, water or anything. Luckily for them, the Greene Family Home still stood, though it had been ransacked by walkers and looted out. Their kitchen utensils had vanished and all their fuel for the generators had been drained. They had nothing except beds and clothes. Eugene sat with the large 4x4 they had found on the highway, filling the tank up with gas they had siphoned on their way over to the terminals from luggage carts and buses. They killed some stray walkers that were around the airport but it was quiet. Maggie reasoned that they all must have fled into the city for one reason or another. It had been a warm day and the sun was slowly setting way beyond the runways. Beth returned to the large navy truck with a handful of pills and a few protein bars. She tossed them into the glovebox and sighed. A bird landed on top of the car and she turned slowly, looking up to it and offering it crumbs from the seam of the drivers seat. Quickly, it fluttered away into the sky and Beth stood alone again. Eugene was far too engrossed in the car and Maggie was dragging a first-aid bag over to the truck. Beth hopped into the driver's side and felt around for anything they might have missed. There wasn't much. A few band-aids and cough-drops but nothing else. They joined the protein bars in the glovebox. She sighed and let her hands rest on the wheel as her sister had the door open behind her, filtering through the supplies. Nobody tried to make conversation. They were far too hungry and worn out with the heat. Eugene slammed the hood of the car down after quickly checking the oil and tossed the empty gas can into the bed of the truck, making his way to the passenger side. He sat beside Beth, fanning himself and trying not to pass out.

"Hey... C'mon. It's coolin' down. We'll be alright." Maggie said, her voice dripping with reassurance. Beth looked ahead at the distance. The greenery of the fields and the trees together. Eugene decided to tinker with the radio for a while to pass the time until they were all ready to head home. There was nothing. No reception at all.

Beth was sure she was dreaming when Glenn and Daryl appeared in the horizon. Purely heat-exhaustion. Then Maggie stopped suddenly behind her. Was she dreaming too? Daryl pulled his bow and Glenn readied his machete. They seemed to pick up their pace but stopped as Maggie climbed fully out of the car, slamming the door. She stood by Beth's open door.

"It's them..." Maggie breathed and her smile grew on her face. She started to cry but the tears were happy tears. Beth joined her sister outside in the fresh air and believed that she was still dreaming. "_It's them_!" Maggie laughed hysterically, welcoming her husband with wide and welcoming arms. They both cried. Daryl let his bow sit on top of the hood of the truck and Beth couldn't believe it. Her arms were thrown around him as quick as she humanly could. She held on to him for dear life as if he was going to leave her the minute she let go. He held the back of her head tightly not letting her go, not if he could help it. they stood together just being together for the short amount of time. Just breathing each other in. Both breathed sighs of relief and relaxed into each other. Eugene had gotten out of the passenger side door and stood by them, idly. Daryl looked up slowly and seen the sadness in Eugene's face that nobody had tagged along for him. the good in Daryl made him let go of Beth and quickly hug Eugene.

"Thank you. I very much appreciated that." Was all he said before getting back into the car and closing the door over. Daryl looked down at the girl before him who was wiping her own eyes and smiling up at him.

"We didn't think you- anybody, was comin' after us." Beth laughed and leaned back against the truck. Glenn broke from Maggie and gave the younger sister a cuddle, reassuring her and making her laugh with whatever he said. Daryl moved back awkwardly and bowed his head, scratching at his growing stubble on his face, sniffing back his own emotions. Maggie briefly rested her head on Daryl's shoulder. It was the sound of scuffling feet and panting breaths that broke up the reunion.


	40. Herd

Chapter Forty  
Herd

The group turned. Eugene climbed out again from the truck. The body sprinted past, a look of sheer terror on their face. They were rambling, shouting at the small group to move on and get in the truck and drive away. They stopped running and held their arms to the side in exclamation,  
"What are you doing standing there?! Get the fuck outta here! They're coming! They're fucking running!" Their feet picked up again and they disappeared down the runway and over the horizon. Daryl stepped away from the group and looked out from behind an empty jet-fuel tanker, crouched down and eyes peered. Glenn swore he heard his partner mumble a "fuck" and "shit". Daryl moved back over slowly and stealthily, taking his crossbow from the front of the truck, tossing it in the passenger window.  
"_Shit_..." He muttered again. He hung his head and thought for a second.  
"How many?" Maggie dared to ask, opening up the truck doors for everybody to climb in. Daryl shook his head and went to drag over a few dead walkers from near an overturned buggy. Without a second thought, they were torn open. Guts flew everywhere.  
"Too many. Thousand? Maybe two? J's get in... Go'on. Get in." He warned, gesturing to the truck. He worked quickly

Beth took a seat in front of the wheel, moving Daryl's bow for Eugene to take a seat. Maggie held onto Glenn's hand in the back seat. Eugene sat beside Beth, eyes wide at the gore Daryl was bringing over to the truck. Some of the guts were thrown over the windows and the mirrors. Arms were stuck into the wheels. The smell was dizzying. They all tried to cover their noses and mouths but it was far too strong. The groans of the undead grew nearer. It became louder. Daryl's final flare was to toss the remainders of the bodies onto the roof. It made the truck shudder and Beth jumped when the passenger door was slammed behind her. Daryl breathed quietly and took a moment for himself. The five survivors held their breath and waited for the herd to appear. It was tense and the air was thick with fear. This could be it. This could be how they died.  
"What... What do you think brought them here?" Eugene asked quietly, clenching the sides of his seat for dear life. Daryl shrugged, sniffing and wiping his forehead on the back of his hand.  
"Dunno... This place... It's got routines-"  
"Like, alarms? We used to hear them from the farm." Maggie joined, "Scared the crap outta the horses_ every_ Thursday!" She tried to laugh but it died quickly,  
"Mh... Hardwired into generators. They mus' get herds fr'm all over more often than not." Daryl leaned back into the seat and watched through a gory streak in the window for the herd. They were here.

"Don't move. Nobody even think." Daryl breathed almost silently. For the first time in a long while, Daryl reflected on his life up until this point. He presumed everybody else was doing the same because after a few minutes, his group's breathing silenced. they were saying their prayers and blessings, talking to whoever would listen to them. He heard Maggie shed a tear in her husband's arms. Over the groans outside and the heavy breaths from the walkers, all was quiet. The walkers kept coming and coming by the hundreds. It was going to be dark soon and the flow of decay wasn't stopping any time soon. "Best get relaxed. We'll be here a while." Daryl chuckled quietly and let his head fall back onto the headrest. Soon, walkers were nudging into the sides of the truck, groaning. The breathing increased in the truck, Glenn even let out a squeak when a walker pressed its face to the dirty, opaque window. It soon moved on. The group waited the herd out patiently. They soon got used to the smell too. Maggie's tears ended and she leaned forward slightly, placing a hand on Beth's arm. Beth barely flinched.

"You alright? You're quiet."

"Gotta be. Or we die." Beth said and turned her head to give her sister a smile. "What a shit-show." She commented when she turned back.

"You're right there, girl. Y' nailed it." Daryl agreed, peering up close to the window now. "Absolute shit-show... Looks like that's all we're gon' get tonight." Daryl said regarding the walkers.

"Storm clouds." Beth said, unrelated and quietly, "Up there. Over that way."

"We'll get movin'. Just gotta wait..."

"I have a plan." Glenn whispered, inching away from the door. Slowly, Glenn explained his plan, holding Maggie's hand tightly to reassure her that he would be alright. "I just need flares. Or something to set on fire. You just have to circle back round and pick me up."

"Glenn, you are not the fall-boy any more. You don't have to do this." Maggie looked at him and her eyes pleaded with him. He held her hand to his lips and kissed it gently and nodded,

"I'll do it. I've done it before-"

"I'll do it." Beth piped up quietly.

"No." Daryl said immediately, leaning over her seat, "Are you fuckin' insane? There's thousands of 'em!"

"I can run. Unlike you and Glenn, we've been able to catch up on sleep. I'm the smallest , the lightest, the quickest on my feet," Beth was calm and confident, not turning to face any of them, "Maggie, I can run home. I can do this. I am not mousy."

There was an eerie silence in the car. Maggie was considering it. Eugene believed in her and even Glenn nodded along to what she whispered. But Daryl couldn't bring himself to agree.  
"Here," Beth said quietly, passing the crossbow from her lap behind her to Daryl but he didn't accept it. "Daryl. It'll weigh me down."

"Keep it. Over the shoulder. You know how to load it." Daryl rested back into his seat and Beth nodded.

"We'll be right behind you. The minute you set it off," Maggie was nervous but had faith in her little sister to pull through and be safe. The group started to feel around for anything Beth could set on fire. They only found a half empty bottle of cologne and matches. They needed something bigger.

"Hey, when we were walking, by the trees it's like a big, uh, tank. It-it was on it's side, I don't know if it was leaking or if it was just always like that-"

"I'll try it. And if it doesn't work then I'll find somethin' else. Alrigh'? Eugene, let me out that side. Watch my back." Beth said, handing the crossbow to Eugene so that she could climb out on the quieter side of the truck and make her way around the terminals.  
Maggie let Beth climb out before climbing herself into the driver's seat. From Glenn's window, they could see her move slowly and carefully around luggage and other vehicles. As she ran, the crossbow jumped up and down on her back and it was clearly too heavy for her small frame but it pushed her on. Then she was gone. She was round the side of the building.  
"Now we gotta wait..." Maggie said, leaning forward over the wheel, waiting for any sign to move forward.

"_Shit_..." Daryl cursed, becoming antsy where he sat. There was no way of comfort for him to sit so he sat forward, his head against the back of the driver's seat. His eyes were closed and he prayed.

He prayed loud enough for the world to hear. To God. To Merle. To Vivian. To anybody.

_'God, somebody-_  
_Watch over her, guide her, show her the way back to safety. _  
_Protect her the way that I have failed to-_'

**_Darlina's prayin'... thought you were a science boy, little brother?! didn' believe in the Holy Ghost. shit, boy! Turnin' to the Almighty thinkin' he's open to your damn requests. Get your head outta' your ass or so help me I will-_**

Glenn sat and watched Daryl twitch and tense up, turning his head side to side and groaning. He thought about touching his shoulder, reassuring him and making sure everything was going to be fine but with a deep inhale, Daryl pushed himself back up to an upright position and he stared out of the gory window. His lips were tense and his jaw was clenched. He was angry and frustrated. "_M'rle_... Damn... Stop!" He would mutter on and off between neck cracks and wide blinks.

As they waited, Glenn would catch Daryl's head twitch to the side as though shaking water from his ear.  
Over the horizon, smoke rose then flames then a grand explosion that roused moans and shouts from the undead who now surrounded the truck. The clouds rumbled and crackled. It was almost perfect timing. Maggie knocked the truck into gear and revved away, attracting only few walkers. They drover around the terminals and down towards the sight of the explosion where Beth was to be waiting for them.

"Where is she?!" Eugene peered out of the window and Maggie done laps of the explosion,  
"Beth!" Maggie called out of the window, "BETH!"  
"Stop, the truck, Maggie," Glenn instructed, "stop it just here. Keep driving! We'll be back here!"  
The 4x4 ground to halt by the treeline and Glenn hopped out, followed by Daryl, unarmed. Glenn was wary going on a hunt with a man who was yelling at his dead brother only minutes before. Daryl went on ahead, feet heavy like the thunder on the dirt. He lead the way through the trees and found her crouched by a rosebush. They called to her but nothing. Her eyes were clamped shut and her hands were over her ears. She was in pain. The explosion

Daryl ran over to her, scooping her up. Her eyes pinged open, then she hed onto the collar of his vest as he escorted her back to the entrance of the woodland. Glenn was wary about letting Daryl hold onto Beth but he had to. Nobdy else was deemed worthy enough to come close. The truck pulled around again and the hoard was only some hundred meters away from the explosion when Beth was placed into the back seat. Glenn hopped into the truck bed, waiting for the door to be slammed shut behind Daryl.


	41. The Beast

Chapter Forty One  
The Beast

The ride back was tense. Beth's hearing came back a little by the time they reached the farm again. She could distinguish voices and general directions and words. It would come and go. Maggie ordered her upstairs to change for bed and like a child, Beth agreed. Daryl stood out on the porch with Eugene. The house was the only thing standing. The barn was collapsed; burned down to cinders. Two horses roamed the smaller fenced enclosure that Maggie must have done in Glenn and Daryl's absence. The stable was gone but by the looks of it, at the end of the porch, there was a simple wooden structure big enough for the horses to sleep and room for some feed. It needed a roof and walls. Daryl smoked one of the cigarettes he had found in an abandoned pack on his journey back to Atlanta. It felt good. It took the nip out of the day.

"She will be alright" commented Eugene in his simple, monotonous voice. This made Daryl turn with peered eyes, cigarette hovering over his lips as though he were mid-drag.

"Yeah. I know. Jus' her hearin'. She's fine." Daryl spoke sadly, brushing off the comments as nothing. She might not have been fine and it could've easily have been more than her hearing. But she was willing to do it. He had to keep reminding himself of that.

The front door squeaked and creaked open. It was Glenn. Daryl barely turned. He continued to smoke his cigarette and watch over the field.

"Daryl. Stay_ here_ tonight. Don't go back there tonight."

"I'm gonna. It's my house... This is your house now. I don' stop_ you_ stayin' here." Daryl responded and flicked the butt of his cigarette into the grass before climbing down the shallow steps and walking down the dirt track.

"Daryl! I didn't mean it like that!" Glenn called after him but he didn't stop walking. Eugene headed indoors and Glenn followed, weaving towards the kitchen where Maggie prepared some food for them. As she was plating up, Glenn made sure that Eugene and Beth were not around. Maggie was smiling despite the scare Beth had given them all today.

"I'm happy we found you guys-"

"Daryl's sick." Glenn blurted out and a plate almost fell from Maggie's hands. There was fear in her eyes and she had no words. "No, no, not _walker_-sick. Like, mentally. Something's just not right anymore..." Glenn looked down in shame as he felt he was betraying one of his closest family members. Maggie listened in and leaned on the counter, "I caught him today, in the truck, talking to _Merle_. It was like he was sitting in the seat between us. It was _real_ for him."

"Well... Obviously, he's got things to work out," Maggie began but Glenn wasn't done. He spoke, visibly wound-up,

"He has a _sister_. No, **_had_**. He_ had_ a sister too. She's in pictures in his shack-house. There are clay hand-prints hanging in the kitchen and family albums on top of a bookcase that's honestly just filled with liquor-"

"Glenn... It's Daryl's life. If he wants to share that stuff with us then he can when he is ready. It's none of our business sticking our nose where he don't want it. We'll just have to keep an eye on him to see what he's like. Has he went back home?" Maggie asked. Glenn nodded and took two plates of food through to the dining room. "Well, where is it from here? Is it far?" Maggie following her husband with the other plates of food and waited for him to answer.

At dinner, Beth didn't say much. She questioned where Daryl had went but Maggie just shrugged. If one thing made Beth feel better about the day, it's that she got to sleep another night in her own pyjamas, in her own bed, in her house. Maggie felt the same, but after the plates were cleared and Beth went upstairs to bed, Maggie was by the front door, pulling on a heavy jacket from the rack and sliding into heavy boots. Eugene made himself comfortable in the front room on an armchair with a book. Glenn dozed on and off on the couch so neither heard the door close nor the start of the truck's engine. Maggie had only her knife on her side to protect her if there ever was any trouble when she hopped out of the truck. There was only one stray walker that was heading in the same direction as her and it never turned to see what was following them. It groaned and grumbled into the darkness of the night and Maggie made her way up the rotten porch steps. It was nice in Maggie's eyes, probably much prettier in the sunlight. But the night was crisp and she didn't dawdle out by the white bench. She turned the handle of the door and stepped inside. Everything was organised and well presented. Maggie noticed the albums on top of the book case and the few bottles of malt that Glenn had exaggerated to be the Dixon's own private gantry. Some stray pictures were lying on the armchair by the door.

Her hands were placed into the pockets of the coat and she walked around slowly, passing the couch with the moth-ridden blanket and cushions. She passed the kitchen on her left side that had been scrubbed up and pans were drying on the rack. Through the turn after the sitting area, Maggie walked down the darkened corridor that was brandished with plush mustard-yellow carpet and grainy-feeling beige wallpaper that had several scuffs and tears along the kick boards. On her right, there were two doors. One was closed and the light was on with water running and sloshing around. Daryl must have had a generator or something out back that he managed to kick-start for a shower. The other door was unlocked and lay open. Maggie didn't enter the room but just had a peek inside. It was a small room with hard wood floors and a worn-down spring bed-frame and an old lumpy mattress. It was a single bed but could easily fit two if it had to. It had two pillows, one on top of the other and the sheets were turned down. It was a thick duvet that must've been stuffed with goose down or something. It was definitely made for the winter. The walls were wooden panel, a dark mahogany with an antique mirror just above the bedside table. Cigarettes and an ashtray lay on the table. The curtains were drawn above the bed. It must have been Daryl's room.

Maggie took a step back and turned, trying the other two doors. They were locked and bolted. She swallowed thickly and moved back down the hall to the sitting area as she heard the water stop and plastic bottles clatter around. There was a shout of frustration and it sounded as though Daryl now kicked the bottles around the bottom of the shower, eventually leading to a repetitive pounding on a counter that made the house shake. His shouts came with the punches soon after and Maggie headed back for the door, tossing her coat into Daryl's bedroom. She pulled at the doorknob and the door swung open. He didn't stop. Maggie yelled for him to stop and hovered around him for a moment but he turned on her yelling that Vivian shouldn't see this. She shouldn't see them fighting. He was angry and sad and heartbroken all at the same time and Maggie was astounded and afraid of him. Nobody had ever seen him with this much rage, aggression and upset. As Maggie tried to get him to stop pounding his bones into the hard counter, she looked at the shower. There was a bottle of whiskey, empty and on the floor.

"Daryl, it's Maggie. It's _Maggie_, **_not_** Vivian? And not Merle. It's Maggie. Please stop hurtin' yourself now." Maggie placed a hand on his shoulder and the other at his wrist. His hand was mangled in a mess of blood and tissue and bone and plastic. Daryl stopped and he straightened himself up, using his good hand to secure his towel. He faced Maggie but her hands didn't move from his right arm. She looked concerned and afraid, her eyes shook in fear and her mouth was open in shock. "Daryl... You've been drinking,"

"Not much!" His voice was cracking and at times he sounded like a child, "No. Not much. There weren't much. No!" He whined and stumbled back onto the radiator beneath the bathroom window.

"You were talking to Merle today. Glenn told me." Maggie moved a bit closer and used one of her hands to grab the towel from the floor to put around Daryl. He didn't say anything.

"He just jumped in my prayers and wouldn' go 'way. He's always there."

"Come on. I'll try and fix your hand. You've probably broken some fingers." Maggie said calmly and politely, waiting for Daryl to make a move first. He did after a few minutes of chewing his lip and looking warily at Maggie.

They sat under the light of the dining table. Daryl's hand had swollen and turned a deep purple. He couldn't move his thumb and the joint had been dislocated on his thumb, his ring finger and his index finger. His ring finger was almost totally shattered from the force of his thumb on top of it. Maggie cleaned up the gash as best as she could and smiled at a small, fleeting thought.

"What will Beth say when she sees the state of this? And you can't hide. She'll notice." Maggie looked up at him and smiled directly.  
He had come out from his haze of rage and looked a lot like his old self again. Furrowed brow, eyes narrowed and cigarette between his teeth. He shrugged.

"I wouldn' tell her."

"So you'll hide out _here_ for as long as it takes for this mess to heal? Your fingers _alone_ will take a few weeks, provided that you don't use them for anything; not smokin', not shootin', not scratchin' your nose!" Maggie chuckled and started to splint his fingers together. "I'll reset these when you're all stiff-boarded up. Are you ready for that?" Maggie asked but Daryl was looking over at the burning bathroom light that shon onto the wall opposite the door. His hand was bound tight and Maggie checked his circulation before the first twist, push and click.  
How Daryl roared.  
_"SHIT! GOD, FUCK!"_

"Two more to go." Maggie sighed, moving onto his thumb. He spat out his cigarette and turned away as she continued with her work.

Only an hour later, his fingers were back into their sockets and straightened up. He sat still at the dining table after shimmying into some pyjama pants with a glass of whiskey for himself and Maggie. He was in immense pain but dared to let weakness show again. He was always taught to trust nobody, whether or not they seemed nice and kind. Though the time he had known Maggie, he still couldn't forgive himself for her seeing him in such a state.

"Now, you can stay here, and make yourself more unwell. Looking at the pictures and drinkin' yourself into an oblivion or you can come back with me and I can fix you somethin' to eat and you can sleep in a bed that isn't stained with God-Knows-What from God-Knows-When." Maggie sipped at her own whiskey after pulling on her coat and tucking in her dining chair. Daryl looked down at the glass in his hand, sadness in his eyes.

"This's my home-"

"I understand. I know how that feels. But tomorrow, when you've had proper sleep in a real bed with real painkillers, you can come back down here with Glenn and myself and we can start reinforcin' this place so you can live here without worryin' 'bout walkers." Maggie tried her hardest to convince Daryl and nothing seemed to work until she reached the front door and fastened her jacket.

"Wait..." He said quietly. In his cotton bottoms, he grabbed his clothes and cigarettes from his bedroom, following her out to the truck after locking the door.


	42. Peppers

Chapter Forty Two  
Peppers

The night was thick and dark. Not a cloud in the sky. The fields around them crystalised with dew and frost of the crisp air. Maggie chattered as she drove down the road back to the farm but Daryl was still in the passenger seat. He felt nothing but the burning of his hand. Daryl was embarassed. Not of his outburst and shouting and screaming match with thin air, but that Maggie seen him and that she might tell those in the Greene house about it. If people would look at him different. They could think he was weak. That he wasn't Daryl anymore. He had become too soft. Maggie broke the silence,  
"I won't tell Glenn. Or Beth..."

Daryl just turned and looked at her with kinder eyes. His face was a bit more relaxed and he nodded slightly,  
"She won't care. Well, she might be hurt that you di'n't tell her what was goin' on. Glenn too. I think he was scared in case you exploded for him pryin'. But I won't tell." Maggie reassured and smiled sweetly and reassuringly over at him, turning up the dirt track tot he house. Only the porch light was on so Glenn had disappeared to bed. When Maggie stopped the car, Daryl waited a few moments. His clothes were gathered into a ball in his hands and he was still barefoot.  
"Would you like me to wash 'em in the morning?" Maggie asked when she opened his door, refering to the jeans and shirt he kept tightly bound. He shook his head and climbed out onto the cold, dry dirt. Daryl walked ahead slowly to the house and into the front hall. The kitchen lamps were burning and warm. The front door lock clicked. Maggie hummed at the sight of the kitchen lights on as Daryl stood timidly by the stairway. "C'mon. I'll make you something to eat." She said warmly and patted his bare shoulder.

Daryl sat at the kitchen counter as Maggie made some freshly prepared food in front of him. Some raw vegetables and dip. "I di'n't wanna give you our left overs. It was beans and rice. It went real starchy, real quick. You have to heal." She explained, chopping and slicing on the wooden board when there was a creak from upstairs.  
"Maggie?"Beth's quiet voice came from her room door, "Is that you?"  
Daryl looked to the kitchen doorway and his eyes became full of fear. It made his neck sweat and heart beat rapidly. What if Beth got angry at him for getting angry? Or scalded him for being so damn stupid.  
"It's just me an' Daryl. Go back to bed. I'll be goin' soon." Maggie handed the plate of peppers and dip to Daryl, wiping the knife clean. Footsteps came downstairs.  
"Glenn was worried when you weren't in bed," Beth explained, descending the stairs and turning into the kitchen, "He sat on the porch for an hour until he noticed the truck was gone."  
"He go to bed?" Maggie asked casually and lifted the wooden board to wipe down into the trash. Beth sat beside Daryl and smiled politely at him. She nodded at her sister who was now gathering up Daryl's jeans and shirt from the counter to hang them up in the laundry room. He didn't go for any of the food and Beth turned to him fully on her high perch.  
"Where did you go? I thought you would've been here for dinner earlier."

Daryl just shrugged and took a sip of his water, suddenly coming over as self-consious without his leather vest and boots. He felt exposed and like a sitting duck. It was entirely paranoia as Beth barely even noticed. When Daryl became silent and swallowed his water, Beth leaned over the counter to look at his face. She gently nudged the plate forward for him to eat. "What's the matter?"She asked and placed her hand onto his back, "Daryl."  
She started to gently rub his back and he shook his head. He lifted his wounded and swollen hand onto the table and Beth let out a quiet gasp. "Daryl! What happened?How did that happen?"  
He had to think now. To tell her really what happened or make up a tall story and lie. He cleared his throat.  
"Was settin' snares by mine and Merle's shack. Maggie drove in an' I di'n't have time t' move. Wheel wen' right over."  
"Oh, my God! What happened to it? Is it broke? Will it heal?"  
"Broke that finger. These two got dislocated. It's burnin' up like a bitch!" Daryl laughed quietly and watched the purple flares of his hand, "'ll need you to carry the crossbow f'r a while, 'f that's alrigh'," He smiled. Beth chuckled and there seemed to be tears. She nodded and leaned her head onto his shoulder.  
"Fine!" She laughed.

They sat like that for a while. Beth hand her hand on top of his forearm, daring not to touch it. Maggie heard the soft silence and stood by the kitchen doorway with a spare pillow in her hands. She watched them sit together, Daryl starting to take parts of his food. They two didn't say much until Maggie made her presence known.  
"Daryl, you can have the spare room just upstairs. It's beside the linen closet."  
"Otis' old room?" Beth turned with a small perk on her lips. Maggie nodded,  
"Eugene has Shawn's old room. He's beside you too."  
Daryl nodded and pushed the plate away from him, taking the glass of water into his good hand. "I got you some pain killers, just to take the edge off so you can get some sleep before tomorrow." Maggie offered out the pillow to him and Daryl got up slowly, leaving Beth's hand to rest on the counter, "I'm goin' to bed."  
"Um. Tomorrow..." Daryl said quietly as Beth started to run herself some water and picked at the remainders of Daryl's dinner, "I was thinkin' about goin' for a ride first with one of your horses, 'f that's alrigh'. I'd like to finish their stable f'r you f'rst."  
"With your hand? You won't get far,"  
"No, I know. B't I wanna try. T' apologise f'r earlier, 'f y'know what I'm sayin'."  
Maggie nodded,  
"Don't worry 'bout it. Here, take two now then one when you get up tomorrow." Maggie handed over the pillow and white cardboard box of what looked like horse tranq's, "Get a good rest." Maggie left them to it and headed upstairs to her own room. Daryl turned with the pillow under his arm. He set down the glass of water and started to walk over to the stairway. Beth was close behind. He didn't care anymore about the scars on his back and the constant roughage of his skin. She had seen it all before and said nothing. There would be one day when he would explain every one of them to her but today wasn't that day. He grunted for her to go upstairs first and he waited with his bad hand held out to catch her if she were to fall. They bid each other goodnight but Daryl hesitated at the door of his room.

"Beth?" He started quietly, "You were brave t'day." He turned and put his pillow down onto the ground, "Really."  
"I know. You were brave to let Maggie patch up your hand!" She smiled and walked over to him. She outstretched her arms and went to give him a small hug but instead, he crouched slightly and picked her up until her feet were inches from the ground. "I missed you so much, Daryl. I didn't think you were gonna come!"  
"I couldn't wait." He replied in almost complete silence. He held her tightly and just enjoyed being there with her. He breathed her in deeply because for all they knew, tomorrow they could be dead.


	43. Sergeant

Chapter Forty Three  
Sergeant

The next morning only some hours after Beth and Daryl parted ways to their bedrooms, Daryl was wide awake. He had lain all night and watched his room door for any sign of her waking up and moving around. The sun was coming through the thin green curtains above the bed and he decided to get up. He pulled back one curtain side which cast golden sunshine into the bedroom. Everything was illuminated. He stretched and cracked his neck and joints. The sudden blood rush went straight to his throbbing hand which now had the dullest of aches. He moved around the bed and looked at the pictures on the wall beside the bed. There were polaroids and full print photographs. Many were of Patricia and Otis and their pets before they had moved into the farm. Then there were some of the whole family at barbecues before the world went to shit. Some had pictures of Maggie and Hershel on the day of his retirement. There were some of Beth and Shawn and the horses in the barn. Many of the pictures were crumpled and dog-eared as they were pinned to the wall. There were many discarded cameras still in the small trash-can by the door and there was one sitting on top of the bedside table. It was old fashioned and had stickers stuck to it. He let his hand rest on it as he looked at the rest of the photos on the wall. One jumped at him in ethereal beauty. He couldn't leave it pinned up high.

Some time later, Maggie and Glenn were wakening. Daryl had pulled his clothes on and washed his face as best as he could with his bad hand. He tread slowly down the hallway as the sun got brighter and moved to Beth's door. It was silent. He leaned on the handle slightly and the door opened up. The room was bright and clean with Beth's little trinkets dotted around various surfaces. She lay fast asleep on her bed, soundly breathing and sniffling. He closed the door over behind him and he moved to the bed, crouching down beside it and watched her for a few moments. The innocence on her face and the peace that had over came her. He placed his good hand onto the duvet and gently roused her with a shake. Her eyes fluttered open sleepily and she was happy.  
"'m takin' one of the horses out," Daryl whispered and Beth started to fully wake up, "I'm goin' for a ride."  
"What time is it?" Beth asked and rolled onto her side to face him fully. He scanned the room and focused on the clock on her windowsill.  
"Eight. I won' be gone long." He said. Beth cleared her throat and started to get up,  
"I want to come with you. I've not been ridin' for so long."

Daryl waited outside with the horses on their reigns and set up their saddles. As Beth got ready upstairs, he brushed them down and stroked them gently. He kissed one of them and then the other. They were both a light brown that looked almost ginger in the brisk morning sunshine. With the other horse held in his hand, Daryl clambered onto one of them. He took them a walk around the fencing for a short while until Beth came outside. She stretched and bounced down the stairs in a heavy jacket and jeans, crossing the field to Daryl and the horses. She had the crossbow in her arms and it seemed to weigh her down.  
"Maggie went back to sleep. Glenn's having a shower. I think Eugene will sleep through the day. It was a busy day yesterday." She smiled, taking the reigns from Daryl for her horse. "You have Sergeant." said Beth and petted the other. The crossbow was placed over her shoulders and she mounted her horse, hugging him tightly, "I've missed him. Oh, Cowboy!" She grinned and kissed his mane.  
"Cowboy?" Daryl asked and steered the horse over to the dirt driveway. "Cowboy." He laughed to himself and let the horse gallop down to the road with Beth close behind.

The horses didn't take them too far away. They encountered only three walkers on their way down from the farm. They rode through the small town and didn't stop for anything. Beth didn't say much and neither did Daryl. The horses whinnied and whined, grunted and scoffed but their riders were silent. The air was still cold when they reached the border of Greenville which was just shy of eleven o'clock.  
"Well, shit!" Huffed Daryl when they noticed the signs heading for Greenville. They had traveled twenty four miles which barely felt like seconds to them. They turned their horses around and started to trot back to Senoia. There were more than three walkers on the outskirts of Greenville but nothing they couldn't handle themselves.  
"Do you wish this were over?" Beth asked, squinting at the sunshine the beat through the passing clouds. She adjusted the crossbow on her back and petted down Cowboy as Daryl though of a response, "I don't wish it to end."  
"What? Y'r'e happy bein' scared abou' losin' people and if y'r'e gonn' live through the night?" Daryl turned quickly and looked at her with skepticism in his eyes and on his brow. Beth shrugged,  
"I like the feelin' of bein' needed. I mean, after this, what am I gonna do? I can't go to college because they've went to shit, I can't get a job because there are no companies for jobs. I'm gonna be a spare part in people gettin' their life back together. Like Glenn a-and Maggie. They'll want the house and they'll rebuild the farm, start a family... At least in this life I-I'm a babysitter for Judy, I'm a gatherer for food, I am motivated out here. Fight to survive and I like that. There's no time to think you just have to do stuff in this place. Think too long and you die." Beth sighed, rubbing her eyes in relief. Daryl didn't know how long Beth had felt like that but he did always know that she longed to be back out in the danger and excitement.  
"I done that all m' life. Fight to survive. I jus' want a nice bike and a good drink after all this shit." Daryl chuckled and Beth smiled,  
"I need to keep movin'. Stay busy. Be needed. There's relief when you see someone again thinkin' they were dead the whole time. In the new world, you won't get that. You don't have that hope in seeing people again. You just know." Beth seemed sad and Daryl starter to veer Sergeant off into the treeline, "Where you goin'?"  
"'Mon. Takin' the scenic route."

They rode through the trees, taking short-cuts left, right and centre back to Senoia. Daryl slowed his horse down at a cliff peak that overlooked a vast lake.  
"Look at all that. In the new world, there'd be none 'this. Some assholes would pollute it. Kill everythin'. These trees would be chopped to the stump," Daryl looked at her and she was taking it all in. He didn't agree with this world and the shit state it was in but there was some beauty in it that wouldn't be there one day. "You told me to have faith one time. You looked at shit like it was brand new and you ain't never seen it before. It'll still be beautiful. New housin'. New people. All that crap. Jus' gotta be a part of it, 'n' make it happen."  
Beth was silent at Daryl's words. He did listen and he did care about anything she did. "S'long 's you're involved, it'll be nice. Y' won' be a spare part... Jus' gotta have that faith thing you keep preachin' to me 'bout."He said and took a final look out at the nature that surrounded him and that he had grown with. He pulled the horse away to begin their track again and he stopped for a final say, "I have lost that faith and hope too many times to count. Merle, Hershel, Dale. Hell, even Lori. And then Lil' Asskicker. I knew everythin' was gonna be fine..."  
Beth was quiet but was listening. She nodded.

* * *

Through the afternoon back at the farm, Maggie started to gather nails and planks of wood that where left unscorched by the barn for Daryl to build the remainder of the small stable. Clouds started to gather from far away and seemed to settle over the farm and the city on the horizon.  
"Well... I won't wash the car. The rain'll get it." Glenn sighed and tossed the bucket and sponge he had prepared onto the dirt track beside the truck that was now a stale brown with the blood and gore from the day previous. Eugene had made himself busy with reinforcing the front door and then the fencing with cans and shards of glass. Maggie looked at her watch and wondered when Daryl would return the horses. It was soon to downpour and probably flood the fields around the house. The storm clouds crackled and roared. There was no way the stables would be finished today. It began as a small drizzle of rain. the rain that would hit you and you would feel nothing, but after a while, you would be soaked through to the bone. And it was cold. Icy, deathly cold.

Two o'clock. They both finally showed. Drenched through and the horses gasping for water. Maggie immediately headed inside to get towels. Glenn sat on the porch on the old chair and bounced his feet off of the decking. "Y'll catch death out here!" Daryl called to Glenn who was patient and calm in the cold air and increasing gusts of wind. The horses were rode into the small stable and a plastic covering was brought out from a garden storage hamper at the back of the house. It was long enough to cover the sides as well as the top to ensure the horses would be protected. The storm came and the rain was much heavier. Glenn made himself scarce inside followed by Daryl and Beth who was now carrying the crossbow at her side.


	44. Weeks

Chapter Forty Four  
Weeks

February began. Rain season was in so the group stayed indoors most of the time and found ways to make themselves busy. Glenn went on a run with Eugene on possibly the wettest day there was. It was blustery and loud, drizzly and cold outside. Indoors, there was some warmth. In the sitting area, Maggie paced back and forth by the large window that looked to the back garden. Beth had struck up a game of Go-Fish with Daryl to tide them over until dinner. They had places small wagers of things like cigarettes for Daryl and small candy bars for Beth. By four o'clock, Beth had won four cigarettes and one candy bar.  
"Why aren' they back? They left this mornin'!" Maggie huffed and stormed away from the window. She was worried. More so than usual.  
"Maybe they got caught up?" Daryl murmured and handed Beth a Queen card.  
"With what? With who? They're takin' too long... I'm gonna go after them!" Maggie decided and grabbed a raincoat from the coat-stand by the door. As she grabbed her riding boots, the front door swung open and Abraham stumbled in with Eugene, Carol and Glenn. Carol carried Judith in her arms. Beth and Daryl dropped their cards and got up. Abraham was without his left foot and was gushing blood all over the floor. He needed help. Quickly.  
"Daryl, get water, Beth; get daddy's suture kit- shit, we don' have time. Beth, put the iron on. He's gonna pass out!" Maggie ordered and Beth ran to the kitchen. Daryl cleared the kitchen table in the next room. Beth set up the iron by the table and Daryl quickly ushered her aside as Abraham was laid down. The front door was slammed.  
"Damn sun'bitch got my damn foot off!" Abraham exclaimed, writhing in agony, "Got me this mornin'! My damn boot is off in the woods somewhere, shit!"  
"Yeah, if we hadn't got you guys, you wouldn't be here!" Glenn commented.  
"Lucky you had the car when you guys did. I'm gonna take her upstairs." Carol joined and gestured to Judith. Carol rushed away to the stair way and kept Judith calm. Daryl pulled out the table-runner from beneath Abraham as Maggie adjusted the iron. He wrapped and bound it tightly before explaining to Abraham that he should bite down hard. And he did. The runner was shoved into his mouth and Maggie unplugged the iron. Abraham was fully tensed as Glenn and Eugene held him down tightly onto the table. Beth breathed heavily and hard, knowing what to expect. They had to cauterize it.

Beth turned and Daryl placed his arms around her and Maggie was ready. She counted down for Abraham and then started. His screams were tremendous and shook their way through Beth. Daryl could feel it. He fought hard not to watch. Daryl reassured Beth, patting down her hair and holding her tighter when Maggie took her short breaks. Abraham was white and clammy.  
"How's he doin'?!" Maggie asked loudly, panic on her face as Abraham relaxed entirely. Glenn rushed for a pulse and called for him to wake up. there was fear and worry but Glenn sighed,  
"He's just out. Finish it." Glenn instructed and Maggie did. The heat burned and the whole house soon smelled of burning flesh. The iron was dropped and a chair was brought to support Abraham's leg high. Daryl lead Beth out to the porch for fresh air and Glenn followed behind. They all breathed in the cold air and rain that now seemed to surround them.  
"Shit! He's lucky!"  
"Hershel was lucky," Glenn nodded, gasping for breath before looking at Beth, "And he made it. Abraham will be fine. Just gotta keep his blood flowing and... shit, I don't know!" He laughed. Glenn was relieved that they had caught him in time. Beth took in a breath and turned, giving Daryl a tight hug around the neck,  
"I'm jus' happy you got here when you did. That coulda been you!" She breathed and readjusted her hold on him. Daryl didn't say anything and Glenn nodded, slowly making his way back indoors and leaving them be. Daryl then hugged back tighter than ever, reassuring her again.  
"It's fine now. He's fine. We're here." He said quietly, and rested his head on hers. Beth pulled away a few moments later and sniffled,  
"But..." Beth began but stopped herself. She laughed at her stupidity and wiped her eyes, "You're right. Everybody is fine. The group's comin' back!" Smiled Beth and Daryl nodded, putting his hands to her face. With his thumbs, he dried her tears. He lightly smiled back and brought her in again for a quick hug.

When they returned inside, Maggie put her hand on her sister's shoulder and smiled,  
"Judith's in your room. Abraham's in Daddy's room."  
"If it'll free up space, I'll go t' the shack. I don' mind."  
"You're not leavin' again. Last time you done that your hand was smashed to pieces. You always leave." Beth had sadness in her voice.  
"We'll have dinner first and what happens, happens." Maggie smiled, "Go see Judy. She's missed you."

Beth walked ahead upstairs and into her bedroom that was still left unmade from when she awoke in the morning. The room wasn't bright and white. It was dim and grey except for the lamp in the corner of her dresser. Judith sat up on the bed, amusing herself with the covers. Beth slid onto the bed beside her and sat Judith on her legs, cuddling her tight,  
"I didn't know if I would ever see you again! I have missed you so much!" She cooed and snuggled into the child. She smiled brightly, beaming at Judith who gave her a toothy smile in return. The door to the bedroom was knocked and it was Daryl. He closed it behind him and he looked sorry for himself.  
"It's only five minutes through the trees. It ain't far."  
"Daryl, if you are leaving then so am I. I am not losing you _again_." Beth looked up at him from the child with strong, intense eyes. "It's happened too many times and I _hate_ it."  
"Beth... It's not a good place-"  
"Then why're you goin' when there's a perfectly decent home here?"  
"It's _my_ home. You'd get a better night sleep here than y' woul' there-"  
"Bullshit..."  
"Get some shit together then. W'll go 'fter dinner_. She_ can't come. Too damn dangerous." Daryl gestured to Judith who turned and looked at him as though she knew he was talking about her. Beth agreed and returned to Judith on her lap. He nodded and left the room to gather his things from Otis' room.

Daryl tossed some shirts into his rucksack followed by some socks and boxers; those he had brought up from the shack a few days before. He removed the picture he had unpinned from the wall from his buttoned breast pocket and slipped it into one of the pockets in the rucksack. He zipped up the bag and went to leave the room when he noticed the camera sitting on the bedside unit. Quickly and without second though, it was placed into the pack.

* * *

Dinner came and went. Abraham was pulling through upstairs with Carol at his side, feeding him small pieces of dinner to get his strength back up. Maggie had found antibiotics to give him to ward off infection. Beth cleared away the plates and Daryl fixed the table. Maggie was sitting on the couch with Glenn and Eugene who was just itching to go upstairs and be with his best friend. It was explained at dinner that Alexandria was falling to pieces, bit-by-bit. Walkers were coming more often than not and they had to flee. They would come groups at a time. The next group to head for Atlanta would be Rosita, Tara, Sasha and Carl. Rick would follow.

The plates were washed and put away quietly and swiftly. Daryl came through and gestured to the front door. It hadn't been put past Maggie yet and Beth hoped it would be simple and quick. She swallowed harshly and made her way for the door with Daryl trailing behind.  
"Where you goin'?" Maggie asked when she heard the scuffle of boots and jackets. Her jacket was pulled on alongside her boots and her bag was thrown over her shoulders.  
"I'm goin' with Daryl to his place in the woods." Beth said confidently and Maggie got up.  
"Um.. Okay, great. But, Daryl, do you think that's wise, y'know 'cause of what happened last time?" Maggie asked with raised brows and tight lips. Beth chuckled and opened up the door. Daryl was quiet.  
"I'm not gonna run him over!" Laughed Beth and she made her way out to the porch in the darkness. Daryl looked at Maggie with comfort and support,  
"I'll look after her. Promise."


	45. New York City

Chapter Forty Five  
New York City

They left that night on foot, with only a single knife and crossbow for protection. It was like the older days when the prison had fallen. The two, out on foot, in the wild with only each other for protection. Daryl didn't say much about anything and it made Beth worry.  
"What's the matter?" She asked when they reached the shack. She stood at the bottom of the porch in front of him. There was only the glow of his cigarette on his face that illuminated them. "This is the place you've told me about before. What's wrong?"  
Daryl was quiet in response,

"It's small and shitty inside. One bathroom and one bedroom." He lied. Beth just shrugged and started to climb the steps. He remembered when he was unlocking the door that the bathroom had not been cleaned and neither had the kitchen table. It was too late. Beth was inside and setting her pack down at the counter in the kitchen.

"It's homey." She smiled and looked around the kitchen. Daryl fumbled to clear up the pictures that had been left abandoned when he and Maggie had left. "What's that?" Beth asked, looking over at the clay hand prints that hung by the window. She smiled and placed her hand beside it for comparison. Daryl was silent and scurrying trying to tidy away the mess he had made.  
"Help y'rself to s'me hooch there..." He muttered, gesturing to the bookcase full of half empty and full bottles of malt. Daryl disappeared with the pictures to his bedroom and shoved them under the bed. "You c'n take the bed set up in there t'nigh', 'f you want!" Daryl called and heard the clinking of crystal and glass on the wooden table. "I'll sleep on that couch righ' there, I don' mind." He said, coming back through to the sitting area where Beth was sat.  
There were loose pictures from the carpet that Beth had gathered up to look at,  
"I hope you don' mind. They were just lyin'." She said sweetly with her small glass of whisky in her hand. Daryl shrugged and his face flared up with heat. Everybody had a past and every picture had a story. "You haven't changed at all," laughed Beth who was smiling down at the small glossy piece of paper between her fingers, "Look how cheeky Merle is!" She exclaimed with a gasp and a chuckle. Daryl nodded and took the picture from her as she picked up another small picture.

It was from Daryl's sixth birthday and Merle picked him up from school; one of the days he wasn't in juvie. It was a sunny day, bright and shining. Only one week after Merle turned seventeen. Merle towered over him with his arm on his little brother's shoulder. Daryl remembered the day fine. He was excited to get home from school to see his Nonni. Vivian and Nonni had made a fruitcake, Daryl's favourite. The raisins were rumsoaked. Always rumsoaked.  
Daryl chuckled and nodded,  
"Could smell the booze off him that day!"

"What?! At your birthday?!" Beth leaned forward and sipped the warm whiskey.

Daryl shrugged,  
"That was Merle. I can't remember a day that he wasn' laced." He admitted, shaking his head at his brother. Beth seen the love and warmth in Daryl's eyes from across the table. He missed Merle terribly. He didn't hide that. Daryl placed the picture down gently and took a drink of the whisky, grimacing at the taste. "Tha's God awful. Shit!"

Beth nodded and handed over the picture she had, scootching her chair closer and leaning on her chin.  
"Who's that? Your mom?" She asked, pointing to the girl in the picture. Daryl's body went numb. It was that day. The day she died. The day Vivian ushered sixteen year old Daryl into a closet and he watched her bleed out through the slats in the closet.

Daryl cleared his throat and sighed, tilting his head.  
"Th... Nah. That's Vivian. Viv."

"Your aunt?"

"M' sister. M' big sister." Daryl chewed at the inside of his cheek and leaned on his fist. Beth looked at him wide-eyed. She was in total astonishment.

"She's_ pretty_. She looks like you... How old was she there?" Beth asked, "I-If you don' mind me askin'?"

"Twenty? Maybe Twenty one? Not old. I w's sixteen there. In the back yard, jus' out there," He gestured to behind him. It was a bright picture. Out of focus and blurred but he knew exactly who it was. He sat on the back step with a bottle of beer at his side and a soda in his hand. He had a pair of Merle sunglasses on and t-shirt from his brother's closet. It was baggy on him but it was summertime. School was out. He didn't seem to care. Vivian was in jeans and Merle's leather vest from one of his biker gangs. Self-taken from Vivian herself as she sat beside Daryl. It was a photo they tried to sent him in Jail. The writing on the back was scratched out.

"She looks so familiar. I feel like I know her from somewhere..."Beth muttered, taking the picture from Daryl's fingers, "I can't place her,"

"She had one of those faces...Always did." Daryl smiled and remembered the day vividly with violent flashbacks.

"If you don' mind. What happened to her? Is she somewhere else?" Beth questioned and moved her chair back to the wall at the front door. Daryl nodded and tilted his head again.

He hummed and grunted,  
"'Suppose you could say that. She left a while ago. The day we got that picture actually." Daryl sniffed and kicked back in his chair, picking up his glass of whisky. He shrugged and swallowed the drink down in one.

"You'll find her." Beth said kindly and put the pictures aside. They sat quietly together in the near dark of the shack with the living area lights dimmer than a few weeks before. Beth yawned a few times and closed her eyes a few times, resting gently as she sat with Daryl. He puffed on loose cigarettes he found in drawers in the kitchen. They didn't talk extensively. They just reflected and relaxed. Daryl felt his eyes flutter and his breathing became relaxed. He was slipping into sleep. He didn't know if it was the whisky or the exhaustion.

"**_Shit! Look at this! Baby brother's got the albums out!_**" Merle's voice came from nowhere and Daryl's eyes snapped open. His eyes moved around in his head but he didn't move any part of himself. "**_I'm just like pawpaw when he was a young'un!_**" Merle chuckled heartily and the sound of paper slapping onto hardwood made Daryl's head turn to face the kitchen. Merle was sitting at the third chair with a whisky for himself. Beth didn't notice. Was Daryl going crazy. He looked his brother in the eye with frantic panic in his eyes, "**_Don' worry. The whole damn town would know if I were back!_**"

'_Where's V?_' Daryl spoke internally, his eyes flickering between Beth and Merle.

"**_Somewhere. I don' know, shit, boy! I don' follow her 'round. It ain't like that!_**"

'_Merle... Where is she?_'

"_**Damn it! She's around somewhere! Now, get me 'nother glass.**_" His brother ordered but Daryl done nothing about it. Instead, he struck up conversation with Beth;

"You though' 'bout life after this mess?"

Beth looked at him and chuckled, shaking her head and tucking hair behind her ear,  
"Teach or write or somethin' like that. I won' stay here. Too much has happened. What'll you do? Get a nice big chair and a nice booze cabinet?" She smirked and slid her empty glass to the middle of the table so that she could bring her knees to her chest and lean on them.

Daryl snorted,  
"Heh! Yeah! I'll stay righ' here 'til I c'n open a shop up. Somethin' like that. Hell, run f'r president 'cause they'll need one!" He laughed to himself and shook his head, "Nah, definitely stay home. Here. If not here then way out West. Auto shop on th' beach. Dream life, huh!" He said quietly and got up from the table, "Why N' York? What's there?"

"Big city. Tall buildings and bright lights. A small apartment big enough for me. Nobody knows nobody. Fresh start. Forget here. Forget all the bad stuff. It's stupid!" She cringed, smoothing down her eyebrows then spinning her little golden earrings.

"Not stupid. Do it... Do it." Daryl urged with a comforting look. She swallowed softly and returned the look with a smile. She sniffled and cleared her throat before getting up and tucking in her chair,  
"I'm gonna go to bed. Where is it?"

Daryl escorted her down the long dark corridor and showed her where the bathroom was and then the small bedroom,  
"It ain' fancy or shit... It'll be better than the couch."

"Thank you, Daryl..." Beth leaned onto his shoulder and he folded her into a strong, secure embrace. Beth could've sworn that she heard him mumbling something about 'safety' but just cuddled in closer.

That night around three o'clock, the rain trundled down from the sky. Each ping of raindrop on the front door made Daryl turn and flinch on the sofa. It wasn't cold. It was humid. He tossed and turned, eventually lying wide awake for some while. He thought about New York and the opportunities there. To start brand new with a fresh identity; his past buried deep in Georgia. He chewed at him thumb and thought about it more and more, enjoying the idea of spending his life in a new environment with new people. There was fumbling from the bedroom and sighing. Beth was awake too. He sat up and propped himself on his elbows. She tossed and turned too, eventually settling and groaning. Daryl got up and fastened his jeans. The floor creaked below him as he took down the corridor and settled at the door.

"Daryl?" She asked quietly. The bedroom door was opened up and he entered with a grunt, "I can't sleep."

"Me neither... You cold?" asked Daryl. Beth shrugged in the dark.

"No. I just... I can't stop thinkin' about Abraham. If he's alright, if he'll make it." Daryl made his way over to the bed and sat at the top of it, just by the pillow and Beth turned to face him. "Will the antibiotics work? They're pretty old."

"He'll be fine. Hershel, y'r dad lived through it. He's a tough son'bitch." He reassured and Beth let her arm fall over his legs as she rested down beside him on the pillow. The warm air on his leg was nice and it had been too long since they had helped each other sleep.

"Do you ever think about the prison?" She asked, "I do."

"I think 'bout Terminus. 'nd that house we got. The old folks."

"Oh, yeah! That was a nice house. Big piano in it."

"We've seen every part of Georgia, it feels like. I wanna slow down." Daryl admitted and let his head rest against the cold window. Beth looked up at him and from where she lay, she held on tightly. At this, Daryl let his arms relax and his healing hand fell by her hair that wasn't in her usual ponytail tonight.

"We've not seen a beach. I've not been to a beach in years. That's top of my list!" She said cheerfully. "To sing on the beach. Play on the sand and just be safe without a knife or-or a gun in my hand."

* * *

AN/ I've been brainstorming for future chapters and let's just say; stay tuned. There's big plans ahead for Daryl and his Beth xoxo


	46. Candid

Chapter Forty Six  
Candid

Days melted into one another. Abraham made it through each night, despite the worries that plagued the group. The nights seemed darker and quieter. The groans from the walkers were few and far between. In the shack some small miles from the farm, Daryl brought his pack into the bedroom. For a change, his hair was slicked back. He had no reason to go outside and fight. There was nothing to fight. He settled down in the shack with Beth staying some nights and spending her other few nights at the farm with her sister. He taught her how to fix up one of the bikes Merle's gang had left at the back of the shack long ago. She wasn't shy about getting her hands dirty if it filled the time. Daryl taught her to ride too. Beth learned quickly although she fully admitted how nervous bikes made her. She was unsure herself if it was the strong roar of the exhaust or the lack of doors and support. They spent almost each afternoon out in the woods if it wasn't heavily pouring with cold March rain. Tonight, Beth stayed with Daryl. She questioned why he was unpacking his backpack through the bathroom wall. He barely answered.

"Might as well settle now. It's gettin' better out there!"

He laid out his things on the small bed they shared through the nights and made his way back to the kitchen to finish his drink. The bathroom tap stopped running and Beth groaned, drying her face. Daryl leaned over the counter with the glass beneath him. He was flicking through old magazines and comics that he had found in his closet. Beth walked into the bedroom to change her jeans before bedtime when she noticed the things on the bed. Water bottles galore, loose ammunition for a shotgun and a camera. She picked up the camera, inspecting it and looking through the lens. It was too dark. She moved around, trying to gain light but nothing. Thankfully, the dining table and kitchen counters held candles that Maggie generously donated when the power for the shack drained fully. Beth looked through the lens again and found it bright and soft. As Daryl uncorked a bottle of whiskey, a flash blinded him. He almost dropped the bottle.

"At least it works!" Beth chirped and let her arms rest by her side with the camera in one hand.

"Almos' blinded me." Daryl looked up and blinked. The bottle was set down and Daryl lunged for the camera in her hand with a chuckle. He reloaded the small piece of technology and captured Beth as it also printed her photograph of him.

The flash went off wildly and made Beth blink hard. He set down the picture of him and waited for the camera to print her. He took it and shook it with a cheeky smile,  
"There. Now we're even!" Beth commented and went for the picture in his hand but Daryl lifted it slightly higher,  
"Nuh uh."  
"Fine!" She retaliated, grabbing the picture from the counter. They stared each other down playfully for a moment when there was a scuffle outside. Daryl put the picture into his jeans before picking up his bow to investigate.

He squeezed past Beth to the door and opened it. The door clattered against the wall but the walker barely jolted. It wandered aimlessly in the leaves and dirt, not phased by the light from the shack nor the creak of wooden boards under Daryl's feet. "What is it?"

"Walker... Ain' movin' much."

"Maybe it's been fed."

"Nah... It's worn. Looks like it's ready t' drop any minute. Starvin'..." Daryl whistled and the walker didn't turn. His brows knit together and he took one step further to it. He found himself inches from the back of it and nothing.

He pushed its shoulder and slowly, it turned to face him.  
"Daryl..." Beth said quietly and sheepishly, stepping out onto the porch more.

"It's fine," He said calmly before talking directly to the walker, "What's wrong with you? Huh?" Daryl took a few steps back towards the porch steps and the walker surely followed but collapsed after only one step. It didn't move. It didn't make a noise. It was dead with its face down in the dirt. To be sure, he shot a bolt through its head and went back inside. Beth hang around by the door and carried a look of anxiety on her face.

"Why do you think it was like that?" She asked and sat beside him on the worn down, moth-eaten couch. He rolled the whisky glass in his hands and he peered his eyes in thought. Beth watched him stare blankly at the bookcase of liquor, running his tongue along his teeth as he tried to think hard. After a few moments, Daryl shrugged it off,  
"He might'a been full. Slowed 'im down..."

Beth agreed, looking back to the front door that Daryl bolted shut when he reentered. With a perk, she turned back to him and placed her hand on his shoulder,  
"Abraham said he would try an' walk tomorrow. I think you should come see!"

"Yeah! Tough son'bitch he is. Hell, he fough' that off good. Told ya' he'd be fine." Daryl looked at her with a true smile that she rarely seen. It made her glow too.

"I'm gonna go to bed then. I'll see you in the morning." Beth said and gave Daryl a hug across his chest with her free arm as her hand was secured on his shoulder. Daryl sat quietly in her embrace before bringing a hand from the bottle to her arm and holding it tightly. He held it for a while and then clenched his fingers gently,  
"Go'on. Get s'me sleep."

* * *

The next afternoon, Daryl was awake first. The two had slept through the day. He left Beth in bed as he washed and dressed himself. Daryl puffed on his last cigarette by the front door of the porch. He looked down at the walker's body on the dirt beside the fixed up old bike that rested on the railing of the porch. The mid-day sun was hot on this particular day. With the cigarette burning down on his lips, Daryl decided to drag the body from the front of the porch and pull out the bike and make sure it was in perfect running order. Metal clinked and scraped against itself until he seen fit. Daryl sat on the bike, revving its engine and checking the clutch and everything that came with it. It seemed to run perfectly.

"I'm gonna keep this." Beth said from the door making him look up and over to her. She was wide awake with the camera in her hand again, finishing a snapshot.

"I'm gonn' bounce that off your damn head. Don' think I won'!" He hopped off of the bike and jumped up the steps to her as she shook it.

"I'm cataloguin' your life. Look, you actually look like you're havin' fun."

"'m always havin' fun." He walked past her and into the house to get ready for the trip up to the farm.

Beth dressed quickly and pulled her hair up into a pony. Her heavy jacket lined with fleece was carried over her arms when Daryl informed her on the weather outside. With the bike in running order, he offered if she would like to ride up front. She swiftly declined and hopped on the back. They took the long and scenic route around town first, feeling free and right back at home. They passed by walkers that had collapsed on the side-walks and hanging from windows. The sun was bright and shining around them and the birds actually sang sweeter songs than they had in the past. Instead of holding onto Daryl for safety, Beth cuddled into him. It was nice and felt normal. Daryl turned the street corner and made his way up the beaten track, passing mounds of dragged and piled walkers on the roadside. He asked himself what the fuck was going on and if it was some sick joke or not that he wasn't in on. But Beth was thinking it too. With curious thoughts in their mind, they made it safely to the farm.

"You seen this?" Daryl asked when they parked up by the porch, frightening the horses slightly. Maggie got up from her chair and set her book down to lean out on the porch. "Damn walkers in big piles. Though' you'd done it."

"Nope. We haven't left here today. Just waiting on Abraham waking up."

"There was one last nigh'. It wouldn't even attack Daryl. It just... stood there." Beth joined in.  
Maggie seemed perplexed,  
"I'll take a look later. We've not had any 'round here at all. That's strange."

The front door swung open to Carol and Judith in her arms with Abraham hobbling behind using the door frame for support. His bandages were clean and he had colour in his face. He was well. Eugene was behind him making sure he didn't fall back. And he didn't.

"Damn nice day. Toasty." Abraham said and immediately took a seat out on the front porch. Beth sat on the porch stairs, Daryl on his bike and Glenn over the porch railings. They basked in the sun, enjoying the silence.

"You combed your hair." Carol said, coming down by the stairs to Daryl. He batted her off gently and took Judith for a snuggle.

"Showered too. And it was good." He commented, sitting Judith in front of him on the bike. Warily, Eugene left Abraham sitting and went to one of the horses in the field. He petted them softly, looking out to the forest that surrounded them. The group talked about those left in Alexandria. How they should be in Atlanta sooner than they thought. Then it came. A loud whirr in the cloudless sky. Everybody looked up to see three large Navy SEALS copters moving over the house. Everybody started to scramble to stand. They were at a loss. There were surely no other survivors. No way in hell could the Army have survived this long. After the grocery store collapse, everybody gathered that the Army were obsolete. Daryl handed Judith over to Maggie at the porch and turned with Carol to the hum of Jeeps rapidly pounding the dirt trail.

"Shit!" He muttered, feeling hopeful. It was over. The end of the world was finally over. Carol started to laugh and cry at the ray of hope she had long prayed for. Abraham was whooping and shouting from the chair.

The Jeeps stopped harshly by the truck.

"Who owns this property?!" A voice shouted and came around from the side of the Jeep.  
Maggie pursed her lips and stood by the steps,  
"I do. Maggie Greene. This is my husband, Glenn and my sister, Beth. That's my daughter, Judith." She was shaking. Maggie didn't know if it was excitement or fear or a mixture of both.

"The invalid?!" He asked.

"Sergeant Abraham Ford."

"The rest of you, in the Jeeps. You're unaccounted for."

The group looked amongst themselves. What the fuck was happening?  
Eugene crossed the grass to talk the man down in his robotic tone but he had none of it.

"The three of you, unaccounted for. We are going to take you to a refugee centre for long-standing survivors. We will re-home you as soon as the homes in this area or surrounding areas have been cleared. Indiana and Ohio have been evacuated. They're readily accepting survivors. Can I take your names?"

One by one, they gave over their names and were escorted to the armed Jeeps. Beth seemed rooted to the ground at the thought of Ohio. Daryl couldn't go all that way away. He had to stay here for his shack with Merle.

"Daryl!" She shouted,  
"Beth, no."

"Wait... Wait..." She moved forcefully over to the Sergeant Major with her big, sad blue eyes. She was readily weeping, "He's.. He's my husband, he is. He has to stay, please! Please." Her voice was weak and she trembled with shock.

The sergeant looked back at Daryl who had no idea what she was saying. Daryl shook his head and fixed his shirt, waiting. The sergeant watched Beth now before shaking his head.  
"No. Good try. He's getting rehomed."

"He is_ not_ a _dog, God damn it_!" Beth snapped. The strange soldier took no more to do with it and got into the Jeep with his companion. The engine revved off after turning leaving Beth on the dirt road herself.

"Shit on a cracker..." Abraham breathed. He was fuming. Steam trundled out of his ears. "We gotta go back, meet the others. We lost three. Ain't losin' no more."


	47. Strays

Chapter Forty Seven  
Strays

~When Daryl Left~

Beth turned on the grass to Maggie, almost pleading her with sadness in her eyes, her voice; her entire being was shaken and shattered.  
"I have to get him, Maggie! I have to! He belongs here!"  
"But, Beth... We can't argue with the Army."Maggie tried to console Beth with her arm around his sister but she fought it off in disgust,  
"Yes we can! Ohio is not for him!"

"Listen here, little lady;" Abraham began and leaned forward. Beth looked sternly at him, balancing back and forth on her feet anxiously, "He's a tough'un. Wait until we protect the others. We'll get 'em all back. In a group. Show we're a force to be reckoned with."

Beth had none of it and laughed,  
"He has saved every one of your lives at one point or another and you're all gonna wait to save him?!"

"He doesn't need saving. It's Daryl."Glenn said quietly

"That's exactly my point! It's Daryl! Daryl does not belong up there. Just like... How a fish doesn't belong up in a damn tree! It ain't right."

Beth moved past everybody into the house and went straight upstairs to her room to gather clothes. Maggie followed behind, handing Judith to Glenn.  
Beth tossed jeans and shirts from her drawers into bags frantically, huffing and puffing trying to zip the bags.

"Beth..."  
"Maggie, no. Shame on you for not givin' two shits about this! Yes, we have an Army again and maybe the world is goin' back to normal but for Daryl, it's not. He had a plan here. He had a life here! I'm goin' to get him and Carol and Eugene back and failin' that, I am going with Daryl to Ohio." Beth was angry at everything that had happened. Maggie was cool about it all. She sat on Beth's bed where Abraham had pulled himself up and looked at the frustration in her sister. How rigidly she stood waiting for Maggie to say something. How she started to sweat with fury.

"What do you think will happen if you go to Ohio with him? Everythin' will be fine? Because it won't. Daryl... He needs help. Professional help that you can't give him. That none of us can help him with. He's a grown man with private issues he has to work through before he can even think about livin' with anybody other than himself. I know you care about him,"

"Care?! That isn't even half of it!"

"I know, Bethy, I do. I know. But he's a grown man. When he sorts himself out, he'll forget about this small place and the small people he met. He has a life out there now. What you might feel now, for him, you won't feel weeks, months down the line when the world falls back into place."

"He forgets nothing and forgets nobody, Maggie. He remembers all the bad people in his life and every good person because in his shitty life, he didn't have many good people. I won't forget him and I don't plan on it because I know how I feel!" Beth grabbed the bags from her bed and loaded them over her shoulders, "I'm goin' to get him and there's nothin' you can do. I know that Daryl didn' stop tryna find me. So why should I be stopped goin' after him?" Beth made her way to the bedroom door but Maggie jumped in her way, "Maggie! What is wrong with this?! If it was you chasin' Glenn, nobody would bat an eye! Your feelin's are clear. And so are mine."

"Beth, he is a damaged man! He is not a pure soul! He's done a lot of bad in his life-"  
"And a lot of good that you didn' see 'cause you were too busy goin' after Glenn instead of me... Yeah. You left signs for him all over town and did one of them have my name? No." Maggie's heart dropped and she looked pissed off but continued to let Beth go on, "But Daryl looked. He made sure I was kept safe and warm and fed and rested. I done the same for him..." Beth was heavily breathing, huffing and stiff, "I am not leavin' him alone out there. We've been apart too many times. Not anymore."

Maggie was defeated and she moved aside, letting Beth go with her bags. Her boots clunked down the stairway and out to the porch. The front door was slammed and Maggie wondered if she would ever see her baby sister again. The engine of the bike started and slowly turned in the dirt and gravel before hitting the road.

* * *

The refugee center was jam-packed of strange faces and nameless bodies just scattered and floating amongst themselves. Daryl sat on a cot-bed beside Carol. Eugene was sent to a cleared Georgia home. Lucky for some. The doors were heavily armed, no chance of sneaking out and running home.  
"Must be all the strays." Carol commented lightly, gesturing to the families of strangers that filled the hall, picking at the threads of the cot. Daryl was quiet. He was relieved the fight was over. That there was sanctuary somewhere in the world. They had nothing with them. Only the clothes on their backs and the lint in their pockets.

"Peletier, Rossmann, Dixon, Carlston, James and Thinne; this way please!" A man yelled over the ruckus and confusion of the crowds. Daryl looked up and seen an open Emergency Exit with an armed soldier standing by it with a clipboard. Carol took Daryl's hand in hers and stood, starting to move their way through the people to the door, "Alright, Ohio Bus number four. Here are your addresses for when you arrive," Sheets of paper were dished out to them and they were ushered like cattle to the parking lot of what used to be an old high-school. They were escorted to the bus by two armed men. Daryl turned his piece of paper to read where his new home was. Cincinnati. Wherever the hell that was. He looked at Carol, broken.

"Cincinnati? That's a nice place. I got Dayton." She sighed with a smile, "Tradesies?" Daryl couldn't smile and instead stepped up onto the bus, his gut wrenching within him. He didn't even try and fight. He lay down and took it like a little bitch. What was the point in running back? She was safe. He slumped on a bus seat that stank heavily of rot and death but he didn't care. Carol sat with him. "At least we're close." Carol was chipper and positive, "We'll see them again. I promise."

At that comment, the bus door closed over with a swish. Daryl broke down. He sunk low into the seat and brought his knees up to the back of the chair in front of him. His knuckled were white and chapped as he tensed. He was close to tears. "We'll come back, Daryl. This is just temporary." She put her hand onto his knee and the bus started up. Like a mother and her young child, Carol calmed him down and soothed him with words of comfort. He didn't believe any of them and just focused on not throwing up out of sadness and fear.

The bus drove through the night. Daryl eventually settled to a low slumber with the vibrations of the engine and his head on the window. The bus stopped in Kentucky to pick up more passengers. Not one of them had a partner. They were single strays. Carol smiled at each one, their grey and dull faces turning up at the curves of their mouths. Daryl jolted awake at one point, sitting up in a cold sweat and wondering where he was. He sunk into the seat again when he eventually realised and came back to reality. Daryl was saddened. Just this morning, he woke in his own bed beside Beth on a warm and sunny day. He sat on his bike, fixed it up and smoked a cigarette. If everyday could have been like that, Daryl would die happily. There were no shacks in Cincinnati, not like the ones back home. He had never been out of Georgia really, and now he was doing it pretty much alone. Everything had come at once. People were crying with happiness that they were saved. They were the few to hold on just long enough to be rescued. They had survived. But it didn't feel like it.

Near three o'clock the next morning, the bus halted in Cincinnati. The driver called it. Daryl couldn't move. Three survivors got out of their bus-seats and wandered down to the front of the bus. He looked at Carol again who nodded.

"That's you. When you were sleeping I wrote my address on your paper. We can write to each other until we sort this out. Okay?" Carol held his face in one of her hands and smiled, "Go. I love you." She said and kissed his forehead, smiling with her lips on his skin. "You'll do great out there."

"Dixon! You're up!" A guard shouted from the door of the bus, jangling a rucksack. Daryl wept but moved past Carol and walked down the aisle of the bus shakily. He didn't look back at her. His vision was too blurry. The rucksack was taken sheepishly and Daryl was shown to a van. "First one for this little street. More comin' along soon." The man who handed him the rucksack said. Daryl got in, sat in the very back as more buses arrived with more people. He looked down at his knees and tried not to think of anything. He ignored those who joined him in the transit. Those who talked and gossiped about how they wound up like this. They got to know their neighbours.

"Apparently the government tried to crack down on over-population-"

"Nah, man, it was the scientists who tried to take over!"

The conversations flowed from everybody and they discussed their street and their house numbers but Daryl just listened. One by one, they got out at their houses. Bid each other a goodnight. Daryl was last. In the very corner of the caul-de-sac. Nobody said anything to him.

The house he was given was big. Too big for just him. It could've easily homed Rick and his small family and then some. On the dark kitchen counter, there were cans of food, dry groceries, bottles of water, matches and a notepad. The drawer of the kitchen had a gun for protection and a box of ammunition. Where was this all kept when the world needed it?  
Daryl didn't turn on lights. He walked around in the dark. The lounge had a couch and a sound system. The bedrooms had beds and the bathroom had a shower. That night, Daryl sat by the front door with the gun at his side and watched, waiting.


	48. Cincinnati

Chapter Forty Eight  
Cincinnati

The days came by. Then the weeks. Daryl didn't wash. He didn't change. He was in-and-dated with visitors from refugee centers in the towns about job fairs. It was happening too quickly. Everything was orchestrated too finely. Everything seemed planned. When Daryl would look out of his lounge window, he wouldn't believe that only some weeks previous, the yard was full of walkers waiting for their next meal. It was too perfect. He was offered jobs all over the town. He turned down every one of them. He told them he wasn't staying. Daryl was offered counselling and medication. Nothing was accepted. They told him it would be hard to adjust. Daryl was used to having no help in his life. He wished he could have that back again. Maybe he was ungrateful. It kept him awake at night. He couldn't sleep. Bed at midnight. Awake at 2am.

Back in Georgia, when Beth had left the farm that day, she headed for the shack again. Daryl clothes were thrown into a bag beside hers. Family photos were shoved into the bags and his crossbow was across her back. Beth barricaded the front door and tried her best to cover up the dirt track leading to the house so that it would remain untouched. Then she headed for the nearest refugee centre. She bypassed piles of decaying bodies on the bike, following the signs to the centre. When Beth, arrived, she begged for them to tell her where Daryl and Carol and Eugene were. But nothing. Their bus to Ohio had departed already. They took her name and offered her a place on the next bus going to New Jersey and Washington. But Beth didn't accept. That wasn't where she wanted.  
"What's the next bus outta here? Indiana or something?" Beth asked one of the guards after her failed attempt of finding Daryl. His eyes searched the clipboard,  
"Washington's been cleared and Delaware."

Beth about-turned and went back outside with the bags on her back. Delaware was close enough to New York.

And so she went.

* * *

In Cincinnati, Daryl was struggling. There was no hope. There was nothing for him. Carol wrote. He never responded. There was nothing to say. He filled his days with rough sketches in forced, heavy ink from one of the few pens he found. They were nothing special. If he wasn't drawing or busying his hands, he was drinking whatever he could find. All the work he had progressed through during the end of the world was being washed away with each mouthful. Daryl was going back to his old ways when he and Merle would have reckless nights in a dive bar and kick up fights. There was an incident on his back porch when he was having a cigarette and his neighbour waved over the tall fence to him. The cigarette was thrown onto the grass and Daryl yelled for a come-on. He was laced on vodka and creme de menthe he found in the back of a cupboard behind some stale loaves. It wasn't exactly the jackpot but it was enough. The neighbour never looked in his direction again.

Daryl had outbursts in the house, arguing with people who weren't there and being generally anxious. He called in his binge-induced sleep about the walkers. How they were coming back and he could reach anything. How it was the end for him. He didn't dream of people or things outside of the apocalypse. It was hell he dreamt. Reliving every minute, every second and waking in a cold sweat and ready to grab his bow. It was never there when he woke up. One morning, when the Kahlua was empty, Daryl fled Cincinnati. At dawn one morning, he woke and walked. He never grabbed anything. There was nothing in that house belonging to him except the cigarettes he claimed when he seen them in the utility cupboard beside bleach and laundry detergent. Neighbours seen him leave. The front door was wide open and rattled off of the hallway wall. He had nothing.

AN/ Sorry this is such a terribly short chapter. I just have too many ideas for future chapters and I felt this ran dry really quickly. Thank you for all your reviews and views. It means so much to me! x


	49. Vivian's Home for Orphaned Survivors

Chapter Forty Nine  
Vivian's Home for Orphaned Survivors

* * *

3 Years Time

* * *

Local buzz roared on the streets of New York City. It was the unveiling of a landmark, to commemorate those lost in the end-of-world battles. A true sanctuary. It was Vivian's Home for Orphaned Survivors. Located in Lower Manhattan, it was the grand opening. Everybody knew for miles around what was going on. It was genius, true genius. The papers had gathered, nosy survivors too. They asked among themselves who had thought the idea up and why they chose New York. Other people thought it was a pleasant addition to the city. Something that really commemorated those lost and their surviving children. A spokesperson gave a guided tour during the day. Visitors were shown the East Wing which was aptly names the Big Brother Wing and then the West, labelled the Little Brother Wing. The exclusive guests could look out into the reflection garden in the centre of the building with a plaque honouring Sister Vivian. Nobody knew who she was but they bowed their heads and moved on. It was explained through the day-tour that there were hired staff and care-givers for the children as well as a branch of managers and a CEO. It couldn't have been done without the charity and generosity of the city. The Home was ready for accepting the children the very next day after the night-do with the newly-found big-wigs of New York City.

On the streets, everybody was recognised as survivors and nobody thought to argue any different or to even consider who fought a better fight against the walkers. There was respect given and respect received. There was equality. But the City was tired. Everybody was still tired. Five years had been a lot of fighting. Electricity was still hard to keep constant but there was gas and there was solar power. The City made it through. They survived again some how. In Europe, they were pulling through too. Asia still struggled but in recent weeks, it was definitely coming to the tail-end of the war. There were political broadcasts all over the globe and news reports of countries surviving and being walker-free for so long.

In a few short weeks, it reached the news. America's Government had developed the virus in association with W.H.O and C.D.C which caused the outbreak. It was leaked into water lines and soon, the entire world was infected. Each person that died, reanimated within hours. A Senator issued an apology to the United States press that the virus was a poor attempt to tackle overpopulation in only North America but had spread throughout the world. Later that day, the Senator resigned from his new post. There were riots in the newly-forming streets. Eventually, things quietened down as families became reunited with thanks to the Government in attempt of further apology.

Rick had found Judith and Maggie and Glenn. They were directed back to the farm freely after the apology was released. There were little rules in where people had to stay unlike the beginning. They lived happily at the farm together. Maggie missed Beth everyday and wrote letters, apologising too many times for the way things had been left. It was sent anonymous in the mail, winding up wherever it did. The shack was regularly checked but the door was always locked and there was never any kind of movement inside. She was really gone. Rick was Sheriff of the town again and Glenn was his was left in charge of the animals and looking after Judith. Michonne stayed at home for a while before getting a job as a traffic warden in the city. Abraham learned to walk without his foot and came across Eugene again in the grocery store. The two later moved in together with Tara and Rosita. Judith had gotten big and was talking in abundances. Everybody was really close knit back in Georgia. The days were too busy to stop and be sad about those they had lost. Only when Maggie wrote her weekly letter she was then able to vent everything. In the most recent letter sent on December twenty-ninth, Maggie revealed to her lost sister how she and Glenn were expecting a child. It was returned to the house with 'Return to Sender' stamped on the front of the envelope.

* * *

In New York on the cold and blustery winters night, the opening do of the Orphanage took place. It was grand. Crowds flocked in and gave their appreciations to the anonymous CEO who penned the idea on the back of a napkin in a biker-bar just West of Pennsylvania. The original napkin was framed in the front foyer of the Orphanage, surrounded by ink drawings of those lost before the CEO. It gave the Home an air of familiarity and relation for the children. They could look up at the art and try to decipher who they were to their saviour. A young woman with flowing hair, a rustic man with a cheeky snarl, a man with a scruffy bucket hat and fun shirt, a sheriff. Key people in the man's life.

Upstairs in the main office, a smart shirt and pants had been laid on and shoes had been polished._ 'Like a monkey in a suit'_ was the thought that crossed his mind when he looked in the mirror by the door. He had never worn smart clothes in his life. He had never been able to see his reflection in a pair of shoes either. He was half-canned already and had showered to rid himself of the stench but it followed him. To those down in the main party, he was just another guest who had gotten lost looking for the bathroom. The employees didn't even know who their boss was. He didn't like to think of himself as the boss. Just a guy who wanted to better a few kids' life is all. He'd been where they were. Alone and scared and not knowing if they'd see the next day. But here, they'd have all the protection and company they could want. All the games in the world and crafts to make them sick at the sight of paint and feathers. A heavy sigh came from his chest and his hazy eyes were rubbed hard to brighten himself up. '_Make it through. Just for the kids_.' He told himself.

On the other side of Central Park, she sat in a bar with a guitar on her knee. She played melodies and songs in the little bar. The crowd barely paid attention through the set but they applauded when she had finished. She worked all day in the bar and then on their open-mic that night. She was passionate, doing what she loved in the city she adored so. Her plan for when she finished up was to head home and sleep right through until the end of the weekend. All the nights of running and keeping watch and keeping herself safe had caught up to her just like jet-lag. She devoured a plate of wings after putting her guitar into its case and locking it for the night. It was breezy outside but she didn't seem to mind. The walk back to her apartment in Brooklyn was nice and let her unwind the perfect amount before her head hit the pillow. It was barely an hours walk if she didn't stop to document everything she saw. The bridge. The buildings and the skyline. Each picture she took was pinned to her studio apartment wall. She seen it every morning when she woke. It reminded her of the beauty that she was surrounded by. Last call came by half eleven and she made a move out onto the street. The sky had no clouds. It was going to be a cold one.


	50. Minus Twelve

Chapter Fifty  
Minus Twelve  


~Earlier That Night~

The event at the Home ran on into the night. People were merry and they drank and ate happily. They talked and pondered about the great ideas that came from the anonymous survivor. He left that night just shy of eleven. Walking the New York streets in the cold and wind. He started the night with twelve cigarettes.; smoked four during the event and two as he walked around. He collected his suit jacket and two letters from his grand, beaten wooden desk by the window in the office and locked the door behind him. People wished him good-bye and good-night when he left. He was out of Lower Manhattan by one 'clock.

It was easily minus ten when he hopped over the walkway of the Brooklyn Bridge and over the road. The Bridge was silent. No cars. No people. The shoelaces on his polished shoes were untied and slipped off. Neatly, they were sat side-by-side at the railing. The rough wind lifted the laces out of the shoes and over the sidewalk. Next to come off was the vest and suit jacket with his two letters inside. They were folded with an Army precision. From his trouser pockets, he lifted out the pack of cigarettes and matches. One match left. It was struck off of the pack against the wind, hands shielding the breeze. With the cigarette lit and in his mouth, he climbed the railing and leaned back, with his arm wrapped around it for now. The cigarette melted away slowly in the gusts of icy wind and fell back onto his shirt. The city was pitch-dark. The lights glittered on either side of the bridge and reflected onto the water. It was peaceful. He was relaxed. He had no other thoughts for the world. There was no old world. Not anymore. There was nothing out there for him. The Home would survive. His workers didn't even know who he was. He was liquored up for days on end and rode the subway until he was escorted off. In perspective, the war finishing was the worst thing that could've happened to him. He had no way of connecting with Rick in Atlanta. Was he even alive? And Beth. Beth was home. With her sister. Maybe Maggie persuaded her; begged her to stay and wait for the world to be normal again. Carol, Tara, Carl. They had their lives and the people surrounding them. Daryl only found himself caring for the children in his Home. Barely for himself. He knew they were like him. Alone. Forgotten.

The butt was tossed down into the icy water below and he took a sharp inhale of breathe. His lungs were cleared, his eyes blinked. The air shook him through to the bone. His fingers were white. His hair had growing ice-crystals on the tips. It was colder. And getting lower. It was well below freezing but it barely shook him. His arms weren't outstretched and his head wasn't held high. Instead, he stepped off one foot at a time. Until nothing.

* * *

Her guitar on her back started to feel like a tonne of weight against the cold breeze as she reached the Bridge. She pulled her ha down lower and fixed her gloves, clutching to her jacket as she walked on. The walk ha been long and with the chill, she felt as though her legs were going to fall off. It had been a fun night in the bar, she was really looking forward to a deep sleep. In a dark patch of the Bridge, she stopped, admiring the work laid out. She presumed it was art. A modern revival. She swung her bag around from her side and fished out the camera she had saved. It was beautiful. She looked over the side afterwards to make sure that it was just art. It wasn't.  
"Oh, my God!" She gasped. She sprinted back down the side of the bridge and took a sharp turn, climbing the barrier just by the park and running down to the sandbank where she shed her clothes in panic and fear. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Her voice was sharp and clear for all those around to pick up. She screamed again, ankles wading into the water. It was freezing. closerHer entire body was numb in seconds. It took the wind from her chest and made her pant loudly, moving deeper into the water. She fought against the strong current and swam over, her body seizing up and her bones grinding with each move closer. Before long, she was by the floating body.

She fought with the body, trying to overturn the unconscious man onto his back. She struggled against the current, one arm paddling and the other around the man's neck.  
"Y'r'e not dyin'! Nobody has to die!" She told herself quietly. She gasped and breathed loudly, dragging him ashore to the sandbank by her clothes. It was dark and he was an obvious hue of blue in the dark night. She shook at his shoulders, his body was rigid and stiff. Her hands searched for a pulse anywhere she could find. Her hands were too numb to do anything. Sirens came closer and she tried to bring the water from the man's chest. His beard hid his mouth and ice was already forming around his nose and lips. Quickly, she put her lips to his, pushing air in. There was a loud gurgle and the man brought up the frosty water. Raspy breaths were drawn in but he said nothing. His eyes didn't open. Almost immediately, he fell rigid again. She panicked and screamed as best as her frozen body could for help. Shaking the man didn't work and screaming didn't make him flinch. One by one, paramedics ran down the way that she came, bags upon bags of supplies with them. They shouted orders, to get the mans clothes, to tell them her name and his name. But nothing.

Half naked, she was escorted back to the Bridge where the ambulances were parked. She refused help and ran as best as she could to the area where his clothes lay. Everything was gathered up into her arms and thrown into the ambulance where he had been moved to. She was escorted into the other ambulance and was immediately wrapped in blankets and protective sheets.  
"Is he alright? That man? Is he alive?"  
"He's practically frozen from the inside out. He's alive. There's a pulse." The paramedic explained, trying to warm her up.  
"What's his name? Who is he?"  
"We don't know. He's pretty out of it. Rambling all kinds of nonsense. Talkin' about getting a drink after work!" The paramedic chuckled and his partner brought out a clipboard. The ambulance door was shut over and it took off for the nearest hospital.


	51. Rightful Owner

Chapter Fifty One  
Rightful Owner  


The next morning, Beth was released. The man she saved, wasn't in his bed that morning. Beth was driven home by a doctor who lived in her neighbourhood and was warned to stay warm and keep hydrated, and not to go skinny-dipping anytime soon. It was taken on-board and the doctor drove down the block. Beth went into her apartment building and felt around in her coat pocket for her belongings. Her wallet and keys were there. But it felt different. She stopped by the stairwell to investigate her pockets. Her keys were there, well and fine. But it wasn't her wallet. There must've been a mix up at the hospital or at the very least, in the ambulance. On the stairwell, Beth sat with the wallet. This was the sad man's.

There was no licence. No money. Scrap pieces of paper and receipts for cigarettes and liquor. And there was her. Faded and crumpled in the money-fold of the brown leather. Her legs collapsed beneath her and she rested on the bottom step. She breathed heavily and quickly with her hand covering her mouth. Her hands shook and the wallet dropped to the ground. She looked up to the frosted glass door with her eyes filled with tears. He was here with her. He was there. This whole time. She didn't know what to do. No idea where he stayed or what he done for a living. She wasted no time in running upstairs to her apartment and fishing through her box of photographs. She knew she had one. A perfect one to advertise around the city. There was nothing to go on except flyers and posters. He was no longer in the hospital. He could be anywhere in the city.

In her bright and spacious apartment, Beth sat on her bed that looked onto the kitchen, boxes of pictures surrounding her. Some were hers; that she had taken in the city and before the war finished. Some had come from the farm, loose pictures that were in the bottom of her drawers when she gathered all of her clothes. There was an album from the shack that Beth had kept just in case.  
Deciding on one photograph of Daryl, she scrambled around for paper, tape and a marker.

**Missing Person**  
_Daryl Dixon_  
_Late 30s_  
_5'10_  
_Medium Build_  
_If Found, please call Quirky's Bar and Grill (Lower Manhattan)_  
_Ask for Beth_

She didn't hesitate to make copies at the nearest library with her picture of Daryl on his bike outside the shack right in the center of the flyer. There was too much adrenaline that she could barely stand still at the copier. Beth fumbled with the stack of posters, handing one to anybody that she passed leaving the library on the street outside.

* * *

One week later and there was nothing. No calls to the bar. It was Thursday now. The remaining flyers were in her bag as she made her way down to the Subway. If she wasn't finding Daryl, she was working. That was where she was headed. Work.  
It wasn't busy on the street. It was quiet. The sun was shining but the air was cold. She usually worked the dinner shift behind the bar and it was creeping nearer to four in the afternoon. She had some time to waste.  
She decided to take the longer route to pass some time and get her head together. The next train was due any minute and Beth grabbed a few flyers from her bag, pinning them to the columns as she waited. There was a loud screech and a large breeze of wind from the train as it pulled up. A man went before her, and an elderly man with his groceries. It was the round-trip from Connecticut ready to make the trip again. The doors squeaked closed. She was in the second carriage, dusted with graffiti and wear-and-tear. Dents and stains on the ground. On a clean wall, she picked pins from her pocket to hold up one of her flyers. An old dear tugged at her arm for her attention. Beth smiled kindly as she always had done. There was some hope in the elderly woman's smile.

"That man. Let me see that, girl." Her hand was extended and Beth warily gave the flyer to her. The woman studied it, pushing her glasses up her nose and lifting her head. She nodded and Beth was given it back. "He's always here. Rides this car every day. Down there. Snores a lot."

Beth's entire body relaxed but her heart raced,  
"Thank you, so much! Thank you!" Her feet were already making their way down the carriage that seemed to go on for miles. Beneath a cracked and dirty window, he was lying on his back with his forearm over his eyes. He was deep in sleep and reeking of booze. He was in the same clothes as when she dragged him from the water. It was stained and crinkled. She didn't know what to do. Crouch and wake him up or sit across from him and wait. Tears built up in her eyes and it was her sniffling that roused him. His eyes were glazed and hazy. He had no idea where he was. He got up slowly, looking down the carriage with a scorn before shoving his head into his hands.  
"Daryl." Beth sighed, taking the free seat beside him and putting an arm around his back. He couldn't form words. He grunted and couldn't keep himself sitting up for long. Beth watched him, watched as he relaxed back and his head lolled to the side. Her arm was trapped behind him. Her lips were tense and she made the decision to move him at the next stop. "Come on. You have to sober up."

He was far too heavy to lift or even move. He moved on his own accord. For a while, Beth sat with his powerless body, his head rolling back and forth between her shoulder and the wall. His skin was clammy to her touch. He was silent the entirety of the journey to the bar. "Come on. We're not goin' to Connecticut anymore." Beth sighed and with all her strength, she tried to lift him up onto his feet. She managed alright, but some moments, his feet gave way to him. "Daryl, come on. You have to try!" Beth panted, getting to the stairs of the Subway station. Daryl took in a deep, strong breath. He was seemingly all there. He put his first foot forward, missing the step and stumbling down, bringing Beth for a short moment. Passers-by seen Beth's struggle but soon, they made it to the street. She continually propped him up and looked past the stink of booze. Slowly, Beth managed to get them to the bar, sitting Daryl in a booth for a short second as she informed her manager.

"I can' work. My friend, he needs my help. He's sick," Beth said, following her manager around the bar as he continued to work,  
"We need you here, Beth. You can't go tonight. It's ladies' night!"  
"I gotta! He's really sick!"  
From the other side of the bar, there was a growing argument between Daryl and two of the regulars. Beth looked over quickly at the two men standing over Daryl, "I gotta go. I'm sorry. I'll work all week next week, I promise! I really gotta go!" Beth raced over to the booth where Daryl was and pushed past the two men. "Leave him alone," she warned them, struggling to help Daryl up again, "Come on." Beth prepared herself for bringing Daryl past the men who clearly had some beef with the drunk. She escorted him outside into the fresh air and propped him against the brick wall of the alley as she waited for a cab to hail. With one hand at his chest, her fingers pressed onto him to keep him from falling, Beth watched the street, daring not to move away from him. "I'm gonna take you home. You're gonna kill yourself out here like this."


	52. The Beginning

Chapter Fifty Two  
The Beginning

It was nearly supper-time when Beth got Daryl back to her place. He had sobered up just enough that she didn't have to drag him around. She guided him over to her bed, letting him collapse into comfort. He groaned in discomfort as she tried to unknot the laces of his shoes that had been tied far too tight. The were shiny any more. They were scuffed and dull. One fell off and then the other. Beth slipped off the bag from her shoulder and tossed her jacket onto the couch at the bottom of the bed. It faced onto a large space with a television at the other end of it. there were pictures stuck to the blank walls above the television space to make the studio a bit more homey and personal.

In the kitchen, Beth tried not to panic or get too excited. He had no idea who he was or where he was. She brewed coffee as quickly as she could before crouching by the side of the bed and sitting the cup on her bedside cabinet. Daryl just stared blankly at the ceiling, one leg crossed over the other in a bid to get comfortable. Before long, he had drifted off into sleep, snoring quietly beside her. She took this time to move to the couch and grab a book that had been unfinished. She sipped her coffee and scanned the pages, kicking back more and more until she was relaxed as much as Daryl. Inside, she was giddy as hell. She had found him, albeit in a worse state than when he had left the farm that day. But he was here with her, sleeping. He didn't look healthy, he was sunken and seemed fragile. His skin wasn't as olive as it should have been and his scruffy stubble grew unkempt. Some way along the road, he had lost sight of everything and just let it all go.

Maybe now was the right time to get back in contact with Maggie and Glenn, maybe even Rick if he was still in Georgia. Beth's mission as complete though it had taken her three years too long. Was Maggie waiting patiently for her sister's call or was she moving on with her life? Building a family with Glenn just like she had always planned?

It was a fleeting plan. The landline was in her hand and she struggled to remember her home number. Three numbers in, the handset rang out loudly. It made her jump. Daryl stirred on the bed.

"Hello?"

"_Beth? Beth, is that you?_"

"Yeah? M... Is this Maggie?! Is that you, Maggie?!" Beth asked in frantic excitement.

"_I found you! I finally got you! I've been tryin' to find you_!"

On the bed, Daryl gurgled and coughed, making Beth turn from the kitchen counter quickly,  
"Hang on one second, please, just hang on!" Beth pleaded down the line to her sister. The phone was set down quickly and she went over to Daryl, turning him onto his side, letting the booze and bile roll from his mouth. It was sickeningly strong and made Beth's nose sting. It fell down the bed linen and could've burned a hole in the reassured him quietly and gently brushed his forehead. He coughed and spluttered, more of the bile mixture coming up and going straight onto the floor. He gasped and breathed heavily, wiping his own mouth and nose. Daryl panted, relaxing back onto the pillow, Beth still having a hold on his head and arm. She sighed herself and let her head hang for a second before remembering the phone. She got back up and picked the phone up, grabbing dish-towels from the washer below the sink,

"_Is everything okay? What just happened? Beth_!" Maggie asked down the phone. Beth was busy piling the towels onto the area where Daryl was sick,

"Everythin's fine! It's fine. Look, Maggie, I know you just got me but I'll call you back. I just have to deal with this first! Alright?"

"_Sure, yeah, just do what you gotta do. Love you!_"

"Love you, too. Bye!" The phone was tossed onto the couch and Beth got down onto her hands and knees to clear up the alcoholic mess.

Daryl groaned on the bed, pushing himself up onto his elbows. He took a look around and sat up, shuffling down to the couch at his feet before falling onto it.  
"Daryl, stay in bed. I'll run get you some things. Clothes, razors, that kin'a thing. I don' have much food in. I'll get some." Beth said quickly, the towels being grabbed from the floor and put back into the washer on a hot rinse. She came to his side and looked him in the eyes with a smile, "Rest. Sober up." Her hand swept the hair out of his eyes and she got to her feet again, heading for a linen closet just down the hall by the bathroom. She rumbled around and clanked open a tin. There was a rustle of paper notes and the tin was chucked to the back of the closet. "I won't be long. There's a store across the street. I'll run. Just rest." She begged and made her way out the door, the keys left in the lock.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Beth came back to the empty apartment with bags in her hands. One had some clothes, another had some take-out food and the other had toiletries for Daryl. The door shut behind her and through her furrowed brow, she looked for him.

"Daryl?!" The food was placed on the counter and the clothes were laid onto the bed. She carried the paper bag of toiletries to the bathroom where he was sitting on the edge of the bath after a poor attempt to wash his face. The soap dish had been knocked to the floor and the water was still running. It was far too hot to use. Steam came from the sink and she shut it off immediately. The bag of toiletries were sat down onto the closed toilet and without a second thought, Beth reached across Daryl to turn on the faucet. The bath was plugged and she added soap.  
"Sorry, it's girly." She laughed halfheartedly and sat beside him on the bath. "What happened, Daryl? Hmm?" She asked quietly and turned on the bathroom light from where she sat. He grunted. "Do you want some coffee? Some water?"

"Water." Daryl replied and looked at her with sad, empty eyes.

She left for the kitchen and ran the cold water, adding some ice shavings from the freezer for extra freshness. When she came back, Daryl had sat himself in the half-full tub with his boxers on. The clothes were haphazardly folded on the floor. She handed the tall glass to him and he chugged down the water as if he were dying of extreme thirst and exhaustion. Beth moved the toiletries from the toilet to the floor by the clothes and sat beside the bath with him. They sat and talked. Well, Beth talked, Daryl listened. She used the empty glass to pour warm water over his shoulders and then his hair.  
"You can wash up, feel fresher. There's some pizza out on the stove if you want it."  
He nodded slightly and cupped the water in his hands to bring to his face. He breathed a sigh of relief , rubbing the water into the crevices of his face.  
"Still got a lot of sobering up to do. You should be better by tomorrow." Beth said quietly, pouring water over his arms and back after turning the faucet off.

From the bag, Beth grabbed some of the toiletries for Daryl. Some shampoo, soap and razors just like she promised. A toothbrush was set on the side for him later. He managed to shampoo himself as best as he could. He gave up with his arms being so weak. Beth didn't mind. In no time, he was washed and cleaned. Beth left him to dry himself as she sorted his clothes in the kitchen and laid out fresh ones on the bed. She snapped the tags off of the shirt and pants before bringing them to him in the bathroom.  
"Thank you." Daryl quietly said with a genuine look of appreciation on his face.

The night waned on for the both of them. They sat on the small couch with their plates of food, flicking through the television before settling on an old film channel. It was an Elvis film, full of songs and quirky dances. Beth enjoyed it. Daryl just watched vacantly. He took food and sipped water in his clothes that Beth had bought one size too big for him.

"Feeling any better?" She asked and looked at him often.

He just grunted and slightly shrugged each time she asked. Her plate was cleared first. Some hours later, so was his. He had nibbled and gnawed as much as his stomach would allow him. Colour came back to his face and the trim of his beard made him look much healthier and younger. He still sat like a zombie when his empty plate was taken to the kitchen. His feet were firmly planted on the floor and his hands sat on his thighs. Not once did he turn for a cigarette or glance out of the window.

"Sorry the clothes are big. I didn't know if you had lost weight or not. They should do until I wash your other ones-"

"Thank you." Daryl looked at her, nodding and chewing at the inside of his lip before turning back to the film.

Beth checked the clock on the stove. It was past ten.  
"I'm gonna go and get some sleep. I was up early this morning. Putting these posters all around town for you." She said sweetly and raided her bag for the last remaining flyers. Daryl turned his head and took one from her. The time she had taken and the effort she poured into it made his heart swell.

"Y' w're really lookin'." Daryl mumbled quietly and let his other hand rub against his lips and chin. Beth nodded, her knees up at her chest with her hand in her bag again. She strained as she smiled and talked,

"Of course I was. I didn' know you came here. I thought you stayed in Ohio or wherever it was. I found this too," She smiled, presenting Daryl with his wallet. He didn't take it so Beth sat it between them. "It got mixed up with my stuff at the Bridge."

.Beth became quiet now and shuffled over to sit beside him, the wallet now sitting on her legs. "I froze my ass off for you, Daryl Dixon." She guffawed.

He laughed. A real laugh. Though it was short, it was something. His laugh fell flat and his eyes started to well. He whimpered and let the flyer fall from his hands onto his feet. Beth immediately felt guilty and tried to calm him,  
"I'm sorry. I know it wasn' a nice thing to be a part of-"

"Thank you."


	53. Good Night's Sleep

Chapter Fifty Three  
Good Night's Sleep

Friday morning at ten o'clock, Daryl awoke. His head was fuzzy, but he knew exactly where he was. He looked to his left. She was turned away, curled and drifting in and out of sleep. It hadn't been a dream. He pushed himself up, his stomach churning and his head pounding. It was going to be a long day. Quietly, Daryl slid out of the covers and padded over to the kitchen, searching for aspirin or any painkiller. As he searched, he popped the coffee on to brew. He knocked back two aspirin and stuck his head under the faucet beside the microwave. It was cold and terribly refreshing. As Beth slept, he let the aspirin kick in. He picked up debris from the floor and cleared his coffee cup that was untouched from the day before. His body was rigid and stiff with each movement. The coffee poured into the pot a trickle at a time. Before long, he was able to pour two cups. He took Beth's over to the bedside and his own to the balcony beside the kitchen that looked out into the city. Why he was awake at this time he didn't know. He leaned over the balcony, sipping the coffee and taking long draws of his second-last cigarette. It wasn't cold. It wasn't sharp. The air was warm and he almost felt a sweat growing on his brow. It was beautiful. The city was hazy in fog but he felt the warmth of the sun behind the low cloud. It was alive, just like he was in that moment. Heaving, pulsing. He didn't know if it was the coffee that woke Beth or the sound of the city beneath them. But she was up on the edge of the bed, nursing a coffee of her own.

The butt of the cigarette was tossed into an old flowerpot in the corner of the balcony and Daryl headed back indoors.  
"Good morning!" She smiled, taking a gulp of her brew. He nodded in response. "How're you feeling? Better?"

"Much... Slept like a damn baby." Daryl admitted, leaning on the kitchen counter and rubbing his eye.

"You barely moved all night. Must've been good." Beth said, getting up and going over to him, "I'm happy I found you here."

"Me too."

"But you're here now. Getting better." She leaned her head on his arm and smiled for a moment before pulling away and looking up at him. He was knackered. Exhausted. Absolutely drained. "What'll you do today?" Beth asked, drinking her coffee in tandem with him. He gulped and looked down into the half-full cup, thinking.

"Go to work. Go home. Go to sleep."

"Come with me, today- before I go to work tonight. I'm going to Central Park. It's some extra money and I like it." Beth was grinning. Daryl nodded and weakly smiled back. "I know my singin' annoys you but if you get out, walk around, you might feel better quicker, y'know?"

"It doesn' annoy me." He said, taking another drink. Beth smiled again and set her cup into the sink, moving over to the bathroom and running the water to clean her face and freshen up.

She washed her face quickly as Daryl changed and finished his coffee. "Wait, wait! Don' put it down!" He slid in beside her in the small bathroom, picking up his toothbrush from the side of the sink. She placed the toothpaste against his chest with a laugh as she went on to brush her own teeth. Beth mumbled to Daryl, an obvious coherent conversation in her mind but he just watched her in the mirror, hesitating to brush his teeth.  
"Shut up!" He murmured, making Beth smile. She wiped foam from her chin, still brushing and tilting her head back and forth in the mirror, pulling faces at him in the mirror. "Too d'mn 'appy!" Daryl spat, foam running down his face too. Her toothbrush was tossed into the ceramic cup by the faucet and she rinsed her mouth, gurgling a tune to Daryl who shoved her slightly and rinsed his own mouth with water. "Shouldn' given y' coffee. Like a damn puppy!" He noted to himself, leading the way out of the bathroom to collapse on the couch and flick over the channels.

"I'm just happy that you're back! Three years is too long." Beth smiled, picking out her clothes from her linen closet.  
"Won' happen again. We're neighbours."

* * *

It was one o'clock. Glenn and Maggie were sitting down to some lunch with Judith and Carl as Rick patrolled the area. Maggie placed the salad bowl down onto the table runner and went to grab the salt and pepper when the phone rang out in the kitchen. She excused herself and picked it up with a smile,  
"Hello?"

"_Maggie! It's Beth!_"

"Oh, my God! Beth!"

"_What's goin' on?! How did you find my number yesterday?_"

"I called up the operator and just asked, straight up, to find all Beth Greene's in the East!" Maggie chuckled and pulled up a chair to take the weight off of her feet.

"_I miss you so much! And you won't ever guess what happened this week!_"

"What is it? How's New York?!"

"_New York is fine! I found Daryl!_" Beth's voice went quieter and Maggie heard the smile in her sister's voice. "_I met him on the Subway going to work_!"

"My God! I thought he was goin' to Ohio! My God... Is he there?!" She asked excitedly.

A gruff voice grumbled down the phone and Beth was laughing,  
"_Yeah! I'm just calling to say that I'm gonna come and visit you guys so soon! And I'm sorry again that I didn't get you guys sooner!_"

"Don't worry about it! I'm annoyed that I didn' find you sooner either!"

"_I'll call you when I finish work tonight and try and plan comin' to see you guys, alright?_"

"Sure, Bethy. We miss you... and Daryl. We miss him too... Talk soon, alright? Love you."

"_Love you, too_."

Just like that, the line died.


	54. Ridiculous

Chapter Fifty Four  
Ridiculous

Around noon, Beth and Daryl left the apartment, Daryl somewhat nervous of how the day was going to pan out. But he followed behind his companion with her guitar on her back. He was excited that he was able to hear her sing for hours and just watch her and be totally involved. He wasn't so excited that she would have to work afterwards. Beth lead the way the entire journey. From the walk there, to the perfect location in the park. Daryl had never seen her so enthusiastic.

They found a space by the water. He looked out over the water in total awe at the beauty. How he had never came here before was a mystery. Beth lifted her guitar from its box and tuned it slightly. There weren't many performers yet. Beth was the first musical performer. She situated herself between two spread apart benches and started with just a quirky, happy tune to make sure everything sounded the way it should have. It was quiet in the area they were in so Beth moved to Daryl with her guitar, grooving to the music she was producing.  
"Come on! This is a good one to move to! Come on!" She chirped when Daryl turned away and sat on one of the benches. Beth danced back to her place, looking at Daryl the whole time, still moving along to the music. He nonchalantly brought out his last cigarette from his pocket and lit it, all the while staring out to the water,

"I ain' dancin'. Y' can't make me." He said, blowing a puff of smoke out and looking at her now. Her smile was wide enough for her teeth to show. There was a stare down until Daryl couldn't take it anymore. "No. Won' dance. You look ridiculous. I'm gettin' coffee." With a slap to his thighs, he got up and walked past her, "You're not gettin' anythin' if you keep dancin'!"

Beth laughed the whole time she performed until Daryl came back with two paper cups. He sat on the bench as she sang and played lots of different songs. She never faltered or took any breaks. A few times during the day, Daryl got up and walked around the water to stretch his legs and bring himself back to life. He was never out of her eyesight. After his third walk around the park, Beth had stopped singing and sat on the bench, counting the money from her case.  
"Thirty. It'll do."  
She went on about her business, packing up. Daryl was taken aback. How a person could have such a positive outlook on absolutely everything and make ends meet with the scraps of cash she was rewarded with.

It was colder when they left the park, walking back to the apartment. Beth went on about times she had performed and how many people liked her there. The hour-long walk seemed short-lived and quick. Beth took Daryl's hand from his pocket when he realised they weren't at the apartment complex. Instead, Beth had lead them to a storage facility.

"I've been savin' this. I've not had any use for it with cabs and the trains and stuff." Beth took a key from the pocket of her jacket. It was tiny, silver and barely used. "It's rightfully yours anyway."

She lead them down some gravel pathways until they reached a large white garage door among grey and black doors. Daryl looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Go ahead. It's all yours." She pushed slightly. With his one free hand, Daryl unlocked the padlock at the side of the door and let the chains drop. He looked at Beth with confusion but her bright eyes were comforting. They both pulled the door open with a loud crank.

Daryl was speechless. It had been here this whole time in a tiny storage unit in the East Village. It was Merle's bike that he had fixed up. It was sitting promptly on some canvas sheets. There were no words. Beth let go of his hand and went to the back of the storage facility, turning the lock on an old safe.

"These were all I really thought you'd want kept." She said when the safe clunked open. Daryl was at the bike, feeling over the handles and engine when Beth turned and held out the crossbow for him to take. "They were all I could save and carry anyway. There's clothes in there too. I didn't know how long it would take for me to find you again. I left prepared."

Daryl picked up the bow from her hands and was totally over come with all emotions.

"Why?"

"They were who you were and who you are. Don't tell me that you didn't feel naked without that on your shoulders for a couple'weeks!" She laughed, leaning on the bike slightly, "And I hate seein' things goin' to waste. They're your things. It wouldn't be right for me to toss them away."

"But why?"

"What do you mean? Why I kept them? Why I locked them up?" Beth asked and Daryl nodded. She sighed and went to take the clothes out of the safe. "I kept them for you to have when I found you again. I locked them up because you weren't where I thought you were gonna be. I went after you and Carol and Eugene that day. I left, got clothes for you from the shack 'cause I knew you'd have nothin', you guys weren't there so I just came here. I'm not gonna lie, I slept with that under my bed for a few nights when I first got here." She laughed, gesturing to the bow Daryl was inspecting.

"Thank you. Again." Daryl said sincerely.

* * *

Beth got them back to the apartment before seven, Daryl carrying his crossbow happily through the streets as if nothing had changed. When they got home, Beth checked the clock. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry up. She ran over to the bed and grabbed her work clothes from beneath it and in the folds of the sheets. Without a second thought, she stripped her jeans off, struggling that she hadn't taken her sneakers off first. Daryl turned from the kitchen, shouting and squabbling in shock, averting his eyes and heading for the balcony almost immediately.

"There's a bathroom!" He shouted, fighting with the door to open it. Beth just laughed.

"I'm gonna be late. There's no time. Just watch TV or somethin'! It ain't nothin' nobody's seen before!"

"It's wrong! Ain' right!" Daryl stopped struggling with the door and waited for her to dress with his eyes facing through the glass to the city outside.

"It's fine! It's fine! I'm dressed, it's fine! So touchy!" Beth laughed and buttoned her black shirt by the bedside. Daryl turned and just shook his head,

"Nah. It's the... y'know, gentleman thing t' do." He said, stammering and falling over himself slightly.

"Ask the daddy for a date with the girl, home by nine." Beth mocked and pulled her shoes back on but Daryl nodded.

"Wasn' taught much but I was taught that shit. Merle never listened... Pft, asshole!" Daryl chuckled and leaned on the kitchen counter. He shook his head to himself, realising his words were true. He had respect and morals. Beth came over with some stray dishes for the sink and stood opposite Daryl and smiled.

"You don't have to worry about that with me." Beth said. Daryl's eyes shot up and she had a casual look on her face like what she had just said wasn't the biggest deal on the planet.

"Are you makin' a date, Greene?"

"Are you sayin' yes, Dixon?"


	55. Curriculum

Chapter Fifty Five  
Curriculum

Daryl was fast asleep when Beth came home from work. He had spent the night wandering around the apartment with coffees and cigarettes, looking at the snapshots on the walls and DVDs under the VCR. It was approaching midnight when Beth perched on the edge of the bed with the landline on her lap. She let her hair down and laid her guitar-case on the couch then dialled the number for the Farm.

Daryl woke slightly, hearing her quiet mumbles down the phone to the deep voice on the other end. Glenn had picked up. Beth murmured something about Monday noon and Tuesday morning. She ended the call with a 'love you' and the receiver rested on the handset. She tiredly groaned, falling backwards onto the pillow and turning to face the ceiling. Beth turned again to face Daryl whose eyes were sleepy but open.

"Hi," She said quietly, "You feelin' better?"

He nodded and grunted almost in response.  
"Work?" Daryl asked, pushing himself up and fixing the duvet, "How w's it?"

"It was busy. It was okay. There were some talent scouts in... I was waiting tables though. Bummer."

"Y' should'a pulled 'em aside." Daryl groggily muttered. Beth just shrugged, kicking her shoes off above the covers and relaxing all over,

"It's alright. I'm happy doing what I do...I called Maggie. Glenn answered. They want us to visit at the start of the week. I don' know if you can get the time off. I'll go myself."

"I got my bike back. I'll take us."

"Daryl, your job..."

He laughed quietly at that, falling back onto the plush white pillow, "'m the damn boss. We c'n go later." Daryl sighed, "I'll show you."

Beth agreed and moved slightly onto his pillow, her tiny body fitting against him like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. He didn't stretch out to hold her and she didn't even attempt to touch him. She knew he had been through a dark place and was maybe just coming to the end of it. It couldn't be jeopardised. They fell asleep without saying anything else on the matter. They woke up in the same position.

* * *

The next afternoon rolled around. Daryl was himself again. Quiet. Olive-skinned. Chain-smoking. The entire walk through the city, he took her hand and guided her. With his long legs, she had to skip and jump to keep up. They came to the orphanage in a full swing. Kids were running around, chasing each other with finger paints and wooden toys. Beth could barely speak.  
"Daryl!" She gasped, "You did this?!" She asked, breaking away from him to look at the directions on the walls.

_Little Brother Wing (East Wing)_  
_Big Brother Wing (West Wing)_  
_Newborn Ward (Second Floor) _  
_Playroom (Ages 0-1 First Floor)_  
_Playroom (Ages 1-4 Second Floor ) _  
_Playroom (Ages 4-7 Second Floor)_  
_Recreational Room (Ages 7-18 Second Floor)_  
_Infirmary (First Floor)_  
_Cafeteria and Kitchens (First Floor)_

The children seemed to flock to Daryl and he had to wade through them politely, shooing them back to where they came from. Daryl extended his hand to Beth, leading her up the gargantuan staircase to the offices on the third floor.

"It's like Hogwarts! It's huge!" She breathed in shock and amazement.

"It was already built. Old hospital... We ain' been open long. A week or so? Maybe more, I dunno." Many of the caregivers walked right past Daryl, barely acknowledging him.

Beth was puzzled and curious.  
"If you own this place, why don't they talk to you?" She asked, coming close to his side and looking up at the light fading from his face,

"They don' know I own it. I landed this place under Merle's name. I'm just his 'spokesperson'."

"Daryl, you should be proud of this. Look at it!"

"I am... I am. I jus' don' wanna be known as the boss; people runnin' to me with their piddly ass problems in the coffee room 'bout who ate who's donuts, nah, Beth. Nah."

Daryl showed her down the corridor of offices, eventually coming to his own at the end of the hallway. It had been untouched since the night that he jumped. There were empty bottles. There was paper work on his desk in front of a large window. His casual clothes were folded on his chair. A small table was overturned by the door. He didn't even try and clean. He kicked bottles out of the way and wrestled with a suit cover that was laid over the safe below the window.  
"What're you doin'?"She asked, standing timidly at the door. There were two piles of money; one taller than the other.

"Y' need money f'r goin' home. I got it."

"Daryl, I make money!" She laughed, moving closer into the room. He placed the larger pile onto the desk, pushing it over to her.

"C'mon. Take it. 's all above-board, if that's what y're askin'."

"It's not that. I don't need it! Don't be silly! You keep it!"

Daryl closed over the safe and locked it, picking up the money and taking her hand. The money was placed into it.

"Alrigh', think 'f it like y'r first paycheck."  
Beth squinted and reinstated that she had a job and an income. Daryl propped himself up onto the edge of the desk and sniffed, "I wan' you to work here. Teach. We need that. W're wastin' money 'nd time findin' people."

"You want me to quit my job? And come here? What would I teach? I can't teach!" She laughed, totally overcome by bashfulness. Daryl tried to reason, making a list in his head of what she had done in the darker years. How she taught Judith and Carl basic skills with Carol and Lori. he knew fine well that she was capable of teaching and more. She was a role model and the best influence in the city for the young kids.

"Teach music, math, English, art. Whatever y' want. It'd be 'few days a week."

Beth looked down at the money and thought about the children and how the Home could struggle if they were without a teacher. She found herself nodding,

"Okay. I can do it. It's more than the bar. Okay!" Beth laughed, her grip around the money becoming independent. Daryl's hand dropped from hers and he hopped off of the desk, grabbing the jacket that hung on the back of the door.

* * *

Beth lay in bed that night beside Daryl who snored loudly. She thought about the good she could bring to the kids she briefly met on her way out of the Home. Daryl stayed behind a few hours to put paper work into place. She started in two weeks. Daryl filed official holidays for the both of them for the coming week and started to do some proper management work in the office. Rotas were made up for the volunteers and infirmary staff.

Parts of Beth were excited. Parts were worried. It was overwhelming to be benefiting kids instead of waiting tables and pouring drinks. But her performing. she would lose a lot of performance time in both Central Park and in the bar. But if it was going to help Daryl and the Home, she was more than happy to reschedule it all.


	56. Wrong Turn Somewhere

Chapter Fifty Six  
Wrong Turn Somewhere

Beth handed her working notice into the bar and resigned as a performer two nights a week on Sunday morning. They had decided to leave a day earlier and surprise Maggie. They had no idea who stayed at the farm and who was shipped away across the country. But they were both ecstatic. Beth filled her bag with clothes and it weighed her down. Daryl brought a change or two of underwear and some socks. He was travelling as light as possible. Beth grabbed a map of the States and stuffed it into the front of her bag when they had marked out their route. Before lunch, they were gone. They would travel through Maryland and West Virginia, stopping over-night in one of the two places before finishing their journey to Atlanta.

Everything was going well for the first couple of hours until Daryl pulled over at a shopping mall. Beth questioned what he was doing but without saying anything, he took the map from her pack, studying it and looking around them in the parking lot at a Walgreens.  
"Took a wrong turn, few miles back."  
"I can't see how to get back." Beth commented, looking at her watch and sighing, "It's six-fifteen. We could ask someone. They know this place better than we do."

Daryl nodded, folding the map up again and unzipping his jacket,  
"Yeah. 'Need t' eat too. Starvin'."  
Beth agreed, rubbing her stomach. Daryl swiped his bag from the back of the bike and Beth done the same before he took her hand and made their way over to the Walgreens store. The bell chimed and the store was bright. Beth grabbed a basket with her free hand, pushing her sunglasses up onto the top of her head before so. Daryl grabbed snacks and drinks, tossing them into the basket as he escorted her around the store. Beth grabbed candy and chocolate, following Daryl closely. They made it to the counter and Daryl let go of her hand to get the map out from her backpack when a customer assistant came to the checkout.

"Sorry about your wait! Find everything you were looking for?" the kind voice asked and then let out a gasp, "My god! Beth!" Daryl looked up immediately. It was Carol. Both of them leaned over the counter to hug into their old friend, "What are _you two_ doing here?!"

"We're goin' back to Atlanta to visit Maggie! What are you doing here?!" Beth squealed as Carol checked out the items in their basket.

"I live here now. I left Ohio not long after I got there. I assume you did too, Daryl."

"Hm?"

"You didn't reply to my letters. I assumed you had packed up the minute you got there." Carol laughed, bagging the items one at a time.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. I did..." He lied and kindly smiled. Carol nodded and brought them both into a large cuddle before finishing up the items.

"I'm heading back down in a few days. I do it every month. Maggie and Glenn set me up in Shawn's room for a couple'days. I might just move back!" She chuckled and Daryl nodded. She gave them their total and it was paid off with a generous tip from Beth.

"Oh, before we go," Beth turned to get the map from Daryl's clenched hands, "could you point us back to the highway? We took a wrong turn somewhere a few miles back. We have a motel back on Highway 40 to get to."

Carol was happy to help them get back on track. She directed them East a couple of miles and then back West when they reached the freeway.  
"Just past the Forests then if you hit Knoxville, you've gone too far. Alright?"

Beth and Daryl nodded and Beth went back for a tight hug before taking the grocery bag in her arms to let Daryl say his goodbyes. Beth went over to the door and waited for Daryl, extending her hand to him when he made his way over. They both left without turning back.

* * *

An hour or so later, they had found the motel and marked off on the map how far they had come. Beth was changed and under the covers by nine. She ate at her snacks and drunk her coffee that Daryl had brought back from the main office.  
"Daryl," Beth asked, looking at him sitting on the bed right beside her. He grunted, "Are we really doin' this?"

"Hm?"

"Y'know... This... Us..."

"Slowly." Was all he said in response.

"Okay. Tiny steps. I thought that... But Maggie will want to know. That's why I'm askin'." Beth said quietly and crumpled up her candy wrapper, holding it in her hand, "What will we do?"

"Wh't we always do. Play Go-Fish 'n go t' bed. Watch TV... Be friends, 'suppose."

Beth nodded. Daryl would keep her right to stop her sister interfering and giving her piece when it wasn't needed.


	57. The Godfather

Chapter Fifty Seven  
The Godfather

Maggie was setting up in the bedrooms. Beth's bed was freshly changed and the floor was steamed. The window was wide open, airing out the room for her arrival the next day. Glenn worked on Otis' room. He vacuumed and turned down the bed. He seen no point in it. Daryl never slept in his own bed. But Maggie couldn't see that.  
Carl worked on the farm as Glenn doted around the house. Judith watched TV with Michonne. It was her day off.

Maggie came down the stairs, nervous and pacing with Glenn at her tail,  
"What if she hates me? I tried callin' and writin'-"  
"She'll understand. She will. I think she'll be more excited about our news." Glenn grinned, hugging his wife to reassure her. He felt Maggie nod against him. Maggie pulled away and made her way for the kitchen to prepare a spot of lunch for herself and Judith. Carl came in the front door quickly, with feet following heavily behind him.

"Maggie!" He shouted through to the kitchen area.

"You better not be trackin' mud through here!" Maggie yelled back, closing the fridge and wiping her hands on a towel, making her way to the front door. Beth stood with Daryl firmly by her side. She welled up at the sight of her sister and brought her in immediately for a tight hug. "What're you doin' here a day early?! How did you get here so fast?!"

"Took the bike." Daryl said quietly, his hand on top of Carl's head. He was welcomed by Glenn and Michonne got up too. "Shit! Hey." He muttered, leaning across Maggie and Beth to give Michonne a hug.

"Come on in. Come in. I'm makin' lunch. Come on." Maggie squealed, taking her sister by hand to the kitchen where Beth then sat at the small table by the window adjacent to the dining room. Maggie reiterated how moved she was that Beth came by a day early. Glenn let Daryl dump the pair's stuff up in one of the bedrooms as the sisters talked out their differences. They talked long about how things were left. Maggie was cautious but couldn't stop repeating some of her points. "He has a life now. Do you still feel the same? No. You've both moved on from those times-"

"Maggie, please don't go there. Please... I don't have to explain anythin' about how I feel. We are both here to see you and Glenn and everybody else. That is why we came. Not to be told how to live our lives... I'm sorry, but not any more." Beth was kind with what she said and ate the sandwich her sister prepared, leaving half for Daryl. Nothing was made for him. Beth smiled and lifted her plate, taking it through to the living room where Daryl sat with Judith over his legs. He graciously took the blue ceramic dish from Beth and sat it beside him, taking pieces of lettuce off of the sandwich. Beth sat on the loveseat across from them and Michonne sat on the arm of it beside her. Glenn took Maggie's hand and despite her wary emotion on her face, they shared the news with Beth and Daryl.

"We're having a baby! How great is that?!" Glenn was beaming, he was practically glowing. Maggie blushed and laughed. Daryl leaned back from Judith and held his hand out to Glenn for a handshake which turned into him pulling Glenn into a hug. Beth grinned and looked at Michonne as if Glenn was lying.

"We're 12 weeks. It's early but we're so happy to let you guys know!" Maggie gushed, turning when the front door opened, loudly slamming with the growing wind.

It was Rick. Daryl fell silent and moved Judith to the spare seat beside him. Rick hesitated on his feet, moving back and forth with his hands on his belt. Daryl moved around the couch and past Glenn to give Rick a strong embrace. They hadn't seen each other for almost four years. For a while, they didn't let go until Rick commented on Daryl's cleanliness.  
"You showered!" Rick whispered loud enough for everybody to hear.

"You shaved, jack-ass!"Daryl pulled away and kissed the side of Rick's face with aggression. Rick shoved him off with a laugh and playful punch to the arm,

"Thought you were gone for good, too! Damn, Beth, you too!" Rick noticed her sitting by the couch, making his way over to her. She got to her feet, hugging him tightly in her travel clothes. "You guys just get here or what?"

"Yeah. Just here less th'n 'n hour." Daryl smiled, leaning on Glenn's shoulder. Carl came back through from the kitchen with a cup of coffee for his dad.

"Tell you all what, tonight, we have a proper sit-down dinner. Family-Style, 'round the table. How's that sound?" Rick let go of Beth to take the coffee from Carl. Everybody seemed to nod and agree.

* * *

The day went in quickly. Beth went for a bath not long after Rick arrived. Daryl freshened up in her room, folding his travel clothes and sitting them up on her dresser. She hummed across the hall, her noise echoing through the bathroom walls. Daryl made sure that she was fully engulfed with her bath before he pulled out the two letters from his pack. One for Beth. One for Rick. The letters they were meant to get when his attempt was a success. He still needed the pair to receive them regardless. He fastened his spare jeans and pulled on his boots again. His shirt was hanging up behind the bedroom door. Footsteps came up to the hallway, moving past Beth's room and chapping on Otis' old room.

"Daryl?"

"Oh, uh, in here," Daryl pulled Beth's door open and Rick turned, tilting his head.

"What... Right..." Rick came over to the bedroom slowly and stepped inside, closing the door slightly, "What're you doin'? Is this-"

"Nah, man, nah. Nah-" Daryl spoke quickly,

"Hey, brother, age is just a number. I don't care. I'm not here to talk about that," Rick laughed, pulling an envelope from his back pocket of his slacks, "I want you to be Judith's godfather. I'd have no other person. No regular-Joe. I want my brother to be there for her. Will you do it?"

Daryl was in shock. He tried to take his shirt off of its hanger and think of an answer at the same time,  
"Me?"

"Nobody else." Rick handed over the formal envelope, "Sign it. Bring it to the church. Be her guardian, brother."

"God, yeah! Yeah, I'll do it. Thank you-"

"No, thank _you_. God forbid anythin' happened to me or Carl or Michonne-"

"It's alrigh'. I'll sign it. Yeah..."

Rick nodded and hugged Daryl quickly, looking around Beth's bright, feminine room, smiling and leaving.

Beth exited the bathroom not long after Daryl finished getting dressed. He signed the form Rick had given him as Beth drained her bath.  
"What's that?" She asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"Rick wants me t' be Asskicker's Godfather."

"Daryl that's great! That's an honour!" Beth smiled brightly and went on about her business, laying out the clothes she would wear to the family dinner. Daryl just grunted and finished signing his agreement. "Maggie was busting on me again. Not even a 'hey, how's life' just got straight in there!" Beth's tone turned to frustration. Daryl looked over her, pinning her hair up, "I just can't handle her."

"It'll be fine." Daryl said quietly, nodding and leaving her to get dressed.


	58. The Drink

Chapter Fifty Eight  
The Drink

It was eight o'clock before everybody was sat around the table. Judith was put to bed in one of the spare rooms after being fed herself. Carl sat between Michonne and Beth, a glass of wine in front of him. Daryl sat across from Beth beside Rick at the head of the table. Maggie was beside Daryl and Glenn. Rick made a small informal toast about being brought back together with his friends and family. How important the love is between them and how they would always find their way back home. He poured wine for Daryl and Michonne but Daryl simply refused.

It stared back at him in the glass. How easy it could be to spiral back to what he was only a few weeks previous. Could he control himself long enough, for one night, to not carry on a binge that would last the entire week? He didn't know. For the toast, he lifted his water glass instead. There was light-hearted chatter about Maggie's baby and how Carl was getting on at the Community College. Rick informed the group that he and Michonne were looking for a place to live as nearby as possible for the benefit of Judith remaining in touch with her family. Beth didn't say much. She was over the moon for her big sister but something ate away at her; how bitter Maggie still was about Daryl despite everything that had happened. She wasn't going to divulge to Maggie Daryl's hardships- they were frankly none of her business. But what mattered is that he was alive and well with everybody.

Maggie tried to get something out of Beth about living her new life in New York but plainly avoided the question of romance. Glenn didn't know and he didn't care. He asked with a cheeky smile and a nod,

"So, in the Big City; found yourself someone to hold on to?"

The table went quiet. Rick hesitated putting the food into his mouth and held what he already had between his back teeth. His eyes moved over to Beth and then Daryl, slowly. Maggie sighed and threw down her napkin, sniffing and drinking her water. Beth glared at her sister but shrugged,

"I don' know. Maybe. Nothin' big to talk 'bout."

The room was quiet for a while.

Daryl moved on from his water to the wine, filling the silence in his own way. He drank with ease. As did Beth. But she watched him sometimes to make sure he wasn't going too far. Everybody ate in peace but Maggie was antsy.

After dinner, everybody moved through to the living room, sitting and flicking through the limited channels on the TV. Beth stayed behind in the kitchen to catch Maggie. Eventually, she came through to refill her water but Beth stopped her.

"Right here and now, Maggie, you tell me what is so wrong with Daryl?! Right now." Beth was stern, standing in front of the sink with her arm outstretched and resting on the counter. Maggie just sighed, "What? You tell me right now. And don't you dare say that he is too old for me. Don't you even think it."

"Beth... I'm not goin' here again with you. You know how I feel about it."

"And you know how I feel. I am not some kid that you can control. I can make my own decisions. You want me to tell you why he is right for me? Do you want me to?!" Beth spat, her feet growing restless beneath her. Maggie shook her head but Beth held up a hand, "You got to have your say back at the church and the last time I was here. It is my turn. You never even think about askin' me how I feel!"

"He looked after me. He made sure I didn't starve or die. He cares. He doesn't see all the bad in the world, Maggie. I did. I don't any more. You can keep us apart as long as you please but when we go back to New York in a few days, you have no say in what happens. Did you know he opened a home for survivor children? No, you didn't. You didn't even ask how the trip here was. Did you know I'm a teacher at the home? No, you didn't. I am helping him out. He gave me a job. All the while he puts up with the crap you lay on him for bein' a 'bad person'. Rick wants him to be Judith's Godfather. He does charity work. What more do you want from him to prove that he is not a bad guy?!" Beth was angry but her eyes were sad. She shook her head and dropped her hand, walking away from Maggie slightly who was stunned at the passion Beth had, "Y'know what, he doesn't have to prove shit to you..."

"Beth, you've had a few drinks-"

"Maggie, are you serious?! What would Daddy say?! Really. I am not_ drunk_,okay? You blame this on me drinking with my supper? Really?" Beth let her shoulders relax and she laughed, "Well, I'm goin' to get another_ drink_ and go to bed. Where I will be sleeping beside_ Daryl_. Okay? _Beside_ him. Like we_ always_ do."

* * *

It came to eleven. The TV was crap. Rick went to bed early. Carl was drifting off on the couch beside Glenn who was fast asleep. Maggie sat in the armchair all night as Daryl sat on the floor beside Michonne playing Poker for nickels and dimes. He wasn't doing too well. So when he stood up to go to bed, Michonne split her winnings down the middle, handing one half to him. Maggie couldn't believe anything of what Beth had say. Daryl didn't come across as a philanthropist in any way shape or form. Daryl walked away with his jeans pocket jingling with change. Maggie was left stewing in her own thoughts when her sister's room door closed over with a click.

Beth was awake, sitting up, reading through a book she had found under the bed. Her lamp was on in the corner.  
"Maggie alrigh'?" Daryl asked quietly, unbuttoning his smart shirt, leaving his t-shirt underneath. Beth closed the book over and shrugged,  
"I gave her a piece of my mind and she had nothing to say. She's just so... I don't know. Against you?"

Daryl let his head drop slightly. He understood when he wasn't wanted. He sat on the bed and untied his shoes slowly. Beth went on to say that she didn't care and it was happening whether Maggie liked it or not. How Daryl didn't deserve all the shit he got for being a good person. Sure, he might've been a bad seed at Dale's camp, but he evolved on the farm, and hadn't stopped evolving since then.

His shoes were set underneath the window beside his folded shirt on the window sill. Daryl took the space beside Beth and settled down, still in his clothes. He was exhausted and not at all drunk. Just tired. He needed a sleep. His eyes were closed as Beth read through the mystery book. He heard each turn of the pages and her fingers readjusting on the cover in her hands. It felt like minutes when his eyes opened again. The lamp was still burning and some of his change had fallen out of his back pocket. Beth was nearing the end of the book already. Daryl pushed himself up to look past her. The clock on the nightstand read 2:03am.  
A soft knock on the door came some moments later. Daryl fell back on to the pillow and he let his arm rest over his forehead.  
"Beth? You awake?" Maggie's voice was rested and calm. But Beth flared back up. "Y'r light's on."

"Yeah. What is it?" Beth asked. The door opened after a second. "I don't wanna talk to you. I'm mad at you."

"I know. And you have every right to be. I know. Anythin' I have to say, I'll say it t' both of you." Maggie came into the room, oblivious to Daryl hazily falling in and out of slumber. She perched at the bottom of Beth's pristine bed. She was wrapped in a khaki cardigan to shield her from the attic draught above her bedroom. "I wanna say I'm sorry. To you, Beth, and, to Daryl. I know I've been shitty about this. I know I have. But I wanted you to be safe and be happy,"

"I am. I'm safe in this." Beth was softer than before. She leaned forward in the bed to be closer to her sister.

"I-" Maggie hesitated and smiled, "I know. I know you are. I do."

At this point, Daryl looked at Maggie, bright and awake with a sober look to his face.

"Daryl, I am sorry. For everythin'. From the church when Beth got back and everythin' else after that. I am sorry. I just wanted what was best, y'know?"

He nodded slightly, "'s alrigh'. I get it."

Maggie smiled kindly and got to her feet,  
"I'm goin' to bed. Y' wanna come t' the market with Judith and me tomorrow?"

"Yeah! What time?" Beth leaned back into the headboard and Maggie looked at the clock. Her lips were pulling in all directions until she settled on 10am. Beth nodded and Maggie left.


	59. Final Warning

Chapter Fifty Nine  
Final Warning

Eleven fifteen. The farmer's market was busy today. It was warm and sunny, not a breeze in the air. Judith held Beth's hand as they walked around. Maggie collected different things in her wicker basket. Peaches, apples and different kinds of potatoes were piling up on her arm. Judith wandered, leading Beth around. She picked up different things but they never amused her for too long. She ran ahead of Beth, dragging her guardian behind her before settling down at a bench in the sun. Beth could see Maggie walking around, smelling the different fruits right under her nose. With the sun on their backs, Judith and Beth took a moment for themselves. Judith copied Beth in everything she done; from the way Beth sat to the way she rested her head back and took in a breath. Beth remembered back to when her small companion was first born in the prison. When Lori died, she had no idea how marvellous her daughter would become. Always interested and always looking for different things to do.

A breeze picked up and Maggie sat next to Beth, handing her the basket of fruit and vegetables. Judith looked up at Beth with concern and curiosity.  
"Do you want a cherry? Or some celery?" She asked with a smile. Judith put her hand into the basket and pulled out three took the first for herself and gave the other two to Beth. She gestured for Beth to share with Maggie.  
"Eat it slowly. Don't swallow the pit!" Maggie said kindly to Judith who listened to every word. They ate together in the sunshine before something caught Judith's eye out in the surrounding field. She wandered out, not straying too far from the sisters. They both watched her go down onto the grass and play with whatever it was that attracted her.

"Maggie..." Beth said quietly and squinted from the sunlight to look at her sister, "I know Daryl said last night that it was okay but I know he's just tryin' to move over this. It's gonna take work. It is. You said a lot of things."

"I know I did. I'll fix it."

* * *

The coming week was busy. Carol came back just in time for Judith's christening. It was a small affair in the community church that lasted only an hour or so. Everybody retreated back to the farm for food and drinks. Maggie was exceptionally warm hearted whenever Daryl crossed her path. It almost felt fake for him.

The day came for Beth and Daryl to go back to New York. She had her final week of work ahead and the week following, she would be teaching music and art at the Home for Children. It was all very exciting. At the front door on the Sunday morning, Beth fixed her backpack on her shoulders and gave Maggie and Glenn the biggest hug.  
"I'll call you in a few days, see how you're doin', 'kay?" Maggie smiled and her sister nodded. Beth gave her goodbyes to Carl and Judith and had a list of numbers and addresses for Rick and Abraham and Carol. She would definitely stay in touch. Maggie embraced Daryl with such love and affection. Glenn did too. Glenn always did. The pair headed out the door, Daryl closely behind Beth. She sat on the back of the bike, pulling her hair up to keep it tamed from the wind. Daryl done a final check of his pockets. He had forgotten his keys and the map on the hallway table. He made himself scarce back to the house and took a step in the door. Carl and Judith were watching TV happily. Carl was getting on with homework. Maggie and Glenn had disappeared. There was a bubble of conversation from the kitchen. He walked past the keys and map on the table to listen in. It was hushed conversation that they didn't want Carl to hear.  
'_I don't know how she'll cope when he leaves again...'_  
'_Maggie...'_  
_'I know it'll happen. He's a grown man. He doesn't wanna waste time with a young girl. I tried to tell her before,'_  
_'Maggie, he won't do that. Ever-'_  
_'He will. He'll leave just like everybody else done to him. Merle especially.._.'

Daryl's heart sank but it was short-lived. He was overcome with anger. A truck pulled into the drive but Daryl didn't waver.  
'_That's too much, Maggie. He isn't like Merle. You know that_-'  
'_Glenn, I know that he will not stay in New York with her. It ain' his nature. He'll abandon her and... I don' know; do whatever he did when he was with Merle. Daryl is too set in his ways t' change. Beth won't change him as much as she likes to think so. He'll leave her, take her job from her, let that place fall apart_-'

"Y' really think that 'bout me?" Daryl asked quietly, standing shyly in the doorway of the kitchen. "Y' really think I'd do that?"

Maggie turned and her face fell into shock. Glenn tried to rationalise but Daryl heard it. Glenn was safe. Glenn was a good guy. He fought his friend's fight.

"Daryl, I-"

"No!" Daryl yelled, throwing the bike keys across the kitchen. "You don' get to make excuses no more! No!" He yelled like a savaged beast in a cage. Maggie tried to keep him calm,

"Daryl, you misinterpreted it all. You did-"

"Yeah, like hell I did. I heard you. I'm gonna leave her?! Huh?! I am?! I'm like Merle?! Huh?! I am set in my fuckin' ways?!" Daryl yelled, taking steps closer but the front door swung open.

"Daryl, look, just let me explain-"

"No! Nah! Not anymore! You got everythin' off your chest! I ain't said shit yet!"

"Daryl, man, you're angry. C'mon-" Glenn moved from behind Maggie to stand between them,

"Yeah, I'm angry. I got every right!" Daryl was close to tears with rage and frustration. From the front door came Rick and Carol with groceries. They were dropped on the porch and Rick put his hand on Daryl's shoulder,

"What's goin' on here?" Rick asked calmly but Daryl aggressively shook him off. "Daryl?"

"I-I said some things that I didn't mean about Daryl-" Maggie began,

"That's why you said them when I left?! 'Cause you di'n't mean it?! Bullshit, Maggie! Fuck you!"

"Carl, take your sister upstairs and don't come out until Carol comes to get you." Rick warned and stood between Daryl and Maggie with Glenn.

Daryl let Maggie try and explain but he heard none of it. He stood tall and his chest heaved in rage and despair. Rick offered Daryl a turn to voice his opinions in a rational manner. Daryl looked Maggie in the eye.  
"The woman on that bike out there, is all that is good in th' world. F'r me t' leave her, there'd be nothin' left f'r me. Nothin'. She taught me things and made me who I am. I ain't Merle no more. I ain't redneck trash no more... Her, out there... I love her. And god forbid I let that die. I don't need to explain to you why I do but I won' ever. But I appreciate her, I learn fr'm her. I've taken y'r shit all these years 'bout her and me. I have. Y' made me feel so shitty about even lookin' her way sometimes and when I didn't, I had a shit day that day. Beth Greene is always appreciated 'nd supported 'nd loved 'nd kept safe with me and you know it..." Daryl exhaled slowly and turned to walk out the door but came back, more fiery,

"Jus' 'cus I don' brag about it like you 'nd hang on her arm, doesn't mean I don' love her."


	60. Pleasure and Privilege

Chapter Sixty  
Pleasure and Privilege

From Daryl's outburst in the Greene Farm kitchen, everybody was quiet. Beth had come to the porch as Daryl was leaving.  
"What happened? Did you get the map?" She asked. Daryl nodded and handed it to her from the hallway table. "What's the matter?" Beth pressed but he shrugged,  
"Nothin'. Don' worry." He promised and turned her around, escorting her back to the bike and heading back for New York.

The kitchen was still. Carl came out of the bedroom upstairs and stood with his father and Carol.  
"You pushed it too far, Maggie. Too far." Glenn commented. Rick agreed silently, as did Carol. "Why couldn't you just believe that he was good? Why was it so hard to do? Actually, don't answer. God knows when we'll see them again!" Glenn was shook up and left the kitchen to take a walk around the fields.

Rick stayed silent and put his arm around Carl, turning him around and going back upstairs to be with Judith. Maggie stood with Carol who only gave a look of pity.  
"I wanted what was best." Maggie started to sob alone. Carol smiled,  
"Maybe they are the best for each other."  
"I won' get to find out 'cause he'll tell Beth and she'll hate me. I was so stupid!"  
"Hindsight is a wonderful thing." Carol quietly said and left to sit on the porch.

* * *

As they drove back in the direction of the Big City, Daryl felt no pressure. He felt nothing but a light chest and a clear head. It still ate at him that Maggie had the audacity to bring Merle into this fight after everything. He knew that Maggie knew she was wrong. It wasn't going to be long before Maggie grovelled back to the both of them. The pair didn't stop the entire journey. Daryl was too focused to stop. That was until the bike was running on fumes. Just outside of Knoxville, deeper into Tennessee than they had planned, Daryl pulled over and unzipped his jacket. He fished around for his wallet. Something was eating into him. Beth got up to stretch her legs but couldn't look away from him.  
"Daryl... What's the matter? Why didn' we stop earlier?"  
"Jus' wanna get back, y'know?" Daryl said calmly and with his head bowed under the UV lights of the gas station. It was quiet in this part of town. It was just open space surrounding them in the late evening. Some rocky hills out ahead of them, the sun finally set behind them a few miles. It was times like this Beth had wished she had packed her small camera. Daryl left her standing quietly by the side of the road to pay for the gas. It bugged her that Daryl wasn't talking any more. He still had nothing to say after years and months of saying nothing. Beth made her way back to the bike for some food in her pack when her phone chimed in her bag. With an energy bar between her teeth, she looked for her phone. It was voicemails.

Before Beth had time to listen to them, Daryl was back out at her side and sitting on the bike. He gestured for her to get on so they could continue their journey. And Beth did. She sat behind him but instead of just holding on for safety, she gave him a close-for-comfort cuddle. She held him closely and took a moment just to enjoy being there.  
"'Mon, we leave now, we'll get home for breakfast."

"You don't eat breakfast." Beth said quietly and sighed with content,

"Well, you do." Daryl said coldly, starting up the bike to finish the journey.

* * *

They made it back by lunchtime the next day. They stopped twice more for gas and once again when they were back in the city. Daryl seen Beth to her apartment before hastily making his way to the Home. While Beth was resting up at home, Daryl was in his office, pacing, still in his travel gear. Thoughts raced around his head at a million miles a minute. The prominent thought for him was that; if he knew Maggie, the way he did, she wouldn't let such a thing go. There was no way Maggie could let Daryl live peacefully in his routine without him telling Beth everything. Things were going fine. They were happy. If he hadn't went back into the house, there wouldn't be a busted open can of worms everywhere. There'd be no fear. So with that thought powering him through, he cleaned up the office, hanging clothes up and chucking bottles into the trash. Calls came through all offices for Daryl but he refused every one of them until the office was tidy and neat. He dropped into the chair by the window, finally taking the call,  
"Hello?"

"_Daryl-_" It was Maggie.

"Shit... I ain' even been gone a day. What?"

"_Daryl, I'm sorry. I am-_"

"Y've said that shit before then you mouthed off 'bout me." Daryl was cold as ice on the phone. Maggie knew it. But she kept pressing it.

"_Daryl, listen to me. I mean it. If I had any idea you were... like that, I-I wouldn't have._"

"You did. Now y're callin' my job?!"

"_Well, Beth ain't answerin'!_" Maggie had a snap to her voice.

Daryl leaned back in the chair, fighting the anger and annoyance inside of him,  
"That's 'cause she's at home. Sleepin'. Takin' a bath- I don' know! She's restin'! Ain' you cleared y'r conscience enough these past couple'days?!"

"_No, that's exactly that! I haven't! Nobody here is talkin' to me. Glenn doesn't know when he'll see you guys again 'cause I couldn't shut my fat mouth. Rick won' even look at me- he's house huntin' today with Carl just to get away from here. Michonne, she still doesn't know-_"

"Go tell her. Fill her in. Tell _everyone_ you fucked up. Please, don' call here again, Maggie. Sorry, but jus' don'." Daryl hung up the phone and sat, his feet tapping nervously.


	61. Fine Dining

Chapter Sixty One  
Fine Dining

Daryl waited for a few weeks, stewing in his own mind. He had distanced himself from Beth by staying in his own apartment just a block away from the Home. It was small and dingy. It wasn't brightly lit or open like his companion's. It was more closed. The curtains were always drawn. The bed was forever unmade. He had no dishes, no food in the fridge or in the pantry. There was only a stale bag of Fritos on the counter-top beside a coffee cup. He managed to mount his crossbow above the bed. Today, he was cleaning. Beth was working at the home. It was her second week. She was fitting in well. They rarely seen each other until after work when the night-shift workers would come in to make sure the home was alright and the children were safe. Even then only they would grab some food from a food cart or a McDonald's down the street. Beth didn't seem to notice if something was off. Daryl was a busy man. He was now that he was recovered. Once in a while, she'd call if he was still working, making sure he was sleeping and eating good. He always said yes. He didn't eat when she wasn't there; there was never the feeling of hunger. He didn't need to sleep. He would sit, watch crap TV all night until his alarm clock went off. Rinse and Repeat.

Today though, it was different. The curtains were taken down and put into the washer. His bedding was changed. The windows were washed and the floor was mopped. He had slept the night before, woke up around nine. There was nothing else to do. But there was something that prompted him on. Daryl worked through the day. It was already Thursday when he checked. Thursday. A month and some weeks since the plan to go back to Georgia was made. He couldn't get the trip out of his head. It was like it was pinned to his brain. Daryl showered quickly and towel dried his hair before dressing and shooting out the door when his digital clock on the stove hit four-thirty. He headed down-town and over the Brooklyn Bridge, walking comfortably by the was a spring in his step almost. He was happy.

* * *

Beth was sitting on the balcony overlooking the city when the doorbell rang. She got up and fixed her shirt before buzzing the intercom,  
"Who is it?"

"_Me. Y' busy?_" He asked gruffly over the crackly speaker.

Beth shook her head,  
"No, come up!" The front door buzzed open and Beth was in the kitchen making a cup of tea when her door was knocked. She sighed and laughed, "Daryl, you can just come in," She said, opening up the door to Daryl standing smartly dressed but with a casual flare.

He smiled slightly to her but Beth was confused,

"What're you doin'?"

"Get dressed. I'm takin' you to dinner."

Beth laughed and let him in before firing questions at him. Where were they going? What type of food was it? Why?

"I want to. As a thank you. F'r everythin'."

"I should be thankin' you. Got me a new job, you're still alive, I got my best-friend back!" Beth couldn't help but laugh. She was excited. For a while she had thought about this, doubting some times if she would make it through the night she wouldn't get the chance. "So, did you ask Maggie or my legal guardian? Properly?" She joked, finding some clean clothes in the linen closet. Daryl walked around with his hands in his pockets. He shook his head,

"You don' need that. Other than that, it'll be real. Home by nine. Call you t'morrow-"

"We're both working tomorrow." Beth looked up from the clothes in her hand and Daryl nodded,

"Still call... Why wouldn' I?"

* * *

They ate in a nice place and talked about work and home and everything else in their lives. There wasn't anything that they didn't know about each other. It was nice for the both of them, to just relax and spend a night together. Beth was happy, happier than she had been for a while. This was all she had wanted for a while. Just this. Togetherness, some nice food and good conversation. He was by far the best friend she had ever had and inside she was brimming with love and affection every time he laughed or even made her laugh.

As the bill was paid and they got up to leave for a walk around town, Beth's phone rang in her bag. She was going to ignore it, but upon seeing it was Maggie, she excused herself from Daryl for a second and answered. This gave time Daryl to light up a cigarette and relax in the cool air for a while. Beth was excited on the phone, turning to Daryl with a wide smile and the phone still at her ear. Daryl furrowed his brow in confusion then the call ended.

"That was Maggie!" Beth gushed and put her phone back into her bag,

"What's she sayin'?" Daryl straightened up,

"She's comin' to visit next week! Isn't that the best?!"

Daryl nodded, humming in response to her. Beth came closer to him and took his hand to start walking back to the direction of her apartment. Daryl wasn't too sure. Maggie would be here in the place he was happiest, under his feet and taunting him. Hell, she didn't even have to be there in person to taunt the shit out of him.

* * *

The date that night ended well. They were full of good food and happy as they could be about Maggie visiting. The day came quickly. Quicker than expected. It was a Tuesday evening in the Home. Beth had finished her last music class of that day and was gathering her things from the empty room as the children were guided to the cafeteria for dinner. She grabbed notepads and pens and put her guitar on her back, walking out into the open foyer where Maggie was standing close to tears.

"What are you doing here so early?! I thought we were expecting you on Saturday?!"

"I couldn' wait. This place is beautiful!" Maggie gasped, turning with some tears in her eyes, "Where's Daryl?" She asked almost straight away. Beth looked around and placed a guess that he was filing paper work for a few adoptions that had happened during the day.

"I'll show you." Beth walked up the stairways, passing children who were rushing for their supper before light playtime in the gardens and then bed. They reached the large, grand mahogany door and Beth lightly knocked, "Daryl? Are you busy?"

"Nah."

At this cue, Beth pushed her way into the office, a stack of papers collapsing with the force of the door.

"Sorry, I didn't know!"

"It's fine. They're jus' drafts. Maggie… What're you doin'?" Daryl asked, rushing over to the papers. Maggie closed the door behind her and held her purse in her hands.

"Yeah, you don't look so happy now you're here? Why? It's a great place-" Beth commented.

"It's not that. It is nice here. I like it a lot. I'm here to talk to Daryl, actually."

Beth seemed quite deflated and sat on the desk with a plain look on her face. Had Maggie really travelled all that way to ignore her sister? Daryl stopped picking up the mountain of sheets from the floor and froze,

"What 'bout?" Daryl looked up at her and straightened up, his hands holding the papers. Maggie widened her eyes,

"That thing we talked about... Before you left... It's been annoyin' me. You can't just say that and go on with y'r life. You can't."

"What's goin' on?" Beth asked nervously, leaning on her hands and swinging her crossed legs from the table.

"I can and I_ did_. Everythin' is fine." Daryl was cold, glaring at Maggie whilst his hands held tightly onto the papers,

"Maggie, what _are_ you talkin' about? Is this when Daryl came back in to get the map? Before we left?"

"So you told her?" Maggie turned back to Daryl with a hopeful look. But Daryl slightly shook his head.

"Told me what?!" Beth exclaimed with a laugh, "Is it my birthday present? Have you got somethin' planned?"


	62. Handwritten

Chapter Sixty Two  
Handwritten

Maggie was quickly seen out of New York by a confused Beth. She found it hard to wrap her head around the idea that Maggie had only come for one reason; to talk with Daryl, and the conversation didn't even make that much sense. Daryl was hostile and he was uptight ever since Maggie had left. Beth had no idea what was going on. She came back into her apartment where Daryl was sitting on the couch, resting and relaxing. She threw herself down beside him, sighing heavily and resting her head on him,  
"It's been a weird day. I thought she was coming to stay. Obviously not. But that's just Maggie!" Beth laughed slightly, before nuzzling and making herself more comfortable on the couch. Daryl barely stirred. He was rigid. "I'll call her some point next week, make sure she's okay. She might just miss me!" Beth found the good in the strange day and settled down to watch the television in complete silence with Daryl.

Inside, he was itching to call Maggie- to ward her off, away from the city and not to meddle in any of his business. It was frankly none of her business to get involved. But she just had to. He wanted to warn Maggie to stay away from Beth but he just couldn't do that. They were family.

In the coming weeks, Maggie was settled on the farm. Her pregnancy was coming along fine and life was good. She was doing her errands around the house one day when she came across two sealed envelopes. One for Rick. One for Beth. They were scrawled in a simplistic and shaky handwriting. She didn't recognise the penmanship or even having seen them before, but she called Glenn who was doing the grocery shopping to pick up some stamps to send away Beth's letter. Rick was collecting the last of his things from the farm. Carl carried Judith and they were ready to leave for their new home just down the dirt track.

"Rick, I found this letter upstairs. It was under the chest of drawers in Beth's room." She handed it over with Beth's letter in her other hand. Rick nodded, not recognising the writing either. He gestured for Carl to hold back and wait for him to read the letter first. His bag was set on the floor of the front hall and it was ripped open. His eyes strained to understand the words but realisation came to his face after a few moments.

"Dad? What is it?"

Rick was silent. He couldn't form words. Rick sighed loudly, exasperated and agitated.

"How long was this upstairs?" Rick asked with a stern voice. He didn't look up from the paper. Maggie shrugged,

"God knows. It had dust."

"It's Daryl. Sit, c'mon. Listen." Rick gestured to the dining room where they all gravitated to. He tried to read past the scribbled out words and simple spelling mistakes.

"'_Dear, Brother, Rick. It's with a heavy heart I have to do it in this way. I ain't the man you thought I could'a been. I won't ever be. I write to you because you are the closest thing I have to blood. You're my family. I can't fight this fight no more. It's just not doing me no good. The man you wanted me to be wouldn't pussy out like this. But there ain't no other way to do it._

_When you get this, I'll probably be 200 feet under the Hudson. I can't fight no more. I ain't strong. Knowing that you could be dead or alive kills me. I never got to thank you for all the good you done me and now I will. Thank you. I hope and I pray this letter gets its way to you. Adjusting to life is too hard, brother. I hope you can understand. You have Carl and Jude to look after. You have your family. You will not grieve alone. I lost everything and everything could be dead. I don't know what happened when we were shipped out. I don't know if the walkers came back. I hope they didn't._

_I never sleep, I can't eat. I'm drunk writing this. I've been drunk for years. I'm not made for this world. There's no beauty, nothing to look at. No hope. Pretty skylines but no beauty. I just can't do it. I see Merle a lot. He's always there. but this is my decision. I got no will, no next-of-kin. I have money, a home. No love. I almost never sleep there. Today, I rode 4 subways to different bits of NY. Done it for years. I like it. I'm not me, no more. I don't think I ever will be._

_We had fun and we did fight. We fought for our family and for each other. You had my back and I'm sorry, most times, that I didn't have yours. I'm sorry I have to go but I won't be far. Georgia is home, it always will be. I'll have your back now, indefinitely and forever._

_Daryl D_.'"

The room was silent. Rick put the letter down in front of him and he clasped his hands at his mouth.

"He needs help." Carl said quietly, "Real help."

"We can' decide that." Maggie said, looking down at Beth's letter on the hardwood table. Rick shook his head,

"No. Seal it and send it. She's been left out for too long. She has to know." Rick was firm with his words, totally moved by Daryl's note. There was emotion there. Deep rooted sadness that he couldn't help. "When we see him again, we treat him no different. F'r all we know, he might still think he's got them with him. He gets no different treatment. He's family. He deserves his dignity." Rick folded the letter, slipping it back into the envelope and standing up to collect his things.


	63. Handwritten II

Chapter Sixty Three  
Handwritten II

Rick was gone that night. Glenn returned and Maggie fought every thought she had about the letter for her sister. When Glenn went to bed, she sat on the armchair with the radio on a low buzz. She held the letter and toyed with it. It was unfolded.

'_Beth. My Beth._

_Kind. Gentle. Beth. I've been sittin trying to write this for a while. I have no words. You know I ain't a man of words. But it's hard. I won't waste your time. I'll get to it. You're everything in this world that I needed. That I want but won't get. God works like that. The punished keep gettin' punished. You get blessed. Every day you go without me by your side. It's a blessing. I'm a burden to you. I have been. During those years, I was mean and cruel to you. I didn't warm to you the way I should've. I did see another dead girl. I did. I'll admit that now. But you grew. I didn't for a while. Until you started to point it out to me that things do grow and they have cycles. They let go of the bad. It doesn't happen straight away. I know that now. I don't know if you're dead or alive out there. You're too good to die._

_I'm burdened by myself. By my way of doing things. I can't fight that. You're probably wonderin what I'm talking about. I had so many chances with you, to thank you, to be grateful. I'm ungrateful. Everybody takes you for granted. Everybody. You just... Do things. For the worst of people. And you get hurt. But you're good. You're the good person. The best person for miles around. All those times we fought together, I was ungrateful that you so much as cared for me. I am strong but it's somethin about you that makes me not so strong. I know I am making no sense. I'm drunk. I'll be honest. I have been for days now. But it's all true._

_I want you to get the best in life. and that means not having me in it. Don't cry when this reaches you. I couldn't bear that pain. You're strong. I'm not anymore. With or without you, I am not strong. I am weak. It's always dusk. Never ending. There's lots I never got to say to you, ever. I didn't talk or engage with you to begin with. I know that. That was wrong of me. I'm wrong for you. As much as I hate to admit that. I can't give you anything. You gave so much. I can't match that. You're so young. I'm an old dog. I need you to know that not a day goes by when I'm not tortured at the thought of being without you. I've made it three years. Longest years of my life. There's no hope on me ever finding you again. I know that. You've given up your search for me. I get it. I understand why you wouldn't get me back. You know I'm no good. I'm a shadow on your life. I know._

_I hope you're out there living your life to the full. I can't do it without you anymore. It's empty. Don't cry when you get this. You don't deserve to cry over this old dog. You're better than it._

_I am empty except for the booze and the sleepless nights._

_ Beth, I love you. I have loved you. I will love you. Ever s__ince, I don't know when, it's been so long. there were so many times I thought I'd never see you again and I hated myself every time for not saying it to you then. At this point, it's unconditional. there's no point. I have to be with my family and you have to get on with your life. I need to be with my brother and sister. Vivian, she liked you. She was always beside you. I know she was. She told me I should've settled down in that house with you. I didn't listen. I wanted to get you back to Maggie. So you could be safe with her. I couldn't protect you. It could've been different. I'm a damn fool for thinking that you've been finding me. I'm a fool. By the time this gets to you, I'll see the beauty that you wanted me to see. I can't see it anymore. I can't see anything. But I'll be happy. I'll be with you everyday. I'll see your dad and Shawn. I'll see them._

_I don't know what I did in this life to gain you. but I lost you too many times. I can't fight any more. I have no fight left. There's a fire for you, Beth, there is. But there's no fight. I'm exhausted. You set me on fire way back and it just won't fucking die. _

_This letter is a mess. I'm sorry. You deserve more than a letter but it's all I got now. A pen and some paper. _

_Music. Write music. Play music. Sing. To hear you sing once more, I think I'd die right here and now. The memories are fuzzed up and not the same. I won't have a grave. Don't try and visit me. Don't waste your time thinking of me, Beth. Find someone. Be happy there. Start your family. You'd be the best mother. Best wife. The best aunt. You've been my best friend and I've deserved none of it. You are my best friend. My only friend, really. Burn the pictures you took and forget the bad memories I gave you. I was cruel. I am cruel. No. I'm sad. I'm dying. My time here is done. there's no way I'll make it to the morning. It's time._

_You have my eternal thanks and unconditional love with you. Always you will have that. It's all I have to give you._

_You are so strong. I'd have married the ass off of you even if we were piss poor. Don't let your fire and fight die on you like mine did. Keep it going. I would give up everything to see you right now. I'd sell my soul for you to be happy._

_You've had your fight. This is mine and I've lost._

_yours,_  
_always eternally,_  
_Daryl._'


End file.
